Strangest of Places (Teen Wolf)
by ShreRifiAnn
Summary: Raegan McCall: the girl who acts fierce to hide her darkest memory. Samantha Stilinski: the girl who tries to be perfect to fix her insecurities. Adeline Lahey: the girl who retreats back in her 7-year old self in hopes of having a happy family again. All these girls want is to be happy again. But, they didn't expect to find it in the strangest of places: the supernatural world.
1. Wolf Moon - Part One

RAEGAN MCCALL

It was late at night in Beacon Hills, but no one was asleep in the McCall household. Instead, Scott McCall was preparing for his lacrosse try-outs tomorrow while I, his older sister, Raegan McCall (or Rae to my-nonexistent-friends) was picking out an outfit for tomorrow.

It was completely silent until the I heard a strange shuffling noise from outside.

At around the same time, both me and my brother stuck our heads outside of our rooms.

"You heard that, right?" I asked, stepping outside of my room.

"Yeah," Scott nodded, also walking out of his room, a baseball bat in hand, which erupted a snicker from me. Ignoring me, Scott stated, "I think it came from outside."

Scott cautiously walked to the front door with me at his heels. He was probably bracing himself for the worst-case scenario. I, on the other hand, thought it was probably just an animal. If it _was_ a predator, I could take them. I had taken four years of kickboxing for that exact scenario. But I hesitated at the front door, not wanting to go outside. I had a reason to be scared. I still got terrible nightmares about that one night that changed me forever. I was only nine years old, just a child… I forced myself to snap out of it and look up. My younger brother held the baseball bat, preparing to defend me and himself. He was the sweetest little brother any sister could ask for. Besides my mom, he was the only one who saw me for who I truly am, not just as some slut like everybody at school saw me. Screaming interrupted my thoughts.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" I heard my brother exclaim. I took a deep breath, it was just my brother's best friend, Stiles. Knowing it was safe, and cursing at myself for being so weak and pathetic, I stepped outside.

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Stiles questioned, still hanging on our roof, upside down.

"He thought you were a predator," I forced out a laugh, still shaken up from the flashback. I heard a familiar chuckle and turned to look at Samantha, Stiles' twin sister, coming up the stairs. I sneered at Sammy, we had been rivals since the fifth grade. I gave her a rude once-over, which she returned, then turned back to Stiles.

Stiles gave me a look of disbelief, having not noticed the mini show-down that just happened between his and his best friend's sisters, then turned to Scott. "A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott questioned.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods!" Stiles beamed, jumping down from the roof.

"A dead body?" Scott asked. Sammy snorted and I made a face of disgust.

"No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet, just said it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Well, hold on. If they found the body, what are they looking for?" I questioned.

"That's the best part...they only found half."

|| Teen Wolf ||

Ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of a 'Beacon Hills Reserve' sign. I really didn't want to come, but somebody's gotta take care of my dweeb of a brother, and I don't have much faith in Sammy or Stiles.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as I slammed the Jeep's door closed behind me.

"You're the one always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles answered, letting Sammy out of the backseat. Scott gave me a pointed look and I put my hands up in defeat.

"Where you go, I go. You should know that by now, Scottie-poo," I said, pinching his cheek. He groaned. But I didn't know if it was about the dead body or my nickname for him that he hates. Probably both.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After about five minutes of walking in the woods, I asked, "Stiles, just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh. Didn't think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out there?" Sammy questioned.

Stiles froze, "Didn't think about that either."

"Ooh, who's the dumbass now?" Scott retorted. After a few more minutes in the woods, Scott grunted, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" But Stiles ignored him.

Sammy elbowed him, and I turned around and asked Scott, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he wheezed slightly, and took a puff from his inhaler.

"Shh, get down!" Stiles suddenly stopped and got low to the ground. The four of us got behind a tree and looked to where Stiles was pointing. There were cops walking around. Then Stiles randomly started crawling towards the cops, which included his dad, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Stiles, where are you going?" Scott whispered.

He turned his head around and whispered back, "Wait here." But Sammy didn't listen, crawling after him. Then Stiles turned around to find a police dog barking in his face. I face-palmed.

"Stay there!" someone yelled.

"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me," no other than daddy dearest announced walking towards Stiles and Sammy, who were still on the ground.

They scrambled up to their feet and Sammy casually asked, " Hey dad, how ya doing?"

"So you _do_ listen to all my phone calls," Stilinski said, looking from one idiot to the other.

"No," Stiles answered and Stilinski gave him a look, "Not the boring ones." At least he's honest.

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" I usually didn't attend their rendez-vous', except when it would be dangerous to my little brother, mostly because I didn't want to see Sammy more than I had to. So I guessed he was talking about Scott.

"It's just us," Stiles answered, Sammy nodding in agreement.

He didn't believe him because a second later he yelled out to us, "Scott? You out there? Scott?" He got no answer.

"See? No Scott," Sammy smiled.

"Well, young man, young lady, I'm going to walk you two to your car, then we can have a serious chat about invasion of privacy." Then the three of them were out of sight.

"C'mon, let's go home," Scott said, helping me up. Then we headed in the direction we came from.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After a few more minutes of walking I heard some twigs snap.

"What was that?"

"It's probably just some animal," I said. So we kept walking. But then we heard even more twigs snap.

"Raegan, I'm not getting a great feeling here," Scott said, stopping in his tracks.

"Scott, I'm one hundred percent sure that it's just a-" was all I could get out before we went down, stumbling over something. He screamed.

"What is it?"

"It's the body!" Then we both ran screaming. But our screams were soon interrupted by a dark blur whooshing past Scott. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Scott?!" I yelled when the monster vanished.

"Over here!" He yelled back. I don't know how, but I ended up about ten meters away from him. I then ran to him, and saw that his shirt was torn and there was blood seeping through it.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed. He looked down at the wound, as if just noticing it.

"We have to get to a hospital," I declared before grabbing his hand and leading him to where I hoped the main road was.

When we finally got to the road, a car sped towards us, but quickly swerved around us just in time, and stopped. Thank god, I'm so tired of walking. But then all my hopes and dreams were shattered when the car sped away.

"Wow, thanks!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"I told you that we shouldn't have went to go find that dead body!" I exclaimed at my twin brother, after hearing from Scott what had happened last night after me and Stiles had gotten caught.

"If it was a bad idea, then why'd you come?" Stiles retorted.

"I was bored! Besides, Jackson and Lydia were on a date, so I needed someone to hang out with." I told him.

Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin were my best friends. You'd think it'd be awkward between us since Jackson and I dated during freshman year. Having a crush on him since the sixth grade, I was ecstatic that I was dating him. But I soon discovered he wasn't who I thought he was. He was just a stereotypical, egotistic jock. He had changed. Then again, so had me and Lydia. Everything suddenly took a turn when I had found out Lydia liked him. It seemed like he'd changed again, and wanting her to be happy, I set her up with Jackson at the end of freshman year.

"Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!" Stiles said, touching the bloody bandage on Scott's side.

"Yeah, it was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said.

"A wolf bit you?" I asked, scrunching my nose at his wound.

"Uh-huh," He replied. He put down his shirt after he saw how uncomfortable I looked.

"No, not a chance!" Stiles said. I rolled my eyes, there were many words to describe my twin brother. He's sarcastic, loyal, awkward, and sometimes, no-most of the time, an annoying know-it-all.

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott questioned.

"Because California doesn't have any wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." Stiles defended himself.

"What do you think, Sammy? Who's side are you on?" Scott asked me.

"Why are you dragging me into this? I have other things to worry about!" I groaned in exasperation.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body!" Scott exclaimed.

"Just kill me now," I muttered to myself, wondering when Lydia was going to come save me from two teenage boys who were actually excited about finding a dead body.

"You - are you kidding me?" Stiles said with excitement.

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month," Scott told him.

"Are you two serious? Some poor girl died and you guys are excited about finding the body?" I asked.

"You're such a girl, Sammy. Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, wow, this is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened in this town since...the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles got distracted by my best friend walking over to me, "Hey Lydia. You look-"

"Hey, Sams," Lydia greeted me.

"...like you're gonna ignore me," Stiles muttered, "You are the cause of this, you know," Stiles told Scott, who were both walking away from us, "Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association. I'm scarlet-nerded by you." Lydia smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Cute floral dress, paired with the amazing cardigan I bought you. I like it. Perfect way to start the school year!" Lydia smiled. She's been completely obsessed with fashion since the summer before freshman year. Lydia and I watched almost every episode of "What Not to Wear" and "Project Runway" possible to prep ourselves to become popular in high school.

"Why don't you tell me about your date with Jackson?" I smirked, and started heading towards class with her.

"We ate dinner and watched that new Leonardo DiCaprio movie!" she told me.

"How was the movie?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know," she smirked.

"How could you watch a movie and not have an opinion on-" I stopped myself, realizing what she meant. "Lydia! Do you do anything but make out all the time!" I shoved her playfully.

"This is why you have to get yourself a boyfriend. We could go on double dates together!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

"I don't want to be in a relationship until I meet the _one_ ," I told her, romantically, with dreamy eyes. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, Sammy. That's the reason why you're _still_ a virgin," she snickered as we walked past Scott's older sister, the school slut, who was walking in the opposite direction, "Unlike Rae. Hey Rae, I like your outfit!"

Rae flicked us off without looking and kept walking. We didn't get along with Rae. But Lydia, ever the fashion queen, couldn't help complimenting her on her outfit. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a white crop top, a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black bootie heels, and she had her long chocolate brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head. It was pretty cute, not that I'd ever admit it to her.

"Ugh. Can we _please_ not talk about her?" I grumbled.

"Okay, fine. Let's talk about that party tomorrow night…"

As Lydia droned on, I couldn't help thinking about Rae. I can't believe there'd been a time when we'd been best friends. We'd met when me, Stiles, and Scott were in kindergarten, and Rae was in first grade. Our brothers clicked, and so did we. I thought Rae was the coolest person ever. She was super popular throughout elementary school because of her class-clown personality.

We were best friends. But then, when she was in fifth grade, and us in fourth, she just out-of-the-blue disappeared. She didn't come to school for almost a month! Scott still came, but he was different, quieter. Stiles and I tried asking him about Rae, but he always dodged the subject. She came back to school eventually. Scott went back to normal, but Rae was like a totally different person. She barely talked. When she did, it was usually mean stuff that came out of her mouth. Once, I found her crying in the bathroom. I tried to comfort her but she flipped out on me. She was cruel, making fun of my insecurities. Our friendship was over after that.

Apparently she wasn't doing well in school, because the next year, she had to repeat fifth grade, which put us in the same grade. She became a loner, hanging out by herself during recess, not even with Scott. He tried to get her to hang out with us, but she just ignored him. I loved Scott and Stiles, but sometimes I felt like a third wheel with them. I missed my best friend.

I was ecstatic when Lydia Martin moved to Beacon Hills in the middle of fifth grade. We didn't get many new people, and I befriended her right away. We really bonded when my mom died. Lydia was there for me. We met Jackson the next year. Sometimes I would catch Rae glaring at us, but she would always turn away when our eyes met. I think something happened to her in fifth grade, something terrible. But I wouldn't push, not again. I still missed her, but I'd wait until she got over this phase.

Now, coming back to the present, I sat down in my seat in English, behind Stiles and next to Scott, as the bell rang. Rae's changed even more since then. Now she wears crop tops and high heels and miniskirts. And she's probably slept with at least seventy percent of the boys at our school. She's still a loner though. She barely talks to anybody besides her little brother and occasionally Stiles. It's been six years since everything changed, and I don't think I'll ever be getting my best friend back.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed Scott fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" I tapped on his shoulder. He seemed fine this morning. I wonder what happened.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he said, freezing and staring out the window. I raised my eyebrow at him, not really believing him, but stayed silent.

About ten seconds later our classroom door opened, interrupting our teacher, "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," the vice principal said. Behind him, there was a tall, beautiful girl who had long, dark brown hair. I gave her a small smile, and in return she smiled back and sat behind me. After a moment, Scott turned around and gave her a pencil. What? What a weirdo.

"Thanks," I heard Allison say behind me.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133," the teacher said. I wasn't complaining, I loved english class. I've always wanted to be a writer when I grew up and I even kept a diary. I've been writing ever since my mom died, six years ago.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Hey, Allison! My name is Sammy." I introduced myself to Allison after class. It must be tough being the new girl, she looked nervous. So I was going to be nice and befriend her.

"Hey," she said in a quiet voice.

"I really like your jacket, where did you get it?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique in San Francisco," she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I am terrible at small talk!" I told her, laughing.

"It's fine," she smiled as we walked to Lydia's locker.

"Lyds! This is Allison. Allison this Lydia!" I smiled.

"That jacket is absolutely killer, where'd you get it?" Lydia asked. I let out a small laugh.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique in San Francisco," Allison said a second time, smiling.

"And you're going to be our new best friend!" Lydia smiled as Jackson showed up, "Hey Jackson!" Jackson leaned in for a kiss and they started to make out.

"Yes, I finally have someone to complain to when they're making out!" I whispered to Allison. She laughed.

"So, this weekend, there's a party," Lydia told her.

"A party?" Allison replied. I could tell that she didn't want to go.

"Yeah- Friday night. You should come." Jackson said.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking," Allison said.

Jackson couldn't take a hint, "You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Allison questioned.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years," he bragged. What did I ever see in him again?

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia gave Jackson a flirty smile.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else -" Jackson said.

"Well, I was going to -" Allison said, but she was interrupted by Lydia.

"Perfect - You're coming," Lydia smiled as she went off with Jackson.

"She's nice once you get to know her. I promise," I told Allison as we walked to practice.

RAEGAN MCCALL

As soon as the bell rang I was up and out of my seat and walking out the door of my math class. On my way to my next class, I spotted Scott by his locker. Him and Stiles were conspicuously staring at four figures down the hall. As I got closer I realized three of those people were part of the Snob Squad (as I liked to call them); the most popular people at Beacon Hills High School, which included Samantha Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Jackson Whittemore. Gag. The other girl with them was one I didn't recognize, meaning she was new.

I walked up behind them, "Checking out the new girl already?" He looked at me, startled, then blushed. Putting an arm around Scott's shoulder, I said, "Can someone tell me how new girl's here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Because she's hot," Stiles answered, "Beautiful people herd together."

"I can't believe that your sister is part of her clique!" I scoffed in disgust.

"Sammy _is_ pretty," Scott said.

"So is Lyd-," Stiles double-taked, "Did you just call my sister pretty?"

Scott looked uncomfortable, "Well, she's not ugly. I was just agreeing with you!"

I nudged him and smiled, "Aw, does my little brother have a crush?" I thought he was staring at new girl, but maybe it was Sam all along…

Scott looked like he was going to puke, "I-ah-no-."

Feeling bad about putting him on the spot like that, I say, "Stiles, you're right though. Jackson's pretty hot too," as if he heard me, Jackson turned from Lydia and looked right at me. I smirked at him and gave a flirty wave, which he returned.

"Raegan, don't," Scott's stern voice made me turn to look at him.

"Relax. I would never. Just joking around, _dad_ ," I poked him in the side and walked off, seeing Jackson check me out in my peripheral vision as I passed him.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Outside, Allison, Lydia, and I sat at the top of the bleachers, waiting for practice to start.

Allison pointed to Scott and asked, "Who is he?"

"Oh he's nobody, one of Sammy's loser friends, what's-his-face," Lydia said, looking at her nails.

But I ignored her and answered, "That's my twin brother, Stiles' best friend, Scott McCall. Why? Crushing on him?" I'm always playing matchmaker. I can't help it. I just love love.

She blushed, "No, I was just wondering."

I turned when the whistle, indicating that the tryouts had begun, blew. I looked towards the goal and saw Scott just holding his helmet. Something is wrong with that boy. I winced as he got hit in the face, but then he got the ball and threw it at the guy that was making fun of him. It hit his face. "YEAH, YOU DON'T LIKE IT NOW!" I shouted, as most of the team turned to me.

"Girl Stilinski!" Coach Finstock, my favorite teacher, scolded me. I smiled sweetly and watched as the next player went. He shot the ball, and Scott caught it. Wait... Scott caught it? Scott caught it! I cheered, "Woo! Go Scottie!" He glared at me across the field, a blush on his cheeks. I heard a chuckle, and saw Allison smiling at me. I grinned back before turning to Scott, who was kicking ass in the goal. The best part was when he beat Jackson; the look on his face was priceless. When tryouts were over, Scott and Stiles went to the locker room to go change. But Allison, Lydia and I stayed on the bleachers and were chatting when Scott and Stiles walked up the bleachers to us.

"Um, Sammy...we have to go visit… we need to...uh...we got to go get my inhaler," Scott said.

"Why do I have to come?" I asked.

"What Scott means is...we have to...just come here!" Stiles said pulling my arm, and dragging me to the bottom of the bleachers.

"Ow!" I whined, "What?!"

"We're going to go check out the body again and also try to find Scott's inhaler. Want to come?" I thought about it for a while, debating... Dammit, Stiles.

"Fine," I agreed. Then I turned to Allison and Lydia and said, "I gotta go. Bye guys."

"Bye," Allison waved.

"Facetime you later," Lydia said. Then we all headed for Stiles' Jeep, and drove to the woods.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Scott, that was awesome!" I yelled to him, walking alongside him in the woods.

"Thanks, Sammy. I didn't even know what it was. It was weird. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. But that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I smell things," Scott explained.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles questioned in disbelief.

Scott sniffed the air and said, "Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket."

"What? I don't have any Mint Mojito gum-" he pulled out the gum. "So, all this started with a bite?" he turned to Scott.

"What if it's an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something," Scott suggested.

"I think I've heard of this before. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles said, seriously. Scott and I froze to a halt.

"Are you serious," I asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. I think it's called Lycanthropy," Stiles answered. I suddenly realized he was joking. Lycan, wolf, duh.

But Scott didn't, "What is that? Is it bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worse," Stiles commented.

I decided to play along. "Oh, I've heard of it. It only comes once a month," I said.

Scott turned to me, "Once a month?"

"Yeah, like a period. One the night of the full moon," I told him. Stiles and I exchanged looks before howling like wolves. Scott playfully pushed us.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott said.

"I know," Stiles said, "You're a werewolf." Scott rolled his eyes. "We're obviously kidding, Scott," Stiles said, "But if you see me melting all my silver I can find, it's because Friday's the full moon."

"That'd be so cool, though," I said before Scott suddenly stopped, which resulted in me bumping into his back, and looked at the ground, "I could've sworn this was where I dropped my inhaler." We decided to look around the area to see if something had moved it.

I was looking behind a tree, when Stiles called out, "Sammy!"

"What?" I asked. I looked up to see both the boys looking behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with a man with green eyes and jet black hair. I backed up a little, feeling intimidated.

"What are you doing here? This is private property," he's mad.

"Uh, sorry man. We didn't know," Stiles said.

Scott continued, "Yeah. We were just looking for something. Forget it." Then tall, dark, and mysterious man whipped out something and threw it at Scott, and he surprisingly caught it. He opened his hand to find his inhaler. With that, Derek turned around and stalked off.

"Guys, that was Derek Hale. Remember what happened to him? He's just a few years older than us," Stiles exclaimed.

"No, what happened to him?" I asked.

"His whole family burned to death in a fire a few years ago." Stiles explained.

"I wonder what he's doing back." I said.


	2. Wolf Moon - Part Two

RAEGAN MCCALL

The next day, after school, I had just gotten ready for the party when I heard my mom and Scott talking down the hall from my room.

I walked out of my room the same time my mom was saying, "And her name is…?"

"Allison," Scott answered. Allison? I thought he liked Sam...

"Allison. Nice," mom gave him her keys.

"Thank you," Scott smiled, taking the keys.

Mom noticed me first, "Raegan, you look hot!" I was wearing a short, sleeveless, red velvet dress with black thigh high boots.

"Thanks, mom," I laughed, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, then turned back to Scott, "We don't need to have a talk to we?" I burst out laughing.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you!"

"Oh my god! No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back," she took the keys away from Scott.

"Are you serious?"

"You bet your ass I'm serious. I'm not ending up on one of those television shows about a pregnant sixteen-year-old!"

I stopped laughing and put my arms around her, "Please, mommy? Please can we have the keys?" She took a deep breath and handed me the keys.

"That right there? That is called favoritism," Scott pointed out.

"Oh, shut up. Don't make me regret giving you those keys. Now go, have fun," she said pushing us towards the door.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I was sitting in the back seat when Scott opened the passenger door for Allison. She thanked him and sat down. She turned back to look at me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Allison." She seemed surprisingly sweet.

"Raegan," I smiled back as Scott got back in the driver's seat and headed towards the party.

When we got there and got out of the car, Allison saw my outfit and commented, "I like your outfit!"

"Thanks," I said, taking in her jeans, white shirt, and black blazer. It wasn't something I'd wear, but she pulled it off. "I like yours, too."

When we walked in I split up from them, heading towards the kitchen. I hadn't even finished pouring a drink when hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into a dark corner. Before I knew what was going on, there were a pair of lips on mine, kissing me roughly. I pushed myself away from the guy and punched him in the face.

"OW! What the _fuck_ Rae?!"

" _Jackson_?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I could see him clearer, now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"Don't pretend like you weren't totally eye-raping me in the hall yesterday."

I cringed at his choice of words, "I was just joking! How could you do that to Lydia?"

"Oh, _please._ You're the school's biggest skank. It shouldn't matter whether or not I'm in a relationship, as long as it's a good lay. And trust me, I'm a good lay," he started reaching out for me again, but I backed out of reach.

"Go to hell," with that, I marched away.

I headed towards the back door, leading to the pool, in search of Scott. But before I reached it, Scott came stumbling through with Allison at his heels. What the hell? Scott's never gotten this drunk. "Scott!" I yelled at him, when he walked right past me towards the front door. I heard other people ask if he was alright, but I ignored them, following Scott with Allison.

"How much has he had to drink?" I asked Allison.

"He didn't drink any alcohol," Allison told me, worried, "He seemed like he was in pain." When we reached the bottom of the front steps, Scott was already speeding off in mom's car.

"Wow. There goes our ride," I grumbled.

But before Allison could respond, Sam walked up to Allison. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with strappy, black heels and her light brown hair was set in loose curls. She looked pretty.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"It's fine. Scott just left mysteriously. And we kind of don't have a ride!" Allison chuckled.

"I would offer you a ride, but my brother just went after Scott. So I guess we have the same problem!" Sam smiled.

Sam and I were best friends up until the fifth grade, up until IT happened. After, she had found me in the bathroom crying, I was so embarrassed. In typical Sammy fashion, she tried to comfort me. I lashed out on her and said some really rude things to her, that I regret, because I was jealous of her perfect life. When her mom died, I wanted to comfort her so bad. But she had _Lydia._ I missed her. But she obviously got along great without me, with her being a Popular and all.

Before I could come up with an insult in my renewed rage, a muscular guy with forest green eyes and spiky, black hair walked up behind Sam.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Allison, Raegan, Samantha," I spun to look at Derek Hale, the weird guy from the woods, and he smiled at us, "I'm Derek. Unfortunately, an emergency has come up. So Scott asked me to drop you all off home." What? But Scott barely knew this guy. Why would he ask him to drop us off? I wasn't getting a good feeling here...

I saw Rae beam, but I shook my head, "I don't know…"

Rae gave a sigh and pulled me aside, "C'mon, Sam. How would he know Scott and our names? I think he's telling the truth. And if he's a bad guy, then you know I've been fighting for years, I could take this guy." I rolled my eyes, but gave a secret smile, happy that Rae had said more than one sentence to me without insulting me. Maybe this is it… Maybe she was changing back to the old Rae that I knew.

"Okay, let's go," I reluctantly agreed, in my excitement. I saw Rae send Derek a flirty smile, and sighed. And maybe she's still the new Rae. His car was really nice, a sleek black camaro. We all piled in, and were off.

During the drive we all made casual conversation; talking about school, the big game, and the upcoming dance. Allison and I did the most talking. Rae was too busy checking Derek out from the passenger seat.

First Derek dropped off Allison, since her house was the closest. We were almost at my house, when Rae asked Derek, "Hey, are you single?" He smirked, but didn't answer. I gave an annoyed sigh from the backseat. Yeah, here we go again.

"Because I am," Rae continued to flirt.

"Rae, has no one ever taught you about stranger danger?!" I demanded.

Rae turned back to look at me, and snapped, "Shut up Sam! You have-" But Derek quieted her by putting his hand on her arm.

We had reached my house. But I was too scared to leave the car. What would happen to her if I left? What if she got raped? Or killed! Ugh, why did I have to be such a worry-wart?

"Go! Why are you still here?" Rae yelled.

"Fine!" I got out of the car, but before I closed the door, I told her, "Could you call or at least text me so I know you made it home safely?"

"Whatever," she mumbled. Good enough. With that, I closed the door. I watched them speed away, a bad feeling in my gut.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"So you never answered my question," I told Derek. He was idling in front of my house.

"Listen, Raegan, you're beautiful. But trust me, I'm too complicated for you."

"I'm pretty sure I'm _way_ more complicated."

"You wanna bet?" Derek laughed.

"Fine," I mumbled, getting out of his car, "Thanks for the ride." I slammed his car door shut and he drove off.

Well that ruined my whole plan for tonight. What was I supposed to do now? Groaning, I went into my house. I felt like punching something.

My thoughts were interrupted by Stiles running down the stairs, which, sadly, was a normal occurrence. Though the look on his face, wasn't. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Oh Rae, thank god! Scott got bit by a werewolf and now he's a werewolf and he has heightened senses and tonight's a full moon so he's in wolf-mode and he's not acting like himself and he thinks Derek is the werewolf who bit him and killed the girl in the woods and Sam texted me and told me Derek was giving you two and Allison a ride home and I told Scott and then he jumped out the window," he got out in one breath.

I was silent a moment, absorbing it all, then I let out a laugh, "Very funny, Stiles. I'm going to bed."

"Nevermind. I'm gonna go look for him. Call me if he comes back," with that, he ran out the still-open door. I closed it, and went upstairs.

After I had changed into my pajamas and washed off my makeup, I was on my bed, staring at my phone, debating. Finally I decided to dial a number. I hope she hadn't changed it.

She answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, it's Rae."

"Oh thank god! I was so worried."

"Why?"

"It doesn't take an hour to get to your house. I thought something bad had happened to you!"

I gave a half-hearted laugh, "A little too late to care, now isn't it?"

"What? What do you mean? I-"

"Forget it. Bye."

"But what-" I hung up on her.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I woke up from my nightmare in a cold sweat, in Scott's bed. My eyes flicked towards the digital clock by his bed. It read 3:36 AM. I had only slept for four hours.

Last night I had called Scott only to realize he had left his phone in his bathroom. Then I called Stiles to check in. He had said he was driving around town, looking for him. I was worried sick. Why would he just take off like that? I had fallen asleep in his bed, waiting for him. I tried calling Stiles again.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, have you found him?"

"Nope. Still driving around…" he yawned.

"You know you're a really good friend, Stiles."

"Oh trust me, when I find him I'm gonna chew his head off."

"You and me both. Call me if you find him."

"Will do." I hung up.

I couldn't go to sleep now. Memories of cold, dark eyes lingered in my mind. I felt a tear slip down my face before slapping it away. For God's sake, get a grip Raegan!

I tiptoed to the basement, not wanting to wake mom. When I got down there, I put on my big, red boxing gloves. I pounded into the bag, imagining it as _his_ face. I pounded it until sweat mixed with tears. Exhausted, I took my gloves off and chucked them into a corner. I went back upstairs and took a shower.

When I had gotten dressed, I heard a rustling down the hall. I ran as quietly as I could to Scott's room. I opened the door to see he had just collapsed onto his bed.

"Scott!" He sprung up and I ran into his arms. After a moment, I backed up and punched his arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for! How could you just abandon us without a word like that? I was worried," I put my hands on my hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Stiles told me he told you everything," he said defensively.

"A bunch of BS is what he told me. Where have you been?"

"It wasn't BS. It was the truth. I'm a werewolf."

I snorted, "Yeah, and I'm a vampire." He suddenly flicked out his claws and I jumped back and gasped. "That-that's not possible. That stuff only happens in movies."

"That's what I thought," he flicked his claws back in, "That _thing_ that bit me in the woods a couple nights ago, it was a werewolf. And it was Derek Hale, he dropped you off tonight."

My mind thought back to what he'd said.

" _Listen, Raegan, you're beautiful. But trust me, I'm too complicated for you."_

I can't believe I almost had sex with a werewolf. What am I saying? A werewolf?! I can't believe this is happening.

Scott snapped me out of my reverie, "And I'm pretty sure he killed that girl in the woods."

"He couldn't have!"

"C'mon Rae. You've known the guy all of five seconds."

"He just didn't seem like the type, okay?!"

Scott gave me a look.

"What?!"

"You're only defending him because you thought he was hot."

"Those are your words not mine. Besides, I just didn't get a bad vibe from him. You know I'm good at that kind of stuff. You know what, whatever. I'm so tired. Too much drama for one day. Goodnight," I said, exiting his room.

"We'll talk about the rest in the morning!" he called out.

"There's more?" I grumbled on my way to my room. It was too low for him to hear, but he heard anyway because he laughed.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Apparently there were hunters. As in werewolf hunters.

The next day, after class, Scott, Stiles, Sam, and I were gathered in front of the school talking about what went down the night before. Stiles had already informed Sam on everything he knew. Now Scott was filling the blanks. He told us that yesterday, after Stiles told Scott that Derek took us from the party, Scott had jumped out the window and followed Allison's scent. He found her blazer, that she had left in Derek's car, hanging on a tree branch. Derek had said that he had kept us safe from Scott. But then hunters had crashed the meeting and tried to shoot at them. They escaped.

After Scott finished, Sam and Stiles went home. Right after they left, Scott spotted Allison.

"I'll be right back," he told me as he started walking towards her.

After watching them talk, I walked up to Scott. "How'd it go?" I asked. Scott turned to me and was about to answer when shock registered on his face and he turned around to Allison's dad closing her door. Then he smiled at us and I waved, smiling, but Scott didn't do the same. The dad turned around and went back to his side, and drove off. "Why were you being so rude?" I said, slapping his arm.

"That was one of the hunters from last night," he told me, shock still on his face.

"Oh...shit. Did he recognize you?"

"No...he never saw my face."

After a moment, I joked, "This is like an extreme case of when the dad doesn't approve of his daughter's boyfriend." Apparently he didn't think it was funny though, because he whacked my arm a second later.

* * *

Authors' Note:

So that was Chapters One and Two/Episode One! Hope you guys enjoyed it! We've decided to split each episode into at least two parts so the chapters won't get too long. Lots of Sammy and Rae! If it wasn't obvious enough, my character, Adeline wasn't in this chapter. The reason for that is because Adeline is two years younger than everyone, meaning she's in 8th grade. Hopefully all of these new characters aren't too much. We're keeping it to only 3 original characters so we don't overwhelm the readers. Anyway, please vote/favorite, and if you have any questions feel free to comment! Mod S, Mod R, and I will do our bests to answer without spoilers.

-Mod A

Everybody is really proud about how this chapter turned out! I hope you guys like what we have so far because we have so many plans for all of our characters. One thing that we changed in our story is that Stiles has been in love with Lydia since the fifth grade, not third grade. Please vote/favorite, and we will answer any question you will have.

-Mod S

By the way, Nina Dobrev plays Raegan, Emma Watson plays Samantha, and Elle Fanning plays Adeline. We will try our best to update as much as we can, so stay tuned! We hope you like it.

-Mod R


	3. Second Chance at First Line - Part One

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Samantha, can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Smith, my English teacher asked after class.

"Yeah, is anything wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you if you would be willing to tutor people in English since you do so well in this class," he told me. I've always loved English. Writing is something I find comfort in.

"Of course! When does it start?" I asked.

"It starts tomorrow, after school. You will be tutoring Isaac Lahey," Mr. Smith answered. I knew Isaac, he was on the lacrosse team. He was really shy and didn't talk much, but he seemed nice.

|| Teen Wolf ||

During lunch, I was sitting with Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and the others, as usual. They were talking about the dance, but I wasn't paying much attention. I looked over to Scott and Stiles' table. They were talking, intently. Then I looked over at Rae, who was sitting by herself a couple tables over. She had her legs crossed on top of the bench, and was eating some cookies while reading a book. I wish I was like her. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. I, on the other hand, cared too much. I had to change my whole personality to fit in with these popular kids.

I looked a few more tables over and spotted the boy I was supposed to tutor; Isaac Lahey. He was also sitting all alone. I never really paid much attention to him, he was cute. Deciding to introduce myself, I told Lydia I'd be right back and headed for Isaac's table.

He looked startled when I approached him and I smiled, "Hi, I'm Sammy."

"I know," his face turned red, "I mean, I'm Isaac. I-what are you doing here? I mean- you're popular. Why are you talking to me? N-not that I don't want you to. It's just that- I'll shut up now."

Taking a seat next to him, I chuckled at his nervousness, "I'm your new English tutor."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"So, why don't you tell me what you need help with?"

"W-well, mostly poems. I can't ever understand what they're saying."

While I droned on and on about poems, I noticed Isaac gazing at something a few tables away. I turned to look at his line of vision, and saw that he was staring at Rae, who was still reading and eating her cookies. The matchmaker in me surfaced.

"You like Rae?"

He abruptly turned to look in any other direction, "What-no-I…"

"I'll be right back," I told him, getting up and heading towards Rae's table. I could so see them together. It'd be so cute. The bad girl and the good boy. Plus, he'd be way better for her than Derek, a supposed criminal.

I sat down opposite from Rae. She knew it was me without looking, "What do you want, Sam?" How did she always do that? She nibbled on a cookie and kept reading.

"Hey, what do you think of that boy?" I pointed to Isaac. He was watching us, but when Rae turned to look at him, he pretended to concentrate on his food. Rae turned back and slammed her book shut, in anger?

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You're a comedian," she got up and stormed away with her book.

"What?! But I-," she was already out of earshot. What was that girl's problem? I looked over at poor Isaac and he looked so embarrassed.

I walked over to him, but he got up and stormed away too, mumbling, "Just leave it."

I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to do that? He's going to hate me now.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Later that day, I was watching the practice, as usual. Scott and Stiles were still on the bench. And since Lydia or Allison weren't here, I was lonely indeed. I watched as Jackson blocked all the players from scoring goals into the net. I hate to admit it, but he's good. I'd never in a million years say that to his face though. He'd think I'm flirting. Plus I'd hate his smug face.

Coach called Scott. Scott got up off the bench and went to play. A few minutes in, and Jackson had pushed him hard and he fell onto the ground. I winced at the impact. But Coach scolded him and told him to get up. He got up, but his moves were rigid. Something was off. Then he pushed Jackson to the ground even harder than Jackson had pushed him. The whole team surrounded them, but my attention was hardly on them, it was on Scott, who's eyes now glowed yellow. By the time I got down the bleachers, Stiles was guiding Scott to the locker room. I followed them.

"Samantha, are you sure that you want to go there?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to find Derek standing right behind me. God, this guy moved like a ghost!

"Not to be rude, but why are you following us? It's kind of creepy," I told him quietly, backing up. I was still intimidated by him. In my defense, I had good reason to be! I was ninety-nine percent sure he was the killer.

"I'm doing this to help Scott and protect his friends, like you."

"Look, that's really kind of you," I told him, not wanting to get on his bad side, but at the same time wanting to get away from this guy ASAP. "But I should really go check up on Scott and my brother," I hastily added as I ran to the locker room.

"Get away from me!" I heard Scott roar. Following his voice, I found him with his eyes glowing bright golden and his fangs peeking out.

"Scott, are you okay?" I asked. Stiles grabbed my hand and took me to the side.

"Of course he's okay, Sammy! You might as well invite him to a tea party because he is totally not wolfing out or anything like that!" Stiles sarcastically shouted, while running away from Scott and pulling me with him. There were times in which I loved his sarcasm, but there are times in which I hated it. This instance was one of those times in which I hated it.

"Your sarcasm isn't really helping now! We have to do something that will snap him out of it!" I yelled in exasperation.

"I have an idea," Stiles murmured to me. He grabbed the fire extinguisher. Realizing what he was doing, I opened the tube. White fog came spitting out of it.

"Stiles…..Sammy….What just happened?" Scott whimpered, collapsing down onto the bench.

"You tried to kill us!" I exclaimed.

"It's like I told you before; it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger," Stiles said, sitting down next to him.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed!"

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game," Stiles told Scott.

"But I'm first line!" Scott retorted.

"Scott, we only want what's best for you. We don't want you to get hurt, nor do we want other people to get hurt!" I told him.

"Yeah, you're not first line anymore!" Stiles said. I felt bad for Scott, but it was for the best.

"You know what this reminds me of? In Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione find out that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and he starts to lose control and he almost kills them and Lupin has to quit teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Which sucks because he was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of them all-" I said, trying to lighten the mood, but I was interrupted by Stiles.

"Can you please shut up about Harry Potter for once? Talk about Star Wars instead," Stiles groaned.

"You two are such nerds!" Scott laughed. I was happy that he was happy again. It must suck that he can't play lacrosse. If somebody told me that I couldn't write anymore, I would be crushed.

"Female Stilinski! What the hell are you doing in the boys' locker room?!" Coach Finstock yelled.

"Sorry, I'll just leave," I put my hands up in surrender, exiting the room.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Adeline, I'm home."

I looked up from my coloring book and smiled at my older brother, "Hi, Isaac!"

"How was school?" Isaac asked, ruffling my hair as he sat down onto the chair next to me.

"It was okay," I said, continuing my coloring, "There was a fight today."

"Oh really? Who was a part of it this time?"

"Liam Dunbar and this other kid….I forgot his name…"

"Liam Dunbar...wasn't he that kid who punched that girl, Haley or something?"

"Hayden," I corrected, "And yeah, that was two years ago, in sixth grade."

"Oh, right."

"But anyway, how was _your_ day?"

"Don't tell dad, but I'm failing English," Isaac sighed, slouching, " _But_ , I got myself a tutor! Samantha Stilinski. We're gonna start tomorrow in the library after school. I'll be done by six. Do you think you'll be fine till then?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl!" I said, proudly.

Isaac snorted, "You say that, but you're coloring in a coloring book. Not mention you're _still_ carrying that teddy bear around-"

"Hey! Don't insult Mr. Bear," I cried before hugging and reassuring Mr. Bear, "It's okay, Mr. Bear. Isaac's just mad because I can take care of myself, now."

"You're _still_ talking to him?" my brother asked in disbelief, "Face it, Addie, you're still a 7-year-old."

"Alright, fine." I pouted before going back to the previous topic, "But, besides getting a tutor, was there anything else that happened? Anything with _Rae_?" Isaac had told me about his crush on her a year ago. From what I've heard from him, she's a super pretty, and super confident girl. I hope I can be like her, one day.

"Um, yeah, actually. Uh, my tutor, Sammy, found out I liked her. So she asked Rae if she liked me back. And she-uh-said she did."

I could tell he was lying, but I decided to play along, "I hope you two start dating soon."

"Um, I don't think so. She said, her-uh-parents said she's not allowed to date yet."

"Oh, that's too bad-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by Daddy barging in.

"Adeline, I thought I told you to _shut up_! And to do your homework. Why the hell are you coloring?!"

"Sorry, Daddy," I squeaked, "But I already finished my homework at school."

"It's not her fault, Dad," Isaac said, trying to defend me, "I just came home from school, and she just wanted to know how my day was-"

"Are you talking back to me?" Daddy said, glaring at Isaac, "I suppose I should take you downstairs to teach you a lesson."

"No, Daddy-"

"Shut up, you bitch," Daddy growled, causing me to flinch. "Look at what you've done, Isaac. She's learning to talk back to me. I guess the freezer _will_ do you some good. But first…"

Before he could get to me, I held something I had drawn earlier, up for him to see, "Look, Daddy, I drew you a picture," I pointed, "See, that's me, and you, and Isaac, and Mommy!" Daddy snarled and ripped it in two.

Before I knew it, Daddy had grabbed me, dragging me down the hall to the broom closet. "I think you need to spend some time in the closet," Daddy said to me, throwing me in, "Use it to think about what you've done." No! Sometimes Daddy would lock me in here for hours, and I'd get _so_ hungry. And I can only imagine how much worse it was for Isaac.

I could only manage to make eye-contact with Isaac for a second, a terrified look on his face, before Daddy slammed the door closed, leaving me in the small, dark closet.

RAEGAN MCCALL

At home, I was making a frozen pizza for Scott and I, since mom said she was coming home late. I was multitasking between reading the directions on the pizza box and watching an episode of my favorite show, The Vampire Diaries, on the TV. Scott was in his room video chatting with Stiles. But as soon as I opened the pizza box, I heard yells from upstairs. Abandoning the pizza, I ran upstairs. I barged into Scott's room and asked, "What's wrong?!"

Scott looked and me and said, "Derek."

"What happened?"

"Derek warned me not to play in the game."

"In a very aggressive way," Stiles yelled from the computer.

"Well, he must've warned you for a reason," I said.

"Why are you defending him? He almost broke his arm."

Scott grinned, "She's only defending him because she thinks he's hot."

"Am not!" I retorted.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Listen, I think there's something you two aren't telling me. Isn't there?" Scott and Stiles exchanged glances. "Ha! I knew it. Spill the beans."

"Okay, fine. During practice today… I kinda wolfed out."

"What do you mean by "kinda"?"

Stiles answered, "He means he completely wolfed out. But thankfully, no one saw."

I shook my head at them, "I think you should listen to Derek."

Scott nodded his head, "I'm gonna have to; he threatened to kill me."

I went over to Scott's laptap and ended the video chat, then gave him a hug, "I'm sorry, Scott. I know how excited you were to be in First Line."

He nodded solemnly when I let go, "Yeah. But I don't want to hurt anyone. Or reveal ourselves to the world." He was such a sweet little brother.

"I know Scott… Everything is going to turn out okay soon," I told him.

"Promise?" he asked, with his puppy dog eyes.

"Promise," I smiled as I pulled him in for another hug.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Hey," I greeted Allison at school.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could all meet up after the lacrosse game. You, me, Lydia, Jackson, and Scott. Stiles could even come, if he wants," Allison smiled.

"I'm okay with it, but did you ask Scott? I heard he wasn't playing first line," I said as we walked to French class together.

"Bummer," Allison pouted.

"Why? Is it because you like him? Is it because you think he's cute? I mean, he _was_ your date at that party," I smirked. I just loved romance so much. Allison blushed and pushed me playfully.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After class was over, I waited for Allison to pack her things up.

"Aren't you supposed to tutor someone today?" she questioned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. He probably hates me. I tried to set him up with Rae, and it didn't exactly work out."

"He'll probably get over it. Don't worry," Allison chuckled and said goodbye.

Great, I can't stall anymore. I seriously hope that the session wouldn't be awkward. But knowing me, it will probably turn out awkward. I cursed myself silently for trying to set Isaac up with Rae.

"Hey," Isaac greeted when I approached him in the library. He was busy writing something down. He was probably doing it to ignore me. He hates me. He has a reason to hate me. I hate myself for doing that to him. Why did I have to mess everything up?

"Hi," I smiled weakly. "I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I'm known as "the matchmaker" because I'm always playing Cupid, trying to set people up together. Usually, I'm successful. And being the idiot I am, I thought I could get you and Rae together, knowing that she doesn't date. She just-" I cut myself off before I could make this any worse.

"Yeah, I know. She doesn't date, she just sleeps around. I don't know why I like her," he said, shaking his head at the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. There I go again. I'm so sorr-"

"I'm fine. Really. I was sad about it for a while, but I'm okay now. I promise!" he chuckled.

"Thank god! Let's talk about poetry!" I smiled, sitting down, next to him.

RAEGAN MCCALL

After school, Scott told Stiles and Sam to come to our house because he claimed he had found something about the body. When the three of us went into his room, with Stiles barely containing his excitement, the first thing he said was, "Allison had her jacket today."

"Cool beans. So, what about the body?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"No, wait, listen; It was the same jacket Derek took, from the night I turned. He gave it back to her. So I went to his house to tell him to leave her alone. And I found something there."

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles asked.

"There's something buried there. I smelled blood," said Scott. Holy crap.

"That's awesome. I mean, terrible. Who's?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know," answered Scott, "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. Then the three of you can help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

"What? No! For the hundredth time; he can't be the murderer! You're pinning a murder on a innocent man who's just trying to help you," I exclaimed.

"How do you know? Tell me. Give me some evidence that he's not the killer," Scott said, crossing his arms.

"I just know, okay?!"

" _Please_. She just doesn't want him to go to jail because she has the hots for him," Stiles said. Well, it was partly true. I don't know what the hell the other part is. I just... get a good vibe from him. Trust me, I could spot an evil man when I saw one. I've had lots of experiences with them. Just because Derek's brooding, tall, dark, and mysterious, doesn't mean he's a murderer.

"Raegan…" Sam said, looking at me in exasperation.

"You know what? Whatever. You'll see, I'm right," with that, I made my dramatic exit.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

After Rae left, I said, "Guys, what if she _is_ right?" They gave me a look, and I added, "Not about him not being the murderer, because he totally is, all evidence points to it. But I think she's right about him trying to help you. I saw how you almost turned on the field yesterday."

"I know, maybe not the three, but at least the two of you can help me control it. I know you can. But, right now, the goal is to put Derek behind bars. And I know exactly how to do it," he got up from his chair, "Let's go to the hospital."

Stiles smiled, and ran ahead of us, "I'll drive." Scott followed, and after a deep breath, I went after them.

|| Teen Wolf ||

At the hospital, Scott went into the morgue to see if the scent from the girl's dead body was the same as the one from Derek's backyard, while Stiles and I kept watch. We were walking to the waiting area, when Stiles stopped abruptly, making me almost fall. "What?" I hissed. He motioned to Lydia, who was sitting in one of the chairs. Crap! I backtracked but before I could stop him, Stiles took a seat next to her. Lydia could not see me here. She'd ask what I was doing here, and she'd see right through my lies. I sat in a seat around the corner to them, so I could hear them in case Stiles mentioned me. I pretended to read a magazine to not look suspicious.

I listened into the conversation. He was basically admitting his undying love for her, in an embarrassing way, might I add. A few seconds later, he realized she was on Bluetooth the whole time. I almost burst out laughing. She hadn't paid attention to a word he'd said. What a doof. When he came up to me, I was laughing.

"Shut up," he said. Then Scott came.

"The scent was the same," he informed.

"Are you sure?" asked Stiles.

"Yes. Which means Derek buried the other half of the body."

"Oh god. I know what that means," I said dryly, "We're gonna dig up the body. Of course. Can't you guys do something normal for once? Like... a Star Wars marathon. Or Laser tagging. Or video games. Or even Pokémon. Nope. We spend our free time digging up dead bodies. C'mon, that's only cool in Supernatural," I said, referring to my second favorite show. First, being The Vampire Diaries. Rae had introduced it to me in fourth grade. I wonder if she still watched it… I turned back to Scott and Stiles, they looked at each other and shrugged. I groaned.

The three of us were waiting in Stiles' jeep, for Derek to leave. Finally, about ten minutes later, he left.

We quietly got out of the jeep and Scott tried to find the place where it was buried again. When he found it, he yelled, "Over here." Then for the next ten minutes they dug, until Stiles groaned in exhaustion and slumped down onto the ground.

"It'd be really nice and faster if you helped, Sammy," Stiles suggested.

"No way! I just cleaned my nails. I don't want dirt in them," I answered.

"Could you sound more like a girl?" Stiles remarked.

"I am a girl, remember," I said, mocking his voice.

"Guys, as much as it is amusing to me when you guys fight, we need to hurry up before Derek comes back," Scott said. Then they got back to work. Finally, after another five minutes of them digging and me playing Candy Crush, they hit something. They started moving the rest of the dirt with their hands. It was a big, long bag tied with rope. They started untying the rope as fast as they could. I edged closer, curiosity taking over. They flipped it open, and we all jumped back and screamed. It was a giant wolf's upper body.

"Holy crap. I thought you said it was a body as in human?" I cried.

"Yeah, not a freaking wolf," Stiles said.

Scott remarked, "I knew it smelled odd.".

"This doesn't make sense," Stiles murmured to himself.

"We should get out of here," Scott mumbled.

"I second that," I replied. But then Stiles froze. "What?" I asked.

"Do you see that flower?" he asked.

"This ain't no time to be gettin' all Better Home and Gardens on us," I said.

"What?" he asked, still dazed, "No dumb shit. It's wolfsbane."

I widened my eyes, "Wolfsbane as in the werewolf repellant plant?"

"Werewolf repellant?" Scott asked, as usual, clueless.

"You are so unprepared for this," Stiles muttered to him before picking up the wolfsbane, that was in a spiral around the wolf.

"How did you two know about it?" Scott asked.

"Vampire Diaries," Stiles mumbled, ashamed, slowing unwinding the wolfsbane.

I laughed, "See, my corny TV shows _weren't_ totally worthless."

After Stiles was done taking the wolfsbane out, Scott said breathlessly, "Guys." He was looking in the hole. I looked in, and I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open. There, where the wolf had previously been, was a girl. The other half of the dead girl. That meant...that Derek _was_ the killer.

* * *

Authors' Notes:

So my character, Adeline Lahey, has made her first appearance! I'm not exactly sure yet, but I think you'll be seeing Adeline a few more times in Season 1. I hope you guys will like her as much as we all hope you guys will like Rae and Sammy. We have a lot in store for these three girls, so we hope you stick around! Please vote/favorite, and if you have any questions or comments, please comment! Thank you!

-Mod A


	4. Second Chance at First Chance - Part Two

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was outvoted. Stiles, Scott, and Sam wanted to tell Stilinski to arrest Derek. I wanted to simply ask Derek if he killed the girl. But they gave me looks of incredulity and asked if I've ever watched a murder mystery in my life. So, here we were, leaning on Stiles' Jeep, watching Stilinski put the handcuffs on Derek. He glared at us before Stilinski guided him to the backseat of the cruiser. After dad closed the door, he left for a moment.

"Let's go. I need you for moral support," Stiles said, grabbing my arm.

"What?!" I asked. I looked behind me for help, but Sam and Scott were talking, not even noticing that we left. Stiles dragged me to the front of the cruiser, and we quietly got in.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not scared of you," Stiles told Derek, earning a glare. "Alright, so maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just want to know something. That girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you worried about me, when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they'll do? Keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can," Derek leaned forward and whispered somewhat roughly, "And trust me, you'll want to." Before Stiles could respond to his threat, he got roughly dragged out of the car by his dad.

"Did you really kill her?" I asked, looking into his sea green eyes for any sign of guilt.

"No. I really didn't. I swear," he said, in a gentler voice.

"I'm sorry, they can be such dumbasses sometimes," I apologized.

"I'm sorry you have to live with him," he said. I shrugged.

"Bye, Derek," I said, when Stilinski realized I was in here, too.

"I'll be seeing you soon Raegan," he promised. Then Stilinski hauled the door open, reaching to drag me out.

I put my hands up in surrender, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"So did you get anything out of him?" Stiles asked.

"Huh? Oh, no," I said.

"That stinks. So I stalled for no reason. Anything else you guys talk about?" I looked back and saw Derek staring at me.

I turned back, "He didn't kill her."

But before he could argue, Sheriff Stilinski said, "Okay, can you tell me exactly how you came across this? And what are you doing here, Raegan? You normally don't accompany Scott and my son on their "adventures"."

"We have a perfect explanation," Stiles said, looking at me for help. I nodded.

"Do you now?" Stilinski asked, with amusement in his voice, looking from Stiles to me.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler," I came up with, on the spot.

"Which he dropped when?" Oh. Shit.

"The other night," Stiles answered. Dammit, Stiles...

"The other night when you were looking for the other half of the body?"

"Yes," Stiles said, the same time I said, "No."

"The night you told me Scott was home?"

"Yes..." Stiles said, looking at me in confusion, then realization dawned on him, "No. Crap."

"So you lied to me?" Stilinski asked.

"Depends on how you define lying," Stiles said.

"Well, I define lying as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" he asked, deciding to play along.

"I define it as lying your body in a horizontal position," Stiles said with hand gestures.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely, Sheriff," I said trying to get out of there as fast as I could. When we were out of earshot, I smacked Stiles on the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, holding his head.

"Idiot," was all I said.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Ten minutes into driving and Scott, Sam, and I were all tapping away on our phones.

Scott said, "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial."

"Same here," Sam said.

"Yup," I agreed.

Stiles replied, "Maybe it's for a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's special skill like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list," Scott said, "Once I figure out how the hell I'm going to play the game tonight."

"Scott, I don't think that's a good idea," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all; I'm thinking it might be sort of bad if you went all Cujo on another player. Might not attract any colleges or scouts," I said.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles mused, still thinking about the previous topic.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott yelled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying "werewolf". Stop enjoying this so much!" I froze, looking up from my phone.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!"

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this Scott. Sooner or later," Stiles told him.

"I can't-" he wheezed.

"Well, you're gonna have to-"

"No! He can't breathe!" I shouted. Scott started moaning and groaning. He was changing.

"Pull over," he yelled.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked, swerving a little bit on the road.

Scott started fumbling around, he opened Stiles' backpack and found dirty rope with purple flowers on the end, he yelled, "You kept it?!"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles cried out.

"Stop the car!" he growled at Stiles, his golden eyes making an appearance.

Stiles' eyes widened, as he slammed on the breaks. He got out of the car, with his backpack and threw it into the woods, as Scott got out of the car and ran away.

"Okay, we're good. Scott?" Stiles said, coming back and realizing Scott was gone.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

Stiles got back in the car, as Sam answered, "Wolfsbane."

"As in the werewolf repellent?! Stiles-"

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot. But we need to find Scott."

After a few minutes of speeding, Stiles took out his phone and dialed some digits. A lady answered.

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"Odd how?"

"Uh, like an odd person or- a dog -like individual roaming the street."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait!"

"Good-bye!"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

After another few minutes of driving around, Scott had finally called. We picked him and dropped him and Rae off at home, then went home ourselves.

Now, I was watching the game, next to dad, as the boys were in the locker room, getting ready, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to find Allison, with an older man with icy blue eyes.

"Hey, Sammy. This is my dad," she said motioning toward the man, "Dad, this is one of Lydia's best friends, and my new friend. And that's her brother Stiles, over there," she motioned to Stiles, who was next to Scott, coming out of the locker room, with the rest of the team.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Mr. Argent." Not. This was the hunter, who tried to kill Scott and Derek the other night.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Sammy."

"And this is my dad," I said, putting on my best fake smile and motioning to Dad.

"Sheriff Stilinski," Dad said, shaking Allison's dad's hand.

"Chris Argent," he said, shaking back.

"I'm gonna go wish Stiles good luck," with that, Dad left. Then Lydia came, and the three of us talked until I saw Rae and her mom show up. They sat near the bottom.

The game started, and Dad came back. At first, no one would pass to Scott, then Scott started going all super-werewolf on all the players. One player, on the opposite team, even threw the ball right to Scott. Like, what?! Does he have compulsion powers now, too?

|| Teen Wolf ||

Now it was down to the final seconds. Scott stole the ball and he was making his way to the goal. He stood for a second, analyzing.

Two players lunged for him, and he took his shot...

It got in!

We won!

And Scott had controlled himself.

Allison, Lydia, and I ran to the field. Lydia went to Jackson, while Allison and I headed for Scott. But we got separated in the chaos. I looked everywhere for Scott, to congratulate him, but I couldn't find him. Or Allison. So I went to Stiles. Him and Dad were talking near the bleachers.

"Hey, did you see where Scott went?" I interrupted.

"No. C'mon, let's try the locker room," Stiles replied, dragging me toward the locker room, his face was serious, "There's something I gotta tell you two."

When he got there, we walked in on Scott and Allison making out.

"Jesus," I muttered, then backtracked into Stiles.

"What," he saw was going on, then said, "Oh, god."

Yes! They're so cute. I so saw this coming. But they needed their privacy. I was trying to pull Stiles back, but he wouldn't budge.

Then, Allison said, "I gotta get back to my dad," when she passed us she said, "Hi Sammy, Stiles."

"Hey, yeah," Stiles gave an awkward wave.

I gave her a thumbs up and she grinned, then left.

Stiles and I approached Scott, he had a goofy grin on his face, "I kissed her."

"We saw," I said laughed.

"She kissed me," he informed us, still in a daze.

"Saw that too," Stiles laughed, "That's pretty good, huh?"

"I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad," Scott said, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, heh, we'll talk later, then," Stiles said, turning around.

"What?" Scott stopped him.

I shared an uneasy look with Stiles, "Well...you see...So, the medical examiners took a look at the other half of the body we found…"

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiners determines killer of the girl was animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek out of jail," Stiles summarized.

"Are you kidding?"

He let out a dry laugh, "Nope, and it gets even better. My dad I.D'd the dead girl. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister," he confirmed.


	5. Pack Mentality - Part One

RAEGAN MCCALL

"So you have serial killer-slash-sex fetish dreams with Allison; TMI, Scottie-poo, TMI," I told him, slapping his chest, while walking through the school halls. For some reason, I was hanging out with them more lately. Maybe the wolf thing brought us all closer. I know Scott noticed, because whenever no one was looking he'd give me a knowing smile. I think he thought that I was finally healing over what happened, many years ago. Little does he know, I had just slept with some guy last night. It was painfully satisfying.

Back to the present, Scott rolled his eyes.

"What Rae meant to say was-you killed her," Stiles told him.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I've woken up like that before."

"Really? I have," Stiles commented. "It usually ends a little differently."

I smirked and joked, "Dreaming about me again, Stiles dear?"

Stiles snorted, "Hell yeah."

Scott scrunched up his nose and said, "Gross. One," he turned to Stiles slightly, "Never give me that much detail of you in bed again. And two," He turned so he was facing both of us, "Never joke around like that when I'm around. I don't need to imagine my sister and best friend doing _things_."

"Oh, like what you and Allison did in your dream last night?" I asked grinning as he turned pink, "You know before you went all Animal Planet on her."

Scott groaned. "You will never let me live this down."

"Nope."

"Let me take a guess here though-" Stiles started, but Scott interrupted.

"No, I already know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"Ain't that a pretty picture," I poked him.

Scott gave me a look, but I just smiled innocently.

"No, of course not," Stiles disagreed then saw the looks Scott and I gave him, "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey come on, it's going to be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly and Rae would agree, right?" he turned to me.

"I think it just hasn't sunk in yet. He'll crack and try to kill the whole town soon."

Stiles elbowed me and continued, "Don't listen to Raegan. We all know she's in need of mental help." Boy, you have no idea.

"Yeah, you're right there with me, Stilinski," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Regardless Scott, you are doing awesome. You know, it's not like there's a 'Lycanthropy for Beginners' class you can take."

Scott gave both of us a look before saying, "Not a class, but maybe a teacher...?"

My 'Sexy senses' are tingling!

Stiles had the same train of thought, "Who? Derek?" he exclaimed then slapped the back of Scott's head, "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Ah," I sang, "I guess this is the part when I say "I told you so"."

"Yeah, whatever. I know. But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened."

Then as the boys on my sides opened the back school doors, I felt my jaw drop. There, in the parking lot, with cops all around it was a school bus practically mangled and bloody. The emergency exit was almost torn from the hinges. There was blood marks all over it, along with inside the bus. This was the bus from Scott's so-called dream.

"I think it did," said Stiles to Scott.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Stiles told Scott, "She's probably fine," as we rushed through the school, looking for Allison.

"She's not answering my texts," Scott said, frantically.

"You know it could just be a coincidence. A seriously, amazing coincidence," Stiles said to him.

"Just help me find her, ok?"

We walked around for a while. Scott was practically running, Stiles was trying to keep pace, and I, not running, walked nonchalantly until, you know, Scott decided to take out a locker. No, seriously. This possessed wolf punched the locker and it almost fell off.

"Scott," I called, but he didn't turn. I suddenly saw someone walking this way and I sighed, "Oh hey, _Allison_."

She caught sight of me and grinned, "Hi, Rae."

Scott, hearing me say her name, ran into her. Literally.

"Oh," cried Allison, "You scared the hell out of me."

As I turned to walk away, I heard the intercom go on.

" _Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened, classes will,"_ Please say no class, " _precede as scheduled."_ Damn. " _Thank you_." Screw you.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Classes were a blur until Chemistry. After I walked into the classroom, I sat next to Mark, my partner, and looked at Scott, who was to my left, with Stiles behind him. Everybody was already working and Mr. Harris wasn't paying any attention, so it was the perfect time to talk.

"Hey, I looked for you all morning," I said to Scott, "Stiles texted me everything, but he didn't respond to any of my questions."

I guess I was talking too loud, because Mr. Harris quieted me down. As soon as he looked away, Stiles, Scott and I began talking about the bus possibilities, quieter.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door," Scott said to us.

"Could have been animal blood," said Stiles, "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

Scott's lips twitched slightly, "And did what?"

"Ate it," I had to bite my lip from laughing at Stiles.

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven," I snorted silently at his sarcasm, "I don't know. You're the one that can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in awhile," Mr. Harris said.

"Wha-," Stiles started, but Mr. Harris stopped him, "I think Scott and _both_ you Stilinskis would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No!" Stiles protested.

With a pointing gesture from Mr. Harris, the boys and I moved, moaning and groaning. Scott took a seat in front of Jackson, Stiles sat a few rows back, and I took the only seat left, next to Jackson. As I sat down, I didn't miss the stare-off between him and Scott. I wonder what that was about… Probably lacrosse drama.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much," Mr. Harris said, turning back to the chalkboard.

I was about to re-open my textbook, when the girl next to Scott yelled, "Hey, I think they found something!"

Chairs scraped on the floor, as we all rushed to the window.

As I reached the window, I saw an ambulance parked there. I saw some cops pushing a gurney, but that's not the thing that made my stomach drop. It was the person on it.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott whispered

Suddenly, the guy laying on the gurney jumped up, screaming. The whole class jumped and some girls cried out. I just did what I always do when I get scared; I instinctively grabbed Stiles' hand tightly. Or at least I thought it was Stiles. I looked up to find it wasn't. It was Scott. But I didn't let go. Then we both began moving backwards when Stiles came up to us.

"This is good, this is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that," I couldn't help the tiny uneasy chuckle that came out.

Scott squeezed my hand before saying, "Stiles, I did that."

Hell hath no fury like a werewolf scorned.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Ooh, I'll take two corn dogs…Oh! And cheese fries! Are those blueberry muffins? Yeah, I'll take five of those."

The lunch lady stared at me like I was crazy. Hey! I needed to gain back all those calories that I burned when kickboxing.

"I know what you're thinking," I said, getting smart with her, "You're wondering if I'll share with you. Well, you throw in another corn dog and I'll give you a muffin," she continued to look at me strangely, "No? Your loss," I paid for my food and began walking to where Stiles and Scott were sitting, spontaneously, deciding on sitting with them for once.

"Something happened last night, but I don't know what," I heard Scott say as I sat down.

"We'll figure it out, Scottie," I said grabbing a corn dog.

"Wow, Rae, need any more muffins?" Stiles asked sarcastically, "Now I see why you're never sitting with us, you're trying to hide your inner pig."

"Leave me and my muffins alone," I said. Wow, that sounded really wrong.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "With pleasure," then he turned to Scott, "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

Uh, because he is sexy. Just kidding. Well…

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control. While I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that," Stiles said.

"I don't not know that," Scott countered.

"That is a major grammar error."

"Really, Rae?"

"Just saying…"

Scott sighed, "I can't go out with Allison. I'll have to cancel." No, Scott!

"No, you're not cancelling. You just can't cancel your entire life," Stiles amended.

"Yeah, listen to him. He's actually making sense for once in his life."

"I choose not to acknowledge that comment."

"You just did."

"…Damn it." He turned to Scott, "We'll figure it out."

I smiled proudly before biting into one of my muffins. That sounded so, so, so, so wrong. God, I have such a sick mind… My dirty thoughts were interrupted by a tray appearing in front of me. I looked up and saw the one thing that made me lose my appetite. Lydia.

I don't know why I can't stand her. Maybe it was her fake sweetness. Maybe it was because she never acknowledged Stiles. Maybe it because she replaced me as Sammy's best friend in fifth grade. I put my money on the last one.

"Figure what out," asked the replacement.

Stiles looked completely shocked that 'the water to his Adderall' was sitting here with us. Ha, that's a good one!

"Oh-uh-um," Stiles and Scott muttered before Scott got out, "Homework."

"Yeah, right Rae?" Stiles nudged me.

"What? Oh, oh yeah."

Stiles laughed nervously before turning to me, whispering, "Why is she sitting with us?"

Swallowing, I whispered, "No clue, but she's sitting here… willingly. Get at that, Stilinski."

Stiles grinned at me then turned to Lydia, who was looking at us, "H-Hi."

"Smooth, Casanova," I whispered, chuckling.

Then all of a sudden people started sitting with us. Sammy sat next to Stiles and Danny came and sat next to me. Then came Allison, Jackson, and two others that were part of the Populars that I didn't know. I was starting to get claustrophobic.

"Get up," Jackson told the guy sitting at the end of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

Danny piped in, "'Cause I never stare at his girlfriend's coin slot."

I snickered and nudged Danny, "Good one." Then I caught the guy that was moving looking down my shirt. "Hey! Don't stare at my coin slot!" I joked.

But Scott growled lowly at the dude and we all turned to him. Scott glared at the dude, but caught everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat and said, "I just got over being sick."

I stifled a laugh, and gave an overly dramatic wink to him. Sammy laughed, getting the inside joke. And I could tell Lydia was annoyed. Ha!

"So I hear that they're saying it's some type of animal that did it. Probably a cougar," Danny said biting into his apple.

Jackson said, "I heard mountain lion."

"I heard it was some hormonal teenager," I smirked.

Suddenly, Stiles yelped.

Everybody turned to him and he said, "Oh, um, stomach problems."

I snickered at him until I felt something jab at my shin, "Ow, bastard-bitch!"

Now it was my turn to get looks.

"What? I cut my finger," I said nursing my perfectly fine finger. All the while, I was glaring at Scott, who seemed entranced with his tray.

"Bastard-bitch?" Allison smiled at me.

I nodded, "Oh yeah. I have a very colorful vocabulary."

"Well, I like it," Lydia said looking at me.

"Thanks…" I couldn't help the look of disdain on my face.

Lydia turned to Jackson, confidently, "Anyway, a cougar _is_ a mountain lion…" After receiving some questioning stares, she played dumb, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson, being the kindhearted guy he is, said, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway." I don't see what Sammy ever saw in him… Him and Lydia, on the other hand, were like a match made in hell.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart," I smiled falsely. He just glared at me.

"Actually, they just found out who it is. Check it out," Stiles showed us a video on his phone.

" _The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital, where he remains in critical condition."_

 __"I know this guy," Scott said after seeing the picture of the man.

"You do?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, when Raegan and I used to take the bus -back when we lived with our dad- he was the driver."

"Oh yeah…" I mused out loud.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia butted in, "Like…Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She turned to Allison and Sam.

Clearly, I was not included. So I made myself scarce.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

After Lydia asked what we were doing tomorrow night, Rae left. Clearly, she thought she was too cool to hang out with us. Whatever.

Allison looked confused at the question, as was everybody at the table.

Lydia sighed at the incompetence, "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um," Allison said slowly. "We were thinking of what we were going to do."

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos. So if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Six?

Allison looked even more confused. "Six of us?"

Lydia sighed, frustrated. "Yes, six. You, Scott, me, Jackson, Sammy and…" she trailed off as she looked at Stiles.

"S-Stiles," he stuttered. Aw, he's so whipped.

"Yes, and Stiles," she finished.

I don't think Stiles would like that; watching the love of his life making out with another guy. So I understood when Stiles said, "I have to…help my dad. Yeah, that sounds good. I have to help my dad. No good for me."

And I didn't want to be a fifth wheel, so I declined too.

Lydia just shrugged at us and turned to Jackson. As she looked away, I spun to face Scott to see how he was handling this. I mean, he thought it was going to be an actual date. Just the two of them.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott said, "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun," Allison nodded.

The look on Scott's face was so horrible. Mine couldn't have been better. I signed and Stiles rubbed his face exasperatedly.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork," Jackson held up his fork to his face before Lydia pulled it away.

Suddenly, Lydia gasped, "How about bowling?" she turned to Jackson quickly, "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison said playfully, "You can bowl, right?" she asked Scott.

"Sort of," Scott answered. I restrained the snort that almost came out.

"Is it 'sort of' or yes?" Jackson asked sitting forward.

"Yes," Scott said exasperatedly. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed to Scott after lunch.

"Would you like me to remind you of the first _and_ last time we went bowling?" I reminded, "It was your turn to bowl, and I ended up with a broken arm!"

"I know! I'm such an idiot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Yeah, a car wreck times 1,000,000,000. "First, it turned into a group date thing, and then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"'Hanging out'," Scott said just as bothered as Stiles. You would think the phrase was a death sentence!

"You don't hang out with hot girls. Ok, it's like death." And apparently it _is_ a death sentence. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't!"

"Wow, isn't that something you hear every day in a school hallway," I commented sarcastically.

"Wow, you really are Stiles' sister," Scott groaned at my sarcasm. It was not my fault, Stilinski's are born with sarcasm. I wasn't as sarcastic as Stiles. Besides, I don't think that anybody could be more sarcastic than my twin brother.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Oh Stiles, you off-topic fool.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

This conversation was making my head hurt.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now," Scott looked at his phone, "I'm going to be late for work." He began walking away.

"Wait Scott, you didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question."

|| Teen Wolf ||

After Stiles went home, I headed to the library. I found Isaac is our usual spot. I had been tutoring him for a week now.

"Hey, Isaac," I greeted, sitting down next to him.

"Hey…" Isaac said, staring out the window.

"Okay...What's wrong?" I questioned.

"What? N-nothing is wrong," he stutters, looking at the ground.

"So you brood when you're in a good mood? Ha, that rhymed!" I chuckled. He didn't laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be sarcastic," I continued.

"It's fine," he said genuinely. But he still wasn't making eye contact with me.

Being the stubborn person I am, I wasn't going to avoid the topic. I wanted to make him feel better. When I was little, my dad always used to yell at me for being so stubborn, but he gave up by the time I got to middle school. He says that I probably got it from my mom.

"Fine. I'll just wait until you tell me what's going on with you," I crossed my arms.

"You're really stubborn, you know that right?" he chuckled.

"Believe me, it's a strength and a weakness," I said. "So tell me, what's going on? You can trust me."

The smile dropped from his face, "I just miss my mom. Today's her death anniversary."

I grabbed his hands, "I'm so sorry! I know how you feel. My mom died when I was in fifth grade. I miss her everyday, she was my best friend," I told him.

He glanced down at our hands, "It's really nice to meet someone who understands, you know?"

"Yeah, it is. If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me," I smiled. In return, he smiled back.

Starting to feel awkward, I pulled my hands away, "Anyways, you should write a poem about it! It's the best way to get your feelings out. And the best poems are the emotional ones. If you use lots of deep similes and metaphors, I'm sure Mr. Smith will give you an A+!" I grinned.

"Maybe my next poem should be about how a girl named Samantha Stilinski is an amazing friend and how she is totally saving my ass in English class," he smiled. "I unintentionally rhymed there, oh my god," he laughed.

"You can tell you've been spending way too much time with me," I laughed.

"I'm not complaining," he smiled. Was he flirting with me? Not knowing what to do, I pushed him playfully. At times like these, I wish I was as confident and flirty as Lydia and Rae.

RAEGAN MCCALL

A few hours after school had ended, I was in the kitchen, making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while singing Peanut Butter Jelly Time.

I was at the fast part, "Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat," when I heard the front door swing open, halting my singing.

Scott came into the kitchen, "Raegan, I need your help."

"Of course you do," I licked the peanut butter covered knife, "What do you want?"

"I'm going over to Derek's-"

"Count me in," I interrupted. I don't know why I was so obsessed with Derek. Usually, I just hit it and quit it. I mean he was super hot, but lots of guys I've been with were hot. It's never been like this. Maybe it was because he rejected me. No one's ever rejected me before.

"Let me finish. I'm going over to Derek's, to ask for help about the bus. And I need you to come with me, seeing as how you're the only one of us he likes."

"Like I said, count me in," I repeated, taking a bite of the sandwich. With the sandwich in hand, we left the house.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When we got to Derek's, there was a cop cruiser in front of the house.

"Oh shit," I muttered, pulling Scott down, so we'd be hidden by the trees.

The cop was talking into his radio, "It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside?"

" _Unit 16, it's county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant_."

"I don't - I don't think anyone's home."

" _For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there._ "

"Copy that," he started walking towards the house when his dog started barking. "Don't do that," the cop told him. The barking just got louder, and the cop gave the house a strange look, "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." The cop got into the car, and sped away.

When the coast was clear, Scott and I came out from behind the trees.

"I know you can hear me," Scott announced, I guessed he was talking to Derek. This whole werewolf thing still blew my mind. "I need you help," he told him.

We got no answer. So we walked up to the porch, and Derek opened the door and came out. He looked ticked off. I couldn't blame him.

They just stared at each other, so I nudged Scott and he started, "Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out, that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?" Scott was getting louder.

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?!"

"Probably."

"Derek…" I face-palmed.

After seeing my look, Derek said, "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Oh, no.

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out." That doesn't sound good. "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just - just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her."

|| Teen Wolf ||

After we left Derek's house, we headed for Stiles and Sammy's house. Then the four of us drove to the school in Stiles' Jeep.

We all got out, and Stiles was about to climb the fence when Scott stopped him, "Hey, no, just me. You three need to keep watch."

"What-" Sammy started.

"No!" Stiles finished. "Why are we always the ones keeping watch?"

"Because I'm the one that had the dream. Plus, I need you to protect them," Scott motioned to me and Sammy.

"I did _not_ miss Grease for this!" Sammy scoffed.

I crossed my arms and said, "Plus, if anyone's gonna be saving anyone, it'd be me."

"That's… probably true," Stiles pointed at me, while looking at Scott.

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble, if we get caught."

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time."

"Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here."

"Oh, my God! Fine."

Sammy and I both followed Stiles back into the car, as Scott climbed the fence.

"I hate this!" Sammy groaned. "I left before 'You're the one that I want', which is one of my favorite songs of all time. I'd be fine with leaving if we were actually doing something!" Sammy groaned.

"Sam, stop being dramatic," I rolled my eyes.

"I AM THE LEAST DRAMATIC PERSON THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE EARTH!" she shot back.

"Well, I had to give up Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Excuse me!" I yelled.

"What the hell is that?"

"You know…" I started singing it to demonstrate.

"Peanut Butter Jelly Time?! _That_ is not real, meaningful music!" she scowled.

"It's a funny song! I'm sorry, not everybody can stand to listen to corny Broadway show tunes and that Ed Sheeran crap!" I fired back, assuming she still listened to it.

"Ed Sheeran is one of the best songwriters of our generation and he sings from his heart! I'm sorry that you don't have the heart to listen to him!" she said.

"Oh, _please._ Every single song sounds exactly the same, like a damn story! And they're all so _slow_ and _boring_. I fall asleep every time I hear him! You need some David Guetta in your life, boo."

"David Guetta?!"

"Oh my god," Stiles snapped, "Stop fighting! Sammy, you _are_ being a drama queen. And Rae, you _know_ that if you insult something Sammy is passionate about, she turns into a monster!"

"Hey, I am _not_ a-" Sammy got interrupted by headlights coming our way.

"Oh shi-" Stiles began honking the horn.


	6. Pack Mentality - Part Two

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Stiles began honking to get Scott's attention.

"He better haul ass," Rae muttered, next to me in the back.

"C'mon, c'mon," Stiles said, as we saw Scott running to us. Stiles started getting fidgety and hitting the steering wheel. Scott was running really fast to us, and I was wondering how he was going to get over the fence, until I saw the show-off jump, flip over it and tuck-n-roll the landing. I felt my jaw drop.

After he made it to the car, he jumped into the passenger's seat and urged Stiles, "Go, go, go, go!"

As soon as we were in the clear, Stiles asked, "Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "I was there last night and the blood- a lot of it was mine."

"So you _did_ attack him?"

"No! I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

Rae scoffed.

"What about the driver?" Stiles questioned.

"It was actually like I was trying to protect him."

Rae sighed, "This again, guys? Derek is not a killer. Besides, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get."

"It's gotta be a pack thing," I guessed.

"What do you mean?" he turned to look at me.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping out someone's throat is a real bonding experience."

"But you didn't do it, so you're not a killer and it also means that-," Stiles started, but Scott cut him off happily, "That I can go out with Allison."

Stiles looked at him like he was insane and said, "I was going to say, it means you won't kill us."

"Oh yeah, that too."

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Ew, you're gonna wear _that_?"

Scott groaned and fell back on his bed. He covered his face with a faded maroon shirt with tiny white stripes that had a tiny orange stripe in them as well, and cried out, "Help me! What am I supposed to wear when you 'hang out' with a girl you really like and her friends?"

"Chill Scott, first don't wear dress shirts. You don't want to dress like it's a date when it's not. Keep it cool and casual like you're saying 'Yeah, I'm relaxed, even though I turn into a wolf once a month.'"

If looks could kill.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious," he deadpanned, then looked at the time. "Ah, now seriously help me!"

I grinned at him. "Bro-dude-,"

"-Bro-dude?"

"Bitch, do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry…"

I clapped. "Alright, lemme take a look at your closet." I walked over and started moving things into two piles: Things to burn and things to keep. Seriously, the clothes he has in here are horrible. Why haven't I noticed before? I'm a bad sister.

"Ew," I tossed a crappy green long-sleeve to the floor. "What are you? Tony the Tiger?" I asked as I threw an orange shirt with black stripes to the floor. "It's gross!"

"Raegan! I don't have time for you to go through my whole closet! I only have an hour!"

He seemed so pathetic, begging me. I liked it! "Say 'Rae is the greatest human being in the entire freaking world'."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "What?"

"Say it!"

"Why?"

"Fine, then don't. Risk looking terrible with Allison. You know what they say: Girls love a guy with good clothing sense."

Scott groaned. "Rae is the greatest human being in the entire world."

"Ah, ah," I sang. "You forgot freaking. I said 'entire freaking world', Scottie-poo."

He glared at me and said through gritted teeth, "Rae is the greatest human being in the entire freaking world. Happy?"

"Not quite," I smirked. "I get the car tonight."

"But-,"

"What was that? Allison hates guys who can't dress for crap?"

He made a noise between a growl and groan. "Fine! Just take me there then! Happy now?"

"Very much so," I grinned then I turned and grabbed the same shirt Scott had earlier, but added a gray long-sleeve. "There you go!" I threw them to him and bounded out of the room.

"This is the same damn shirt, Rae!" I heard his outraged cry and smirked.

"Au contraire, lil bro, you now have a gray long-sleeve that will bring out the white stripes on the maroon shirt and will definitely get your dream-fantasy to come true. Without the killing!"

He got quiet after that, so I poked my head in and saw him blushing profusely. I laughed at him and he glared at me, "Shut up."

"You're mean," I crossed my arms. "Mean lil bro!"

"You're so annoying."

"Hey, who has the car tonight, Fido?"

He became quiet.

"What now, bitch? Rae: one, Scott: zero!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Alright, see you crazy kids later! Remember no glove, no love! If you're feeling kinky, wrap your winky! Before you attack her, wrap your whacker! If you slip between her thighs, condomize! Don't be a fool, cover your tool! Have fun Scott McCall and Allison Argent!" Mom would've been so proud. I grinned as Scott flipped me off when Allison turned away, embarrassed.

After leaving them, I began driving around town. I was bored and didn't want to go home.

I was pleasantly surprised, when I spotted a familiar sleek, black car sitting in a gas station.

I pulled up next to him, and got out. I decided to talk to him first, so I went over to his side.

"Oh, hey Derek! Didn't even see you there," I greeted.

He looked up from his car at me, with a blank expression on his face, "Uh huh."

I say the first thing that comes into my head, "So, what brings you here?" I mentally face-palm.

He gives me a look, then looks at his car, "Gas. That's usually what _gas_ stations have."

"Right… So, what are you doing on this beautiful mid-summer's night?"

"It's fall." God, this guy is so hard to talk to.

"Toe-may-toe, ta-mot-toe," I shrugged. "Does that mean you're not doing anything?" I asked then continued, "Because I had this idea of something you could do." ME.

I went to keep going, but suddenly Derek was in front of me. He slammed my car door shut and pulled me to his car. Oh my Bejeezus, is this really happening? Did he read my thoughts? Holy crap, this is awesome!

Suddenly my thoughts were cut short as I was thrown into the backseat of his car. It was small. I didn't know how he expected to do anything back here, let alone me. Ha, get it?

My hopes soon vanished as the car door shut behind me.

I turned to the window and Derek glances at me before ordering inconspicuously, "Sit on the floor. Don't say a word. Keep your head down."

Before I could ask what the hell was going on, I heard low tire screeches. I poked my head out just a bit, but snapped it back down when Derek rapped his knuckles at the window.

The windows weren't thick, so I could hear everything. First, I heard a few car doors shut, then I heard walking. Abruptly, a voice spoke, "Nice ride."

The mocking voice made my gut clench.

He continued, "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. You have something that's nice; you want to take care of it, right?"

My attention was drawn to something moving across the windshield; it was one of the windshield cleaners. I moved just a bit and saw a person that made my jaw slag. It was Allison's dad, a hunter! This was _not_ going to end well…

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love," Mr. Argent said. "That's something I learned with my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" Damn, this guy was a _dick_. How'd he raise such a sweet girl like Allison?

Derek didn't say anything, but how could he? He probably wanted to attack this prick, but can't, considering he is a hunter and they were out in public. That's a cheap shot, Argent.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how it makes everything much clearer?"

Then I heard footsteps again. I looked from the seat and saw Argent walking back to his truck.

Then a sexy voice stopped him. "You forgot to check the oil."

Argent turned back and I hid my head again.

"Check the man's oil."

I heard more footsteps and then there was some dude standing by the driver's side window. I ducked lower so he wouldn't see me. Then he smashed a gun or something through the window. I held back a shriek as I felt tiny pieces of glass land on me.

"Looks good to me." Now I don't know _shit_ about cars, but I'm pretty sure that was _not_ the oil.

"Drive safely," I heard Argent say before the sound of cars started and faded.

I popped my head out as Derek opened the door. I climbed out and began pacing. "I can't believe they did that! Your poor sexy car. And how is it that no one was around for this? Damn Beacon Hills and it's small population," I continued rambling, but Derek stopped me, by grabbing onto my arm.

"You're bleeding." His lovely greenish eyes were focused on my left hand.

I looked down at it and mused, "Well, would you look at that? Guess I am."

"Here," he went to the driver's side of the car, and brought me back a couple napkins.

I felt my heart speed up and accepted them, "Thanks."

"Why would they do that?" I asked holding the napkin to my small cut.

"They're hunters. What am I? Do the math." It's probably a bad time to tell him I'm crap at math.

"It's because they think you're a werewolf, isn't it?!" I exclaimed, playing dumb.

Derek rolled his eyes, "No, it's because my car was dirty."

"Damn it! That was my first guess."

"You're hopeless." You're gorgeous.

"Aw shucks…"

Derek cursed under his breath and walked to his broken window. He opened the door and began pushing the bigger pieces of glass onto the ground. Then he climbed into his car.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Somewhere," he answered gruffly.

"Like where," I asked moving closer to his window.

"Like somewhere. Now why don't you go home?"

"But it's boring," I whined.

He glared through his broken window, "I don't care."

An idea came to me.

I let my shoulders slump and sighed, "Ok, well see you later Derek…"

"That's it? You're just gonna actually listen to me? McCalls do that?" he asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, this McCall," I sang as I waved my thumbs to me, "does." Not.

He rolled his eyes and started his car and I got in my own car.

Once he had driven off, I followed stealthily behind him.

I did a good job too because he didn't stop once! I'm good at this, I could be a professional stalker. Just call me P.I. McCall.

I kept following him until he stopped… at the hospital? What the hell was he doing here? I parked my car and got out quietly. I saw him walking, but then suddenly he just disappeared. Figuring he walked in the hospital already, I speed-walked to the doors. Just as I was about to enter, a hand shot out and pulled me to the side of the building. My back lightly hit a wall and hands held me down by the shoulders. On instinct, my fist flew at his face. But, with great strength, he caught it and pushed it back down to my side. Then I got a good look at his face.

Standing there holding me against the wall, was Derek. "You McCalls, do you ever listen to anyone?" he snarled.

Out of shock, I blurted out, "How did you know I followed you?"

"You're not as sly as you think. Especially when you're the _only_ car speeding right _behind_ me."

Damn, there went my idea of becoming a private investigator.

"Go. Home," he said as he let me go.

"We both know that's not gonna happen."

He sighed in frustration and rubbed a hand down his face.

I looked up and sighed mock dreamily, "Aw, our first disagreement. Time flies by so fast." He turned to glare at me, then walked into the hospital. I followed him a few seconds later.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Does it hurt?" Isaac asked me as we walked through the hospital hallways.

I glanced down at my cast. Daddy had come home drunk, and he threw me at the counter. When we heard a snapping sound, Isaac rushed me to the hospital. It turned out that my arm had broken when it collided with the counter after Daddy threw me - not that we told the doctor that; we told them that I had fallen down the stairs. The doctor said I would have to wear a cast for about six weeks, if everything goes right. Hopefully daddy won't hurt me again in the next six weeks.

I shook my head, and lied, "Nope. It doesn't hurt at all."

Isaac sighed, "That's good."

I bit my lip and stared at the ground. "Do you think daddy will be mad at me for making us waste our money on the hospital bills?"

"He doesn't have any right to," Isaac said, bitterly, " _He's_ the reason why you had to go here in the first place. He threw-Rae!"

He got interrupted by a pretty girl with long brown hair bumping into us. She flinched when Isaac said her name. After recognizing him, she relaxed.

"Oh, hey…. Isaac, isn't it?"

Isaac nodded, nervously, "Yep."

I peeked my head from behind Isaac, shyly, wanting to be introduced, and I said, "Who's she?"

Isaac quickly grabbed me and pulled me in front of him, "Right, Addie, this is Raegan McCall. Rae, this is my little sister, Adeline."

I perked up, recognizing the name, "Oh! Isn't she the girl that you like?"

"Haha! Kids are so funny these days," Isaac laughed stiffly, "S-so what are you doing here at hospital?"

Rae's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh my god, I got completely distracted. I really gotta go, I'm sorry! Nice meeting you, Adeline." With that, she continued running in the direction she was heading in earlier, then disappeared around the corner.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Practically running away from Adeline and Isaac, I went for the room where I saw the sexy leather jacket disappear to. I quietly snuck in and saw Derek talking to someone lying in the bed. I couldn't see the dude's face because Derek was in the way.

"Open your eyes, look at me," Derek commanded.

Suddenly, the dude in the bed craned his neck and I almost gasped. It was Garrison Myers, the bus driver.

Okay, so I didn't gasp but I did practically yell, "Mr. Myers!"

Derek spun around fast and glared. "You need to get out of here."

I put my hands in front of me. "Whoa, compadre. Don't bite me," then muttered, "At least not with Mr. Myers here."

Derek growled and I couldn't help my smirk.

He turned back and started asking Mr. Myers some questions. But I didn't get how he was supposed to answer any; his throat was kind of messed up. Poor Mr. Myers…

"What do you remember?"

I went to stand next to Derek, and watched Mr. Myers. He glanced at me before turning back to Derek and wheezing out, "Hale."

"How do you know my name?" Derek actually looked confused instead of his usual stoic expression.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" I piped up.

Derek ignored both of us, his voice rising, "How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, softly, before slowly laying his head back down.

Oh no. I knew this look. He was fading. Dying. Fast, too.

I looked away from him and Derek grabbed my arm, "We need to get out of here."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"I'm so bored," I groaned.

"There is a thing called doing homework. You know that right?" Stiles said. We were in the living room. He was doing his homework and I was staring at the TV. There was nothing good on, besides an old Full House re-run.

"I said I was bored, Stiles. I don't want to torture myself," I shot back.

"Don't you have an AP World outline to do?" he asked.

"Puh-lease. I could get one of those outlines online. Nobody actually does them anyway," I rolled my eyes. I loved reading, but the history textbook bores me to death.

"You're such a slacker," Stiles laughed.

"I know. It keeps me up at night."

"So how's tutoring going?" Stiles asked.

"Umm….It's going fine. Why are you asking?" I questioned.

"My twinception is giving me vibes that you may have a crush on Isaac," he grinned.

"What makes you think that?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, dearest little twin sister, did you hear what I said? It's twinception!"

"For the gazillionth time, I'm only 10 minutes younger than you! Besides, we haven't used twinception since middle school," I grinned in nostalgia. Stiles and I have been spending more time with each other lately, and I loved it. We grew apart a little during eighth grade, since I focused all my attention on being popular.

I've always felt insecure about myself. In fact, I don't even remember a time in which I was confident. Maybe it was because I lost my mom who I was supposed to talk about 'girl problems' with. Or maybe it was because I believed all the mean stuff Rae had said about me in the fifth grade. Either way, Lydia and I had decided we were sick of being such losers, so we changed everything about ourselves. And, BOOM! Instant popularity. I thought being popular would make me feel better about myself. But it only made me more miserable…

"So, Samster. Tell me if you like him!" Stiles interrupted my thoughts.

"He's pretty sweet… and kind… and shy. He isn't like any other guy at school," I said with dreamy eyes.

"Ouch," he playfully said. "Are you saying I'm one of those guys?"

"Stiles, you are the best person in the world," I smiled.

"Hell yeah, I am!"

We both laughed.

"Lydia's missing out. You're an amazing guy." I told him. "And I'm sorry I set her up with Jackson. It must've hurt for you." I begin to regret that decision now. Stiles would've treated Lydia like a princess.

"Sammy, it's fine. She liked Jackson, it wasn't your fault," he sighed.

"I love you," I pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too, Samster," he said, hugging me back.

A shrill ringing interrupted our hugging.

Stiles moved away, and took his phone out. He frowned at the caller I.D., then picked up and put it on speaker, "Rae?"

"Hey, Stiles. Just an FYI; Garrison Myers, the bus driver, just died. I came home and told Scott about it. And, to keep it short; he went all werewolf on me and jumped out the window. I'm pretty sure he's headed to Derek's, who's like five times stronger than him, to battle. You know, no biggie."

Stiles made a funny nonchalant face and said, "Oh, cool. Well, bye."

He hung up and turned to me, "How can you _ever_ be bored with lives like ours?"

He grabbed his keys and ran out of the house, with me following.


	7. Magic Bullet - Part One

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"If Derek isn't the Alpha and he's not the one that bit you, then who did?"

We were in Math, pondering this question. Last night, Rae was right, Scott _had_ 'battled' Derek. They had fought, until Derek revealed some information. Again, Rae was right; Derek hadn't killed the bus driver. Or his sister. He told Scott that an alpha, the most dangerous of their kind, had bit him. And that they were called betas. Derek's sister had come here looking for the alpha, but got killed trying. Now he's looking for it, and he needs Scott's help.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After Allison, Lydia, and I had gotten out of History class, we saw Rae coming out of English, a few doors down.

"Hey, Rae!" Allison called out.

Rae turned to look at us, and she had mixed emotions on her face. "Hey Allie, Sam… Lydia."

"Hi," I said, the same time Lydia said, "Hey."

"So," Allison turned to Rae, "how are you getting home, since Scott is coming over after school to study?"

"Oh, Stiles is taking me home, while you and Scott," she made quotations with her fingers, "'study'."

She blushed, "We _are_ studying!"

Rae raised her hands in defense. "Oh no, I believe you. What are you studying? Human anatomy?"

I burst out laughing and Allison blushed.

"I completely agree with Rae. 'Just studying' never ends with 'just studying'. It's like getting into a hot tub until he eventually cops a feel," Lydia said.

"I hear that," Rae laughed.

What?! Did she just like agree with Lydia? Hell must've frozen over, because they're getting along!

Rae must have been thinking the same thing because she wiped the smile off her face, and glared at my face-splitting grin.

"Wait," Allison turned to Lydia, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up."

Allison looked confused. Wow, she's as slow as Scott. They're perfect for each other.

Lydia chuckled then nudged Allison. "Hello Snow White, I'm talking about a condom."

She looked at a loss for words.

I laughed at her reaction and said, "Yeah Al, unless you want a bun in the oven. Oh, be sure to name it after me."

Allison finally gained control of her mouth. "Are you guys kidding? After one date?"

Lydia scoffed, "Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste."

"Okay, well, I am highly uncomfortable. So, I'm just gonna go," Rae said, preparing to turn into the next hallway.

"I'll go with you," I offered. Then we left Lydia and Allison, who were so engrossed in their sex discussion, they didn't even notice us leave.

As we were talking, I realized that this was the first time Rae and I had been alone in a long time.

"So… I've been meaning to ask, do you still watch The Vampire Diaries?" I awkwardly try to make conversation.

"Of course I do! Do you still ship Stelena?"

"Forever and always! Do you still ship Delena?"

"Yes! And Klaroline! Klaus is _so_ romantic," she sighed, dreamily.

"I know right?! You know what I just realized? You kind of look like Elena."

"Really? I mean, I guess a little. You look like that chick from Harry Potter, though. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Hermione."

"Ugh, Hermione is so perfect in the movies, which bothers me. I like the books way better!" I said, "They gave her all of Ron's lines! They made Ron such an idiot in the movies. I mean, he is kind of an idiot in the books, but he was such a good friend! Ron is so underrated."

"I honestly couldn't care less about Harry Potter. That guy who plays Draco is pretty hot, though," she smirked.

"He's okay. You know who's hotter? Stefan and Damon, hottest brothers ever! Oh my god, you know who I hate though? Katherine. She's _such_ a manipulative bitch. She's always jumping from one guy to another, breaking hearts, for her own selfish agenda."

I thought that she'd agree, but she didn't say anything. When I turned to her, her face had hardened. Oh my god, what did I say this time? This girl gets mad at the littlest things.

"I'm-"

"Forget it," she interrupted, and walked ahead of me, then disappeared through the front doors.

RAEGAN MCCALL

I caught up with Stiles at his Jeep, with Sammy a few paces behind me.

"Hey, Rae," Stiles greeted.

"Hey, Stiles," I grumbled, then got in the car, slamming the door behind me.

"What's up with her?" I heard Stiles ask Sammy through the door.

"I wish I knew," she shrugged. What a lying bitch!

They climbed into the car, and Stiles backed out of the parking space. We were about to exit the lot, when a dark figure stumbled onto the road in front of us. Stiles slammed on the brakes, which caused some honking behind us, and yelled, "Oh my god!"

The figure looked up, and his green eyes met mine, "Derek!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out, running to Derek, who had fallen onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding up his head.

"What the hell?" I heard Scott say to Stiles and Sammy, then the three of them came over to us. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"I was shot," Derek answered.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles said, stating the obvious.

"Why aren't you heeling?" Scott asked Derek.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait, wait. What's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours," Scott said, confusing all of us.

"What? Who said forty-eight hours?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you," Scott answered. Derek huffed, his eyes were flashing blue. More honks sounded from behind us. "What are you doing? Stop that," Scott demanded.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't."

"Derek, get up. Help me put him in your car," Scott said to Stiles. Sammy climbed into the back, I got in the middle, and they put Derek next to me. Stiles got in the driver's seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek told Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent, she's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"Fine, I'll try. Get him out of here," Scott told Stiles. With that, Stiles sped out of the parking lot, away from Scott.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats. We're almost there," Stiles informed Derek.

"Almost where?" Derek grunted.

"Your house," Stiles said in a "duh" tone.

"What? You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." At that, Stiles parked his car on the side of the road.

He turned to Derek abruptly and asked, "What if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

At that I looked at Derek, frowning.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?!" Derek pulled up his sleeve, giving us a full view of the disgusting, bloody hole in his arm. I cringed, Stiles looked away, and Sammy blanched from the back seat.

"Oh my god, what is that? Is that contagious? You know, you should probably just get out."

"Could you be more insensitive?" I asked.

"How can I be sensitive with a bleeding, grumpy-ass werewolf in my car?"

"Start the car. Now," Derek commanded.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

Then Derek gave him one of his signature glares and instructed, slowly, "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

After a couple seconds, Stiles gave up on pretending to be tough and started the car.


	8. Magic Bullet - Part Two

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Well, what am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott on his phone.

While he was on the phone, I turned to Derek, "How you holding up?"

"Peachy," he snapped.

"Look, you're gonna be fine. Ok?" I reassured him.

He looked at me. "And you know this because?"

"Because I'm Raegan and I know all, duh."

He snorted lightly, and Sammy said from the backseat, "You're so modest, Rae."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Not as much, but it's affecting my whole body."

"I wanted to be the only one to affect your body…" I jokingly muttered, inaudibly.

Derek's head shot towards me. Why was he looking at me like that? Oh dude, he's a wolf, which means he can hear me! Shit…

Right when I was going to come up with some excuse for what I said, Derek leaned closer to me and I stopped breathing. "You know, if you didn't _irritate_ me on a daily basis, I might've let you."

Am I dreaming? Did he really just say that? Someone pinch me! Ow! Ok, I just did and I'm awake.

I was at a loss for words, then Derek smirked and I practically lost it.

"I finally got you to shut up, wow."

My thoughts were interrupted when Sammy's stupid Ed Sheeran music started playing in the back.

"I'm going to pick up the pieces and build a Lego House. When things go wrong we can knock it down. My three words have two meanings, but it's all for you-" she sang.

"Sam, do me a favor, and SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled.

"Why can't a girl just listen to some good music?!" she scoffed. "I need it to drown out you two's flirting!"

"Samantha….If you keep on playing that song, I'm going to rip _your_ throat out with my teeth." Derek glared. Sammy immediately stopped playing the song and sat quietly to herself. God, why are Stilinski's so annoying?

Before I could regain myself, Stiles handed the phone to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he wants us to take you."

He talked to Scott, "Did you find it?... Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?... Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed, so if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet."

Before he hung up, I shouted, "Be careful, lil bro!"

"Irritating," Derek mumbled.

Ah, he knows he loves me and wants to do me.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Stiles tried unlocking the door to the vet's office, where Scott worked, as Rae and I tried to hold Derek up. And he wasn't exactly the lightest.

"Hurry up, Stiles," I said, pushing Derek up.

"Trying, Sammy, trying," he said as he dropped the key. Again.

"Failing, Stiles, failing."

"Shut up, I can't focus!"

"It's a hole, Stiles! Just stick it in!" Rae yelled. That sounded... "How do you expect to get Lydia?" Ah, there it was. Rae could never help herself.

Stiles shot Rae a glare before finally getting the door open, then helped us with Derek. We lead him to the operating table in the back. He took off his shirt and I could see Rae practically drooling.

Derek put his defected arm on his table, and we all grimaced.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep could take care of."

I nodded, "Way to think positive, Stiles."

"Right? Props to me."

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me,"  
Derek got out.

"We don't want that," Rae said.

"She speaks for herself," Stiles muttered.

Rae glared at Stiles, "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort," Derek explained.

Rae, Stiles, and I shared a look. "Which is?"

Derek held up a chainsaw and answered with, "One of you is going to cut my arm off."

My jaw dropped. Derek pushed the saw towards us. Stiles, Rae, and I looked at each other and started passing the saw back and forth.

"You do it," Stiles pushed it to me.

"No you do it," I pushed it back.

"He's your boyfriend, Rae," he pushed it to Rae.

"No he's not," Rae pushed it back to him.

"C'mon, don't be a wimp," he pushed it to me.

"Me? Why don't you grow a pair?" I pushed it back to him.

"Just do it!" Rae yelled.

"...How about we make a deal?" I stopped the arguing.

"Okay...?" Stiles said, slowly.

"If you cut off his arm, I'll put in a good word for you to Lydia." After a few seconds, he agreed.

"Woo hoo! We haaaave a winnerrrrr!" I said, my hands in the air.

Rae gives me a high-five, as Stiles picks up the saw and presses the button that turns it on, and it makes the really loud chainsaw noise.

"Oh my god," Stiles said, putting it back down, "What if you bleed to death!?"

"If it works, I'll heal," Derek said tying a band around his arm.

"I don't know if I can do this," Stiles said, looking really sick.

"Why not?!" Derek grunted.

"Well, because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"Do you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Fine. How about this: you cut off my arm, or I'll cut off your head."

"What is up with you and your stupid threats? You know, I'm so not buying them any-" Stiles got cut off by Derek pulling Stiles close with his good arm, as if he were about to hurt him.

"Oh my god. Okay. Alright. Sold. Totally. I'll do it," Stiles got out of his hold, obviously scared shitless. But then Derek started coughing badly. "What? What are you doing?"

"What's happening?" I asked. Then he spit out blood.

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself," Derek explained.

"Well... It's doing a half assed job," that was Rae.

"Now. You gotta do it now," Derek said to Stiles.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

But Derek wasn't having it, "Just do it!"

I hit Stiles on the back of the head.

"Ow! Oh my god, okay!" Stiles got the saw and turned it on, "Alright, here we go." And I turned away, not wanting to see. I prepared myself for the sounds of an arm being chopped off, but instead I heard, right now, the most beautifulest voice on planet earth. AKA Scott.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?"

RAEGAN MCCALL

Stiles sighed in relief and turned off the chainsaw, "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug that I could, "Oh, thank god!"

"Did you get it?" Derek grunted, in pain. I pulled away from Scott and he took out the bullet from his pocket and handed it to Derek.

Then Stiles asked the million dollar question, "What are you gonna do with it?"

Derek looked delusional, his eyes flickering, as he murmured some incoherent words, then dropped the bullet, making it roll into some drain thing. Stiles and I went for Derek, who was falling to the ground, as Scott and Sammy lunged for the bullet.

"Derek! Wake up!" I said, shaking his head.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" Scott said back.

"Hurry up!" I shouted.

"I'm trying, Raegan. Give me a second," he grunted.

"He's not waking up! I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles blurted out.

NO! He can't die.

I was on the edge of a panic attack, when Scott yelled, "I got it! I got it!"

Then Stiles said, "Please don't kill me for this." But before I could ask what he was talking about, he punched Derek in the face, hard. "Ow!" Stiles screamed, shaking his fist.

He was more hurt from it than Derek, who woke up looking dazed, was.

"Give me," he got out.

Scott gave him the bullet once again. And I prayed for him to not faint again, or die. I let go of him, and the boys helped him up.

Derek tore the bullet apart with his teeth, and dumped the weed-looking stuff on the table. Then he got out a lighter and lit it up. It flamed, bright, before dulling. Derek scooped it up and pushed it into his wound. He screamed in pain, and fell to the floor once more. God, not again. But when I looked at the wound, I saw that it was healing. I felt my mouth open.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed, like a little kid.

Finally, Derek sat up and Scott asked, "You okay?"

"Well, except for the agonizing pain," Derek answered, sarcastically.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Sammy remarked. I smiled widely.

"Okay, so we just saved your life. Which means your gonna leave us alone, got that?" Scott said to Derek. Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did I agree to this? "And if you don't, I'm gonna tell Allison's dad everything." Really, Scott?

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek asked, "What, you think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot fricken nicer than you." No, they weren't.

After a moment, Derek said, "I can show you how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After we dropped off Stiles and Sammy, Derek took us to Beacons Crossing Home. What in the world could be here?

He led us to a room. In the room, was a man in a wheelchair. But, he looked dead, because he didn't move. He barely breathed.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle," Derek answered, "Peter Hale." Whoa, what?

"Is he...like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked.

"He was," Derek said emotionlessly, "Now he's barely human."

I walked up next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, and asked, "What happened?"

"Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, when my house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Poor Derek. No wonder he's always grumpy. Anyone would be if they lost almost their entire family. Not almost anymore though, now it is entire. Laura was dead. And Peter might as well be.

Then Scott asked, "What makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

Derek scoffed, "'Cause they were the only ones who knew about us."

"Then they had a reason," Scott answered.

Why was be defending them so much? They were obviously the enemy.

Derek turned back to Scott, "You tell me what justifies this."

He whipped around his uncle and I gasped. The other side of his uncle's face was scarred and mutilated.

My eyes widened as Derek spoke, "They say they'll kill an adult, and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And this is what Allison will do." What? Sweet, quiet, innocent Allison?

Abruptly, a shrill voice sounded in the room, "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" I turned and saw a redheaded nurse standing in the doorway.

"We were just leaving," Derek said, pulling us out of the room.


	9. The Tell - Part One

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Why don't you go over the details one more time?"

"I've already gone over it a gazillion and one times! What do you want me to say?! After six years, do you just expect the story to change suddenly or something?"

"No, Miss McCall. I'm just trying to help you."

"Fine! I'll say it for the gazillion and second time!"

I laid down in the dumb chair, like they do in the movies. I looked around the room. It was exactly the same as the last time I saw it. The neatness and forced homeyness; it was comfortably uncomfortable.

I relaxed and took a breath, then started, "It was a Monday afternoon, six years ago. I got off the bus and walked home. When I got home, I realized I had forgotten my house key in the house that morning. My parents were at work, and wouldn't be back for at least a couple of hours, and my little brother was at his friend's house. I did what my parents had told me to do in this situation, I-I went to the neighbors house."

I pinched myself for stuttering, which she noticed, and continued, "We all thought they were a nice family. There was the mom, …the dad, and two sons. They were the cutest toddlers… That day, the mom had taken the kids to the pool, since it was almost Labor Day, and the pools would be closing soon. But I didn't know that then.

I knocked on the door, and the dad had answered. I told him that nobody was at my house, and I had forgotten my key. I asked if I could borrow his phone. He told me to come in, that he had cookies. But he didn't have any cookies. He-he-" I choked up.

"It's okay, it's okay. Take a breather, take a breath," Dr. Railey told me.

After a moment, she asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone about the rape?"

"Because… at the time, it seemed like the best choice. Mom and Dad were constantly fighting. I didn't want them for fight more because of me. That neighbor was my Dad's best friend. I knew my mom would blame my dad for trusting him. I just… didn't want to cause any trouble between them. But Dad left anyway, a month later," I said, bitterly. "Then I told my mom that I was raped. And the neighbors had moved a few months later too, so I didn't think it was important to tell her who did it. I said it was someone I didn't know. She still doesn't know."

"Don't you want to see your rapist go to prison for what he did?" she asked, pushing her blonde bangs away from her forehead.

"No. I don't know… I just don't think it's worth it. I'm gonna have to see him again, and relive everything, just for him to go to jail for like a couple years. It's not fair. He should go to prison for life!"

She nods, calmly.

"Plus," I added, "My dad would come back if he heard about it. And I never want to see him again."

"Do you still do kickboxing?" she asks, changing the topic.

"Yup! I'm getting really good at it, actually. Like, expert-good. It was just supposed to be an outlet for the PTSD. But I'm thinking of making a career out of it."

"That's good to hear," she writes some stuff down, and continues, "Speaking of outlets, are you still as sexually active as you were the last time I saw you?"

"Yes," I snorted.

"Making any friends?"

"No, and I don't want to," I snapped.

She writes it down, "Okay… What about the nightmares?"

"Th-the nightmares?"

She nods, patiently.

"I-I think that's enough for today, don't you? Bye doc, helped a lot," I lied. "See you in six months," I scurried out of the room.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I hated my bi-annual check-up. Now I was feeling extra depressed. Which is why Mom was currently parked in front of a house that was having a party. A random kid a grade older than me was hosting it.

I opened the car door, and Mom sighed, "You're still taking your pill, right?"

"Yes. But, I'll be double protected, I promise. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, kiddo," I shut the door, and she drove off.

I hate seeing her disappointed like this. Hopefully, one day I'll be all healed. But for now…

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Mm. They forget my curly fries?"

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones," Stiles told Dad, from the passenger seat.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want curly fries, I get curly fries."

"Where's my cheeseburger?"

"If you think getting rid of contradictions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong," Stiles said, handing me a cheeseburger.

But before Dad could respond, dispatch called, "Unit one, do you copy?" Stiles was about to answer when Dad slapped his hand away.

"Sorry," said Stiles.

"Unit one, copy," Dad said.

"Got a report of a possible 187."

"A murder?" Stiles mumbled, fries in his mouth.

"Stay there, Paul. Let's get this area locked up," Dad said to dispatch.

Dad drove to the local movie store. There, there was an ambulance, and Lydia and Jackson. Stiles and I both started to get out, but Dad said, "Stay here."

Then he got out of the car and walked to the ambulance to talk to Jackson.

"No way," mumbled Stiles, noticing Jackson and Lydia for the first time.

"I'm going," I said.

He agreed and I got out. He got out halfway before he noticed a dead body on a stretcher.

But I stopped paying attention to anyone except Lydia, and started heading towards her.

"Lydia? Are you okay?!" I pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"N-No," she told me with her wide, emerald green eyes.

"Thank god, you're not hurt!" I sighed, "What happened?"

"I was waiting in my car, for Jackson to get the movie. And this-this-" she froze up.

"It's okay, you can tell me tomorrow. How's Jackson?" He may be a jerk, but I still cared about him.

"He's fine."

"You were gonna watch the Notebook again, weren't you?" I chuckled, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah! I mean, it's the best movie of all time! Jackson wanted to see some stupid sports movie," she groaned.

"You should've just watched it with me," I chuckled.

"Yes, I should have. Tomorrow, come over and we'll watch it."

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned.

"Do you already give your statement to my dad?" I asked her.

"No."

"Let's go," I said, dragging her towards him.

"Ugh," she groaned.

|| Teen Wolf ||

The next morning, I went downstairs to find Dad and Stiles eating breakfast. Dad was on the couch, eating a croissant sandwich, drinking coffee, and watching the news. And Stiles was at the table, texting away and eating cereal at the same time. At least the boy can multitask.

"Good morning," I greeted, heading to the fridge.

"Morning sweetie," Dad said, eyes glued to the TV.

"Mmmnimm," Stiles said with food in his mouth.

I decided I wasn't that hungry, grabbed an apple, and sat down on the opposite side of the table from Stiles.

Before I could take a bite, Lydia texted, " _Alli's b-day. Help decorate locker. Now._ "

I frowned, wondering what Lydia was doing at school. Her mom was very overprotective, she wouldn't have let her come in, after what happened last night.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I was right about her not going to school, because when I got there, Lydia said, "Hurry up. My mom doesn't know I'm here."

She took a ton of balloons, confetti, and other decorating supplies out of her backpack, and we got to work.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After we finished decorating the locker, Lydia asked me, "What's going on with you and that Isaac guy?"

I turned beet red, "What are you talking about?"

"Honey, I saw you two at the library. You were holding hands and being really cute. You should ask him out!" she grinned.

"We're just friends, I was comforting him! Besides, you only want me to ask him out because you want Isaac and I to go on double dates with you and Jackson," I retorted.

"Uh-uh! Just friends don't hold hands and stare into eachother's eyes like that, sweetie. While double dates may be part of the reason, I want you to be happy and you deserve somebody who's amazing!"

I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay? I know I keep asking, but after what happened last night, I can't help but be worried!" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine! I have to go now, before my mom realizes I'm gone. Don't forget to come over later!"

As she was walking away, I shout out, "I won't!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

A few seconds later, Allison came from the other side of the hall. I couldn't help but smiling like an idiot at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, suspicious. She opened her locker and balloons came flying out.

"That's why," I answered. Then Scott came.

"Is today your birthday?" he asked.

"No, no. Uh, no. I mean yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how you found out," she said to me.

"Lydia told me," I answered, "I have no idea how she found out though." My best friend knew everything about everyone. So I wasn't surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked.

"Because I don't want anybody to know. Because I'm seventeen."

"You're seventeen?" Scott asked, bewildered.

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why? I mean, I totally get it. Raegan's seventeen too. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?"

I realized I was no longer needed and said, "Alrighty, then. Bye guys."

After Allison thanked me for the locker, I walked away and headed to my own locker. And then to class.

RAEGAN MCCALL

After class, I was heading to my locker, when someone suddenly pulled me into a boy's bathroom. The person held me against the wall, and put a hand on my mouth. I was about to go all Fight Club on this motherfucker, when I heard whose voice it was.

"It's me," Derek whispered close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He let go, and I turned and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" I looked around and smirked, "Oh, I see. You're finally giving in."

Someone flushed the toilet and came out of a stall. I didn't recognize him. He looked at us awkwardly.

"This is _so_ what it looks like," I told him, pointing from me to Derek.

"Get. Out," Derek commanded. Scared shitless, the poor guy scurried out.

After he was gone, Derek went and turned the lock, so that no one could come in.

He turned back and asked, "Do you know Lydia Martin?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "I wish I didn't. Is this about last night? Scott told me what happened."

"Yes, it is. I need you to talk to Lydia. Make sure she didn't see anything."

" _What?!_ No! Why do I have to do it? She's Sam's best friend. Ask her to be your little spy."

"I trust you more than I trust her. Plus, I think she's kind of intimidated by me."

" _No!_ Really? I wonder why that is?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Will you do it or not?" he glared.

"Fine. Is that all?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Yes."

"You know, next time, you should just call me. Instead of going through all this trouble."

"Fine. Give me your phone."

Wait, what? Really?

I handed him my phone. Currently, it had a black, glittery case. He typed some stuff, and gave me back the phone.

"Bye," I sang, walking out of the bathroom.

Yes! I can't believe I scored Derek's digits!

* * *

And there's Rae's big secret! A more detailed explanation will be coming soon. We love each and every comment, by the way. They really motivate us to update faster. So comment and vote/favorite!

-Mod R


	10. The Tell - Part Two

Replies to Reviews (with Mod R):

kelsey112: Thanks for the comments! And thanks for reading!

Starr Hale: Thank you so much for reading! And I get you, I want to beat him up too, and I'm the one who made up the character! And yeah omg that episode was crazy. Honestly, I love/hate season 6, because I cry every episode!

Amber: That mean so much to us. We're really glad you like it!

-Mod R

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

After school, I walked to Stiles' Jeep, as usual.

He was already waiting inside, so I opened the door, and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey, could you drop me off at Lydia's?" I asked, buckling myself in.

"Actually, yeah. That's perfect because-"

He was interrupted by Rae rapping her knuckles on his window.

He rolled the window down, "Hey, Rae."

She rested her arms on the window frame. "Hey Stiles, Sam," she nodded at me in greeting, then turned back to Stiles. "I heard about what happened to Lydia. And… I want to make sure she's okay."

I gave her a funny look, " _Do_ you now?"

She held eye contact with me for a few seconds, before giving up, "Okay, fine. I want to know if she saw anything; if she saw the alpha."

"Actually, that's what I was gonna say before you came." Stiles turned to look at me, "You don't mind, do you?"

"I mean, I guess not," I answered.

"Great."

Stiles got out and let Rae in the backseat. Then we headed for Lydia's.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Sam knocked on the door, and Lydia's mom answered.

"Hi there, Samantha, Stiles. Who's your friend?" Mrs. Martin smiled at me.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin! Um, this is my fr- I mean Raegan!" Sammy smiled.

She's so rude!

"We're here to check up on Lydia. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Come in," Mrs. Martin walked into the house, and we followed.

"She's in her room," she explained as she led us upstairs, to Lydia's room.

She opened the door and told Lydia, "Honey, there's a Stiles, Samantha, and Raegan here to see you."

She opened the door further, and I saw Lydia laying on her bed, inspecting her nails.

"What the _hell_ is "a stiles"?" she slurred.

Sammy and I snickered at Stiles' expression.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in," Mrs. Martin said, then left.

"Thanks," Stiles replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lydia said from the bed, turning around.

"We came to see how you were doing," Sammy said.

She looked at her, "You, I get," then she looked at me and Stiles, "But you two, why?" She patted the spot in front of her, motioning Stiles to sit.

"Because we was worried about you. How you feeling?" Stiles answered, sitting.

Then Lydia got really close to Stiles, "I feel _fantastic_."

"Oh," Stiles said looking at her medicine, he picked it up and examined it, "What? I bet you can't say "I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast."

"I saw Shuzy," Lydia tried, "I shaw-" Stiles put the medicine back and Lydia stared off in space, "I saw..."

I realized what she had started talking about, so I uncrossed my arms and touched her arm, in case she zoned out, "Lydia, what did you see?"

"Something..." she said, still staring off into space.

"Something like... a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion," she nodded.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

"A mountain lion," she repeated.

I grabbed the small stuffed giraffe from her nightstand, and asked, "What's this?"

She turned and looked at what I was holding, dreamily, and answered, "A mountain lion."

Stiles and I looked at eachother in agreement; she was too high to answer anything.

"Okay. You're so drunk," he tried getting off the bed, but Lydia laid down her head on his leg. Too close for comfort, if you know what I mean. Stiles made some struggling noises, and Sammy picked up her head and put it on her pillow.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing," he said to Lydia, opening the door.

"Mm, stay," she said.

Stiles did a double take and came back, "Me? Stay? You want me to stay?"

"Yes, please. Stay," she started rubbing his face in a seductive way.

I was about to throw up.

"Jackson," she called him, and fell back. There's the Lydia I know and love.

"And...we're done here," Stiles said, getting up, disappointed.

Then her phone made a noise, indicating a text.

"Want me to get that?" Sammy asked. But Lydia didn't answer.

Stiles picked it up anyway. He tried to figure out how to open the texts but accidentally went to the pictures instead. And saw something weird, by the look on his face. He pressed play on the video, and I sat down beside him, watching it with him and Sammy.

It was of the video store.

Suddenly, a big black wolf with red eyes burst through the window!

The three of us looked at each other in disbelief.

Lydia saw the alpha.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I walked into Derek's house...to find him...exercising? I felt my jaw drop as I watched his muscles moving. I'm so glad I decided to tell him about Lydia in person, instead of just texting him. Without a twitch, he kept going at it, knowing I was there.

"Like what you see?"

"Hell yes!" I wanted to say, but I couldn't find my voice.

He finally looked up at me, but continued doing push ups. "What? Werewolf got your tongue?"

I felt my cheeks go red. What the hell?! I never blush.

He got up, smirked, and started walking towards me. But when we heard voices in front of the house, he suddenly stopped and turned around to the door. He became stiff and his smirk had vanished.

I tried to follow, but he lunged and grabbed me. Then he took me to a corner, behind the stairs. He put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

I realized how close we were. I was in the corner and he was pushed up against me, like really, really close. Like I think I could feel his...

But the door slamming open distracted me.

"No one here," a guy said.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable," a woman said.

"Kate?" I whispered to Derek.

He put his fingers to his lips again, but nodded.

Scott had told me about her, she was Allison's aunt. He told me what she looked like and said she was really nice at dinner, but it's probably all a façade.

Then another guy said, "Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard."

Seriously? I almost snorted.

And Kate agreed with me, because then she said, "Really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you've got? If you want to provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter". Too bad she howled like a dog when we cut her in half!"

I looked at Derek, he had his werewolf face on. He moved to fight them and I followed, but he pushed me back and growled. I'm pretty sure that was his way of telling me to stay. And I obeyed. Then he ran out. Well, I half obeyed him, I moved to watch the fight.

I peeked from where Derek had ran out, to find one guy on the floor, unconscious, and now he was beating up the second guy. He pushed him, probably knocking him out too.

I couldn't see them anymore, so I moved a little closer. Then I saw Kate. Yup, exactly how Scott had described her. Except, less nice.

Derek went after Kate, but she hit him with a electricity stick thingy, and he fell to the floor with a groan of pain.

I had to help him!

I was about to sneak up on them when she said, "This one grew up in a all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it...or lick it."

That did it.

I attacked her from behind. "How about; beat it, bitch," I use as a witty line. Everyone has witty lines before they kick ass.

I took her by surprise and kicked the electricity stick out of her hands. Then I got a few good kicks and punches in, which resulted in a bloody nose and lots of bad bruises.

But she regained herself and swiped at my legs, knocking me to the ground. Then she pushed the toe of her boot into my throat.

She wiped the blood from her nose and examined me, then looked at Derek. "Ooh, who's this? A girlfriend?"

Derek didn't say anything, he only glared. And damn, was it scary. I hoped he never glared at me like that.

She looked back at me, but still talked to Derek. "You going for younger girls, Derek? This one can't be older then, what? Fifteen?"

Everyone says I look older than my age, so I knew the bitch was being condescending.

"Seventeen. At least I'm not a old hag like you. Derek would never go out with you," I lied. She was actually kind of pretty. If you get past the evil.

I looked at Derek, but he was looking down.

"Ooh, feisty. I like it. And hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but he did go out with me."

She pressed harder into my throat, cutting off my oxygen. I tried squiggling out from under her boot, but it was to no avail.

Wait, what? Derek? Derek Hale? With a hunter? The same Derek that's been telling Scott not to go out with a hunter? What a fucking hypocrite.

I was starting to lose consciousness.

Kate laughed at what she had said earlier, "I sense a lovers spat coming. Anyway, back to business," was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Raegan?"

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were trees.

I took in my surroundings.

I was in the woods. Why was I in the woods?

Then I realized that I was floating.

No, I wasn't floating. Someone was carrying me, bridal-style.

I looked up into Derek's green eyes.

"Is this a dream?" I croaked, my hand going to my throat. It hurt like hell!

"No. You were unconscious for half an hour," Derek informed me.

"What? What happened?"

"Kate came. You guys fought, which was impressive, by the way. But she got you on the floor and put her foot on your throat. You passed out from lack of air. After that, Kate told me that they weren't the ones that killed my sister. It was the alpha. She tried to find out who he was through me. But when she found out that I had no idea, she tried to kill me. So I took you, and ran out of the house."

I processed it all, then remembered.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him, kicking my legs.

He obliged, confused about my hostility.

I took a step away. "So, please enlighten me with this whole "Kate and you going out" thing," I said, crossing my arms.

"Why? It's over. I don't want to talk about it," he said, sitting on a log.

"Hypocrite," I muttered, knowing damn well he'd hear me.

"Excuse me?"

"I called you a hypocrite! You're always telling Scott to not date Allison, a hunter. Who's not even a real hunter, actually, just comes from a hunter family, while you were out dating a real hunter?! A total bitch for one too!"

"It was a long time ago. Besides, it's none of your business."

"You are such a jerk! I'm so done with you." I'm done chasing after him. I'm done getting rejected time and time again. Besides, there are tons of other guys that would kill to sleep with me.

"Like I care. You can't end something that never started," he muttered, coldly.

I screamed in frustration, and marched away.


	11. Heart Monitor - Part One

Starr Hale: Sorry! But it's okay, we updated early this time. Yeah, he will find out eventually. -R

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

The next day, Scott and I were being forced to go grocery shopping by Mama McCall.

There, Scott informed me on what had happened with him yesterday; him and Allison ditching class for her birthday, them getting in a lot of trouble with their parents, the alpha showing up at the parent-teacher conference, Sheriff Stilinski getting hit by a car (it was minor injury), and Chris shooting the alpha, which turned out to be only a mountain lion.

And I told him about what happened with me; Derek asking me to see if Lydia saw anything, Stiles, Sammy, and I going to Lydia's, us finding the video on her phone, me going to Derek's to tell him (I realized I never even got to tell him. But, that's what he gets), Kate showing up, me and Kate fighting, her winning, and Derek saving me. Ugh.

Wow, we had busy lives lately.

When we had finished talking, we were back in the parking garage, with bags in our hands.

Scott looked around, confused. "Hey, where'd I park my car again?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. You're the werewolf. Aren't you supposed to have good memory or something?"

He put his groceries down, and took out the keys from his pocket. He pressed a button, and the car honked from the level above us.

He was about to pick up the bags again, when a bottle of milk rolled under a car.

"Crap," Scott said.

He went to get it, when it rolled back… with claw marks on it.

Then we heard growling.

Oh shit.

"Run!" Scott yelled.

I dropped my bags, and started running alongside him.

We were running as fast as we could. Then Scott pulled me behind a car and we sat there, catching our breaths.

He told me, in the secret hand-language we had made up when we were kids, that he was going to create a diversion.

I nodded.

We got up. And he started jumping on all the cars in the row in front of us, which caused their alarms to start blaring. Meanwhile, I ran through the space in front of the cars. We met up at the end of the row, and went to hide behind another car.

When did Scott become so smart?

Then his phone started ringing.

Or not…

He fumbled around for a second, before finally turning it off.

We were about to run again, when Scott was pulled up, away from me. He was slammed onto the car hood.

I was about to attack, not caring if I was a puny human against an alpha werewolf, when I heard Derek's voice.

"You're dead," he announced.

Hearing his voice sparked the anger inside of me. "Oh, hell no! _You're_ the dead one here," I growled, throwing some punches at him. My anger made me sloppy. Plus, his werewolf reflexes helped him dodge all of them.

But I didn't care. I moved to lunge at him, but before I could do it, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist to stop me.

"Let me go, Scott! I'm gonna murder him, resurrect him, then stick a stake up his ass and out of his mouth!" I screamed, thrashing around.

"Stakes are for vampires," Derek muttered.

"You think I care?! It'll still hurt like a bitch."

"She's right, Derek. What the hell was that?" Scott yelled at him, letting me go.

"Said I was gonna teach you. Didn't say when," he said, turning and walking away.

This motherfucker.

"You scared the crap out of us!" Scott yelled, following Derek, with me trailing behind them.

"We left all our groceries there! Someone could've stolen them!" I added.

"I'm sure all your groceries are right where you left them," Derek reassured.

"But I was fast, right?" Scott asked, trying to get his approval.

"Not fast enough," Derek answered, still walking.

"But, but the car alarm thing. That was smart, right?"

"Until your phone rang."

"Yeah. But that was-I mean- Would you just stop?! Please?"

Derek stopped and turned to him, and Scott carried on, "What happened the other night; Stiles and Sammy's dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been able to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." He took Scott's phone from his hand, and showed Allison's missed call. "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family? Raegan told me you dated Kate. You dated an _actual_ hunter, why can't I date one that just comes from a hunter family?" Scott demanded

"Kate and I broke up because she's the one who set my house on fire, killing most of my family," he got out.

I gasped.

That made so much more sense. That's the reason he keeps telling Scott not to date Allison; because he's worried the same thing will happen to him. And maybe the reason he snapped yesterday was because he didn't want to tell me, because it was too personal.

Aw, Derek.

Derek took advantage of our shocked silence.

"Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott yelled as Derek threw his phone at the wall, breaking it.

"Dude! You know how much those things cost?!" I exclaimed.

Derek ignored me, "You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry," Scott said.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

"Okay. Now go get your things and go home."

"Okay. C'mon Rae," he said, turning to me.

"Wait, um, can I talk to Derek really quick?"

"Um, sure. I'll be in the car," he frowned, then left.

I was silent for a moment.

"What?!" Derek snapped.

"I'm waiting for an apology."

"What for?"

"I get why you snapped at me yesterday. And if you just apologize, I'll forgive you."

"And why would I want that?" he asked, stoically.

"Oh, _my_ god. Forget it," I frustratedly sighed, and walked away.

Okay, _now_ I was officially done with him.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was in my bed, texting Isaac.

We've been talking more, and getting closer recently. He was really sweet and funny. Most of the time we would talk about random stuff. In this instance: scarves.

I still didn't know what our relationship was. Were we more than friends? Because he did flirt with me sometimes, but he probably acts like that with other girls too. Did he just see me as a friend?

I sighed.

I wish Mom was here to help me with this stuff. Dad tries his best to be there for me, but it's not the same as having a mother.

Texting Isaac goodbye, I took out an old photo album from my closet.

The first picture was from my seventh birthday party. I wore Belle's yellow dress from Beauty and the Beast and a plastic crown. Stiles was next to me, sporting a ninja costume.

I laughed.

I remembered him insisting on being a ninja, despite Mom's pleas of wanting him to be a prince.

Scott was next to Stiles, and was wearing a pirate costume, while Rae was wearing a vampire costume.

My mom was next to me, flashing a big smile.

I'd give up everything to go back to that moment again. Everything was perfect. I still had Mom with me, and Rae was still my best friend.

"Hey," Stiles said, sticking his head into my room.

"Hey," I replied, sadly.

"Looking through old pictures again?" he winced, coming in all the way. He knew every time I took out the albums, there'd be a sob-fest.

"Everything was perfect back then. We had everything!" My eyes were full of tears.

"We did."

"What went wrong? I just want Mom back. All the other girls have moms who go shopping with them, and they talk to them about everything! I want that!" I cried.

Stiles put his arm around me. "I miss her too, Sammy…..I miss her too."

"It's so unfair!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, you still have me and Dad. We aren't going anywhere. _I'm_ not going anywhere," he reassured.

"You better not go anywhere! Because I swear if something happens to you…" I was interrupted by Stiles.

"I'm always going to be here for you." He smiled, "Besides, who would tame the monster that is called Samantha!"

I couldn't help my laugh.

"You're such an idiot, Stiles!" I chuckled.

"Hey, at least I made you laugh!" He gave me a goofy grin.

"How's dad?" I asked.

"He's fine. It was a minor injury," Stiles answered.

Last night, at the conference, he was hit by a car. Okay, it sounds worse than it actually was. More like bumped. A car bumped into him. But of course, I made a big deal of it.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! A CAR HIT HIM!" I yelled.

"Here we go again," Stiles rolled his eyes.

|| Teen Wolf ||

The next day, after school, I met up with Isaac at the library.

"Hey, Isaac," I greeted, taking a seat opposite from him.

"Hey," he stared at me weird.

I started feeling self-conscious, "Sorry, I look terrible. I woke up late today and didn't have time to put on makeup."

"No. You're beautiful," he kept staring.

I laughed, nervously, looking at my hands, "No-no I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

We stared at each other in silence.

Then Isaac broke the silence, "Will you go out with me?"

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, votes/favorites, and follows. We appreciate them so much, you guys have no idea. Like we get really excited. Anyways, Isaac finally asked out Sammy! It was really fun for us to write. I know it's really far away, but I'm really excited to write about season 6. Season 6 is really intense (lol "intense" -Mod R) and super depressing. Anyways… I hope you liked this chapter!

-Mod S


	12. Heart Monitor - Part Two

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"YES!" I stood up and yelled, earning a glare from the librarian. I sat back down. "I mean, yeah. That's totally cool with me. I mean, I'm so up for it. Like it's totally rad!" I babbled. I internally face-palmed. Rad? Who says 'rad' anymore? Why do I ruin things for myself?

I cursed myself silently for being so awkward.

"I'm guessing that's a yes! So, ummm… I'll text you the details," he smiled.

Gosh, why did he have to be so cute?

"And for the record, you do look beautiful with or without makeup." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"T-Thank you," I blushed.

"Remember that poetry assignment you helped me on?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Guess who go an 'A'?!" he smiled, showing me the paper that had a big "A" written on it in red pen.

"Oh my god! That is amazing!" I smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he smiled.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After the tutoring session, I came out the front doors, and was about to go to Stiles' Jeep, when my phone buzzed, indicating a text. I took it out of my back pocket.

It was Stiles; " _We're heading to the outside of the left wing of the school. I'm gonna teach Scott how to control. And I'm gonna be a way better Yoda than Derek!"_

I rolled my eyes.

Oh, Stiles…

|| Teen Wolf ||

When I got there, Stiles was saying to Scott, "Okay. Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" He noticed me, "Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

Scott smiled at me, then took out a key.

Bad idea, Scott…

I could already tell what Stiles was about to do, from all those big guys standing a few yards away from a truck.

"Perfect! Hold 'em up like so-" he put Scott's hand, which had a key in it, up in the air. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?"

"Okay."

"Just- keep holding it right there," he said, backing away.

I was about to warn Scott, when I heard an ear-splitting noise. Stiles was scratching the truck with his key.

He quickly came next to me and yelled, "Ey, ey, ey. What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?"

One guy, probably the owner of the truck, turned around and yelled, "What the hell?"

Scott quickly put the key away and started shaking his head like an idiot, when the guy and his three friends started beating up Scott.

"Ow! My god. Wow," Stiles scratched his head.

I winced, "Stiles, you have to stop this!"

"No, no. Relax. This is the only way to teach him."

The more the guys beat him up, the faster Stiles heart rate app started beating.

"It's not working, Stiles!"

He ignored me, "Ah, come on, stay calm. Stay calm." It started beating even faster, "Oh, that's not okay. Scott. C'mon, buddy."

I couldn't take it anymore.

Right when I was about to get some help, a voice said, "Stop! Hey, stop it right now. What do you idiots think you're doing?"

The other guys ran away and before we could do anything, Mr. Harris said, "You three; detention. Now."

|| Teen Wolf ||

In detention, Scott and Stiles sat next to each other, with me sitting behind Stiles.

"Excuse me, sir? Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired."

Mr. Harris gave Scott a look, but didn't say anything.

I guess that was a "no".

"You knew I would heal," Scott whispered to Stiles.

"Yep."

"So you did that to help me learn?"

"Yep."

"But partially to punish me."

"Yeah. Well, that one's obvious."

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me."

"I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"Wow. That was inspiring twinny," I cut in.

He gave me a look, and Scott continued, "I know. And I will."

I whispered, "Can you guys catch me up on everything that has happened so far? Because I feel like I missed a lot!"

"Okay, so basically we found out that Allison doesn't make him weak. She actually makes him stronger. She gives him control. Like an anchor," Stiles said.

"Aww, Scotty! That's so romantic and cute. You know what they say, "love is not a weakness". It's a strength!" I chirped, with dreamy eyes.

"Thanks, Sammy," Scott smiled.

"Why are _you_ in such a good mood? You were crying last night. And usually after nights like that, you're depressed for days," Stiles mused.

"Thank you, Stiles. Because _everybody_ needed to know that!" I said, a little too loud.

"Shh!" Mr. Harris chastised.

We were quiet for a few moments, then Harris went back to his tablet. And Scott and Stiles turned back to me.

"Wait...Why were you crying?" Scott stared at me, worried.

"I was looking at old pictures," I groaned. "Besides, why can't I be in a good mood?"

Stiles raised his eyebrow at me.

"Alright, fine! Isaac asked me out today!" I blushed.

"Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Isaac Lahey."

I was met by blank stares.

"He's on the lacrosse team."

Still nothing.

"Number fourteen."

Nada.

"Oh, _come on_ , guys! I've been tutoring him for like _weeks_!"

"Oh, that guy!" Scott said, scratching the back of his neck.

He still had no idea.

Nevertheless, Scott smiled, "I'm really happy for you, Sammy."

"Wait, _what?_! Rewind!" Stiles exclaimed

"Shh!" Mr. Harris chastised, once again.

After another moment, Stiles turned back around.

"You barely even know this guy. _I_ barely know this guy!"

"Well, Scott and Allison barely know each other and _they're_ dating!" I pointed out.

I guess Mr. Harris gave up with us, because he said, "All right, all three of you; out of here."

"Thank you," Scott said, all but running out the door, ahead of us.

ADELINE LAHEY

I was currently watching _Mulan_. Daddy was (luckily) working overtime, and he wouldn't be home until late at night.

I was singing along to " _I'll Make a Man Out of You"_ and the song was at its last chorus

" _We must be swift as the coursing river; With all the force of a great typhoon; With all the strength of a raging fire; Mysterious as the dark moooooon_ " I belted jumping up and down on the couch, "HA!"

"What are you doing?"

I froze mid-jump and landed on the couch on my butt.

There, standing at the entryway of the living room was Isaac. I stared at him, eyes wide and all innocent-like.

Isaac walked into the room and looked at the TV before raising an eyebrow at me, "Mulan?"

I stuck my tongue at him, "Mulan is a very good movie."

"I understand that, but you've been singing ' _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ ' for the past week! I had to take a very important history test, but I could think about was that song. So if I fail that test, I'm blaming it on you," Isaac said, sitting down next to me.

I glared at him and hugged Teddy, "Oh yeah? Well, Teddy doesn't like you!"

Isaac let out a dramatic gasp, "Oh no! Whatever will I do now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want," I grumbled as Isaac started laughing.

Isaac let out a satisfied sigh and pulled me into a hug, "Oh, don't be such a grumpy baby."

"I'm _not_ being a grumpy baby," I pouted.

"Whatever you say," Isaac said before changing the subject, "Anyway, so you know that girl I like?"

"You mean Rae?"

"Um, no. I got over her. I meant the most recent one."

"Oh, you mean Sammy!"

"Yes! Anyway, Guess what? I asked her out," Isaac said, proudly.

"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and down, "So when do I get to meet her?"

"M-m- _meet_ her?" Isaac stuttered, causing me to stop jumping.

"I get to meet her, right?"

"Of course you can," Isaac assured me, "Just not right away, you know? I want to be able to actually have the chance to date her before introducing her to you."

I sighed, "Okay."

Isaac smiled and pulled me into another hug, "I love you, sis."

I hugged him back, "I love you, too."

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was at home, catching up on The Vampire Diaries.

Bonnie and Enzo were on-screen.

God, I ship it so hard. Who knew that Enzo could be so sweet? And I feel like he's gotten hotter, now that he's good.

Which is weird, because normally I liked the bad guys.

Like Klaus.

Or Kai.

Or _Damon_.

I _need_ me a Damon.

Normally, I'd be forcing Scott to watch it with me. But him, Stiles, and Sammy had landed themselves in detention. Apparently, Stiles was trying to be "a better Yoda than Derek". Whatever that means…

Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

It was Scott; " _Derek thinks Deaton is the alpha. And I'm going to prove that he's not. We're going to the school. I know you hate being left out of the action, so we're coming to pick you up."_

I guess "Benzo's going to have to wait…

|| Teen Wolf ||

When we got to the school, we all opened our doors and climbed out of the jeep.

"This is a terrible idea," I pointed out. They had told me the plan in the car.

"Yeah, I know," Scott agreed.

"But we're still going to do it?" asked Sammy.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked.

"Well, personally, I'm just a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away," Stiles explained with hand gestures.

"Just make sure we can get inside."

As Stiles opened his trunk, Derek pulled up behind us.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked, as Derek came out of his car.

"He's in the back," he answered, motioning towards his car.

Stiles looked at Deaton through the window, "Oh, well, he looks comfortable," he commented, sarcastically.

Deaton was tied up and slumped over in the back seat, with tape covering his mouth.

Scott and Stiles started heading to the school, and Derek asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Scott looked back at him, then to the school again, "You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

The two of them walked into the school, and Sammy and I stayed back in the parking lot with Derek and an unconscious Deaton.

There was an awkward silence.

Then Sammy said, "Wow. You can cut through the tension between you two with a knife."

We were silent for a few more moments.

"Okay, I'm getting uncomfortable. I think I'm gonna go find Scott and Stiles," she started heading towards the school.

"I'll go too!" I said too fast, catching up with her.

She gave me a weird look.

What? I'd way rather hang out with my ex-best friend, than spend another _second_ alone with jerk-face.

But before Sammy could say anything, we heard a loud noise on the school intercom that sounded like a cat being choked to death.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek said, sounding exasperated.

"God, I think my ears are bleeding," Sammy said, dramatically holding her ears.

But then a louder, deafening werewolf growl broke, probably shaking the whole town.

Stiles and Scott came walking out of the building, looking rather proud.

"I'm gonna kill both of you," Derek threatened, walking up to them, with Sam and I following. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, track the entire state to this school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it'd be that loud," Scott explained.

"Oh, it was loud," Stiles laughed, "And it was _awesome_."

"Shut up," Derek said.

"Don't be such a sourwolf."

I burst out laughing, I cannot believe he just said that. The accuracy was unreal.

"Thank you, thank you. I just came up with that on the spot," he grinned at me.

"And...you ruined it. Nice going," I said, patting his back.

"What'd you do with him," Scott asked Derek, looking behind Derek, at his car.

Huh?

"What?" Derek asked.

We turned to his car to find Deaton missing.

What? We were here the whole time! How'd he escape?!

"I didn't do anything," Derek told him.

Then, all of the sudden, Derek slowly rose a couple feet in the air, choking up blood.

The alpha was behind him.

With a thud, Derek was thrown at the wall.

And everything stopped.

It was just me, staring at Derek's heap of a dead body.

I felt someone pull my arm, pulling me out of a trance. They dragged me inside the school, and I finally got a good look at them. It was Scott.

I slid down the wall, in shock.

Derek's dead.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, we're actually literally half-way done with this season. I think we might be able to finish season 2 by the end of 2017 if we keep this up (if we're lucky maybe even 3a). But oh my god! Did any of you see the new episode?! (Season 6 Episode 9) The feels! And the preview for Season 6 Episode 10, I literally started squealing when I saw who appeared at the end! (Can't say who in case there are any people who haven't finished watching). Anyway, hope you guys like this new chapter. Chapter 7, part one should be up sometime next week (hopefully). Please comment/review, we love reading them. And if it's not much a trouble, favorite/vote and/or follow!

-Mod A


	13. Night School - Part One

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Rae….." Sammy put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I know that there was something going on between you two."

"He's gone," I whimpered.

God, I sound pathetic. He was a jerk to me! Why was I so upset?

"I'm here for you, Rae." She rubbed my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, getting up, about to head for Scott and Stiles who were muttering things to each other and staring out the window.

But Sammy grabbed my wrist, halting me.

"I don't know what happened to you in the fifth grade, Raegan, but I do know one thing. Shutting yourself out from your loved ones doesn't make you strong. You know what makes you strong? Letting people in, Rae. Letting people in during the darkest of times. _That's_ what makes you strong!"

She has no idea what she's talking about. She doesn't know what I've been through. She doesn't know the first thing about me! She doesn't understand.

No ones does.

And no one will.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Save your deep, poetry crap for someone who gives a shit!" Rae snapped, ripping her wrist out of my grip.

Before I could say anything, I heard the front door open from behind Rae.

I looked behind her, to find Stiles not there.

We ran to the window, and peered through it.

"What the hell is he doing?!" I yelled.

But before Scott could answer, we saw the alpha run after Stiles. But he just stood there, frozen.

Rae opened the door and screamed, "Move you dumb shit!"

Finally, Stiles snapped out of it, and ran and came through the door just in time. He closed and locked the door with bolt-cutters.

"Those won't hold for long. We have to go," Scott announced.

We ran into a random classroom, and Scott put his hands on the teacher's desk and said, "Okay, come help me put this desk against the door."

"It's not gonna keep him out. I hate your boss," said Stiles, slumping against the desk.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Deaton," Stiles pronounced slowly, "The alpha. Your boss."

"I really don't think Dr. Deaton's the alpha. Almost positively. He's just not very alpha-y. Not even werewolf-y," Rae said.

"No," Scott agreed.

Stiles didn't miss a beat, "Uh, yes! A murdering, psycho werewolf!"

"It can't be," Scott answered.

"Oh come on, "Stiles chastised, "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air. That's not convenient timing?"

Mm, he's got a point. But I didn't think it was Deaton either. I never got murderous chills around him. In fact, he always seemed real nice. Always had a smile on his face. Like a Barbie.

"It's not him," Scott said again.

Stiles was on a roll, "He killed Derek!"

Scott shook his head, "No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"Okay, just..." Scott put his head down, "What do we do?"

"We go to my Jeep; we get out of here. And you seriously think about quitting your job. Good?" Stiles explained before running to the window. Scott and Rae followed.

Scott tried to open the window, but I stopped him by saying, "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it."

"Which will make a lot of noise," Stiles responded.

"Then we run really fast."

"We won't make it."

Scott looked at the Jeep in the distance and sighed. Then he looked closer, in shock. Rae looked too.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked.

What?

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned, "Nothing's wrong."

I came and looked closer too. "Stiles, I know shit about cars. But there's something seriously wrong with your car's hood," I said, looking at Stiles then back at the Jeep.

Stiles finally came and looked out the window while saying, "What? Like dented?"

"No, we mean bent," Rae told him.

Stiles looked stunned, "What the hell-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the window behind us suddenly broke. I shrieked and ducked down to the floor as pieces of glass hit my back. I turned to look at the boys and Rae and saw they were on the ground too.

I stood up and found the object that had crashed through the window. It was some kind of box with wires.

Stiles whined a little at the sight.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that that was from your Jeep, huh?" I said to Stiles.

He groaned and whined at the same time.

"Yeah, it was from your Jeep."

Another whine, "It's my battery."

He tried to go towards the window, but Scott stopped him.

"Don't."

"We have to move," reasoned Stiles.

Scott shook his head, "He could be right outside."

"He _is_ right outside," Rae corrected.

"Just let me take a look," Scott said, going to the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head.

"Move now?"

"Move now."

We quickly walked to the doorway. Scott looked both ways and began moving to the right. "This way," he said, grabbing me in the process.

"No no no no," Stiles stopped Scott. "Somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room," Scott stated.

We all began making our way to the locker room, which wasn't that far.

|| Teen Wolf ||

We went in and Stiles locked the door. I held my breath, it smelled horrible.

"Wow, you guys really stink," I said, gagging.

"A boys locker room smelling? That's unheard of!" Stiles retorted, sarcastically.

Rae gagged too, "Seriously, this is horrible."

Before Stiles could say anything back, Scott said, "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know. Anything. Gas leak, fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

Stiles wasn't having it, "What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including our dad?"

"All right. Let's go," Scott said, guiding Rae towards the door.

We were in the hallway when Scott grabbed Stiles' shoulder.

"What?"

"I think I hear something," he said.

"Like what?" Stiles whisper-shouted.

"Quiet. Hide."

Stiles did not waste time as he got in the first locker he could see. I ran to the one next to his.

"No, no, Stiles!" Scott whispered, but soon followed. He got in a locker across from Stiles, and Rae got in the locker next to him. I held my breath and prayed no one would find us.

That didn't work, because seconds later someone opened the locker across from me.

Oh no, Scott!

A scream rang out and Stiles and I jumped out of our lockers.

"Quiet? What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" the guy said. He looked like a janitor. "The three of you; get out."

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" I tried reasoning.

He was not having it, "Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now."

He kept pushing us away.

Where was Rae?!

"Wait there's-" Scott tried.

"No. I don't care. Get out now."

"But-," I was about to tell the janitor about Rae, but Stiles interrupted.

"No it's fine, Scott. We'll get _it_ later. _It_ should be fine; _it's_ not going anywhere."

I realized they were talking about Rae.

Where the hell was she?!

RAEGAN MCCALL

"But-," Sammy tried.

I was about to get out when Stiles said, "No it's fine, Scott. We'll get _it_ later. _It_ should be fine; _it's_ not going anywhere."

They were talking about me.

"Just one second to explain?" Stiles tried reasoning again, his voice moving away.

Suddenly, in my peripheral vision, I saw a dark shape, the alpha, through the locker vents and I froze.

"Just shut up and go," the janitor said.

I blinked and all hell broke loose.

The alpha attacked the janitor and dragged him to a room.

I distinctly heard Scott and Stiles call my name repeatedly, but I couldn't answer. I was trembling.

The guy screamed and screamed and screamed until it just stopped. Because he couldn't scream anymore.

I gasped inaudibly in my hand as I heard something being dragged. The dragging stopped in front of the locker I was in.

I closed my eyes tight, as I heard the alpha sniffing around.

I almost shit my pants when he dug his claws down the side of the locker door.

It was like the fucker was teasing me.

I heard more scuffle, as he slowly left.

When I was pretty sure he was gone, I slowly opened the locker door. I peered around the hallway.

There was blood everywhere. Smeared on the floor, splattered on the walls. I think I was gonna be sick. I ran to the nearest trash can and threw up my dinner.

I wiped my mouth, and jumped when my phone vibrated.

I took it out of my pocket and looked at the text alert on the screen.

It was from Scott: " _Go to the gym. Stay under the bleachers."_

I pushed open the gym doors, glad that they were unlocked.

I walked in and noticed that it was really dark. I let my eyes adjust for a minute, then headed towards the bleachers when a thought occurred to me...

Scott texted me...

I slowed down.

…from his phone…

I came to a complete stop.

...that had broken when Derek threw it at the wall in the parking garage...

"Oh shit..." I mumbled.

A growl was the only response.


	14. Night School - Part Two

RAEGAN MCCALL

The alpha growled at me.

And you know what I did?

I fucking charged right at him.

I have no idea how a trembling little girl turned into a badass in a split second, but _thank god_ she finally did.

I startled the monster of a wolf, so I got a good kick in, erupting a whimper from him.

But then, I got shoved to the ground, onto my stomach. And two _very human_ hands pinned me down.

"Very impressive, Raegan. Seems that I've bit the wrong McCall sibling," his deep voice said, next to my ear.

"Screw you!" I screamed, trying to get out of his hold, but it was no use. I tried turning around to face him, but he had an iron-like grip on my wrists. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You know who I am. You can't see me."

"What? I know you? I don't recognize your voice."

"All in good time, Raegan. All in good time…"

"Well, if you're not going to let me go, then kill me. C'mon, hurry up and get it over with."

He chuckled, "Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Then what the hell do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"I need you to send a message for me. Tell Scott, "Kill them"."

"Kill who? Us? Scott would never kill us!"

He gave that horrid chuckle again. "Hate to cut the chit-chat, but I've got to run. After all, your brother and Stiles are about, and not to mention his friends."

"Friends? You mean friend?" He must be talking about Sammy.

"Nope," he gave a maniacal laugh. "I mean friends. What were their names? Jackson, Lydia, Allison?"

"No," I whispered. They were pains in the ass, but they didn't deserve to die.

"Yes," he laughed again. "I'll be around, Raegan," he said. Then I felt him let go of my arms. I whipped around, but he had disappeared.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

We had been running for our lives, because the alpha was right behind us.

We had finally lost him, when Scott stopped our running. I almost collapsed, but Scott righted me up.

I smiled at him in thank you.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles huffed.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" I asked, biting my fingernails. It was a nervous habit.

"I know that ring! It's Allison's phone!" Scott said with big, frightful eyes.

"What?!" I yelled. "What's Allison doing here?!" She couldn't be here, she'll get hurt!

"Stiles, give me your phone!"

He fumbled around in his pocket for his phone, then handed it to Scott.

He dialed Allison's number quick.

She answered on the first ring.

"No, it's me, where are you?… Where are you right now?… Where? Where are you exactly?… Get to the lobby. Go now." He hung up.

We ran, and collided into Allison, in the lobby.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott frantically asked.

"Because you asked me to," she answered, confused.

"I asked you?"

"You texted me," she said, showing us the text message. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did," she answered.

If Jackson drove her here, that meant…

"Allie, is Lydia here too?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm. What if the alpha killed her already?

"Yeah. She is… ". She was, understandably, still confused. "What's going on?"

Before we could say anything, her phone started ringing. Then Lydia and Jackson burst through the doors.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

I engulfed her in a big hug, and said, "My amazing brother and I were just hanging out! Scott decided to join." Did I mention I was a terrible liar?

"At school?" Jackson questioned.

Before I could answer, a loud thump sounded from above us, in the air vents.

The alpha!

"Run!" Scott yelled, as the alpha fell through the ceiling.

We started running, and heard the alpha chasing after us.

We ran into the cafeteria, and locked the doors behind us.

Then we started moving things in front of the door, so the alpha couldn't get in.

I distinctly heard Stiles talking as we worked. Why was he not helping? He's so goddamn lazy. We all ignored him, and kept on piling stuff.

"HELLO," he yelled, finally getting our attention.

We turned to him, and he said, "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He gestures to the windows behind him.

Kill me.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison exclaimed.

Scott grunted, and went and slumped over on a desk. He looked at Stiles for help.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles told them.

"What?" Lydia exclaimed.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead."

Allison looked at Scott, "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?"

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed -" Jackson interrupted Lydia.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison yelled.

Scott finally spoke up, "I- I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia questioned.

"Who? Who is it?"

After a breathe, Scott lied, "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

Allison asked, "Are you sure?"

Scott nodded, "I saw him."

"The mountain li -" there goes Lydia again with her mountain lions.

Scott interrupted her this time, "No, Derek killed them."

"All of them?"

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"The bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too."

Rae's going to be pissed when she hears we blamed everything on Derek. Again.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"Scott! We need to go back for Rae! She's probably still hiding in the lockers, if um… Derek hasn't found her yet."

"Rae's here, too?" Jackson asked.

Scott looked like he was about to throw up, "I'm going to look for her. The rest of you, stay here!" With that, he ran out the doors.

"Call the cops," Jackson said as soon as the door shut behind Scott.

"No," Stiles told him.

"Wh - what do you mean "No?""

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? NOH. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him."

Lydia didn't bother arguing, "I'm calling."

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -" I tried.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to," the operator interrupted Lydia, and said some inaudible things.

"But -" Lydia tried again, then turned the phone off. "She hung up on me."

Allison was appalled, "The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

Stiles and I shared a look.

"Okay, then call again," Allison insisted.

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here," Stiles told them.

I heard Stiles' phone buzz in his pocket, and he took it out and read the text.

"It's Rae. She's asking where we are."

"Make sure it's her," I told him, coming to look at the texts. "The… I mean Derek… could've taken her phone, like Scott's, and is trying to make you give him your location."

"Good thinking."

He texted some stuff, and I laughed at her answer.

"Yep! It's definitely her! She's on her way," Stiles said, putting away his phone.

I went to go stand by the door, to let her in when she got here.

RAEGAN MCCALL

I took my phone out, and texted Stiles: " _Where r u_?"

Almost immediately, I got a reply: " _How do I know that you're the real Raegan? Allison got a text from a fake Scott telling her to come here. Tell me something that only she would know._ "

" _Umm… You said you were a better Yoda than Derek, earlier_."

" _Not good enough. The alpha could've heard that, he has super hearing."_

" _You wet the bed until you were seven."_

" _Oh my god, it was six! Second floor, room right of the staircase. Watch yourself and hurry."_

With that, I made my way to the second floor.

I knocked on the door. And in a millisecond the door unlocked and opened, and before I could see who opened it, I was pulled into a tight embrace. Then it got tighter, and tighter, and tighter.

"Can't...breath..." I choked out.

The people hugging me let go and I saw that it was Stiles, Allison, and Sammy that were hugging me.

I glanced at Lydia, and Jackson, who was in the corner watching me with his arms crossed.

I noticed one person was missing.

"Where's my brother?"

Everyone went quiet and looked at each other.

"Guys... where's Scott?!" I asked again.

Jackson answered, "He went looking for you."

"Oh my god. How long ago did he leave?"

"Like ten minutes ago," Allison answered.

I ran out of the room with Stiles and Sammy on my tail.

"Where are you going?! Come back here! He'll find his way back," Stiles said.

I spun around and saw Allison, Lydia, and Jackson behind him, "I've got to-."

Cue sirens.

We looked out the window and were blinded by flashing red and blue lights.

|| Teen Wolf ||

His body was gone!

I looked at where Derek's body had been thrown, and was flashed with horrible memories.

Was he okay? Did he just get up and walk away?

It was unlikely.

Maybe the alpha took his body.

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski was saying.

Scott, Stiles, and Sammy had decided to pin everything on Derek.

Once again.

Idiots.

"No-" I tried to say, but got cut off by Stiles putting his hand on my mouth.

I bit it. Hard.

"OW!" he cried out, removing his hand.

"Hey, you two, knock it off. Focus," Stilinski reprimanded, sternly.

"Yes, it was Derek," Scott answered.

"I saw him too," Stiles remarked.

"Yup," Sammy nodded.

Liars. All of them.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked.

Stilinski said, "We're working on it."

Translation: We don't know where the fuck he's at.

Scott was appalled, "Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"

"Yeah, we looked. Pulled them out just like you said. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up," Scott told him.

Uh, yeah you are. The Derek part, at least.

"I know. I believe you, I do."

What, is today Liar's Day?

"No! You don't!" Scott exclaimed throwing his arms up. "You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't."

"We're gonna search the whole school, okay? We're gonna find him. I promise."

Then he walked away.

"Well, we survived dude!" Stiles exclaimed, "You know? We outlasted the Alpha!"

Scott was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked.

After a breath, Scott said, "When we were in the chemistry room, it walked right by us. You don't think it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Well...then...why are we still alive?"

"It wants me in it's pack. I think first I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned, "What old pack?"

"Rae, Sammy, Allison...Jackson, Lydia...you."

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us," Sammy started.

"It wants you to do it…" I finished.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"When I got separated from you guys, the alpha texted me and pretended to be Scott. He said you were near the bleachers, so I went there. He said I knew who he was, but I didn't recognize his voice. And he told me to give you a message, "Kill them"."

Scott let out a breath and nodded, "Yeah, he wants me to kill you all... And that's not even the worst part."

"How-how in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles exclaimed.

"When he made me shift," Scott explained then turned around. "I wanted to do it... I wanted to kill you. All of you."

After a tense moment, he turned back around to look behind us, "Hey look."

He walked over to the ambulance and we followed. It was Dr. Deaton.

"I knew it!" I said, "I knew he wasn't the Alpha! Take that, Stiles!"

We got there and Deaton greeted us, "There you are."

"How did you-" Scott started, but Deaton finished, "Get out?"

Scott nodded.

"Not easily. But from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise," Deaton smiled.

"Guys, come on," Stilinski said, reappearing, "Let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later."

Stilinski, Stiles, Sammy, and I got in a cruiser, but Scott ran to go talk to Allison when he spotted her.

After a few minutes, he rejoined us in the car, and the sheriff pulled out of the school.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"We're taking a break," he answered, staring out the window.

I didn't say anything because I knew "taking a break" was just lightly putting "breaking up".

Poor Scott.


	15. Lunatic - Part One

*Creds to Starr Hale for Raegan's outfit

 **Outfit:**

polyvore(.com)/cgi/set?id=215875936

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Stiles answered Scott.

"We really shouldn't be out here. Our mom is in a constant state of freak out after what happened at school," Scott replied, looking back, as if Mom was gonna pop out from behind a tree.

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff," Stiles replied.

"There's no comparison, trust me," Sammy agreed.

Scott was still persistent. "Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Yes," Stiles sighed, "When your best friend gets dumped-"

Scott interrupted, "I didn't get dumped, we're taking a break!"

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt, Scottie," I said, swerving a tree branch.

This was _not_ the right outfit to be drudging around the dirty woods in. I was wearing a stylishly ripped black t-shirt, black heeled boots with knee-high red socks, a super cute black choker, and my brand new _white_ shorts! I could not get those dirty, I had just bought them.

"Alright, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break..." Stiles paused and pulled a Jack Daniels out of his jacket. "You get your best friend drunk!"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Half a bottle later, Rae and Stiles were drunk off their asses. Scott drank a lot too, but he didn't seem drunk yet. And I didn't like drinking, so I was sober. Plus, I was designated driver.

"Dude, you know she's just one-one girl. You know, there's so many other girls in the sea," Stiles slurred.

"Fish in the sea," Scott corrected.

"Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls... Ahh, I love girls. Love 'em. Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3."

"Like Lydia?" Rae giggled.

"Exactly! Hey, how did you know I was talking about-about...What was I talking about?"

Rae shrugged. "Well, I hate guys. I hate them so much. They can all burn in hell. Besides you two, of course. Love you guys!"

Stiles burst out laughing, "I love you too, Rae. Haha, Rae! Like ray. Like ray of sunshine. You are so not a ray of sunshine."

They started laughing like it was the funniest joke in the universe.

Scott just sat there and moped.

"Hey, you're not happy." Stiles said, smacking Scott's leg, and picking up the bottle. "Take a drink."

"I don't want anymore," Scott mumbled.

"You're not drunk?"

"I'm not anything," he mumbled moodily.

"Hey, maybe it's like-maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know? Maybe you can control your drunk as a wolf." Scott looked at him as he questioned, "Are we drunk?"

"Try wasted," I mumbled into my hand.

"YEAH!" Rae and Stiles yelled, high-fiving each other.

Stiles tried fist-bumping Scott. But Scott didn't meet his fist, so he put it down.

"Scott, it's going to be okay." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but that's hard to believe," Scott mumbled.

"Hey, I love Allie, but I have to say, she is a complete idiot for dumping you. Because you're, well, _you_."

"Thanks, Sammy." Scott said, he was still sad.

"Aw, come on dude," Stiles said, "I know it feels bad. I know it hurts, I know. Well actually I don't know..." Stiles snickered. "But I know this: I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse," Stiles laughed. "That didn't make any sense, I need a drink," with that he reached for the bottle only to have it pulled out of his reach. We looked up and saw two guys standing there.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on!" one guy said.

"Give it back," Scott spat.

"What's that, little man?"

"I think he wants a drink," the other guy said.

"I want the bottle," Scott said, getting mad.

"Ooh, didn't see you there, gorgeous, you look like you know how to have some fun," the second guy said, noticing Rae when she moaned. She was half passed out on the dirty ground. I internally winced at the sight of her, once white, shorts.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, standing up.

"Ooh, don't worry baby girl. We can make it a party," he gave an ugly grin.

Scott pushed him back hard, and he fell.

"Scott, maybe we should just go," Stiles said, suddenly sober.

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." I think he was wolfing out on us.

The first guy snorted and began drinking out of the bottle. Wrong move.

Scott's eyes turned yellow, "Give me the bottle of Jack," he said in a quiet, yet scary tone.

"Scott..." Stiles warned.

Scott quickly grabbed the bottle and threw it at a tree, making it break into a dozen crystal pieces. Then the guys ran away.

Scott scooped up the still passed out Rae, and headed in the opposite direction, with us following behind.

"Please tell me that was because of the breakup..." Sties got no reply. "Or cause tomorrow's the full moon?" Still no reply.

We got to the Jeep and Scott put Rae in the backseat.

"Going home now, yeah?" Stiles asked him.

He nodded, and we got in the car.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Hey, Dad!" I greeted, the next morning, giving him a hug from behind.

"Hey, Samster."

"Working?" I asked. He had been staring at papers on his desk.

"Yup."

"I almost forgot! I have a date tonight," I told him.

I told him everything. Well, almost everything. I hated keeping the whole supernatural thing a secret from him, but I wanted to keep him safe.

"With who?" he frowned.

"Isaac Lahey. He's on the lacrosse team," I answered.

"Sammy… " he gave me a look.

"Dad! I'm planning on being a virgin for a _while_ , okay?" I groaned.

"How long?" he crossed his arms.

"18."

He raised his eyebrows.

"30?"

He raised his eyebrows even higher.

"50?!" I put my arms up in exasperation.

He still was giving me that look.

"Dad! I actually want to get married and have kids some day! You, yourself, said that you wanted grandkids!"

"I trust you, sweetie. I just want you to give me the boy's phone number, and I want you to be home by 9:30 sharp!" he said.

"Okay, fair enough," I told him.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us," Allison was saying.

" _Thank you_ for the protection of minors," Lydia said.

"Do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely," Lydia told her.

Rolling my eyes at Lydia, I said, "Not being biased, but I do. I mean you two really did like each other. You can't just throw something like that away."

"You think?"

"I really do."

RAEGAN MCCALL

Scott, Stiles, and I walked into class to take our big test.

I didn't study for it because I had so many shows to catch up on.

Hey, just because I was helping out my brother with his supernatural problems did not mean I was going to give up seeing my precious babe Damon each week.

I haven't been paying much attention in class either. It wasn't my fault that the stuff we were learning was so boring! I'll just have to wing it.

The three of us took our seats.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book," Mr. Harris droned.

Stiles and I quickly scribbled our names on the test booklet.

Sweet! Now I know that I'm going to at least get a 25%!

"However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I read the first question and decided to skip it. I could come back to the questions I didn't know later.

This routine went on for the next 10 questions. That's when I realized I was screwed, and probably going to fail.

Damnit! I should've studied. Curse you Damon and your godly looks!

I discreetly looked around to see if I could cheat off of somebody.

My eyes landed on Scott, who looked looked like he was about to rip up the test. Must be an effect of the full moon.

Suddenly, Scott got up and ran off.

"Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris yelled at Scott's retreating figure.

Stiles and I both shared a look and ran after Scott.

"Miss McCall, Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris shouted.

Stiles kept running, but I turned back and shrugged, "Sorry, Mr. Harris. I gotta make sure my little brother's alright." I couldn't help the face-splitting grin on my face.

Well, that's one way to get out of a test. _Thank you_ Scott McCall and your wolfy-ness.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"-stopped the panic attack. Irony," Stiles was saying as I opened the locker room door.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"I used to get them when mom died, remember? Not fun, huh."

Then I chirped up, from behind the lockers, "Guys... are you decent?"

"Yeah, Rae, we're dressed," Scott said.

I walked into the showers to find Scott wet and in shorts and Stiles holding his backpack.

"I remember when you got those," I said to what Stiles was saying before. "They sucked ass."

He nodded, sadly.

Scott changed the subject, "I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak," Stiles told him. "About two billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you can think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf. So... It was bound to become an issue," Stiles laughed, Scott didn't say anything.

"Yeah, not helpful," I muttered, nudging Stiles.

"God, dude, I mean, yeah you got dumped. And it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it," Scott said. "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone's emotions."

"It's gotta be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room, just like we planned. That way the alpha can't get to you," Stiles said.

"I think we need to do way more than lock me in my room."

"What, because you'll be caught by a hunter?"

"No. Because if I get out..." Scott said slowly, "I think I might kill someone."


	16. Lunatic - Part Two

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

After school, before lacrosse practice, I was in the hall, talking to Lydia and one of her friends that I forgot the name of, when Scott walked up to us.

"Hey Sammy," he said to me, then turned to Lydia. "Lydia, can we talk for a second?"

"Of course," Lydia smiled, flirtatiously.

Wait, what? Did I miss something?

He followed her into Coach's office.

Lydia's friend kept talking to me, but I couldn't pay attention.

I listened in to Lydia and Scott's conversation. Hey! I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just curious. What would Scott want to talk to Lydia about?

"Needed someone to talk to?" Lydia asked.

"It's just, uh, I needed to ask you something," Scott answered. "Do you know...uh... Do you know if Allison still likes me?"

"Of course she still likes you."

"Really?"

"She'll always like you... As friends. Just friends." What?!

"Just friends?"

"If you ask me, of course no one asks me, she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that."

"How?"

"Because I know you locked us in there to protect us, that night. Because I know that if a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful."

What the hell is she talking about? Just this morning, she was telling Allison what a jerk Scott is for abandoning them in the classroom that night.

"Are you grateful?" Scott asked, in a husky voice. What the hell?

I noticed the girl that was trying to talk to me had left. I felt bad, but I'd have to make it up to her later.

"I think you'd be pretty surprised... just... how grateful... I can be... " she said, walking closer to him.

They started making out and I burst through the door.

"Sammy!" Lydia exclaimed, fixing her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I yelled at them. I rarely got mad, but when I did, I had to agree with Stiles; I was a monster. "Get out, Lydia!"

"Jesus Christ, Sammy. Chill." She left in a huff.

"What the hell was that?!" I scowled at Scott.

"She kissed me, Sammy. Not my fault," he snickered.

"This is not your fault?!" I spat. "How the hell am I going to tell my brother, who has been in love with my best friend since fifth grade, who is dating another guy, might I add, that his best friend kissed her?"

"Easy." He got really close to me, our faces were only a few inches apart. "Just don't tell him."

"I'm sorry," I said, taking a step away. "I have to."

"And why is that?" he mumbled, backing me up against the wall.

I tried pushing him away, but he was like a wall of steel.

"I hate your stupid super strength," I groaned.

"Should've thought of that before you came barging in, Sammy," he smirked.

Anger bubbled inside of me. He may be one of my best friends and I may care about him a lot, but I was not going to let him get away with this.

"I'm telling Stiles because it's the right thing to do, and you know that!" I said. "What's gotten into you?! Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything, Sammy. This is who I am." He started leaning in.

"No, Scott. Stop!" I struggled. He was scaring me. "Get the hell away from me, Scott!" I slapped him across the face, hard.

He stumbled back, looking shell-shocked. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. St-stay away from me."

He ran out of the room.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Uh... Hi, Sam," I greeted, as a flustered Sammy took a seat next to me on the bleachers.

"You're brother is being a scoundrel and a jerk-face!" she fumed, crossing her arms.

"Interesting choice of words," I laughed. "Wait... Why you are sitting with me, why aren't you sitting with Lydia?"

"I guess we're having a fight..."

I nodded and changed the subject, "So what did my dweeb of a brother do?"

"He and Lydia made out!" she whisper-shouted in my ear.

"What the hell?!" I said. "Scott made out with her? It must be the effect of the full moon!"

"Oh! That makes sense. Because that's not all he did," she whispered. "He also kind of tried to force me to kiss him."

"He didn't," I said in a deathly low tone. My fists were balled up and turning white.

Sammy was about to say something but was interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

We both turned towards Isaac, who was in his lacrosse jersey.

"Hey, Rae," he grinned at me.

"Hi, Isaac," I smiled, trying to calm myself down.

I noticed Sammy look at me and then to him, but then shook her head.

"Hey," Sammy said.

"Sammy, I'll pick you up at seven," he smiled. "It's going to be a picnic, so wear something warm."

"Will do, Isaac," she gave a high-pitched giggle.

I cringed.

Isaac grinned and left when the whistle blew.

Practice had begun.

|| Teen Wolf ||

It was Scott's turn.

He ran up to the goal, but two players slammed him to the floor.

I winced, "Ooh, they better not push him."

He got back up, went back, and shoved Stiles. Then he ran to the goal again, this time he pushed the two players. He ran up to Danny, the goalie, and hit him in the face with his stick, and made the shot.

Everyone ran to Danny, including Sammy and I.

Lydia came out of nowhere, and asked Jackson, "Is he okay?"

"It looks like he just has a bloody nose-" Jackson stared at Lydia.

"What?"

"Your lipstick."

She took out a compact, and fixed her lipstick, "Oh, wonder how that happened."

Sammy and I gave each other knowing looks.

Jackson glared at Lydia, "Yeah. I wonder."

Sammy and I noticed Scott and Stiles arguing a few yards away and ran to them.

When we reached them, they stormed off in two different directions.

Sammy ran after Stiles and I ran after Scott, who was stomping off into the woods.

"Scott!" I called.

He didn't stop.

I caught up to him and and grabbed his arm, "Scott, stop!"

He whipped around to face me, "What do you want, Raegan?"

"Scott, you're not being yourself. Quit it! Get in control! Think of Allison, your anchor, remember?"

"Don't you get it? Allison's not my anything anymore! Besides, I am being myself. This is the real me."

"This is not you, Scott. The Scott I know would never do what you tried to do to Sammy. Especially when you're own sister was raped! Especially when you know exactly how that kind of thing ruins a girl's life! How could you?!" I choked, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, get a grip, Raegan. You're always trying to act so tough with your kickboxing, and your devil-may-care attitude, and your sleeping around! But newsflash; you're just a weak, pathetic, whiney little slut!"

"Fuck you, dickhead!" I snapped.

Not caring that he was my little brother or a dangerous werewolf, I took a swing at his face.

There was a crack as my fist connected with his jaw. But, unfortunately, the loud noise was from my fist, not his jaw.

I managed to keep a straight face as my throbbing hand fell to my side.

Scott just rubbed his jaw, and grinned, "Seems like that hurt you more than it hurt me."

I turned around, and stormed back to the school.

Sammy was in the jeep, and I caught up with Stiles just as he was about to open the door.

"Stiles, could you drive me to the hospital?" I said in a shaky voice.

He looked at me in concern, "What did he do?"

"He-uh-He didn't do anything to me. I-I tried to punch him and hurt myself. Listen, you gotta make sure he doesn't get out. He's dangerous. He made out with Lydia and tried to force Sam to kiss him."

He clenched his teeth and rubbed his face, "I know he's not in control and all, but he's so getting what's coming to him."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

After we had dropped Rae off, Stiles dropped me off home and headed for Scott's.

I felt tears prickling my eyes, as I stared at my reflection in my vanity mirror

Why was I so upset? That wasn't wasn't Scott who did that to me, he would never do anything to hurt me.

Trying to shake it off, I focused on the task at hand; getting ready for the date.

I started with makeup; I needed a lot of it.

I wasn't naturally pretty like Rae, Lydia, and Allison. They always have tons of guys after them, because of their looks and their confident personalities.

As for me, nobody wants to be with an insecure drama queen.

That's why this date was so important to me. I finally had a guy who liked me. Jackson only dated me for popularity, so Isaac was the first guy who liked me for me. He makes me feel beautiful and confident. I think he could be the one.

Realizing I only had twenty minutes left, I quickly curled my hair and wore a navy blue floral dress with a jean jacket and flats.

"You look just like your mother," Dad smiled, when I came down. "With my hair of course."

I smiled, warmly.

"You wearing her necklace?" Dad pointed to the diamond necklace I wore.

"It feels like she's with me whenever I wear it," I smiled.

"She would've been so excited if she were here right now," he smiled sadly.

|| Teen Wolf ||

The doorbell rang, indicating that Isaac was here.

"Dad, be cool. Please," I asked of him.

"Aren't I always?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and went to open the door.

I swung the door open, to find Isaac looking adorably handsome in some dark jeans, and a blue striped sweater that matched his eyes perfectly.

"Hey," Isaac scratched the back of his neck. "You-uh-look nice."

"Thanks," I blushed. "Not too shabby yourself."

"Listen, young man," Dad said, coming up behind me.

"Y-Yes sir?" The grin from Isaac's face fell.

"I want you to bring my daughter home by 9:30! Not a second late. And if you're late, just know that I am the sheriff," Dad crossed his arms, intimidatingly.

"Yes, sir!" Isaac nodded, and I couldn't help but laughing at the whole ordeal.

"Bye, Dad!" I kissed his cheek."Love you."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"What's in here?" I asked, touching the picnic basket.

"Nutella sandwiches and juice," he smiled.

"Best. Dinner. Ever!" I squealed.

Ugh, I need to work on being more cool and collected around him. I don't want to scare him off!

"I know, I am an amazing cook," he chuckled.

"So..." I said, staring up at the stars. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Well... I have a younger sister, Adeline."

"Ooh! How old is she? What's she like?"

"She's fourteen and a big Harry Potter fan, like you," he nudged me, smiling.

"WHAT HOUSE IS SHE?!"

"Umm... I think it started with an H. I forgot."

"SHE'S A HUFFLEPUFF?! I must meet her. Tell me more?"

"Sure."

|| Teen Wolf ||

I was in the middle of telling Isaac a funny story about Stiles, when the devil himself called.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, can you come to Scott's house? Like, right now?" Stiles asked.

"I'm on a date!" I whined.

"It's an emergency."

"Fine. I'm coming," I groaned.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When Isaac pulled up in front of Scott's house, I said, "Thanks, Isaac. That was fun while it lasted. Again, I'm so sorry I had to leave early."

"It's cool. I understand."

Trying not to overthink it, I leaned over the middle console of the car, and kissed him.

When I pulled away, he looked dazed.

Giggling, I got out of the car, and said, "See you tomorrow, Isaac!"

I shut the door and walked up to Scott's front door.

I heard Isaac pull away as I knocked on the door.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Is it broken?" Stiles asked, examining my hand.

"Yeah," I answered.

When I had gotten to the hospital, Mom had asked what had happened.

Obviously, I couldn't tell her that my little brother had gone psycho werewolf on me, causing me to try to punch him. So I just told her I had punched a wall.

She looked disappointed, and said we'd talk about it later. A conversation I was not looking forward to having.

A doctor examined my hand and had pronounced it broken.

So I got a splint, a slap on the wrist (gotta love that irony) and came home.

At home, I found Stiles freaking out about Scott.

But before I could demand details, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" I groaned.

"It must be Sammy, I told her to come over here," he said, walking down the stairs.

"You interrupted her date, Stiles!" I scolded, following him.

"Hey, that was just an added bonus," he said as he opened the front door for Sammy.

She came in, wearing a dopey grin on her face.

Jealousy overcame me. I would never be like that; young and in love. I had way too many issues. I don't think I'll ever fall in love, period.

"Why do you look like Spongebob on drugs?" I asked, in a snarky tone.

She ignored me, and turned to Stiles.

But the grin fell when she saw the look on Stiles' face.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I handcuffed Scott to the air vent, but he broke free. And we really need to find him guys. He said some really, really bad things. And he had this serial killer look in his eyes, he's extremely dangerous."

"Okay, let's go."

Sammy flung the door open, to find Scott there, looking solemn.

"Derek's alive."

|| Teen Wolf ||

After Scott had explained to us that Derek was alive, he told us about the cure to being a werewolf.

The cure was to kill the one that bit you. Scott had to kill the alpha.

After dumping those bombshells on us, Stiles said we'd discuss it the morning, and left with Sammy.

Now, Scott came to me and inspected my hand, sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Raegan. About everything. About all that stuff I said to you. And about what I did to Sammy..."

"It's fine, Scott. You weren't yourself. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to..."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was in my bed, writing in my diary. Today was a hell of a day, so I wrote almost three pages about it.

When I finished, I changed into my pajamas, and was about to go to sleep, when I heard a knock on my window.

I turned around to find Scott standing on my balcony.

I opened the doors, and he said, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied.

"Do you absolutely hate me?"

"Kind of..."

"Listen," he took a hold of my arm. "I'm really sorry, and I don't even know how to apologize, because what I did was unacceptable. You have no idea how bad I feel."

"I know you weren't yourself, I just never expected you to do something like that."

"I know and I'm such an idiot."

"It's fine," I said. "It was the full moon, and you're still learning how to control this werewolf thing."

"No, it's not fine," he said. "I should've controlled myself!"

"As long as you don't do it again, I forgive you," I said, giving him a hug.

"It won't happen again, I promise," he said into my shoulder.

"You smell like a wet dog."

"Shut up," he joked.

"No," I said, pulling away. "Seriously, go take a shower, wolf-brain!"

"Wolf-brain?"

"That's my new nickname for you whenever you act up," I smiled.

"That's my new nickname for you whenever you act up," he mimicked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the favorites. They literally make our day. Season 6A recently ended and I seriously can't believe there are only ten episodes left till the show ends? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we'll try to update soon as we can.

-Mod S

Also if you guys don't mind, please leave a review! We love reading them.

-Mod A


	17. Wolfsbane - Part One

THIRD PERSON

"Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest," Sheriff Stilinski said over the radio as he followed a running Derek.

Said criminal werewolf, ran as fast as he could until he slid to a stop when a truck pulled up in front of him. He could not afford to stop now. He jumped up and ran another way.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"He's on foot. Just ran into the iron works," Chris Argent, who drove the truck, explained to his sister.

"Wait, wait, did you say on foot?"

"Yeah, into the iron works."

Kate was confused. "Running?"

"Yes. Running." A tad irritated, Chris Argent hung up the phone on her.

"If he's on foot then," Kate asked herself, speeding after a black Camaro, "Who the hell is driving his car?"

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Can we play some music?"

"Really, Sam?" I asked.

"We're in a car chase, and in the movies they always have music."

"I really don't think Ed Sheeran is suited for this kind of situation."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes. "I mean the type of music Derek listens to."

"He listens to music?"

"I imagine him listening to emo music," she said. "Ooh! Maybe we can listen to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance."

"Wow," I smiled. "I'm surprised you know who they are."

"You do know there is a thing called Tumblr, where angsty, emo teenagers go, Rae. Of course I know who they are."

"I think you guys are forgetting the fact that we're in A HIGH SPEED CAR CHASE!" Stiles yelled.

Okay, let me explain really quick what was going on; we're driving Derek's car as he runs away from the cops. That should ease your minds for now.

"And you call _me_ the dramatic twin," Sammy huffed at Stiles.

I looked behind me and saw that the car was still on our ass, "Uh, Scott..."

As he held the wheel tightly, he asked, "Faster?"

It was a pretty awkward question, considering my dirty mind, but I kept it in.

"Much faster," Stiles answered, as he saw how close the car was to us.

Shifting the gears with a constipated look on his face, Scott sped up.

It really didn't do much, or Scott just didn't know how to freaking drive fast. He should've let me drive. I drive like Edward Cullen, which is actually why I still haven't gotten my license

"Okay, Scott. I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here," Stiles said, looking behind us at the car that seemed to be getting closer to us.

"Yeah, Scott," I said, hitting the back of Scott's seat. "Step on it!"

"If I go faster, I'll kill us," Scott replied.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Sammy yelled.

Scott sped up and I fell back into my seat.

I rubbed my head lightly, before turning to see if the car was still chasing us. But they weren't. They were gone.

"They're gone," Stiles and I said simultaneously.

Scott looked quickly and saw it too. Suddenly, Stiles pulled out the radio he took from his dad and turned it on.

Stilinski's voice came on, " _All units: suspect is on foot, heading into the iron works."_

And that was our Batman signal.

Scott immediately drove to where the iron works were at.

We got there in the nick of time, because Derek was crouched on the floor. He looked like he was trying to dodge something.

I couldn't really see anything in this car, but I had a hunch someone was shooting at him. I mean, I've seen my fair share of action movies. Scott quickly pulled up next to him and I moved over so Stiles could get in the back with Sammy and I.

Stiles opened the passenger door for Derek, and jumped in back as he shouted, "Get in!"

Derek looked up at whoever was shooting at him, then charged to his car. He jumped in quickly to dodge all the bullets, and once he was in, Scott was out of there.

We all yelped as bullets hit Derek's car.

It was really loud. You know who else is loud? Scott.

He was currently shouting at Derek, "What part of laying low don't you understand?!"

"Damn it!" Derek cursed as he hit the dashboard. "I had him!"

"Who?" Stiles asked, stupidly, "The Alpha?"

"Yes!" Derek yelled. "He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."

That hit Stiles, "Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs."

Derek didn't like that comment. He turned to Stiles and gave him a glare that would make the sheriff shiver. And if you know the sheriff, he's a tough guy.

Stiles shrunk back away from Derek.

Then it was time for Scott to get chewed out. Derek snapped, as he glared now at Scott, "Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get passed that?" Scott asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh sure, because making someone a fugitive is so small. Hate to say it, actually I don't, but I told you so. Again."

Scott groaned and said, "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"Yeah," Sammy defended him. "People make mistakes."

Derek glared at Sammy.

"I mean, we were wrong and we are sorry for that mistake!" She turned to Scott. "Scott, you made a dumbass mistake."

I couldn't help but laugh at how intimidated she was by him.

"Alright!" Stiles shouted. "How did you find him?"

Derek looked at him, then scoffed lightly.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah, all of us," Stiles demanded, and Derek gave him look. "Or just him. I'll be back here." Stiles sat back.

Looking away, Derek spoke, "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. First was a guy named Harris."

"Like our shitty chemistry teacher?" I asked.

Everybody gave me looks.

"What?!" I defended myself. "He _is_ a shitty teacher."

"Why him?" Sammy asked.

Derek looked uncertain. "I don't know yet."

Scott glanced at him as he asked, "What's the second?"

Reaching into his pockets, Derek pulled out a paper with a drawing on it and said, "Some kind of symbol."

The symbol was a weird shape with, what looked like, a dog in the middle of it.

Scott looked at it and made a noise of protest. And that, ladies and gents, is Scott's 'I-know-something' face. It's like a mixture of smelling something bad and being extremely constipated. You don't see it too often though. Burn, indeed.

Derek saw it too. "What?" he asked him. "You know what this is?"

Scott shook his head, but explained, "I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"It's going to be impossible, you know," Scott said as we walked through the school doors the next morning.

"Just ask her if you could borrow it," Stiles suggested.

Scott frowned, "How?"

"It's easy," Stiles said, "Just say 'Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you.'"

"You're not helping," Scott said, grumpily. "She won't talk to me. What if she only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease back into it. Get back on her good side. Remind her of the good times."

"Yeah, like when you guys ditched school and did God-knows-what," I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

Scott's cheeks darkened. "No."

I grinned at his embarrassment and Sammy laughed.

"Then," Stiles smacked Scott lightly on the chest, "You ask for the necklace."

Scott didn't say anything, but that creepy smile made its way onto his face. I knew that face…

Stiles and I both hit him on the chest. He caught his balance, and looked at us. I had a feeling he knew why we had hit him, because that little, pervy smile didn't leave his lips.

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles questioned.

Scott had the decency to look away and say lightly, "Yeah."

"Ew!" Sammy exclaimed. "Scott, that's so disgusting!"

"Really?" Scott raised his eyebrow at her. "So you're saying that you've _never_ thought about Isaac that way?"

"We've only been on one date!"

"That's not answering my question," Scott laughed.

Now it was Sammy's turn to blush.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I laughed, pointing at her red face.

"Okay," Stiles said. "Stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured," he hit Scott's chest again. "Get Allison back. In that order, got it?" Then Stiles turned to walk away.

I turned to Scott and hit his shoulder, "Necklace, Alpha, cure, Ally. You got this, Scotty. Later."

As I made my way to the bathroom, I saw Allison. She looked up at me from her locker and I smiled at her. She smiled back, but it wasn't her usual smile.

When she looked away, I took a peek to see her necklace. There, just like the drawing Derek had shown us, was the necklace Scott was trying to get.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Stiles said he had an idea.

So after school, Stiles pulled into the driveway, and parked the car. I followed him into the house and locked the door behind me, before following him up the stairs.

He ran to his computer, while I made myself comfy on his bed. I threw myself on it, before noticing a dark figure in the corner. I turned to it slowly. It was Derek.

But before I could say anything, I heard Dad making his way up the stairs, "Hey, Stiles!"

Stiles turned around and saw him, "Yo, Da-Derek?"

Derek glared at him while motioning to be quiet. He then pointed to go to the door, I'm guessing, to get rid of Dad. It _would_ be kind of hard to explain why there is fugitive in your room.

"Uh, um," Stiles sputtered as he ran to his entryway.

"What'd you say?" I heard Dad ask from the other side of the door.

"What?" Stiles said dumbly. "I said 'Yo D-Dad.'"

I chuckled and slapped my hand to my mouth, which seemed to make much more noise. I looked at Derek, who gave me an 'are you serious' face. I shrugged hopelessly at him.

"What was that?" Dad asked. "What are you doing, Stiles?"

"N-nothing. That was just… m-me chuckling and clapping. I've been looking into magic and stuff. You know, hocus pocus!" Stiles tried to cover up poorly.

Derek rubbed his face irritatedly, before gesturing me to go to the door as well.

I quickly stood up, as I heard Dad moving closer to the door.

"I just wanna see your room, Stiles."

"No, Dad," Stiles protested. "Look, I can explain."

I grabbed the door and pushed myself out so both Stilinskis could see me. I waved at Dad sheepishly, "Hey Dad, how's it going?"

"Why'd you lie?" he asked Stiles, "You know what, I don't think I even wanna know." He cleared his throat, "Uh listen, I've got some things I've got to take care of, but um, I'm going to be there tonight. I mean your first game."

"My first game," Stiles grinned. "That's great, awesome. Uh, good."

I smiled and mumbled, "Exciting… first game…"

Dad smiled at both of us before addressing Stiles, "I'm very happy for ya. And I'm really proud of ya."

"Thanks," Stiles said. "Me too. I'm happy and proud... of myself. Sammy is, too."

He nudged me and I nodded, "So happy and proud."

"So they're really going to let you play, right?" Dad asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, Dad. I'm first line. Can you believe that?"

Dad practically glowed as he smiled. "I'm very proud."

Stiles sighed a bit and replied, "Ah, me too. Again. I'm-agh," Stiles said as Dad pulled him into a hug. I stood to the side as the two men hugged. "Huggy," Stiles mumbled, "huggy, huggy."

"Hugs not drugs," I said, lightly. God, this is so awkward.

Dad looked at us again weirdly before saying, "Alright, I'll see you two there."

"Yup," we answered.

And once he walked away, we ran back into the room. Immediately, Derek threw Stiles against the door. "If you say one word…" Derek left the silent threat trailing.

"Oh what?" Stiles asked. "Like 'Hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun.'" Derek backed off a bit and Stiles was too smug. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy." And with that, Stiles smacked Derek's chest with the back of his hand.

Derek nodded and released his hold on Stiles' jacket. He straightened it out before moving back.

Stiles let out a breath and straightened Derek's jacket in return. Stiles went to move past him and Derek fake lunged at him. Stiles got scared and yelped, "Oh, my God."

I snickered at him. But then Derek gave me a look, shutting me up.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" he questioned.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try… The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can," he said, turning to me.

"You mean…?" I questioned.

Stiles grinned, "Yup."


	18. Wolfsbane - Part Two

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"You want me to do what?"

Danny looked at me then back to Stiles in surprise.

Stiles did not stutter. "Trace a text. Well, two to be exact."

Danny insisted, "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Suddenly Danny turned to me and questioned, "And why are you here? Aren't you lab partners with Tim?"

I waved it off and pushed him, "Come on, I'm sure Harris wouldn't mind if you neglected his work just this once." Then I clapped my hands together and said, "You know what? I'll even talk to him for you."

Danny looked at me and shook his head, "No, Sammy. Lab work, not fugitive work."

It's time to crack down and bring out the lip. Blinking my eyes at him, I pushed my bottom lip out a bit, and said in a sad tone, "Please, Danny. You're our only hope." I was feeling a bit theatrical.

He groaned and averted his eyes from me.

Stiles chuckled somewhat evilly (he knew the power of my pout), "Just give in, Danny."

At the sound of Stiles' voice, he looked at him then back to me. He raised his hand to me and I knew I had won. I was seriously amazing with my look. I'm simply remarkable-

I sputtered as Danny's hand engulfed my face and pushed me away. "No, no, no. I'm not doing it, so both of you can just drop it. I'll say it one more time – We are doing lab work, nothing more."

I squinted at him in anger.

"Look," Stiles said, "We'll do lab work...once you trace the texts."

Danny quirked an eyebrow and asked, "And what makes you think I know how?"

"Well, I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I was thirteen," defended Danny. "They dropped the charges."

Stiles made an inaudible noise as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

Danny was not going for it, as he said, "No. We're doing lab work." With that, he grabbed a chair and began to pull out his stuff.

Stiles sighed and turned to the computer, where he began typing. Angrily, might I add?

Danny sat down next to him, while I stood behind Stiles. I was inspecting my nails, when Danny leaned in closer to ask a question. "Who's he again?"

I assumed he was talking about the mysterious figure that was lingering in the corner of the room, pretending to read.

"Um," Stiles started, looking back at Derek. "My cousin." I resisted the urge to facepalm, and smiled assuredly when Danny looked at me, as if he was checking for confirmation. "Miguel."

Danny looked back to Der- Miguel. Chuckle, chuckle. "Is that blood on his shirt?"

Stiles and I both turned quickly to see that Derek did in fact have blood on his shirt. Stiles widened his eyes at me before answering Danny, "Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds."

I nodded, vigorously.

"Hey Miguel," Stiles called out to Derek. The look on Derek's face was deadly. "I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles nudged his head toward his drawers. Pft. As if those huge muscles could fit into Stiles' scrawny shirts.

Derek closed the book and threw it on the bed, exaggeratedly, before standing up and walking over to the dresser. He took off his shirt.

Oh, if only Rae were here…

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably -"

Derek interrupted him, "Stiles?"

We all turned to him.

He held up the shirt. "This," he pulled at it and said, "No fit."

"Then try something else on," Stiles replied. Stiles turned back to Danny, who had an uncomfortable look on his face.

I practically saw the light bulb go off in my evil twin's head.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?" He nudged his head towards Derek, who had put on a tight, hideous blue and orange striped shirt.

"It's - it's not really his color."

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text…"

"Stiles!" Derek yelled. "None of these fit."

Danny caved, "I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"There. The text was sent from a computer," he pointed to the laptop screen. "This one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles was baffled.

"What?" I came to look at the screen. In red letters, it read:

 _Account registered to - Melissa McCall._

RAEGAN MCCALL

"What do you mean? Why would my mom send the texts to Allison, pretending to be Scott?"

"No. We're not saying your mom sent them, just that they were sent from your mom's computer. We thought you should know. We're not telling Scott because of his big game tonight. We're going over to the hospital now, to find out who sent them from her computer," Sammy told me, over the phone.

"Well, come pick me up. I'm coming, too."

"Okay, we're on our way."

|| Teen Wolf ||

Sammy, Stiles, and I headed into the hospital, while Derek waited in the car.

We made it in without any trouble, but something felt off. Glancing around, I turned to the twins, "This may be overly cliché, but it's quiet. Too quiet."

Sammy nodded, "Terribly cliché, but you're right. Where is everybody?"

"This is weird," I said, then gestured to Stiles' phone. "Call Derek to let him know that nobody's in here."

He nodded, and dialed his number. Derek picked up, and asked him an inaudible question. Stiles answered, "Look man, I said I can't find her." When Derek said something else, Stiles gestured us to follow him.

I realized we were heading to Derek's uncle's room. Only thing was that he wasn't even there.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek," Stiles told him.

I shook my head. "What the hell? This is getting even weirder."

Stiles nodded at me, but then froze.

Suddenly, I could hear Derek's voice as it rose higher and higher through Stiles' phone. "Oh my G- Stiles, get out of there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"

Ever so slowly, we turned to the right to see Derek's so-called sick uncle standing there.

"You must be Stiles and Samantha," he said, smiling. Then he looked at me, "Nice to see you again, Raegan."

My breathing became increasingly faster, as did my heartbeat. Stiles stared at him before grabbing my arm and pulling me away to make a run for it. I couldn't take my eyes off of him though. Only when I heard a woman's voice did I.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." It was the redhead from before, when Scott and I first saw Derek's uncle- the Alpha.

Stiles seemed to piece everything together. He pointed towards Red, "You…" Then to the Alpha, "And him…" Then back to Red, "You're the one…" Back to Alpha, "Oh my- and he's the-," A glance to Sammy and I. "Oh my God, we're going to die." He glanced back and forth from Red to the Alpha. "We're going to die."

Suddenly, I heard something fall and I turned to see Red falling to the floor, unconscious. I turned my head and met the green eyes of Derek. He glanced at me before looking to the Alpha as he spoke.

I shivered at his voice. "That's not nice. She's my nurse."

A nurse that was doing a little _too_ much.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek easily retorted before addressing us, "Get out of the way."

Stiles dragged us away to the other side of the hallway.

The Alpha wasted no time as he began walking closer to Derek. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?"

Derek's eyes flashed bright blue as he growled at his uncle. Jumping against the wall, Derek lunged for the Alpha, but he slammed Derek against the hospital wall. I winced at the impact and my eyes widened as he got back up, the Alpha just throwing him back against the wall again. This time Derek stayed down.

"I can't believe this," Sammy stated. She was shocked, like the rest of us.

"Me either," Stiles said.

"We have to warn Scott," Sammy told him.

I was silent, trying to wrap my head around everything that had just happened. A million questions were going through my head.

I can't believe Peter Hale was the alpha.

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait. We all were really busy with school because we had so many tests and quizzes. We'll try to update more frequently for the next few chapters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit shorter than usual. Thank you so much for all of the likes/favorites. If it's not too much, please give us a review.

-Mod S


	19. Co-Captain - Part One

RAEGAN MCCALL

The three of us were hiding in one of the hospital rooms, listening to Peter and Derek fight.

I wanted to help, but my hand was still broken. Even I'm not _that_ reckless.

When they had stopped fighting, Stiles whispered, "I think the coast's clear. Let's go."

The three of us got up and went into the hallway, when a voice halted us.

"And where are you three off to?"

We turned our heads towards Peter, who's face was no longer scarred. He was leaning against the wall, looking over his nails with a calm look on his face. He was one cocky bastard, but I guess he had the right to be.

When none of us answered, he spoke up again, "If you're heading to the lacrosse game, I'm afraid you're just a bit too late. I think right about now Scott's making the winning point." He chuckled softly and gestured to Stiles, "And to think that could've been you." Stiles' face fell slightly. "Well, maybe next time, huh?"

 _This_ motherfucker.

I saw something in the corner of my eye and I moved my eyes to see Derek standing a little ways behind Peter. Hope filled me up. Derek was here to take this bitch-ass Alpha down! From what I could see, Peter hadn't noticed him yet. Derek had the perfect opportunity.

But he didn't move to attack him. Matter of fact, he wasn't even looking at him. He was looking to the floor. I followed his eyes to the ground, but there wasn't anything remotely interesting about the floor. What the heck was Derek doing?

I looked towards Stiles and Sammy and saw them glancing at Derek as well. Stiles met my eyes and we shared the same thought. _What was he waiting for?  
_  
We jumped at the sound of Peter clapping his hands together. He smiled at us, but it was neither sincere nor friendly. It was as if he knew something we didn't… like he was smug.

"Well as much fun as this is, getting to chat with one another, we have to get going. You know, congratulate Scott on his win. I'm sure we'll keep in touch." He continued to smile.

My hearing seemed to be delayed as it took me such a long time to figure out what he just said. He said 'we'. As in two or more people. Red is knocked out and I doubt she'll be getting up anytime soon. The three of us would never go with him for obvious reasons. That only left Derek… but Derek would never go with him… Would he?

I shook my head and almost laughed at the thought. It was too silly. Derek joining the Alpha, who has fucked Beacon Hills in all ways, was so ridiculous. He would never betray Scott. He would never betray us. Never. He may be a dick, but he wasn't evil.

"Uh, I know you were in a coma, so I'll be nice," Stiles said then mumbled under his breath, "…even though you clearly haven't been…" He cleared his throat and finished, "I think you meant to say ' _I_ have to get going'." Peter continued to smile. "Because you said ' _we_ ' and that applies two or more, which you don't have since your nurse is unconscious…" Stiles trailed off and slowly looked at Derek in disbelief and realization. "No way…"

Peter nodded with that smug smile attached to his lips. "Yes way. Family overcomes anything. Wouldn't you agree, Stiles and Samantha? I'm sure your father would."

Stiles' eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly agape. I don't know why. Derek is obviously pulling our chain. He's gonna snap out of this and attack the Alpha. Just watch, any minute now.

"And Raegan," I tensed when he said my name, but looked at him either way. "The same would go for you and Scott. Though you are constantly teasing him, you would do anything for your brother. Family is above all and nothing can stand in its way. So why would Derek and I be any different?"

No. He's lying. Isn't he? He has to be.

My gaze immediately landed on Derek. He was taking his time to get Peter and he was still looking at the magical floor. "Derek, what are you doing? He's right there. What are you waiting for?"

Derek still avoided all eye contact. Peter still had that smug smile on his face. Stiles and Sammy were still shocked. I, on the other hand, was pissed off.

"You're on his side?" My tone was sharp and incredulous. "This is the man who has been screwing this town over and killing people, one of those people being your sister!"

"It was a mistake," Derek replied tonelessly. "Mistakes happen."

My eyes were probably huge and my jaw was undoubtedly on the floor. This wasn't Derek. He would never side with the Alpha, but here he was defending him. When the hell did I enter the Twilight Zone?

Peter cleared his throat and said, "I would love nothing more than to see the outcome of this conversation. But alas, I really have a tight schedule. So until next time on 'The Young and the Wolf-less'." With that cheesy pun, he passed right by us.

Derek didn't even glance at us as he followed him,

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was at my locker chatting with Lydia the next morning. I had forgiven her for making out with Scott. She was going through a rough patch, since her and Jackson had just broken up.

"You okay, Lyds?" I asked, touching her shoulder.

"Totally. If crying myself to sleep qualifies as okay," she sniffed.

I hugged my best friend, "He's such an idiot for breaking up with you. You know what? Screw him. You're way too smart for him, anyway."

"Shh!" she hushed me, looking around dramatically. "No one can know."

I laughed. "Trust me Lydia, there's someone out there who will love you for how smart you are."

 _CoughStilesCough._

She really had no clue how much he loved her. If I had anything to do with it, they _will_ end up together one day. They're meant to be.

"You think so?"

"I really do."

She smiled. "So, did Isaac ask you to the formal yet?"

"No." I shut my locker, groaning.

"Honey, you just can't wait for guys to ask you to the dance. It's not the eighties anymore. If you want to go to the dance with him, ask him," she said.

"You're missing this one small detail; I don't have enough self-confidence to do that!"

"Come on, Sammy! You're an amazing person."

"What are you going to do?" I questioned. Lydia was only ever this sweet when she was up to something. "Seriously, tell me what you're about to do so I can prepare myself!"

"You'll thank me for this later," she smirked. She spun me around for me to see Isaac at his locker.

Before I could think, she shoved me towards him. Being the clumsy idiot that I am, I fell onto my knees. How embarrassing!

"Are you okay?!" Isaac asked, coming to help me up.

"Yeah, totally. I'm fine," I told him, straightening up. "So… I was-uh-wondering if we were-um-going to the dance together… because it's coming up and you haven't asked me yet."

"I just assumed we were going together," Isaac smiled.

I cursed myself silently for reading so many romance novels. They caused me to have unrealistic expectations. I guess guys in real life aren't really like guys in romance novels.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. Well the girls and I are going dress shopping tomorrow. I'll tell you what color dress I buy so you can wear a matching tie."

"Sounds good!" he said. "I gotta go. See you later."

"Okay," I smiled.

RAEGAN MCCALL

So just to fill you in a bit; Scott, Stiles and I (Sammy was hanging out with Allison and Lydia) have appointed ourselves Jackson's keeper. To go further into detail, we are following Jackson around. Why? Well because, according to Scott, Allison's dad and aunt think he's the beta, which is just a fancy word for another wolf that is not an Alpha. Scott did not like my revamped definition.

Currently, Stiles skid to a stop where Argent and Jackson were talking in front of his Porsche.

Time to play it cool.

"Yo." Scott.

"What's up?" Stiles.

"Heyyy!" Me.

I was the coolest.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

Argent smiled and greeted, "Hey Scott. Your friend here was having car troubles. We're just taking a look."

"Oh," Stiles said with a fake smile.

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott informed them.

Stiles agreed, "Yeah, you want a ride?"

Scott opened the door and began to get out. Jackson looked extremely reluctant and somewhat scared. Argent was a scary one, indeed.

"Hey, come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself," Stiles continued, trying to win him over.

I nodded. "Yeah, who knows who will find you?" If he knows what's good for him, he will get his ass in the Jeep now. I'm practically shouting 'you're gonna get yourself killed if you don't come with us'. Come with me if you want to live, Schwarzenegger has never been more right.

Jackson nodded and immediately began walking over to us. He looked tense as he moved.

Just as he was nearing the Jeep, Argent called out, "Hey guys!" We all turned our heads to look at him as he walked over to the driver's seat of Jackson's Porsche. He opened the door and turned the key. It roared with life. Then he smiled, "Told you I knew a few things about cars."

Stiles and I glanced at each other then I looked towards Scott. He caught my eye and raised his eyebrow. I only mouthed, 'He's good.' Scott shook his head at me and turned back to Argent, who was walking to his truck. He got in quickly and was out of here in a second.

Once he was gone, Jackson turned on Scott. "What are you following me now?"

I was going to get out on Scott's side until he slammed the door in my face. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. How rude. I then went out Stiles' side instead, as he climbed out of the Jeep.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything right there!" Scott yelled at Jackson. Was Scott on his werewolf period today or something?

Stiles and I both joined the equally upset Scott and Jackson.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, clearly confused.

"He thinks you're the second beta," explained Scott, which only confused Jackson more.

I cleared my throat and coughed out, "That means other wolf."

Scott suddenly snapped. "He thinks you're me!" And with that, the angry beta hit his fist against Stiles' Jeep. Stiles didn't really like that.

"Dude, my Jeep."

"I could hear your heart beating a mile away. Literally." Scott told him, ignoring Stiles' pleads. "Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott then made a sound of frustration before lunging to hit the Jeep again.

Stiles caught him fast enough. "Whoa, whoa, okay, okay. How about we just step away from Stiles' Jeep?"

They both ignored him again, and Jackson said, "You know what, this is your problem. Not mine. Okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's going to get me killed. Okay, this is your fault!" Jackson pushed Scott suddenly into Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Can we stop hitting my Jeep?"

Scott pushed Jackson back and a fight was definitely going to break out, but Stiles jumped in between them. "Alright, oh, guys stop! Alright?"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I chanted.

Stiles groaned. "You are so not helping."

I shrugged. "I know."

When Stiles moved away from them, Scott approached Jackson and said, "When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you! I can't protect anyone." After that was said, he turned to Stiles and me.

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles questioned him.

It was a moment of silence as Scott looked uneasy at all of us, including Jackson. Speaking of which, decided to voice his thoughts, "You know what? Now you have to do it," he was talking about the bite, "Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No, you won't!" Scott argued. "Just trust me. All it does is makes things worse."

Jackson wasn't convinced. "Oh yeah, really? In order to hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible? Sounds like a real hardship, McCall!"

"Yeah," breathed Scott. "I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people who are trying to kill me!" Jackson just looked annoyed, and said nothing. "And I can hear things. Like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me! I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

Gosh, Scott, tell me how you really feel.

I looked at Stiles and we both frowned.

"It ruined _your_ life," Jackson corrected. "You know, you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like?"

"Educate us, dick," I said, after hearing him talk down to Scott.

He sneered at me. "It's like you turn sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you at with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche."

He then turned away and climbed into his stupid Porsche. As he began to drive off, I shouted, "Nobody cares! You're not cool!"

Stiles clapped my shoulder. "Well said, Rae."

Scott was still down and I had half a mind to go jump Jackson, but I'll save him from my wrath until another day.

I sighed and moved closer to Scott, "Don't stress about him, Scott. He'll realize his jackass ways."

"You really think so?" Stiles asked.

I deadpanned, "No."

Stiles breathed out his nose and patted Scott's arm. "Despite that, Rae is right. Don't worry about him. We'll figure something out. We always do. Now come on, let's go."


	20. Co-Captain - Part Two

Starr Hale: Lucky! We didn't get a single snow day in Virginia. - R

Potterheart234: Ikr, they're cute. - R

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was with Allison and Lydia in the forest. Allison had said she wanted to make a pit stop before shopping.

"Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting," Lydia groaned.

I let out a chuckle. I warned her not to wear heels, but she didn't listen.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something," Allison said, ignoring Lydia's groaning. "Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

Wow, that took quite a turn. Was everybody in this trio going to date Jackson and realize how much of a jerk he is? I still don't know what I saw in him. The only special thing that I shared with him was him being my first kiss. Other than that, there was no real connection.

"Did he?" Lydia asked.

"Uh-huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first," Allison said.

"Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything," Allison told her.

I snickered.

"Uh, about that -" Lydia said. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not mad at you for making out with him. I was just mad at you for not telling me," Allison said.

"So you forgive me?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, but just tell us everything because that's what best friends do. Right, Sammy?" Allison said.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, uneasily.

I felt guilty. I was keeping so many things from them lately and I felt terrible about it. I usually told especially Lydia everything, but I've been keeping tons of secrets from her now. I just don't want them getting mixed up in everything.

"So…" Lydia said. "When are we going shopping?"

"Soon," Allison told her, taking out an arrow from her bag.

The smile from my face vanished. That was a hunter weapon.

"What does it do?" Lydia asked.

"We're about to find out," Allison replied.

"Be careful with that thing! I'm going to die out here before I even get to go to the formal!" I groaned.

"So melodramatic," Lydia rolled her eyes.

Allison notched the arrow into the bow and drew the bow back. Once she let go, the arrow hit a tree, exploding.

"Okay, Katniss Everdeen! What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed, an anxious smile on my face. Was she turning into a hunter?

"I don't know," she muttered, thoughtfully.

"Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia commented.

God, I hoped not.

We suddenly heard a sound of a twig snapping.

"Did you hear that?" Allison asked.

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed. "Can we go now?"

"Relax. I'm going to find out what it is," Allison proclaimed. "Lydia, hold this." Allison gave the bow to Lydia and she held it gingerly.

"Sammy stay with Lydia," Allison said.

"No complaints here," I gladly agreed as Allison took off.

A few minutes later Allison came back smiling.

"It was just Scott. He found my necklace. He left though."

"Great. Can we go now?" Lydia questioned, giving Allison the bow back.

"Shopping time!" I exclaimed, taking the lead back to the car.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When Allison and Lydia dropped me off home after shopping, I headed to the kitchen to get some milk, but Stiles beat me to it. He gave me his evil smile as he took a large gulp of milk straight from the carton.

"I hate you," I groaned, crossing my arms.

"You know you love me," he smiled.

"You know you love me," I mimicked.

"Will you guys keep it down!" Dad yelled down from the hall.

"He started it!" I huffed as I headed for Dad's office, Stiles trailing behind me.

"She's just being a brat," Stiles retorted.

"Dad's going to support me because I'm his favorite!" I smiled.

"You two," Dad said. "Cut it."

"Anyways… what are you doing?" I asked, coming to take a look at the papers on his desk.

"Work," Dad sighed.

"Anything we can help you with?" Stiles asked from the doorway, still holding the carton.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice."

I went to get a glass as Stiles got out the whiskey. We took a seat at the table.

"Any leads?" Stiles asked.

"You know that I can't discuss that with you," Dad disclosed. "Not too much," he warned as Stiles began to pour the whiskey.

Stiles suddenly got this look in his eye, and began to pour the glass full.

My eyes widened as I realized his plan. My twin truly was an evil genius.

"Okay. There you go, Dad." Stiles gave him the glass.

"Thanks," Dad said, not even glancing down at it.

"Bottoms up," Stiles chuckled as Dad drank the whiskey.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?" Dad stuttered.

Not even ten minutes later, he was drunk.

"Hell of a lot?" I asked.

"Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him," he said.

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles questioned.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two… laser beams were pointing at the camera," Dad said, showing us a picture of Derek, which indeed did not show his face.

"Nice," Stiles mused at the photo.

"Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that -" Dad continued on.

"Dad - it's us. We're not gonna say anything. Come on," Stiles assured.

"Yeah, we're _really_ good at keeping secrets," I snorted.

Dad continued, "See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire."

"'Terminated under suspicion of fraud'," Stiles read off the paper.

"Exactly."

"Who else?" I questioned.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson."

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asked.

"Priors all over their records, including-" Dad said, but I cut him off.

"Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire," I realized, finally putting the pieces together.

"Another shot?" Stiles asked.

"No, no, no, no more," Dad refused.

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, all right?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, you deserve it," I nodded in agreement.

I hated doing this to him, but we were finally getting answers.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover," Dad groaned as Stiles poured some more whiskey in the glass.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep," Stiles told him. " _We're_ gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell," Stiles whispered to me.

"I might as well burn myself myself alive to get it over with!" I whispered back.

"There's just so many questions," Dad said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like if Derek - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know," Dad sighed.

"Or something's scaring them out," Stiles muttered to me.

"You know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time -" Dad said, but was interrupted by Stiles.

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call - I'm sorry. I'll be right back," Stiles rushed out of the room.

Aww, Dad!

I went to him, putting my arms around him.

"I miss it, and I miss your mom," Dad finished, smiling at me.

"I do, too," I smiled back.

Dad was reaching for the whiskey bottle again, but I stopped him by putting the bottle away.

"That's enough, Dad," I smiled.

Dad chuckled. "You remind me of your mother a lot. She would've done the same thing."

"I know," I smiled.

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was in my room, painting my nails a bright nail, when my mom barged in.

"Mom!" I said in shock. Shock for her sudden appearance and for how she looked. "Dude, you look great. No scratch that, you look stunning!"

She smiled and waved me off, "Thanks. You know how I do."

I grinned at her. "So you still haven't told me about this guy."

"He's just some medical rep I met at work," she answered as she played with her hair.

"Not a potential new daddy?" I asked, winking at her.

She laughed, "I just met him."

The doorbell rang and my mom shouted, "Scott, could you get the door?!" She ran to my vanity mirror and said, "Ah, I'm not ready. Do you have nice jewelry? Oh and perfume!" The doorbell rang again. "Scott?! Get the door! Your brother sure is taking his time answering the door," Mom muttered, before exploring my entire jewelry box.

I shrugged, finishing up my last toenail.

After the doorbell rang for third time, she quickly chose a bracelet and ran out of my room, yelling, "Scott, for the love of God, please!" To me, she said, "Bye sweetie, love you. Be good."

"Love you, too!" I called out, as she ran down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Scott came up the stairs and into my room, looking like someone just shat in his cereal. It was a wonderful mixture of shock, horror, and nausea.

"What's wrong with _you_?" I asked as he moved closer to me.

"Something big came up and I need to go check it out. Could you please make sure Jackson doesn't get into any trouble at Holly's party tonight?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? What came up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. I just got to take care of some things. Just please, stay with him."

"I mean, fine by me. It's not like I got anything better to do."

"Thank you." He was about to leave my room until I stopped him.

"On one condition," he faced me. "After you do whatever need to do, you have to tell me what was so important that you had to leave right away."

He nodded.

He began to move, but my voice stopped him once more. "Oh and be careful, alright? Don't go getting bit by anything else."

"I promise," he said, before running to his room.

I sighed, and started getting ready for the party.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I had just gotten a drink, when Jackson bumped into me in the kitchen.

"Are you guys gonna follow me _everywhere_?" Jackson yelled.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm not following you." Yes. Yes, I totally was.

He scoffed and went away.

I was watching him take a seat next to some bleach blonde girl on the couch, when a brunette (I think her name was Trina..?) approached me.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?" she asked.

"Sure…" I said slowly.

"What did the left leg say to the right leg?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing, because they never met! Get it? Because you're a slut," she laughed.

Before I could say anything, another girl said, "Are you _not_ a slut? So then what are you? A volunteer prostitute or something?"

They both snickered at me.

Then a third girl joined in. "I wonder if sluts call their private parts public parts…"

Everyone in the kitchen started laughing at my expense.

I tried defending myself, but it was too loud for anyone to hear.

I could feel my anger coming to a boil. Not being able to control myself, I clipped Trina in the face. As blood started spewing from her nose, I stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

I collided with Jackson hard as he was coming out of the bathroom.

" _Really_? The bathroom too, now?!" he exclaimed.

"I heard you and Lydia broke up," I blurted out, seeking confirmation.

"Yeah. And?"

Not wasting another second, I grabbed him by the collar and started kissing him.

At first he was surprised, but then he started kissing back as he pulled me back into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"This is actually a good plan, Scott!" I exclaimed.

"I know, and it better work," he replied.

Stiles and I were in the car with Scott, currently driving behind Melissa and her date…

Wait for it…

Peter Hale, aka the motherfreaking alpha!

Thinking about them together made me want to puke. Melissa was like a mom to me, and her and Peter together was just repulsing. I can't imagine how Scott and Rae must feel like. Speaking of…

"Where's Rae?" I asked.

"Looking over Jackson at Holly's party," Scott informed.

"Scott, are you sure that's such a great idea? You know what she does at parties."

Scott turned to give me a sour look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-I mean-"

Stiles defended me, "Hey, don't lash out at Sammy. She's right. Your sister does get _a little_ distracted at parties, if you know what I mean. How's she gonna watch Jackson?"

Scott squeezed his fists so hard they turned white.

God, me and my big mouth!

But before I could apologize, Stiles said, "Hey, hey, hey, isn't that your mom's car?" He pointed to silver car parked on the side of the road.

Distracted, Scott unclenched his fists and grumbled, "Yeah, it is. You know the plan."

With that, Scott jumped out of the car, and Stiles bumped his car into Ms. McCall's.

All of us got out of our cars.

"Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles! Sammy!" Melissa yelled at us.

"Ms. McCall?" Stiles asked.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Wow, this is - this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" I said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she groaned.

"I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere," Stiles exclaimed.

"Came out of nowhere?! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles."

"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing," I told her, trying to buy time and get her away from this evil asshole.

"I don't think that's necessary," Peter spoke up.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash," I said. I mentally slapped myself for what I said. How could I feel whiplash when when we were the ones that hit them?

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Melissa yelled.

"I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with her neck!" Stiles said, playing along.

"Yeah, my neck!" I groaned. "It hurts!"

Those drama classes I took in seventh grade were finally coming in handy. After all, I _was_ Maid #3 in the school's production of 'The Little Mermaid'. I got to sing in the show for like two seconds for this one song. In addition, I was also an amazing tentacle for Ursula. I was like in twelve scenes in total. It was great.

"Really, Sammy?" Melissa asked. "We can go to the hospital if you want."

I guess I'm _too_ good at acting.

"There's no need for that!" I chuckled. "I mean, my neck is feeling so much better now!"

"Yeah, I mean it's a miracle!" Stiles chirped.

I noticed Peter talking to himself a few feet away. Either he really was a psychopath or he was talking to Scott, using their heightened senses. I'd bet on the latter.

"Did we ever tell you that you look amazing today?!" I stalled.

"I can't believe this," she sighed.

I noticed Scott take off from his hiding spot behind a car, which meant it was time to skadoodle.

"Anyways...We have to go!" I said.

"Nice seeing you!" Stiles yelled, rushing back to the car.

RAEGAN MCCALL

When I got back from the party, a little past midnight, Mom was sleeping but Scott still wasn't back yet.

So I waited up for him, as I watched old Gossip Girl episodes.

Two and a half episodes later, Scott finally showed.

The first thing I noticed, as he came through the door, was all the blood on his shirt.

I got up, ran to him, and started examining him. "Scott, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Hunters happened. But I'm good now. I have a lot to tell you."

He collapsed onto the couch and I took a seat next to him.

He started with, "What happened at the party? You were supposed to keep an eye on Jackson."

"I'm sorry. I just freaked out about something dumb and bolted."

"Well, Mom's date tonight was Peter."

I stood up, "What?!"

"I didn't tell you because I needed you focused on Jackson. And I knew you'd want to come help with Mom. But Stiles, Sammy, and I handled it."

I sat back down, "Okay. So everything's good then?"

"Not quite done yet," he said. "Peter let slip that they were gonna kill Jackson, so-"

"Oh, no." I felt guilt and panic blossom in the pit of my stomach.

"Let me finish," he urged. "I went to Derek's and saved Jackson from him just in time," I let out a breath of air at that, "But then the hunters showed up. They shot at Derek and I. But Derek gave himself up so that I could escape, so now he's captured. And since I'm pretty sure their weapons are poisoned, I passed out in the forest. I could've died if Deaton didn't find me."

"Deaton?!"

"Yeah. Apparently he knows all about us. He's a vet, but he also helps supernaturals."

"So what about Derek then? Is he on our side now?"

"Honestly, I don't know… But let's talk about the rest later, yeah? I'm bone-tired."

"Sure, Scottie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	21. Formality - Part One

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Call it again," Scott practically demanded for the hundredth time.

I groaned loudly from Scott's bed, "Scott, seriously? You're bugging! We gotta go to school! Wait… did I just say that…?"

"Come on, I know it's here!" he retorted, ignoring me, as he searched for his misplaced phone.

Sammy, who was sitting on the rolling chair, sighed, "It's not here."

Suddenly, Scott got up and stopped searching for his phone.

Then he turned to the three of us, including Stiles, "You guys are right. You're always right. Why do I even question your guys' rightness? You clearly are so right. It makes me cry at how right you are," is what I wished he said.

Instead he continued his search and ignored us.

"So you lost your phone," Stiles said lifting his arms as if to say what's done is done. "Why don't you just get a new one?"

"I can't afford a new one," argued Scott from his position on the floor.

"That's not our problem, Mr. Irresponsible," I replied as I layed on his bed with my face in the mattress.

Scott groaned, whether it was at me or not finding his phone I didn't know. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

Sigh.

Derek.

I didn't know how to feel about him. He was one rude motherfucker. He's also a bad guy, he sided with the Alpha. But on the other hand, he saved my brother's life. That's got to mean he's good now, right?

I hope so. Because we stood no chance without Derek. Three puny humans and a newbie wolf versus two expert wolves who've been raised to become werewolves?

Yeah, right.

Still, Stiles was optimistic. "Well A, you're not alone, you have me," he said happily, as if he was the best thing in the world.

Propping myself on one elbow, I looked at Stiles and cleared my throat suggestively.

He blatantly looked in the other direction.

I cleared my throat again more loudly and Sammy lightly kicked him in the shin.

He smacked his lips and went to continue talking when a huge pillow hit his face. He was almost sent flying to the floor, partly from shock, partly from him just being _Stiles._

"Alright, Jesus!" Stiles shouted.

I sat crisscross applesauce and waved him off. "Please, that's too formal. Call me Raegan or 'oh great one'. I accept either or."

Sammy burst out laughing and Scott gave a low chuckle, seeing as how he was still looking for the missing phone.

Stiles gave me deadpan look, "Hardy, har, har." He flipped me off before turning back to Scott. "As I was saying, you're not alone. You have me, Sammy, and that thing contaminating your bed." Another pillow, a dramatic duck, and another middle finger. "And B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

"You sound pretty dead," I retorted loudly, threatening to throw another pillow. I swear Scott had so many freaking pillows and it's not fair.

Stiles flinched at the pillow before retorting, "You're still worried about him? I thought you were angry at him for siding with the Alpha?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I want him dead," I replied, crossing my arms. "Besides, he can't be dead. He's Derek Hale. He does not die easily."

" _Gunfire_ ," Stiles repeated slowly, "He walked into _gunfire_. Unless he's walking around with a bunch of bullet holes, I doubt he's alive."

"You said almost the same thing that night at the school."

"Yeah, so?"

"He survived."

"…Oh yeah, huh."

"Stupid," Sammy laughed.

"Shut up. You're supposed to be on my side!" Stiles told Sammy, but she just shrugged in response.

As Scott moved frantically around the room, he voiced his thoughts, "Stop arguing guys! Look, Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him."

Stiles had his mouth open for a bit before he finally got some words out. "Alright, so just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter. Problem solved."

"I can't let them! Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott shouted as he came out from his closet (ha-ha!) still empty-handed. "I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find Derek first. J-Just help me."

Stiles spoke, "You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting." Stiles seems to be heading in the right direction. "You remember that? When he was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" And he just switched lanes.

After a moment of silence, Scott spoke up, "He wasn't going to kill anyone." I smirked at Stiles as he made an 'are-you-serious' face. "And I'm not letting him die."

"Can you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked before he got hit by another pillow.

Before Scott could answer, he stopped what he was doing and froze.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked towards Stiles and Sammy, who shrugged. I only sighed, because it seemed my brother was getting weirder by the day.

"What?" Sammy asked in a tone that easily sounded like 'what else could possibly go wrong now?'

"Our mom just got home from work," answered Scott, still not moving. Then he stopped talking and stood there listening to whatever Mom was doing.

And that caused me to say, "Well, we don't all have super-werewolf hearing. Do you think you could let us in on what you're hearing, Scooby? Thanks."

"Is she okay?" Sammy asked after Scott didn't say anything.

It was actually worrying me now. "Spit it out, Scott."

Silently and sadly, Scott shook his head.

I froze at his answer and Stiles looked at me before he spoke up, "What's she doing?"

For a second, Scott didn't say anything but then he replied sullenly, "Crying."

That one word broke my heart and I almost started crying. You have to realize that my mom is tough. She doesn't let anything bother her, so when she cries it's a big deal. She hasn't really cried since her and my dad split up. And even at that, she was still tough. Now, the way Scott's face fell, I knew she was really taking the whole ruined-date-with-Peter thing personally.

Scott and I both forlornly sat down on the bed.

Stiles let out a sigh and said, "Scott, you can't protect everyone."

Scott looked at Stiles and said in determination, "I have to."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Scott?" I asked, after Rae and Stiles left. "Can I talk to you?"

"What did you do?" he groaned.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I've been friends with you since kindergarten. That's your 'I did something bad and I need to own up to it' face."

"I hate you so much!" I laughed. "Anyways, you're right. I wanted to apologize about what I said about Rae yesterday. I didn't mean it."

"It's fine."

"I'm really, really sorry-Wait…it's fine? You're gonna let me off that easy?" I joked.

"I know you didn't mean it like that," he said. "You just have no filter and phrased it wrong."

"I'm still working on that," I smiled. "I guess I was just worried about her."

"I see you guys are trying to repair your friendship," he said. "Knowing my sister, it's going to be a long, bumpy road."

"We've come a long way," I said, thoughtfully.

"Yup," he laughed. "You two went from sneers and glares and avoidance to at least tolerating each other."

I laughed. "Anyways, c'mon we gotta go. We're probably like twenty minutes late to class."

His eyes widened, "Mom's gonna kill me!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

After school, Allison, Lydia, and I went dress shopping. Stiles had also tagged along.

"What's wrong, Allie?" I asked, noticing the gloomy look on her face as we descended the escalator.

"Nothing's wrong, I just- I have a lot on my mind," she told me.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress," Lydia said, ever bossy.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected," Allison chuckled.

"Excellent," Lydia chirped.

"Lydia, could you do something for me, too?" I smiled, as we got off the escalator.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? That's your evil smile!" Lydia exclaimed. "What do you want?"

I haven't used my matchmaking abilities in a while, I hope they weren't getting dusty.

"I want you to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else," I told her, the smile not leaving my face.

"Who?" Lydia questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Him," I responded, pointing to my twin brother who, at the moment, had spritzed perfume in his face, causing him to sneeze like lunatic. Ten points for great timing, Stiles.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile," Allison mocked.

"Good one!" I burst out laughing, giving Allison a high five.

"I hate you guys," Lydia huffed.

We only smiled sweetly at her before all three of us turned back to Stiles. He noticed us (LYDIA) watching and he smiled awkwardly and waved with three fingers.

|| Teen Wolf ||

For the rest of the time being, Stiles held all the clothes Lydia wanted to try on, and there was a lot.

"Oh okay, so are you just gonna try these on right now?" Stiles asked as Lydia began to drop more clothes onto the pile he was holding. "All of them?" He was at a loss for words, but followed her. "Is this a 24-hour Macy's?"

I put my hand to my heart and sighed, "Ah, young love."

Allison and I separated quickly. I was walking through the aisles, looking for cute dresses. I was really picky when it came to shopping. I really didn't like anything too gaudy. I wanted more of an Audrey Hepburn look. I wanted something classy and sophisticated.

I walked around a bit more before I found two cute dresses, one blue and one purple. I moved to them and grabbed them both while I sang hallelujah. One of these will be mine. They were both so gorgeous, that's what made it so hard to choose.

So I wasn't going to! I was going to have Allie choose and if I end up hating it, I'll blame her. Mwahaha!

But then I would feel bad for being mean to Allie. Sigh. I'll just have her choose and like it regardless. I mean it's Allison, you can't be mean to her. It's like against the rules.

Skipping to where I left her, I sang out, "Oh Allison! I need your assistance!" I grinned when I saw her but froze at the expression on her face and the man standing in front of her. I sucked in a breath and gulped.

Why was he here? I swear he's everywhere. You know who I'm talking about. Come on. Say it with me – Peter Hale, the alpha.

Trying to keep Allison calm, I started, "Oh hey, everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah," she said, but their was a slight worry in her eyes. She was obviously worried about the creepy man standing a _little_ too close for comfort.

"We should go try on the dresses-" I stopped talking when Peter made his way to me and said, "Very nice colors. They fit your skin tone perfectly."

I stared at him in astonishment.

"Ooh, they are both lovely dresses, but which one to choose?" He sighed and took both dresses from me. "Phew, I see your dilemma."

I didn't say anything, neither did Allison.

"Do you mind?" he asked but didn't bother to see if I really did mind as he held both dresses up to me. As he switched from each dress, he asked Allison, "What do you think?"

"U-Uh, they're both really nice," she stuttered.

"Yes, they are," he replied with a nod. He looked me in the eyes for the first time. I had to stop myself from flinching at his gaze. "You see the strapless blue is nice, but with a dress like this you would want your hair down and that would take away from the dress. Not to mention, how annoying would it be if you had your hair down while you danced." He placed it on a random hook.

"But with this one," he brought the purple dress to my front and continued, "This would work better if you had your hair in a nice, simple up-do. It's a bonus that your hair won't bother you at all. Plus, this shows off your shoulders and neck." He smiled and handed me the dress.

Before any of us could say anything, the store's speaker sounded throughout the store.

" _Attention shoppers, to the owner of a blue Mazda-"_

Allison mumbled questioningly, "Did she just say blue Mazda?"

"- _license plate 5768. Your car is being towed."  
_  
She ran off and pulled me along with her, causing me to drop the dress, as she said, "Oh, that's my car!"

As we ran out of the store, I turned back only to see Scott standing there.

He nodded at me and I returned the gesture. Scott had set this up to get us away from Peter.

Seriously, I could give him a treat right now. Lowering my voice, I cooed, "Who's a good boy?"

He heard with his wolfy powers and rolled his eyes.

I swear those puns will never get old.


	22. Formality - Part Two

ADELINE LAHEY

I sat on Isaac's bed, watching as he ran around the room, frantically, trying to get ready for the formal.

"What do you think?" Isaac asked, standing in front of me with his arms out. He was wearing a black tie, black vest, black jacket, and a top hat.

"You look fine… if you were trying to look like a magician. Take off the top hat!" I took the top hat off of his head and placed it on mine. "You're going to a formal dance, not the ball, Cinderella."

Isaac shot me a glare, "Since when did _you_ become sarcastic?"

I shrugged innocently, "I have no idea what you mean."

Isaac scoffed and straightened his tie, "You know, you and Sammy would get along really good."

"It's really _well_ ," I corrected. "If you're going to speak English, do it correctly."

"Yeah, yeah," Isaac said, not giving a care. "So you're going to distract Dad when he gets home, right?"

I nodded, "Yep. I'm gonna tell him that you went to sleep 'cause you got tired after practice."

Isaac gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks for doing this for me, Addie. I think I really like this girl."

RAEGAN MCCALL

I've decided to tell Sammy everything.

|| Flashback ||

" _So what was that about this morning with Sammy?" I asked Scott from the couch, after school._

" _What?" Scott, clueless as ever._

" _This morning… after Stiles and I left the room… You and Sammy were talking…" I explained slowly for his dumbass._

" _Oh," Scott remembered. "She was apologizing."_

" _For what?"_

" _For kind of… implying you were a slut."_

" _Of course. She's just like everyone else," I rolled my eyes._

" _Hey," Scott defended. "She didn't mean it. If only she knew what really happened to you…" he trailed off._

" _Not happening."_

" _And, remind me again, why not, exactly?"_

" _Why are you being all preachy today, Scott?" I laughed._

" _Don't do that."_

" _Don't do what?"_

" _Don't hide your feelings behind humor. Could you not be emotionally detached, just this once?"_

" _I don't know what you want me to say, Scott."_

" _Don't you miss her?"_

" _Of course I do!"_

" _Then tell her the truth."_

 _I took a deep breath. "It's more complicated than that."_

" _It doesn't have to be."_

" _She won't understand."_

" _But you're not even giving her a chance to!"_

 _I burst out, "I'm ashamed, okay?! I don't want her to know I was raped!"_

 _Scott sighed and came to me, putting his arm around me. "She won't judge you. Sammy's not like that, and you know it. I know you think you're so strong, but you're not. No one's that strong. No one's perfect. You gotta let people in to be strong, Rae."_

" _You sound just like…" I sat up, abruptly. "You're right, Scott. I'm going to tell her. Tonight. At the dance."_

|| End of Flashback ||

I'm done keeping my rape a secret from her. I miss her so much. I miss our friendship. I miss everything.

We're starting to become friends again, and I love it. But I don't think we can get back to the way we used to be unless I told her everything.

And that was why I was currently getting ready for the formal.

I usually don't go to school dances, they weren't my scene (love the after parties, though). But this time, at the last minute, I went out and bought a dress.

Everything looked perfect; the dress, the shoes, makeup, earrings…

The one thing I couldn't get done was my freaking hair. It would not stay up if my life depended on it and it was pissing me off.

"Listen, you piece of shit, you are going to go up nicely, so we can go tell Sammy everything, then party and try to act like a normal teenager. Alright, this is not the time to get bitchy. Just stay up and we'll have no trouble." Yes, I was talking to my hair. What? You don't?

I tried lifting it and clipping it up, but of course, it fell down. And me, well I practically exploded.

"Ugh, you little f-"

"I'd really choose your next words carefully," Mom warned as she suddenly appeared in my doorway.

Pouting, I whined, "Mom! It just- ugh- mph!" With that, I dropped my hair and it all kindly decided to fall straight in my face. From underneath my mane, I got out, "Help."

Mom chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll help. Jesus, you and your brother are both the same."

It was probably not a good time to mention that Scott wasn't even supposed to be going to the formal. Coach had banned him from the dance because he was failing three of his classes. But, of course, him and Stiles had come up with some master plan to get unnoticed by Coach the whole night. He also asked (more like forced) Jackson to ask Allison out so that Scott could be with her…? I don't know. I can't ever keep up with their shenanigans.

"He's having hair problems, too?" I snorted, and sat down so she could do my hair.

"No. He had a huge hole in his pants," she laughed out loud, causing me to join in on the laugher.

After the laughter faded, there were a few moments of silence. Then she said, "Before I came in, I heard you talking about telling Sammy everything. Is that what I think it means?"

"Yeah, it is," I smiled, but she couldn't see since I was facing away from her.

Finished with my hair, Mom turned me around as she knelt down in front of me and replied, "Raegan Elizabeth McCall! Who are you and what the hell have you done with my daughter?"

What? Were you expecting a sweet, heartfelt comment? Come on! This is my mama we're talking about. She can only get so sappy before she snaps. If you ask me, the real sap in this family is the princess in the other room. Seriously, he is so angsty that it practically rolls right off of him and it's only a matter of time before it consumes me. Ugh, shudder. I mean it practically already has.

"Ooh, the full name," I winced.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie," she said, giving me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, my makeup!"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I glared at my reflection in the mirror.

In the end, I had decided to buy the purple dress Peter told me to. The guy was a total a-hole, but I had to admit he had good fashion sense.

Who knew.

I put on the final touches of makeup and smiled at my reflection. I had probably spent like five hours getting ready. It was mostly because I was on Youtube the whole time, trying to search up makeup and hair tutorials, and ninety-percent of what I looked up was so difficult to do.

I was really excited about the dance and I _actually_ felt pretty for once.

"You look pretty," Stiles uncannily confirmed my thoughts, from the doorway.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look handsome."

"You think so?" He adjusted his tie.

I nodded.

"Are you finished up now, sister dear?" he asked, holding his arm up.

"Yes I am, brother dear," I linked my arm through his.

"Onwards!" he called, leading us out of the room.

|| Teen Wolf II

We went to pick Isaac up first. He was outside, waiting on his dark porch. Odd…

"Wow, you-uh-you look amazing!" Isaac smiled as I got out of the Jeep to let him in.

"Thanks! Not too shabby yourself." I leaned in to poke him in the side as he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

Awkward.

Stiles called from the driver's seat, "Okay, c'mon you idiots. We gotta go pick up Lydia. She'll be pissed if we're a second late."

|| Teen Wolf ||

After we picked up Lydia, we headed to the school.

We all piled out of the Jeep the same time Allison and Jackson came out of his Porsche.

"You look handsome," Lydia told Jackson.

"Obviously," he replied as he walked past her. "It's Hugo Boss."

Douchebag.

"I don't care. I don't want compliments," Lydia told herself. "I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark."

I nudged Stiles.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," he told her.

"Really?"

I gave him a thumbs up and he grinned at me, then looped his arm through Lydia's and went inside.

Isaac and I followed suit.

|| Teen Wolf ||

We were dancing, and making casual conversation.

"So how do you think you did on that history midterm?" I asked.

He was about to answer when he suddenly froze.

"Isaac?" I stopped dancing.

But he was just gazing somewhere above my head.

I turned towards his line of vision, and found Rae at the end of it.

She looked beautiful in a lacy, fiery red dress, red stilettos, and her hair up.

Of course she looked beautiful. She _always_ looked beautiful.

I turned to see Isaac still staring at her.

Did he still…?

My thoughts were interrupted by Rae approaching us.

She held my arm. "Sammy, I really need to talk to you."

"Right now? I was gonna-"

She cut me off, "Please? It's important."

At the terror in her eyes, I agreed. "Okay. Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back, Isaac," I told him.

He nodded and we took off.

Once we were outside, I asked, "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "I want to tell you everything."

"What do you mean "everything"?"

" _Everything,"_ she pronounced slowly.

"Everything? Now?"

"It only took me six years," she laughed nervously. "But I'm ready now."

I can't believe she's about to tell me what happened all those years ago, why she stopped being my friend.

"You might want to sit down for this." She walked us over to sit at a nearby bench.

After a deep breath, she started. "Six years ago, I was raped."

My breath hitched.

"It was by my dad's best friend, who was also our neighbor. One day after school, I had forgotten my house key, so I went over to the neighbors house to borrow their phone to call my mom or dad. The rest of the family wasn't there that afternoon, just the dad. He told me to come in, and locked the door behind me. I kept asking for the phone, but he kept changing the subject. He sat me down on the couch, and asked about school.

"Next thing I know, he starts feeling me up. I didn't understand what he was doing, just that it was wrong. I tried getting away, but he pulled me by my hair to stay still. Then he raped me there on the couch.

"When it was over, I was in so much pain, I couldn't even stand. He warned me not to tell my parents. He said he knew my parents were on the edge of a divorce. And that if I told them, my dad would say I'm lying and take his friend's side. It would tip the iceberg for my mom and they would divorce. So I kept my mouth shut. Funny thing is they got divorced a month later, anyway," she laughed humorlessly. "He was cheating." She turned to me. "Please don't tell Scott. He doesn't know."

"I won't," I promised. "But did that guy ever get in trouble for what he did?"

"No. I know he deserves to be punished, but I don't know… I just want to keep it all behind me."

I didn't agree, but nodded anyway.

"So, with the rape and the divorce happening the same month, I was messed up. I became depressed and didn't even go to school for a month. Because I missed so much school, I failed my exams and had to redo fifth grade.

"I went to therapy for a year, but it never helped. So my therapist recommended kickboxing as an outlet to my PTSD. It was the only thing that worked."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on," I stopped her. "Why do you have so much sex, then? Shouldn't you hate it, because of all the trauma?"

"I do."

I was baffled.

She sighed. "It's messed up, actually. I have this need to be in control of myself, and when the flashbacks or nightmares come, I panic and I feel so out of control. So I punish myself-"

"By… forcing yourself to have sex," I finished.

She nodded.

That was really… sad.

"Everything makes sense now. I read somewhere that rape victims tend to push loved ones away. I remember you wouldn't even talk to Scott, let alone me."

She winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. And for all that stuff I said in the bathroom that day."

"Don't apologize! You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I'm so sorry for not sticking by you."

"It's okay, it's not like I made it any easier for you. But, it's all in the past. Now, could we go back to being friends?"

"I'd like that," I smiled.

"You were right, Sammy," she said.

"About what?"

"About strength. Strength is not pushing people away, it's letting people in. You told me that, that night the alpha had us trapped in the school."

I smiled and stood up from the bench.

When she got up, I hugged her.

"I'm glad you told me… Now, let's go party!" I exclaimed, leading us back inside. "You look stunning, by the way."

She did a little twirl. "Thanks. So do you."

I laughed out loud. "Thanks, Peter picked out the dress."

Rae froze in front of the gym doors. "What?!"

I laughed and we went inside.

When I spotted Isaac by the punch bowl, I remembered what had happened before we left.

It was obvious. Isaac still liked Rae. I tried to ignore all the looks he gave her, I thought his feelings would just fizzle away. Especially if his crush was unrequited…

I abruptly turned to Rae. "Hey, remember that day I asked what you thought of Isaac, but you just snapped at me and stormed away? What was that about?"

"I thought you were making fun of me. Like "Oh, hey look Rae, another guy for you to screw"."

"Well, I wasn't. I'll ask again, what do you think of him?"

She crossed her arms. "Umm, he's in my English class. He doesn't talk much."

"No, like do you think he's cute?"

"I guess… What's this about, Sammy?"

"I'll be right back. I need to do something," I said, heading in Isaac's direction.

Did you ever get that feeling when you hate yourself so much, it's hard to breathe? Because that's how I felt right now. In fact, millions of thoughts were running through my head right now.

The truth is; I'm a stupid, selfish, insecure, drama queen who literally jumps at the chance of a possibility of love.

Ever since I was little, I've dreamed of being 'the one' and being treated like a princess. I dreamed about how a prince will sweep me off of my feet.

I've come to realize that none of that is real. It's all fairy tale lies.

Nobody will ever love me.

Nobody will ever fall in love with a girl who always says the wrong things.

Nobody will ever fall in love with an insecure little girl.

Girls like me are never 'the one'.

Girls like Rae, on the other hand, are.

She deserves someone like Isaac.

He obviously wasn't getting over his crush on her anytime soon. And, in time, I think she'll develop feelings for him, too.

She's been through so much, she deserves to be happy.

She's feisty, confident, and beautiful; perfect for Isaac.

I took a deep breath.

I had to break up with Isaac.

I didn't care about how much it was going to hurt me. I didn't care about how much I liked him. I had to do this for Rae, she deserved somebody like him. She had a lot of mental scars, and I believe he can fix them.

"I-Isaac?" I said, trying my best not to cry.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned, putting his cup of punch down and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Us," I answered.

"What?" He dropped his hands. "What do you mean?"

"I'm breaking up with you, Isaac," I said.

He looked as if I'd slapped him. "What? Why?"

"I just don't like you… like that. I'm sorry."

He took a step back.

"We can still be friends!" I told him, trying to make the situation better.

Knowing me, I was failing miserably.

"Forget it." He stormed away.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, but he was already gone.

As a cherry on top, somebody bumps into me, hard, causing me to tumble onto the ground.

Great, this day was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Scott said, helping me to my feet.

"It's fine," I muttered, brushing off my dress.

"Wait…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," I lied. "Go to Allison, you'll miss your chance."

"Allison can wait," he told me, holding my arms. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I broke up with Isaac, it's no big deal."

"It is if you're crying…"

"Scott… I got this," I heard Stiles say from behind me. "Go."

Scott hesitantly ran off.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, pulling me in for a hug.

I shook my head.

"Well, can we talk about it later? Because I need your help."

"For what?" I sniffed, pulling away from him.

"To find Lydia."

"Okay," I nodded. "Let me get Rae."

I turned to where I had left her to find that she was no longer there.

I took a sweep around the whole gym and couldn't find her anywhere.

Where the hell was Rae?

RAEGAN MCCALL

After Sammy left to do God knows what, I just stood there, waiting.

A few second later, Jackson stumbled past me and out the doors.

Dammit!

I had to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble, the Argents still thought he was the beta.

After a last parting glance at Sammy talking to her boyfriend, I went after Jackson.

When I came outside, I saw Jackson staggering into the forest.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight, but got ready to head back inside. What if the dude had to pee or throw up? I should save him the embarrassment and me the horror. I made to move, until I noticed something on the ground.

A liquor bottle.

I froze. Who was the only person drinking openly tonight?

Groaning, I stomped my feet. "Don't do it. Just go back inside. Don't worry about Jackson. Go back to the dance, Raegan." I glanced back at the bottle and the forest where I could no longer see him. "Ugh, damn it."

This is why people die in horror movies. They go after dumb bitches. Why do I have to be so damn nice? Why do I have to go see if Jackson is okay? That's Lydia's job, but she's with Stiles, who has been waiting for this moment since third grade.

Why can't I just let him walk to his death? He's a major asshole. A total dick.

"So why exactly am I going after him?" I muttered grumpily as I speed-walked to where I last saw Jackson stumbling.

It didn't take me long to find him since he couldn't even walk and he was shouting nonsense. Seriously, he was crawling on his knees. God, whatever he was drinking must have been really strong, or he's a lightweight. It's not the latter. I smelt that bottle and I swear I almost choked.

As I walked closer, I heard him murmur, "I want to be like you." He paused as if for dramatic effect (as if he wasn't dramatic enough), "I want to be one of you."

He's still on this wannabe werewolf thing? I've got to hand it to him; he's persistent.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Crack-son," he turned sharply to face me, "but there's only one of me and I don't give lessons. Now let's go, drunky, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You," he started off, but froze when footsteps were heard.

I stiffened and looked beyond him.

How the hell did I forget that there was a murdering alpha running around? What did I think, just because him and Derek joined forces that he wasn't going to go out and attack anymore? Yeah, right.

"Jackson…" I trailed off, words frozen on my tongue.

He didn't say anything. He just looked ahead at the… figures walking towards us with guns? A total Scott moment, but HUH? I was totally expecting the Alpha. I was not expecting Daddy fucking Argent and one of his cronies.

"Unfortunately, Jackson, I don't think I can give you what you want," Argent said, with that look he always had on his face (that smug smirk/smile, you know which one). Then he leaned down to Jackson and smiled, "But I have a feeling you might be able to help me." Lifting his head, Argent continued to smile, "Hello Raegan, don't you look nice."

"Mr. Argent," I said, trying to contain my shock (didn't achieve).

"And I believe you can help me as well." He said that with a smile that looked kind until he added at the end, "Whether you want to or not."

I gulped involuntarily.

This was bad. Jackson had no loyalty to Scott. He would tell them everything to save his own ass. And Argent made it clear with his last statement that he knew that I knew what was going on. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but he didn't seem to care how he got it out of me.

They say ignorance is bliss, but how ignorant can you be when there's a gun in your face? This was not going to end well, but you better fucking believe I am not giving up my little brother.

If we survive this, I'm gonna kill Jackson.

A/N:  
I think this is the longest chapter we have ever written? Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter because a lot happened. We're going to put the rest of the episode into the next chapter because we don't want this chapter to be too long. I hope you guys liked it!

\- Mod S


	23. Code Breaker - Part One

Starr Hale: I know, right? -R

Potterheart234: Yeah! We're so excited to write about it -R

RAEGAN MCCALL

Grinning at Argent, I moved closer to Jackson and said, "I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Argent. But whatever you want to know, you're not gonna get it from Jackson. He's completely wasted." I began to help Jackson up; he didn't resist. "In fact, I should probably take him back to the dance. His date is probably worrying about him."

Argent wasn't dense. He knew exactly who Jackson's date was. Overprotective, hunter-father is definitely going to know who is taking his daughter out. I wasn't good with threats (wasn't even a threat, just stating facts), but hopefully he would let us go.

What the hell was I thinking? This is Chris Argent. Since when has he been a pushover? The answer is never, in case you have Scott's mentality.

"Oh," he smiled. "This will only take a minute."

Mother fucker.

I tried to smile back, but it wasn't working.

"I'll tell you," Jackson said suddenly, looking up at the hunter.

Cock sucker mother fucker.

I chuckled and patted Jackson, "He already knows you're drunk, Jackson. No need for confessions. This isn't a taxi cab."

Argent chuckled, "My, my, Raegan, you sound as if you're trying to hide something from me. But you wouldn't do that, would you? I mean it's not like you have anything to hide." He finished with that smile permanently attached to his face.

I shook my head, "No sir. Nothing to hide. I just think this isn't the right time, considering there's a drunk minor. I should get him home. Surely you understand, Mr. Argent. Don't you?" I asked him with a smile as well.

Two could smile at this game. See what I did there? Even in the face of Argent, my comedic being shines.

He continued to smile, "Of course I do."

I didn't trust that smile. I just needed to get Jackson out of here before he started spouting off things. I didn't know how sober he was, but I was going to milk this whole drunk thing for as long as I can.

Pulling Jackson towards the school, I said, "Come on, Jackson." He followed me without a word, and for a second I thought we would get out of here, but nothing is that easy, especially with hunters.

We both froze and the sound of guns being loaded.

I knew this was just to scare us. We weren't the werewolves, they didn't want us. They just wanted information from us, and unfortunately they found it. They were not about to let it slip from their fingers.

"You see, this is rather urgent," Argent explained as he walked towards us.

"Derek Hale's a werewolf," Jackson blurted out.

My eyes widened and I gripped harder onto his arm that I was holding. He pulled it away and turned to Argent. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Jackson, shut up," I hissed.

Argent chuckled and walked closer to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you for being so understanding, Jackson. I already knew that, but I have some questions."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," I said quickly, trying to glare a hole through Jackson. "Let's go back to the dance, Jackson."

"The other wolf is-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Jackson, you don't know what you're messing with."

I angrily walked up to him, but was stopped when the crony stood in between us, propping his gun threateningly. I froze in fear.

To repeat myself and show you the urgency…

Mother. Fucker.

Jackson made a choking noise, "L-Look, I'll tell you anything."

Stiffly, I got out, "Jackson, don't say anything. Please," I added softly, and hoped he would listen.

Argent took this as a time to speak up. "Jackson, you can trust me. I just need you to tell me if you know who the second beta is. If you don't, then I'll be on my way."

Jackson looked at me, then back at Argent, then he repeated the action. Gulping hard, he turned towards him and said, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that he won't get hurt."

Argent put his hand out and placed it over his heart, "I promise."

"It's…" Jackson trailed off nervously.

"Don't, please," I pleaded with him as I tried to look at him over the crony's shoulder.

Jackson avoided my attempt to look at him and finished with his head low, "Scott McCall."

I let out a breathless gasp as everything turned silent.

"Judging by your reaction, I assume this is all true," Argent said to me before addressing the both of us. "Thank you, Jackson, Raegan. You've been so much help."

Fuck. I had screwed up.

I hadn't even realized we were walking back until Jackson spoke up, "You promise? You won't hurt him?"

As Cher would say - as if!

"Of course not," Argent replied. "He's just a kid."

"What are you going to do?" Jackson asked.

Oh, did I mention I found someone slower than Scott? Yup, you guessed it. The one and only: Jackass.

"I'm going to take care of it," he answered, and gave me a meaningful look. Then he turned to Jackson and said, "Go back to the dance, Jackson. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager." Jackson began to move, but looked back at me when he noticed I had not moved.

Argent chuckled, "I just have to tell Raegan something and then you can escort her back. Just give me a second." He turned to me and spoke, "I would've never guessed, but I suppose it makes sense. I knew you hung around Derek, but I never thought it was so close to your own home. I mean, _your own brother._ "

When I said nothing, he began to walk away.

But I wanted to be spiteful. I wanted to get one over on him, even if it was small. I wanted to tick him off and I knew just how to.

"I thought you would figure it out sooner," I said loud enough so he could hear. "I mean, it was right under your nose. Hell, Allison is _very much_ acquainted. I thought a father would know more about who his daughter was seeing. I guess not." With that, I turned and walked past Jackson.

I didn't have to see to know I had pissed him off, I didn't have to see how tightly his fists were clenched. I just had to get back and find Scott. I had to let him know what just happened. I had to find him fast.

We walked all the way to the entrance, when Jackson's arm shot out to grab mine. I stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "Look, he said he wasn't going to hurt him."

"Yeah, he says a lot of things," I said as I ripped my arm out of his grip and gave him a disgusted look. "You honestly have no fucking idea what you just did. Now I have to go make sure he doesn't do anything to my little brother." I opened the door to walk in, but I stopped. Since I was being spiteful today, I spun around and said, "By the way, you'd make a shitty werewolf."

With that, I stormed back into the gym.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Unfortunately, I couldn't find _anyone._

Not Scott, not Allison, not Sammy, or Stiles, Lydia, not even Sammy's boyfriend.

Where the hell was everyone at?!

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Where do you think they are?!" I yelled.

"Let's try the lacrosse field!" Stiles yelled back, as we began running in that direction.

I was seriously worried with the Alpha still around. Neither Stiles nor I have seen Rae or Lydia for twenty minutes, and I had a bad feeling in my gut. I hope they're alright. Because if any of my friends got hurt, this would officially be the crappiest day of my life.

Stiles and I arrived at the lacrosse field to find Lydia stumbling away from Peter.

"LYDIA!" Stiles yelled. "RUN!"

Lydia, however, was not fast enough. Peter already bit her. In response, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't kill her, please!" I cried out, as we reached them in the middle of the field.

"Of course not," Peter said. "Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

"I don't know. How would we know that!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Because you guys are the clever ones, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart."

"Look - Look, we don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, we have no idea," Stiles answered.

"Tell me!" Peter yelled. "Or I'll rip both your sister and your girlfriend apart!"

Peter grabbed me by the throat, his claws digging into my skin.

"Let her go!" I heard Rae yell, running up behind us. I couldn't face her though, because of Peter's hold on me.

"Sure thing. All you have to do is tell me how to find Derek."

"Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew…" Stiles stuttered.

"Knew what?"

"Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught."

"By the Argents?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Rae confirmed.

"And?" Peter questioned

"When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's phone."

I understood what Stiles was getting at.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him." Stiles said. "Just please let go of my sister. Please."

"Sure thing," Peter said.

He let go of me, causing me to tumble to the ground. I touched my neck to find blood.

"Thank God." Stiles said, engulfing me into a hug while Rae put her arm around me.

"Now, now," Peter said. "We can leave the sentiments for later. Let's go."

"No," I shot out.

I wasn't going to leave my best friend alone.

Stiles agreed, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you leave her here."

"You don't have a choice. You're all coming with me."

"Just kill me," Stiles pleaded. "Look, I don't care anymore. Just leave them alone."

Stiles was still on the ground with me, and Peter bent down to him and dragged him to his feet by his claws.

"Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

Before I could take my phone out of my handbag, Rae whipped out her phone and called Jackson.

What?

After she finished giving him instructions and hung up, I questioned, "Why do you have Jackson's number?"

Her eyes kind of grew.

Did she ever sleep with Jackson? There's no way. I know she explained why she does what she does, but there's no way she could've slept with that douchebag. She hates his guts as far as I know.

"I-I don't know. C'mon we gotta go," she said, leading the way towards Stiles' Jeep.

Odd…

|| Teen Wolf ||

When we got to a parking garage, Peter led us to a silver car.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked as we stood at the trunk of the car.

"It belonged to my nurse," Peter told Stiles.

"What happened to your n-" Stiles let out a yelp as Peter opened the trunk.

Rae gave me a look, "You're probably not going to want to see this."

I nodded and backed away. She knows I'm squeamish.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles yelled.

Peter shrugged, pulled a bag out of the truck, and handed - more like threw - it to Stiles. "I got better," he explains.

Oh god. I'm guessing it's the nurse's dead body in there.

"Good luck getting a signal down here," Stiles said as Peter handed him something. "Oh, MiFi." Peter took a laptop out of the bag. "And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?" Stiles asked.

"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter commanded.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here."

My twin was on edge. He always talks a lot when he's nervous. Not that I blame him.

When Peter doesn't say anything, Stiles says, "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

Yeah, right.

"You know both of them," Peter told him.

"No, I don't," Stiles shook his head defiantly.

"Even if I couldn't hear all of your heartbeats, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

"Dude," Stiles started. "I swear to god-" Peter grabbed his head and pushed it into the laptop.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to go at him, but Rae held me back. "You're hurting him!"

"Kind of the point here," Peter gave that ugly smile of his.

I hated him with a burning passion.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you," Peter warns.

"What happens after you find Derek?" I question.

"You're going to kill people, aren't you?" Rae sneers.

"Only the ones responsible for the fire," Peter explains.

"Look, if we do this you have to promise to leave Scott alone," Rae negotiates.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter starts, letting go of Stiles.

"I didn't ask for a lesson, asshole!" Rae snapped.

Peter rolls his eyes and continues.

"It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek _and_ Scott. I need both of them," he finished.

"He's not going to help you!" Stiles yelled.

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password," Peter chuckled.

Stiles looks at us for confirmation.

We nod and gather around the computer as he types.

"His username is "Allison"?… His password is also "Allison"?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even I wasn't _that_ obsessive. And that's saying something.

"Still want my dweeb of a brother in your pack?" Rae laughs.

Peter gives her an exasperated look and the computer beeps, indicating the phone being tracked.

"Wait, that's where they're keeping him?" I point at the computer, confused. "In his own house?"

Peter stares at the computer, thoughtfully. "Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is."

All of a sudden, a howl erupts. To be more specific, Scott's howl.

"And I'm not the only one," Peter finished. "Give me your keys, Stiles."

"Careful. She grinds in second," Stiles warns before Peter crushes his keys.

Stiles takes the keys back from him, a stoic look on his face.

"So you're not going to kill us?" I ask.

Peter came closer to us.

"Don't you understand yet?" he asked. "I'm not the bad guy here."

I almost scoffed. He was right, he wasn't the bad guy. He was more like Satan. Actually, calling him Satan would be an insult to Satan. However, I kept my thoughts to myself because I didn't want to be ripped to shreds.

Rae did scoff. "You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

"Can you simmer down for one second?" Peter asks. "You're getting on my nerves here."

Rae was about to get in his face, but this time I was the one who grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter asked.

"What?"

We were all taken aback.

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us."

Stiles was quiet for a while and it was starting to worry me quite a bit. He was never quiet. Did Stiles really want to be a werewolf? Be like Scott? Like Derek? Even like… I glanced at the man offering the deal. Like Peter?

"Stiles…" I said, but he took no notice of me calling his name.

He only stared at Peter and said, "Like you?"

Peter was getting impatient. "Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?"

Still, Stiles said nothing.

Peter stepped closer to him as he began to reminisce. "That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more."

Why is he even considering this?

After a moment, Stiles said, "I don't wanna be like you."

That's my brother!

"Do you know what I heard just then?" Peter asks. "Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself."

"Are we done here?" Rae snaps, crossing her arms.

"Not quite yet," Peter gives her a malicious smile.

Using his MiFi, he hits Rae over the head. She instantly goes unconscious, falling to the floor.

"Rae!" I scream, the same time Stiles yells, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Once I find Derek, I need someone to bargain with. In exchange for me not killing Raegan, the hunters will hand Derek over," Peter explains.

"And if they don't?" I question, already knowing the answer.

He shrugs. "Bye, bye Raegan. She was annoying anyway."

With that, he puts her into the trunk with the dead nurse and drives away.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait. We all were really busy and we were being lazy lol. I wasted time by watching sad clips from Teen Wolf (I'm still crying from all of the Sciles scenes). Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if it's not too much, please give us a comment/review and likes/favorites.

\- Mod S


	24. Code Breaker - Part Two

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Since Peter bent Stiles' keys, we had to run all the way to the hospital.

When we got there, Stiles and I saw Lydia and rushed towards her.

We didn't get far though, we were halted by Dad.

"You know what? It's a good thing we're in a hospital, because I'm going to kill you. Both of you," he hissed.

Stiles was breathless from running. "I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. We had to run all the way here."

"Stiles, I don't care!"

I nudged my head towards Lydia, "Is she gonna be okay?"

He sighed. "They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles panicked.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock," Dad informed.

Allergic reaction to the bite?

"Did you two see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"No. No, we have no idea." Stiles said.

"What about Scott?" Dad questioned.

"What do you mean? What about him?" I asked.

"Did he see anything?"

"What do you - is he not here?" Stiles asked, alarmed.

We assumed that he would be here.

I was worried about him. The last time we saw him was like an hour ago at the dance and for all I know, something bad could've happen to him. Why was everybody getting hurt? First Lydia gets bit. Then Peter knocked Rae out. And now Scott? Today was just too much for me. I just want today to be over so I can go home and cry.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response," Dad replied to Stiles.

Stiles looked over to Jackson.

Jackson had his hands in his pockets, in front of Lydia's room. He shrugged at our questioning stare.

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one," Stiles told Dad.

After a sigh, he starting walking down the hall, "Stiles. Sammy. Listen, just go wait with your friends, alright?"

But, of course, we just followed after him.

"Dad, tell me. Look, you know it has something to do with Derek," Stiles told him.

"What? I thought that you two said that you barely know him?" Dad asked, confused.

"Alright, we may know him a little better than that," I admitted.

"You do realize I'm elected to do this job, right?" Dad was pissed.

"And if we help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right? Dad, come on," I reasoned.

I felt terrible lying to him. Stiles and I weren't even telling half of what's going on in our lives recently. I know this is a common trope for teenagers to do, but it kills me when I lie to him. He's all Stiles and I have left and he sacrificed everything for us. He put on a brave face when my mom died and all I want to do is be a perfect daughter to make him proud and happy. It's the least I could do. I obviously have been failing miserably at this job and it makes me feel like crap.

"You know what? That girl in there has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case," Dad let out.

The Hale house…

Not missing a beat, Stiles questioned, "When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"When we got a key witness." Seeing the look on his curious children's faces, he added, "And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?" I asked.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail," Dad answered.

"Was she young then, or is she young now?" I questioned.

"She's probably in her late twenties."

"You don't know her name?" Stiles asked.

"No, I don't - What is this? Twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant."

"What the hell's a pendant?" Stiles asked.

I rolled my eyes. How could my know-it-all brother not know what a pendant was. Especially when he has a sister who made him watch What Not to Wear and Project Runway with her. He was lucky that I was nice enough to explain it to him because I'm pretty sure that I lost brain cells because of his stupid question.

"Stiles, do you even go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace!" I yelled.

"Stop being a drama queen!" Stiles yelled.

"I am not being dramatic!" I snapped.

Even when when we were busy saving people, we still managed to find time to have brother-sister fights.

"You two! Calm down!" Dad told us, sternly. "I have to take a call."

Stiles realized the same time I did.

Young woman.

Late twenties.

Pendent.

Kate Argent.

Kate Argent was the one who burned down the Hale house.

And now Peter was going to kill her.

Practically running away, Stiles and I headed for the exit of the hospital, when Jackson appeared.

"Where are you guys going?" Jackson questioned.

"To find Scott," Stiles answered.

"You guys don't have a car," Jackson pointed out.

"We're aware of that. Thank you," I snapped.

I was in a snappy mood lately.

"Here, I'll drive. Come on-" he reached for my hand but Stiles swatted it away.

"Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault. The hunters after Scott, Lydia getting bitten, Rae getting kidnapped-"

Crap! I had said too much.

"Rae was kidnapped? By who?!"

I shook my head and grabbed Stiles' arm, resuming walking to the exit.

Jackson's voice stopped me. "Look, I know that you hate me but I was your friend at one point, okay? And I have a car and you don't. Do you want my help or not?"

He did have a point. I still didn't forgive him for all of the things he's done. Especially for the things he did to Lydia. He broke her heart and the worst part is that he didn't feel any remorse about it.

I signed, "All right."

"Thank god. I did not want to walk," Stiles laughed. "Did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah," Jackson answered, holding up the keys.

"Good. I'll drive."

"You didn't let me drive when we were dating, but you let him drive?" I scoffed.

He was about to answer but was interrupted by Allison's dad.

"Hello. I was wondering if any of you can tell me where Scott McCall is."

We were screwed.

"Scott McCall?" Stiles said, shakily. "I haven't seen him since the dance."

"Hmm."

He obviously didn't believe us.

"Nope," I confirmed, more believably. "Jackson, you?"

Chris looked at him expectantly.

"I… Uh…" Jackson hesitated.

Stiles sighed. "Oh, for the love of God-"

Suddenly, one of the hunters held my arms behind me and the other hunter threw Stiles and Jackson into one of the hospital rooms.

Chris followed, and the first hunter pushed me in after.

Chris locked the door, intimidatingly. "Let's try this again. Where's Scott McCall?"

The three of us looked at each other then back at Argent.

"Hell if we know," Stiles spit out.

Chris suddenly pushed Stiles against the door, hard.

I made a sound of protest, but couldn't do anything with the hunter holding my hands behind my back.

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No. I could put it on my to-do-list, if you just let me go."

Chris continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?"

"Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills."

I would snort, but I was too afraid to.

Chris went on, "He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select-"

Chris slammed on the wall behind Stiles, causing a yelp to sound from me.

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?"

Stiles, ever the smartass.

Chris backed up. "I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that."

Yeah, right.

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?"

Chris stared at him. "Someone like who?"

"Your sister."

RAEGAN MCCALL

When I come to, I'm in a dark room.

I sit up too fast and there's a sharp pain on the right side of my head. Wincing, I grab my head only to discover a wetness there. I bring my hand to my face. I smell the metallic scent before I see the red on my hands.

Blood.

"Dick," I groan.

A chuckle erupts from the darkness.

"And sleeping beauty awakes," he said, condescendingly.

Turning my head, I finally noticed I was lying on a table. The room was dark, so I could barely make out the figure leaning against the wall. I watched as he slowly, almost teasingly, made his way closer.

Peter stood there with a calm look on his face. "Good timing, too. You would've missed the show."

I'll admit I was curious about what show he was talking about. I mean he doesn't look like a TV show series kind of guy. Peter watching Supernatural… Ew, shudder. I'm getting off topic, okay back on track.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my curiosity, I ignored his statement and sat up slowly. Glancing around the room while still trying to keep my eye on Peter, I asked in a hoarse voice, "Where are we?"

"What? You don't recognize it?" he asked.

Oh, I do. That's why I was asking to make sure you know. No bitch, I don't!

He continued and I swear his eyes gleamed dangerously, "I thought you might have, considering all the times you've come here to check up on my nephew."

We were at the Hale house.

Everything came rushing back.

Why weren't we looking for Derek? Peter had said he knew where they were keeping him, so why were we just sitting here in the house? Hadn't he said something about him being under the house? What was he up to?

"Why the hell did you hit me?!" I picked out of my million questions.

"It's all part of my plan. I need you as my bargaining chip, just in case things go bad. I don't kill you, they hand over Derek."

"Oh, wow. How did you come up with such a great plan?!" I asked, sarcastically.

I hopped off the table and almost fell to my knees, but steadied myself at the last second.

He ignored me and began to walk around leisurely. "It's a bit ironic, wouldn't you say? How you follow him around like a little lost puppy," he said with a mocking tone. He shrugged casually and continued, "I guess all McCalls are good at that. Scott with Allison. You with Derek. Your mother with me."

"Shut up," I snapped.

He smiled, obviously amused at my reaction. "There's that feistiness."

I opened my mouth, but stopped short as he held a finger to his lips and tilted his head to the door. With a clap, he practically sang, "Show time."

Eagerness was basically rolling off him as he made his way to me. I had no time to step away as his hand wrapped around my arm. He pulled me along with him until we reached the door. That's when he pushed me away, so I was on the right side of the door.

"What are you-," I stopped abruptly and ducked reflexively when a loud pop sounded from outside the house. It sounded like a gunshot. I didn't think you could have a drive by in the middle of the woods, but then again it is the Hale house, where werewolf hunters like to stop by.

I contemplated whether or not I should ask Peter what was happening outside the house. He had super wolf hearing, so he would know. I was about to ask him, but the words died on my tongue as I saw his expression. It was intensely frightening. He looked so livid, so ready to attack. I could see his fangs peeking out and his eyes flashed red several times.

I held my breath as he muttered something under his breath that I wasn't supposed to hear. What he said didn't make me shit my pants, oh no. It was the tone he used. It was a complete contradiction to his expression before. He spoke calmly, too calm, and that showed just how enraged he truly was. It made it all the more terrifying the way he spoke those words.

"It will all end tonight."

Suddenly, I heard Derek yell from outside, "Scott, go!"

Oh no, Scott!

Before Peter could grab my arm, I ran out the door.

I was shocked at the scene before me.

Scott was on the ground with Allison hovering over him with a cold look on her face. A look I'd never seen on sweet, little Allie before.

And Derek was lying on the ground a few meters behind them, with Allison's aunt approaching.

Nevertheless, I ran and crouched in front of Scott in a protective manner.

"Rae?" Scott squinted.

"Allison, what are you doing?!" I demanded.

She ignored me and kept looking at Scott.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott said from behind me.

"Stop lying," she told him. "For once, stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything."

Oh shit, the cat's out of the bag. Or the wolf, I mean.

Scott continued, "Because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me," Allison finished, practically scoffing.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. This guy's so in love with you, it's not even funny," I cut in.

Allison ignored me once again.

"Allison, just shoot him before I have to shoot myself," Kate said.

Bitch said what?

"Over my dead body," I hissed.

"You - you said we were just gonna catch them," Allison stuttered.

Good to know she's not completely evil.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them," pulling a gun out, she shot Derek, who then slumped to the ground. "See? Not that hard."

Seeing Allison's remorse, she said, "Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look."

She pointed the gun to Scott's face but I got in the way.

"Sweetie, move or I'll kill you, too," she said. And I could tell she meant it.

Allison shook her arm, "Kate, Kate, what are you doing?"

Kate just pushed Allison to the ground.

"I love those brown eyes," Kate tisked, looking at Scott.

"Kate!" someone yelled.

We all turned to the right to see Chris Argent.

I'd never been happier to see him in my life.

"I know what you did. Put the gun down," he told her.

She didn't oblige. "I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood and his human sister. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

Allison translated, thoughtfully, "We hunt those who hunt us."

Chris pointed his gun at Kate, "Put the gun down."

He shot at her, purposely missing.

"Before I put you down," he finished.

She lowered the gun.

Damn. Argent is so badass.

Suddenly the door to the Hale house slowly opened, causing an eerie creak to sound.

Peter.

I had forgotten about him.

"Allison, get back," Chris instructed.

Scott and I stood up, and Kate and Chris pointed their guns towards the door.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

Scott's eyes flashed yellow, "It's the Alpha."

The alpha ran out with a growl.

First he knocked Chris to the ground.

Then Allison.

Then me and Scott.

Kate was the only one left standing. He was toying with her.

Anxiously pointing the gun around her, she yelled, "Come on! Come on!"

Peter appeared out of nowhere, in human form, and took Kate's gun, throwing it to the ground. Grabbing her

by the throat, he threw her onto the porch of the Hale house and dragged her inside.

"No!" Allison yelled, going after them.

I followed her.

When Allison and I ran in, Peter had Kate facing us, with his claws to her throat.

"She is beautiful, Kate," he said, looking at Allison. "She looks like you. Probably not as damaged."

As he spoke to Kate, his words sounded like he was a second from crying. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her." He paused before he said his demand, "Apologize."

His grip on her neck tightened and Allison let out a shaky breath, tears prickling her eyes. I gulped at the scene before me and watched fearfully as Peter began to talk again.

"Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years," be said sorely, through gritted teeth. "Say it and I'll let her live."

Allison continued to watch on with a scared, disbelievingly look on her face.

Kate looked at Allison, almost sadly, and said in a raspy voice, "I'm sorry."

I held my breath as it got quiet. I watched Peter sort of shrug as if to say 'oh well' before I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew what was coming. Allison's cries and the thud of Kate's body hitting the floor confirmed it. When I reopened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the blood splattered on the windows. I avoided looking at Kate.

My eyes found Allison and I noticed she had moved forward from where she had originally been. I quickly turned my head toward Peter, who looked like a great weight had been taken off his chest. With ease, he explained, "I don't know about you two, but that apology… didn't sound very sincere."

This fucker was truly sick.

With that, he made his way to Allison. I stepped forward to grab her, but stopped when something grabbed me. I looked at the person and was filled with relief.

Scott.

He pushed me towards Allison before telling us to run. We could only oblige so quickly. Allison and I hightailed out of there, away from an annoyed Alpha and two pissed off werewolves.

Yes, that's right.

Two.

Derek's alive!

… again!

We ran to the front of the house, where I noticed someone lying on the ground. As we got closer, I realized it was Argent and he was unconscious. Allison tried to wake him, but it didn't work. He was out cold.

"We've got to get him out of here," I said to her softly.

She nodded and went to kneel on one side to pick him up. I went to the other and right when we were about to try and lift him, someone was thrown out of the window.

If the hoodie didn't give him away, the floppy hair did. It was Scott.

I gasped and went to move towards him when Allison stopped me. I looked at her and she motioned behind me. I slowly turned around only to see Peter, in wolf form, jump out from the same window.

I fell onto my knees as I watched the terrifying scene unfold in front of me.

I looked around for the green-eyed werewolf, but he was nowhere in sight.

I cried out when the Alpha lunged for Scott and picked him up. He roared in his face, but Scott wasn't having it. With a kick to the chest, he sent the Alpha onto the ground. Scott did a backflip and landed in a crouch.

The kick was hard enough to push the Alpha back and onto the ground, but not enough to keep him down fully. Rising on all fours, the Alpha stood straight and let out a terrifying growl to Scott. But before anything could happen, a honk captured all of our attention.

I turned my head to see…

Jackson's Porsche? What?

Stiles, Sammy, and Jackson all got out of the car in a rush.

Huh?

And to add even more to the fuckery, Stiles seemed to be the one driving.

What the fuck, man.

Stiles held some sort of bottle/flask thing (I obviously don't pay attention in chemistry) in his hand as he ran forward. With baited breath, we all watched as Stiles threw the flask with all his might towards the Alpha.

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Stiles!" Sammy exclaimed.

The Alpha hadn't even blinked as he caught it. Though something told me he was not impressed whatsoever as he growled angrily at the peach fuzz haired boy.

"Oh, damn," Stiles remarked as I face palmed.

Jumping at Scott yelling to Allison, I turned to face him and saw him reaching for a bow and arrow.

He threw it to Allison and she caught it swiftly and surely. She immediately got into position to shoot and aimed the arrow towards the Alpha. The Alpha picked up on what was happening and made to throw the bottle at her, but he was far too slow.

The arrow hit its target and as the bottle broke, it was engulfed in flames along with its keeper's arm.

I'm sorry, are you reading this right? Did you understand what just went down? Yes, yes, I know the emotions are too much to handle, but dude. The motherfucking Alpha is on fire.

The Alpha growled wildly and swung his arm around frantically, trying to stop the flames but no avail. I guess this bitch never heard of stop, drop, and roll before.

Seeing something move from the corner of my eye, I turned and watched as Jackson ran forward and threw his bottle at the Alpha, hitting him dead on. The Alpha's whole body was engulfed in orange flames. His growls only increased in volume and quantity.

I could only stare in shock at the sight. I suddenly lost all my breath as the Alpha fell forward and turned his sights to Allison.

Backing up, Allison stumbled to the ground. Her bow and arrows were useless and she seemed to be in shock over the flame-engulfed, pissed off Alpha. Gee, I wonder why.

"No!" I heard Scott shout as soon as the Alpha turned to her. And just as the Alpha was going to lunge in her direction, Scott sent a roundhouse kick to his body, luckily without catching the flames on his body. The Alpha practically flew back, away from Allison, and stumbled to the floor.

The forest floor caught fire as the Alpha slowly and clumsily tried to walk. Seemingly defeated, the Alpha fell to his knees with a loud thud. I heard a choked gasp and wondered who it was until I realized that it came from me. The reason behind this?

Well, the Alpha was no longer red eyes and fangs. No, it was Peter again and saying he looked gruesome was a definite understatement.

I saw Sammy turn towards Stiles a few yards to the left of me, but I kept watching. I couldn't help it.

Peter's flesh was black and the smell was unbearable, nauseating even. His hair was now gone and his body was almost unrecognizable. The only part that didn't seem to be affected was his blue eyes. They suddenly looked brighter and more noticeable.

As he fell onto his back, I couldn't help but think how terrible it must be for him. To be burned again after surviving the Hale fire and being in a coma for six years. To recover only to face the same excruciating pain once again. To have to feel flames eat at your skin. I almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

I turned away from him and stared at my brother, who was crouched still. I looked at Allison, who was now standing and making her way to Scott. I glanced at Sammy, who clung onto her brother. And to Jackson and Stiles, who both stared in shock and almost relief that it was over.

I really couldn't blame them. With the shit that just went down, how could I?

I went to look at Scott again only to turn my head quickly as if I saw something bad. Well, I guess I did. I mean it was sweet and all, but there will never be a day where I want to see my brother kissing. Yuck.

But I'm happy for them.

Hearing movement from my left, I saw that Argent was finally up. Scoff. And he calls himself a hunter. This bitch was knocked out from the very beginning and took a nice nap until the very end, where there is no more action. Besides the lip lock action from Allie and Scottie, which he didn't seem like he exactly enjoyed. And I am so with him on that one.

Following Argent's wandering eyes, I stopped on a figure making its way towards the scorched Peter. My heart stopped. Derek. And he did not look happy.

He slowly put both legs on either side of Peter and stood above him.

Derek knelt down and this seemed to wake Scott up from his love daze. He shot up quickly and shouted to Derek, "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you."

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was hesitating.

"Derek…If you do this, I'm dead." There was a pause and I'm sure we all held our breath. "Her father, her family… What am I supposed to do?"

The silence dragged on.

Cautiously, I approached Scott. He glanced at me before quickly turning back to Derek, who hadn't moved from his place.

From where I stood next to Scott, I could hear a wheezy, raspy voice begin to mumble. I looked around and my stomach dropped when I realized it was Peter talking, or at least trying to talk. So to say I was a little stunned when Peter suddenly shouted (it was a guttural sound and it did not sound pretty whatsoever) would be putting it lightly. I didn't know what was more creepy… the words or his voice?

"I can smell it on you!"

And now, we're smelling things. Great.

But a second after Peter's voice quieted, Derek's clawed hand rose up in the air. I was suddenly breathless as I stared and heard Scott protest loudly, "Wait! No, no! Don't!"

Without hesitation, Derek's hand slashed Peter's throat.

Derek slowly stood up. Once he stood, he turned his head painfully slow towards Scott. He glanced at me and we made eye contact. He had no emotion on his face, but it wasn't his usual expression. No. He seemed different.

Then as quickly as he made eye contact, he looked away. He turned back to Scott and his green eyes turned red. Then in a low, deep voice, he said, "I'm the Alpha now."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Finally, after everything that has happened, Stiles and I went home. This crap of a day was finally over and I was feeling bittersweet. The bright side is the whole Peter thing was finally over and we never had to see his ugly face ever again.

But out of everything that had happened, there was only one thing on my mind. Isaac.

Not in the way that you're thinking!

I don't want to get back together with Isaac. I think it's best to stay friends.

I just realized something.

I realized that maybe romance wasn't for me. Not yet, at least. How could a person love me if I didn't even love me?

I need to learn to love myself.

That means that I can't hide behind my girl-next-door persona anymore. I actually have to face myself now and I'm absolutely terrified. Nobody knows the real me. Hell, I don't even know the real me.

But I'm willing to find out now. I don't care about popularity, or boys, or friends, or being invited to all the cool parties anymore.

Not when I had my brother and my amazing best friends to have my back.

Author's Note:

Fuck yeah! One season down, five more to go! We got this!

Mod R

OH MY GOD WE ARE ACTUALLY DONE WITH SEASON 1!! I didn't even think that we would get to this point when we first started. Thank you guys so much for all of the comments and likes because they really do help us work faster. I am super duper excited about season 2 because we have a lot of exciting things in store. Once again, thank you guys so much.

Mod S

I'm more excited cause Addie finally gets to play a bigger role (or at least appears more)!

Mod A


	25. Omega - Part One

Starr Hale: Yeah, I did :) -R

Guest: You're not the only one. -R

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Stiles and I were in the hospital checking up on Lydia. That's all we've been doing these past few days. However, I didn't wait all weekend at the hospital like Stiles. Believe me, I tried but I could not fall asleep in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Plus Stiles would always murmur weird things from his dreams about Lydia. I would go into detail about it, but I am honestly too disturbed and scared to talk about it. My twin brother is a complete weirdo and has some problems to fix. I seriously hope that he somehow wins Lydia over because I find it kind of sweet that he's been waiting all weekend for her at the hospital. I hope somebody could do that for me one day.

The past few days have kind of been rough on me, but I was determined to keep it all together. After everything that has happened, I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt at all. From the breakup, to Lydia getting attacked, to Rae being kidnapped by Peter, to Derek killing the devil himself. I was determined to put the nice girl next door act to a rest. I honestly don't care anymore if everybody likes me. The act was absolutely tiring to pull off, so I'm getting rid of it. I'm the new and improved Sammy. That includes being a better friend to Rae (I've apologized for thinking she was a slut like a hundred times) and stop saying whatever comes to my mind. It's been working because nobody's realized I've been struggling to keep everything together. But I like it that way, they won't have to worry about my stupid problems.

I took a shower, hastily put on some clothes, and went to the hospital only to find Stiles spread out on three chairs holding a "Get Well" balloon, murmuring random things in his sleep. I rolled my eyes at him and walked up to Lydia's dad, who was standing in front of her room.

"Hey, Mr. Martin!" I smiled. "How's Lydia doing?"

"Fine," he gave a warm smile, then glanced at my brother and frowned. "Has he been here all night?"

We both looked to Stiles, who was still murmuring things in his sleep.

"He's been here all weekend," I laughed. "I better go wake him up."

Turning away from Mr. Martin, I went to Stiles, my hands on my hips.

"You're dirty," Stiles mumbled in his sleep.

I was honestly really disturbed. What's up with teenage boys and their dirty dreams? The world may never know what goes on in their tiny, little minds. Boys in general are terrible. It's probably because of their stupidity, which I blame on society's belief that we need to be rewarded for it. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I did a lot of reading these past few weeks because I stopped dumbing myself down to fit in with popular people.

I stared at Stiles for a few more moments and heard him mumble more disturbing things. After my enjoyment was done, I decided to be the amazing twin sister that I am and wake him up gently so that he doesn't suffer from any more embarrassment.

I hit him over the head.

"Ow!" He yelled, springing upright. "What the hell?!"

"I'm trying to save you from any more embarrassed, okay? Literally, everybody in this hospital is creeped out by your perverted dreams!" I exclaimed.

I heard a few agreements from around me.

"You didn't have to smack me in the head for it!" He snapped, holding the back of his head exaggeratingly.

"Anyways, don't they have a vending machine around here? I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's go," he mumbled, leading me to the vending machine.

After a long argument, we finally agreed on Reese's. But, just our luck, the stupid vending machine got stuck so Stiles aggressively started hitting the button.

"Chill out," I said. "Lemme try."

I started hitting on the glass to see if the candy would come out, but it didn't even budge. In response, I started hitting the glass harder. The candy still remained in place. Seriously, what is the point of having a vending machine if it isn't even going to work! I paid _two whole bucks_ for this and I was determined to get the candy because I was _not_ wasting two dollars for nothing. I started shaking the vending machine because at this point I was just desperate.

"What the hell is up with this machine?!" I yelled out of exasperation.

"Let me help you," Stiles said, helping me shake the vending machine.

After a minute or two, the candy still wouldn't budge.

Goddamnit!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stiles groaned, giving the vending machine a hard kick.

And what does the machine do? The machine crashes to the ground, glass going everywhere.

"Shit!" I yelled out.

I turned to make sure nobody had seen the whole disaster, and see Rae standing there with a stunned expression on her face. Before she could say anything, I grabbed her arm and ran away with Stiles.

"What the hell was that, you dumbfucks?!" Rae exclaimed.

"It wouldn't give us our Reece's," Stiles shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at Stiles' simple answer.

We suddenly heard a piercing scream coming down the halls. To be more specific, it was Lydia's scream.

"Lydia?!" Stiles panicked.

The three of us, Melissa, and Mr. Martin ran into her room to find it empty. I ran into the bathroom to see if she was there, but all we found was an open window.

"She's gone," I got out.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"You mean naked? As in nude?" Dad asked.

"I'm 100% sure that they mean the same," I told him, being the smartass that I am.

Dad made a squinty face and was about to say something that I'm 99.9% sure was to shut up. But thankfully Melissa interrupted him.

"As far as we know, she left here clothing-optional."

"All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?" Dad questioned.

"Every last corner," Melissa sighed.

"Nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing. She just took off."

"All right, let's get an APB out on a sixteen-year-old redhead," Dad told another officer.

He nodded and walked away.

"Any other descriptors?" Dad questioned us.

"5'3", green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde," Stiles said, running up to Dad out of nowhere with Rae barely containing her laughter behind him.

I couldn't help but laugh. Love was truly a beautiful thing. Well, at least for team Stydia. I still hope that they will end up together because they deserve eachother. Plus, if they got married, Lydia would become my sister-in-law. That would be the best thing ever.

"Is that right?" Dad questioned in his "Why are you my son?" voice.

"Yeah," Stiles said, completely oblivious to Dad's tone of voice.

Dad grabbed both Stiles and I by the arm, and dragged us into a corner.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Dad yelled.

"We're providing moral support!" Stiles answered.

"Yep!" I said. "We just want to help you because that's the kind of children we are. Helping our father."

He was so not buying it.

"Uh-huh. How 'bout you provide your ass back home, where you should be," he told us, sternly.

"Okay, we can do that too!" Stiles nodded.

"Totally agree," I said.

We walked back to see Rae snickering at us.

"I live for Stilinskis getting into trouble!" She laughed. "It's like the best thing on this planet."

"And I live for Raegan McCall to get sent home by her mother!" I smiled sweetly at her.

"What do you mean?" She stopped laughing.

Melissa walked up behind Rae.

"Raegan, it's getting late. I think you should go home and check on your brother."

"Sure, Mom," Rae smiled.

After Melissa left, Rae narrowed her eyes at me.

"Seriously, it's like you have a sixth sense or something!" She rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Gasp! You've figured out my deepest, darkest secret!" I sarcastically exclaim.

Rae was about to say something but I cut her off. It was probably about how dramatic I am.

"I am the least dramatic person that has ever walked the earth!" I said, walking off.

RAEGAN MCCALL

We all met Scott in the parking lot so we could find Lydia. Stiles got Lydia's hospital gown so my brother could sniff it (dog jokes ensue) and find Lydia.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott said as Sammy handed him the hospital gown.

"It has blood on it!" Sammy exclaimed. "What do you think, you idiot?!"

Jesus Christ, this girl!

"Sam, chill out," I said.

"My best friend is missing!" She snapped. "How else am I supposed to react!"

"I'm not going to let anybody hurt her. Not again." Scott assured.

Sammy gave him a small smile.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face-"

"That's what she said," I interrupted Stiles, laughing.

He just gave me a look and continued on, "-and let's find her."

We all climbed into the car and Stiles started the car when Allison came up in front of it.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us," Scott told her.

Okay, you're probably confused. I'll catch you up real quick. So that night after Derek killed Peter (still reeling) Allison and Scott made up. One _little_ detail they may have forgotten was who Allison's dad was. _Cough_ -a hunter- _cough_. And hunters don't usually like it when their daughters date a werewolf. So now they're sneaking around. See? Quick. Now back to the present.

"I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do," Allison said.

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott assured.

"How about before my father does?" Allison asked him, rhetorically.

"He knows?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party," Stiles and Sammy said at the same time.

"It's more like a hunting party."

"Get in," Scott said.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" I asked, worried.

I know I'm not exactly buddy-buddy with Lydia, but that didn't mean that I wanted her dead.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here,"' Allison informed.

"What others?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet."

"Okay, you're family's got some serious communication issues to work on," I commented.

"Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles asked from the driver's seat

"Take the next right!" Scott told him.

|| Teen Wolf ||

The five us were walking in the woods, and Scott eventually brought us to the Hale house.

"She came here?" Stiles asked. "Are you sure?"

"That's where the scent leads," Scott nodded.

Weird.

"All right, has Lydia ever been here before?" I questioned.

"Not with me," Sammy stated. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean-looking for an Alpha," Scott corrected.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs," Scott stated.

"Like in numbers?" Allison asked.

"No, like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way."

"Is that the same for the Alpha?" Sammy questioned.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I should write a book called " _Supernatural 101"_ so we can keep track of all the mythology," Sammy mumbled.

"You should," I laughed. "It's a great idea."

We were finally friends again and I'm really happy about it because I missed her so much. I was also proud of her because she wasn't acting like the "popular girl" Sammy that only cares about clothes and boys anymore. The one that I hated. I didn't want to screw our friendship up again and it felt nice not being a loner all the time.

She smiled back.

"Woah, hey, look at this!" Stiles exclaimed.

Allison, Sammy, and I walked over to see Stiles messing around with a wire.

"I think it's a tripwire," Sammy said.

She went to get a closer look and tripped the wire.

She shrugged when nothing happened.

"Well, that was disappointing," I mumbled.

"Uh-Sammy?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" She turned to see Scott hanging upside down by his foot due to the trip wire.

Stiles and I burst out laughing and Allison tried to hide her smile.

I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture. "I'm so keeping this forever," I laughed as Scott frowned.

"Sammy, next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it," Scott groaned.

"Sorry about that," she winced.

"It's fine, just help me get out of this thing."

"Of course," she said.

The four of us started heading to help him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!" Scott said.

Fucking Argents (no offense Allie).

The four of us ran and hid behind a random tree.

Chris Argent and his posse slowly walked up to a still upside down Scott.

"Scott?" Chris asked, crouching in front of Scott.

"Mr. Argent," Scott greeted, going for casual.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting."

"What are you doing out here, Scott?" Chris questioned.

"Looking for my friend," Scott stated.

"Ah, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use?"

Stop trying to act cool, Chris.

He continued, "Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

Wow, that took quite the turn.

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me," Scott nodded.

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself - one, I can handle. Not two."

"No."

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Chris asked.

Oh, my god! No one cares.

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary," he said, walking off.

"Allie, I love you and all but your father is a bit more morbid than other overprotective fathers," Sammy said, walking out from behind the tree with Stiles, Allison, and I following suit.

"That's my dad for you," Allison sighed. "You okay?" she asked Scott.

"It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad," Scott answered.

"You guys are like like Romeo and Juliet," Sammy commented.

"Ugh," I blanched.

I hate love. No, actually I hate men. From my experience, men fucking suck. They're all scoundrels that only want one thing. They use you like a tissue, and when they get bored they leave. I hope I never fall in love.

"Hey guys, instead of talking about plays nobody ever understands, why don't you guys help Allison and I get Scott out of the trip wire," Stiles commented.

"Thanks. But I think I got it," Scott smiled.

He cut the tripwire with his werewolf claws.

"Wow. You could've done that in the beginning, dumbass," I grumbled.

Stiles, Sammy, and Allison just stared at him with awe.

"Comin'?" Scott grinned, and started walking.

Good God, they're going to make his head even bigger than it already is.

Okay fine, I'll admit. _A little_ jealous. But I'd sooner chop off my legs than tell him that.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Where the hell is your brother?!" Daddy shouted, causing me to cower back in fear.

"I-I don't know!"

He snarled, "Lies!" He raised his arm as if to hit me and I flinched, curling up defensively.

Luckily for me, Isaac had decided to finally come home before Daddy could actually hit me.

"Dad, stop!"

"Where the hell were you?!" Dad demanded, spinning around to face Isaac.

"I was at the graveyard!" Isaac answered, quickly taking a step back. "Remember? You told me to go and dig up a grave for that Argent woman."

Dad calmed down, but continued to glare at him, "I see."

"And, uh… about that… you see… something happened and now the tractor is… broken…" Isaac said, growing quieter at each word.

I scooted back as soon as I saw Dad's face turn red.

This isn't gonna be good.

However, instead of blowing up, Dad took a deep breath and smiled. "How about we go talk in the basement?"

Isaac and I both turned pale, knowing what was going to happen in the basement.

"Adeline, go to your room," Dad said, still calm.

I tried to protest, "But-"

"I said, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Dad snapped.

I quickly listened and ran upstairs to my room. I slammed my door shut and sat against it. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to hold in my sobs. Isaac's screams echoed through the house.

* * *

Author's Note:

That's the start of season 2! Sorry for the long wait, I got Mod A and Mod R addicted to 13 Reasons Why and we were obsessing over it. Anyways, we might not be able to update as much during May because of state testing and AP exams (I'm starting to prepare so wish me luck). We should be able to update more frequently when school ends, so don't worry. I hope you guys like this chapter and if it's not too much, please give us a vote/favorite and comment/review.

\- Mod S

We're not dead, guys! Hooray...ish. Mod S and I are suffering under our mountain of stress. Mod R on the other hand, decided to miss school for _California_ (Both S and I are pretty sure she's missed like a month in total now), and she _still_ somehow doesn't have that much work (according to her). We have entered the 4th quarter of our sophomore year, aka the quarter where I crash and completely give up on trying, but continue to stress anyway. Anyway, I don't think Adeline will appear in the next chapter? I think she'll make her official _official_ debut in Season 2 Episode 2. Hehe, well please be patient with us, and like Mod S said, please give us votes/favorites and comments/reviews. (Especially comments/reviews. We love reading them!)

\- Mod A


	26. Omega - Part Two

**We'd like to dedicate this chapter to our good friend, Contributor T, who has somehow managed to withstand the verbal abuse she gets from Mod R. (she also fights back, so don't worry, it's not one-sided). Happy Birthday! - Mod A**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Guest #1: I know, right? I'm so excited for Addie -R

Guest #2: Haha! Mine is next week and I'm literally dying-S

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

Bolting upright, I woke up in a cold sweat.

Another nightmare.

The pain is still as fresh in my mind as it was six years ago. I could still feel his lingering hands on me.

I quickly got up and tiptoed to the basement.

There, I put my boxing gloves on and started pounding into the bag.

To distract myself, I started replaying the events of last night in my head.

After Argent had left, we looked in and around Derek's house for Lydia for hours. We couldn't find neither Lydia nor Derek. Finally, giving up for the night, at midnight, we all had gone home.

Suddenly, two arms snaked around me.

Reflexively, I turned and flipped them onto their back with my knee to their throat.

"Ow," Scott groaned.

I quickly got off of him. "Scott! You know not to sneak up on me while I'm kickboxing!"

I pulled him to his feet, and he said, "I know, I couldn't help myself. You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

He looked at me in pity, and I turned away from him and said, "Yeah. I tried not to wake you."

"I couldn't sleep. Then I heard you go downstairs and I wanted to check on you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"No, I'll just stay with you."

"Scott, that's really not necess-"

Turning me around, he hugged me again. "Let me stay with you."

"Fine," I whispered, reluctantly.

Letting go of me, he said, "You go back to your boxing. I'll sit on the couch."

He turned and slumped onto the couch that was facing our old, broken TV.

He gave me a sweet smile and a thumbs up.

I smiled back.

He was honestly the sweetest little brother anyone could ever ask for.

Turning around, I went back to beating the shit out of the bag.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When I was about ready to pass out from exhaustion, I took the gloves off my hands and threw them back into the corner.

I turned to the couch to find Scott soundly asleep. Walking over to him, I slumped down next to him and was out like a light.

ADELINE LAHEY

Before school started, Daddy drove me and Isaac to the cemetery to give the sheriff Isaac's statement for what had happened last night.

"Stay here," Daddy instructed me.

I nodded, and he and Isaac left the car, walking up to the sheriff.

Luckily for me, my window was down so I could hear the whole conversation.

"What's your name, son?" Sheriff asked my brother.

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey."

He wrote it down. "You work for your father, Isaac?"

Daddy spoke before Isaac could, "When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I understand that," the sheriff replied, patiently. "But I've got a missing teenage girl, and our k-9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops-"

Isaac interrupted him, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see anything."

"Trust me," Dad laughed, "If he saw a naked girl outside of a computer screen, he'd remember."

I wonder what that meant…

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" Sheriff asked.

Oh, no. We're not supposed to tell people…

"School," Isaac lied.

"School fight?"

"Nah, lacrosse."

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah."

"My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he-he's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway. It's, uh -"

I saw Isaac look at something. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a scary-looking guy that was wearing all black.

"Something wrong, Isaac?"

Isaac and I both turned to look back at the Sheriff.

"No. Oh, no, sorry. I was just remembering, I actually have a morning practice to get to."

"Just one more question," Sheriff said. "You guys get many grave robberies here?"

"A few. Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry."

"What'd this one take?"

"Her liver."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"She ate the liver?!" Scott asked.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body," Stiles defended.

"She couldn't have ate the liver," I said.

"Okay, smartass," Stiles turned towards me. "Tell us why?"

"I'm just saying it doesn't seem like something Lydia would do," I told Rae and Scott , ignoring my brother. "She doesn't even eat fast food, so what makes you think she would eat a liver?"

"Yeah, I agree," Scott said. "I mean, _I_ never ate a liver."

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control. Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you," Rae objected.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"She means like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" I asked.

"Allison," Scott stated.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles groaned.

"Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bitten, she was with you," Scott said.

"Yeah, but she was looking for - Jackson," Stiles said, as the douchebag himself ironically pulled up at that moment.

He got out of his car, smirking at us, then turned to a homeless guy that was rummaging through a trashcan. Jackson said something to him, probably insulting him, then gave him a dollar.

Typical Jackson.

I still have no idea why I fell for him.

"I'll be right back." I rummaged through my purse and found twenty dollars, then walked my way over to him.

I felt bad for the guy, so I decided to give him money because he looked really hungry. And you should be kind to people, no matter what. That's what my mother taught me, and I wanted to make her proud.

"I'm sorry that you had an encounter with Jackson," I smiled at him. "This should be enough money for you to have a meal at McDonalds."

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver," the guy said.

"No problem," I smiled.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I took my seat next to Scott in Chemistry, my least favorite class.

"Did you study for the pop quiz?" Scott asked.

"It's not really a pop quiz if you know about it beforehand," I chuckled.

"Sammy, I'm being serious," Scott groaned. "I'm literally so close to failing this class!"

"You'll be fine, Scott," I smiled, as Mr. Harris gave out the quizzes. "Plus, it's only going to be like fifteen points, I can tutor you later."

"Psst!" Stiles whispered from behind Scott.

Scott and I both turned around to see Stiles looking anxious.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles questioned.

I rolled my eyes.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career," Mr. Harris said, sternly.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked, ever the smartass.

"Well, there it is again! Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention," he replied.

Scott and I looked at each other trying to contain our laughter. Gosh, I loved my brother so much. Watching him get in trouble was the best thing ever.

"Would you like to join him, Mr. McCall? Miss Stilinski?" said.

"We're good," Scott answered.

And not even another minute into the quiz, Jackson rushed out of the room, in a hurry.

"He was having a nosebleed," Danny explained to Mr. Harris.

I looked to Scott, frowning. But he just shrugged and went back to his quiz.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After class, Rae and I met up with Allie at her locker.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing Allison's gloomy face.

"I'm fine, it's just that people are talking about the funeral and-" Allison looked over to the other side of the hallway, where Harley and her friend were obviously laughing and whispering about us.

I turned to see Rae's face turn red from rage, but before she could lunge at the girls, I held her back. "Rae, don't. You're going to get in a lot of trouble."

She sighed, calming down, then gave a reassuring smile, "Fine. I just wanna talk."

And before Allison or I could stop her, she quickly approached the two girls.

We couldn't hear what she was saying, but when she was done, the two girls nervously mumbled, "Whatever," and practically ran away.

"What'd you say?" I asked when Rae came back.

"I just told them to mind their own fucking business and not gossip about shit they didn't understand."

"That's it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, fine. I may have also threatened them. Just a little."

Allison laughed, "Thanks Rae."

"It's no biggie," she shrugged. "Don't worry about them, okay?"

"Yeah Allie, trust me, don't dwell on it too much because if you do, it's going to get worse for you."

I got flashbacks from elementary school. I wasn't exactly cool kid material, and super dorky. So naturally, I got picked on. Being the person that I am, I took it to heart and I wanted to change myself because I felt like there was something wrong with me. I mean, if a person is picking on you, you think something is wrong with you and you develop a deep hatred for yourself. I ended up changing my entire personality to become friends with the bullies, which made me feel even more trapped.

Allison snapped me out of my reverie by saying, "You guys are the best friends ever."

Rae put her hand to her heart, mockingly, "Best friend?" She fake teared up, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

"Shut up," Allison rolled her eyes.

The three of us laughed.

But even though I knew Rae was joking, I could tell she was ecstatic about Allison calling her "best friend".

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Guys, creep at two o'clock."

"Who? Matt?" Sammy asked me, looking at the brown-haired boy that was taking pictures, getting closer and closer to Allison and her family. "He's probably just taking pictures for the school yearbook."

"Why would he put pictures of the funeral in the yearbook?"

Sammy just shrugged.

We were at Kate Argent's funeral. But alas, the three of us, including Scott (Stiles was in detention (I swear him and Mr. Harris were secretly dating, what with all the time Stiles was spending in detention lately)), were not invited. Which is why Scott, Sammy, and I were hiding behind a statue a few yards away.

"He stares at me all through English, even after I glare at him. He's a creep," I muttered.

"Guys, look," Scott pointed at the white-haired man who had just walked up behind Matt.

He took the camera away from him, and Matt stood up to face him. They exchanged a few words, then the old man crushed his memory card.

"Okay, I don't like Matt, but what a dick!" I exclaimed.

We all continued to watch as the old dude went up to Allison's dad and hugged him. It wasn't exactly a touchy-feely hug. It was more like for show than anything. After hugging Argent, the man went to Allison's mom and kissed both her cheeks.

"Who is that guy?" Sammy asked.

Without taking his eyes off of them, Scott replied, "Not sure, but get this; he just called Allison's dad Christopher."

"So? Mom calls me by my first name all the time."

Wait, Mom calls me.. so that means- OW! I let out a sharp breath when Stiles landed on my hand. I huffed at him and turned back to the scene. I had forgotten what I was thinking before Stiles tripped his way over here.

"Yo," Stiles greeted.

"How was Mr. Harris?" Scott asks.

"Fantastic. He sends his love."

"He's such a sweetheart," Sammy says.

"The sweetest," Stiles retorted before asking, "Who the hell's that?"

"That's what we were wondering," I murmured back, completely focused on the guy.

And as if he heard us, the old man turned to where we were hiding. We all ducked and stopped breathing for at least a second.

"It's definitely an Argent," Scott replied.

We all peeked from behind the statue and when we saw that he wasn't looking anymore, we continued to watch the scene. He appeared to be talking to Allison, but I didn't read lips or have super hearing… I looked at Scott expectantly.

He noticed and asked, "What?"

"Well don't hold out," I responded and gestured to the Argent family. "What's he saying?"

"He's her grandpa," he answered back.

Granddaddy Argent.

"Hey, you know maybe they're just here for the funeral," Stiles reasoned. "What if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?"

"Maybe in Narnia," I retorted.

"I know what they are. They're reinforcements," Scott told us.

Well fuc-

All of a sudden, we were grabbed from behind. Well, Scott and I were pulled by Stiles and Sammy and ended up falling to our butts. Sammy and Stiles, though, were being held by, that's right folks, our very own Padre Stilinski.

"The four of you," he said through gritted teeth. "Unbelievable." He started to walk, pulling the twins by the ears. "C'mon," he yelled to Scott and I and we swiftly followed them to Stilinski's police cruiser.

Sammy sat in the front with her dad, and I was squished in between Scott and Stiles in the back, as Stilinski listened to his radio.

" _4-1-5 Adam_ ," it said.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4-1-5 Adam?" he questioned.

Stiles looked at us and murmured, "Disturbance in a car."

" _They were taking a heart attack victim-T.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em_."

"W-," Stilinski continued, "Hi-Hit the ambulance?"

" _Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere_."

Stiles listened closely and moved up in almost realization.

Stilinski asked, "All right, unit 4, what's your 20?"

" _Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this._ "

Stiles looked away in thought then turned to look at us. He nudged his head and motioned for us to make a run for it. And so, as quietly and quickly as we could, the three of us, having to leave Sammy since she was in the front, all clambered out of the cruiser and took off.

|| Teen Wolf ||

By the time we made it to the ambulance, it was dark outside. When we got close enough to it, we slid to the ground and noticed the inside of the truck. There was blood splattered everywhere.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked tightly.

Scott replied, "I don't know."

Stiles questioned Scott softly, "What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?"

"I hope so," he answered.

Stiles was really torn up about this whole situation and you could see it all over his face. Still, he put on a brave front, "Do you need to get closer?"

Scott closed his eyes and smelled the air. "No, I got it." As he made to move, Stiles grabbed his shirt. We both looked at him in confusion.

"Just- I just need you to find her," Stiles told him, pleaded with him. "All right? Please, just-just find her." At his heartbroken voice and expression, I gripped his shoulder and Scott replied with a slight nod, "I will." With that said, he took off, leaving Stiles and I alone.

"Hey," I called to Stiles.

He looked at me.

"We're going to find her," I told him. "She's Lydia Martin, we have to find her."

He smiled slightly and wiped at his eyes. "Yeah, come on. Better make an appearance before we drive my dad insane."

"I think he's immune to us by now," I countered with a smile.

We walked out of the forest and onto the pavement. Almost immediately, Stilinski spotted us. He swiftly made his way towards us and smacked Stiles for running off, saying how unbelievable we are. And then a smug Sammy walked up beside him, which caused a noise of protest from Stiles.

"Why'd you bring Sammy?! You never let me go on calls with you!"

Sammy smirked, "I guess I'm just better at persuasion than you are."

"No," Stiles glared. "It's because you're _Daddy's Little Girl_."

"You wanna be Daddy's Little Girl, Stiles?" I laughed.

Now it was my turn to be glared at. "Who's side are you on?"

I put my hands up, "Hey, I'm Switzville."

Sammy and Stiles started arguing over each other but, thankfully, Stilinski quieted them with a loud, "Settle down!"

As Stilinski started lecturing us, Stiles noticed something. I followed his line of vision and my jaw dropped.

There was Lydia. Scratch that, there was the _naked_ Lydia standing in the clearing of trees.

She looked lost, almost like she didn't know what the hell was going on. Hell, I didn't even know what was going on.

"Lydia?" Stiles murmured, as if he didn't believe it was her.

She continued to look lost and shook from the temperature.

Stiles called out to her again, but she didn't even look up. Soon, the entire police force was looking at her, but she just didn't seem to notice. Stiles tried once more, "Lydia!"

She finally snapped out of her gaze and noticed everyone. "Well," she started," Is anyone going to give me a coat?!"

And there's the Lydia we all know and - mostly - love.

Then everyone seemed to notice that she was, in fact, naked and averted their eyes out of respect. Stiles seemed to realize that his crush since the third grade was standing naked in front of him and he basically broke down. He pawed at his dad's jacket before falling to the floor.

"Jesus Christ," Sammy exclaimed. She took off her jacket and ran over to Lydia, trying to cover her.

Well, mission accomplished - we had found Lydia.

Actually, she found us.

I mean, yeah we looked and Scott - wait, hold on a second. Scott supposedly had her scent, but Lydia's here and Scott's not, so…

Who exactly did Scott go after?

* * *

 **Authors' Notes (brace yourself -R):**

We finally finished this chapter! It took forever but oh well. We should be able to update more often after next week is over, so don't worry we're never going to leave. Anyways, since Mod A ranted about Mod R, it's my turn now. So Mod R says that she thinks AP Exams are like regular exams and I honestly was so close to losing it. She missed 15 days of school in total and if Mod A and I did that, we would absolutely be screwed because we have the worst English teacher ever, who takes pleasure in failing people. Meanwhile, all of our other friends have the easy teachers and THEY COMPLAIN ABOUT THE STUPIDEST THINGS! Mod A and I are the only ones in our friend group that know the pain of English. Anyways, my rant is over. So if it's not too much please leave a like/favorite and a comment/review (especially a comment because we love reading people's reactions). Hope you have a nice day. P.S: All of us have an insult-based friendship don't be alarmed.

\- Mod S

Lol, preach it Mod S. Our English teacher is literally the worst. He made us lose interest in _reading_! Reading! I am proud to say that I'm a hardcore bookworm, but he made me DISLIKE READING! (he ships Harry and Hermione too! And doesn't like Ron! What kind of monster?! - Mod S) He is a monster! Anyway, I also want to dedicate this chapter to Contributor T, who has somehow managed to withstand the verbal abuse she gets from Mod R. Happy Birthday!

\- Mod A

Okay, first of all; I said you get stressed about all exams. Second, everybody's always fucking calling me out. I'm shaking my goddamn head. Third, I don't think anybody actually cares about these long-ass author's notes. Fourth, fucking Contributor T (aka Trina, the bitch who made slut jokes about me a few chapters ago) is a literal bitch (oh, happy birthday!). And I'm done. See you all in a couple of weeks!

\- Mod R

Also btw if you guys are still reading (no one's reading -R), I would like to formally apologize because y'all must be confused as fuck and scarred for life. You're probs lucky that you don't know us in real life. Plus, AP exams are more stressful than regular exams so yeah I'm done lol (oh, fuck off -R) Happy bday Contributor T!

\- Mod S (again)


	27. Shape Shifted - Part One

A/N: Yay! Adeline's finally officially here! - Mod A

* * *

ADELINE LAHEY

"So, how are your grades, Isaac?" Daddy asked, as we all sat at the dinner table, eating our food.

"Um...so far it's an "A" in French and a "B" minus in Econ," was Isaac's answer. "I also have a...uh...C in English."

Daddy frowned. "You were doing so much better. What happened?"

Isaac looked down and played with his food, "Um… I don't have a tutor anymore."

He had told me it was hard to be around Sammy since she broke his heart.

Daddy glared, "What about chemistry?"

I noticed that Isaac gulped nervously, "I'm not sure. Uh, midterms are in a few days so it could go up." Uh oh, that doesn't sound good.

Daddy seemed to be thinking the same thing because he continued to pressure Isaac. "Well, what's it at, now?"

"The grade?"

"Uh, yeah," I looked back and forth between Daddy and Isaac. I could tell Daddy was starting to get annoyed.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Isaac said.

"But you just said it could go up," Daddy pointed out.

"I just-uh, I meant generally," Isaac said, trying to recover, but it was failing.

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Isaac?" Daddy asked, calmly cutting into his steak.

"No," Isaac said, quickly.

"Then tell me your grade," Daddy insisted.

"I just told you, I don't know."

"You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" Daddy threatened. Both Isaac and I shook our head, frantically. "No? Then tell me your grade, son."

"Dad, this semester's only half over," Isaac reasoned.

"Isaac?"

"There's plenty of time-" Isaac tried to say, but Daddy cut him off.

"Isaac!"

"Daddy, I got a 100% on my quarter test!" I said randomly, hoping to distracting him, but I quickly shut up when he glared at me.

"It's...it's a D..." Isaac admitted. I gasped. I didn't know it was _that_ bad. I thought maybe it was just a C or something…

I looked at Daddy, fearfully, as he took a deep breath. 'All right. It's a "D". I'm not angry." I saw Isaac relax a little, but I shook my head. No! He should know better than to let his guard down!

"You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though," Daddy said, making Isaac tense up again. "You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple, like, uh-Tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?"

Isaac and I exchanged wary glances at the easy punishment. "Yeah…" Isaac agreed, nodding.

Daddy took a sip of his drink from his glass. "Good. Because I'd really like to see this place spotless." He dropped the glass onto the floor and I flinched, staring at the shards with wide eyes.

"Know what I'm saying? You know?" Daddy continued as if that hadn't happened. 'I mean this entire kitchen." He slammed his hands onto the table and pushed his plates onto the floor. Instinctively, Isaac and I jumped out of our chairs and cowered against the wall, trying to get away from him.

"Yeah, absolutely…" Daddy threw a glass pitcher at us, but it hit the wall a little bit above us. I felt the shards land in my hair and on the floor around us. "...spotless."

Isaac lifted his head and my eyes widened in horror when I saw that a glass shard was stuck in his cheek, blood flowing from the wound. I reached over and carefully pulled it out, wincing when he whimpered.

"Well, that was your fault," Daddy blamed.

Slowly, Isaac stood up from his crouch, surprising me with his confidence.

"You could have blinded me!" he growled.

"Shut up!" Daddy shouted, "It's a scratch! It's hardly even-"

My eyes were wide when I saw that the blood was slowly running back into Isaac's wound, like in reverse. And I'm pretty sure I was about to faint when I saw the wound disappear. Wondering why we were staring at him, Isaac reached up to touch his disappeared wound. When he felt that there was nothing there anymore, he bolted. Leaving me in the house alone with Daddy.

"Isaac!" Daddy shouted.

"Isaac!" I cried, grabbing Teddy-who had landed on the floor next to me.

"Gah! Get up!" Daddy ordered, grabbing my wrist, pulling me after him.

When we exited the house, Isaac was already on his bike, biking away.

"Isaac!" Daddy called out, again.

"Don't leave me!" I cried.

Daddy let out a frustrated groan before dragging me to the car. He pushed me into the backseat before getting into the driver seat and driving after my brother.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Daddy stopped the car when he saw Isaac's bike abandoned in an alley. It was pouring, and I could barely see anything. Daddy rolled down the window, and some of the rain splashed onto me.

"Isaac!" he shouted, but he got no reply. I peered out of the window. I couldn't see him anywhere.

Daddy rolled his window back up and opened his door. "Stay here," he ordered me before closing it shut.

"Isaac!"

I sank further into my seat and held Teddy in front of me. "Why did Isaac leave me?" I asked him. "He promised he would never leave me. He said that if he ever ran away, he would take me with him. So why am I still here?"

"Holy!" My head darted to the window, and I saw Daddy running to the car.

"Daddy? What's going on?!" I whimpered as Daddy struggled to close the door. My question was ignored when the door was literally ripped off the car and thrown back.

As soon as it was thrown back, something jumped into the car. It was a scaly green monster! I couldn't do anything but watch as it tore Daddy open, eating his insides. A whimper slipped out, and the monster turned to stare at me. It held eye-contact with me, and for a few seconds I thought it was going to kill me, too. But instead, it just crawled out of the car and ran away.

I sat there, frozen in my seat. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I had just watched my dad get murdered and eaten in front of me by something that looked like it came out of mythological horror film. The scene kept replaying in my head and so I did the one thing my instincts told me to do. I screamed.

THIRD PERSON

"Goddamit, Rae," Scott grumbled to himself as he walked down an alley, on his way to a nearby pharmacy. "If you need tampons, then go get them yourself!"

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched scream. On instinct, he quickly ran to the source. When he reached it, he found a destroyed car, one of the doors torn off. Cautiously, Scott walked to the car. He winced when he saw the dead body, all bloody and torn open. He peered through the open doorway and heard a small whimper.

"Hello?" Scott asked. His eyes widened when he found a small blonde girl with big blue eyes curled up behind the driver seat.

"Hi," he said, gently, reaching for the girl. The girl's eyes widened, and she shrunk back, away from his outstretched hand.

"No, it's okay," he said, pulling his hand back a little. "I-uh, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him.

"My name's Scott," Scott introduced. "Hold on-I'm going to open your door." Scott backed away from the driver seat and moved over to the backseat door. When he opened the back door, the girl scooted to the other side of the car. His eyes drifted towards the dead body and his eyes once again widened when he put two and two together.

"That was your dad," he realized, "and he was killed right in front of you." He looked at the girl, who was still staring at him, although the fear in her eyes was slightly gone.

"What's your name?" Scott asked, but he got no answer.

"Um...okay…" Scott said, awkwardly, "So-"

"Adeline."

Scott's head whipped back around to look at the girl. "What?"

The girl, Adeline, didn't say anything else, but he noticed that she was inching closer to him.

"Uh, well. Nice to meet you, Adeline," Scott said, holding out his hand. Adeline looked at it, warily. She lifted her hand, hesitating a bit before finally placing her small hand into Scott's large one.

Scott helped the girl out of the car. But while trying to get out, Adeline tripped over the edge and fell. Luckily Scott was in front of her, so he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I'm going to call 911 now, okay?"

Adeline nodded and Scott took her to the back of the car, so she wouldn't have to look at her dad's dead body anymore, then he called the cops.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After a cop had taken their statements, he said, "Okay, Miss Lahey, you're going to have to stay at the station for a few days until we can get you a foster home."

Hearing that, Adeline frantically shook her head, jumping to hide behind Scott.

Turning around, Scott kneeled in front of her. "Adeline, do you want to stay at my house?"

She looked down shyly but nodded.

Scott went to stand in front of the cop again. "My family can foster her."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Scott nodded.

"Okay, you're going to have to sign some paperwork at the station."

Scott agreed, and he took us to the station in his cruiser.

Adeline clutched her teddy bear tightly against her chest and nodded.

Scott smiled and patted her head, causing her to flinch a little. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, before turning back to the police officer. "But, uh...before you take us to my house, do you think we could go to the pharmacy? I need to get some things…"

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was on the couch, watching TV, when I heard the front door open, followed by some hushed voices.

"Scott? Is that you?" I called out.

"Yeah, well - um…," he stuttered, before walking into the living room. "We have a situation."

Oh, no.

"What?" I asked, standing up from the couch.

Scott moved to reveal a familiar blonde girl, trembling as she hugged a teddy bear.

"Adeline?" She didn't reply, but just stood there, continuing to shake.

"You two know each other?" Scott frowned.

"Yeah, I met her at the hospital. She's Isaac's little sister."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Isaac Lahey. Remember, he dated Sammy for a little while," I supplied.

"Oh, right."

I knew nothing about kids and was terrible with them. I mean, I was terrible with people my age, so what makes you think that I would be great with kids? I didn't know how to talk to them.

"Hey," I awkwardly said. "So… uh… how are you?"

There was awkward silence as she continued to stand there, staring at the floor.

What the hell do I do?

I moved towards the girl, but when I did, she flinched and ran to hide behind Scott. I tried not to let the hurt show on my face as I stepped back. Scott and I exchanged looks, and he just shrugged. Scott took a step forward, and because Adeline was clutching onto his shirt, she followed. Using this to his advantage, Scott led the girl over to the couch and turned on the TV. She didn't look at the TV, but I noticed that she hugged her bear even tighter. Realizing that she wasn't gonna do anything, Scott walked over to me.

"Rae, can I talk to you in the hall?" Scott asked. Well, not really asked since he dragged me behind him anyway.

"What's going on? I asked for you to bring me tampons and you bring a little girl instead."

He didn't laugh. His face was serious as he said, "Her dad just got murdered in front of her eyes. And she had nowhere else to go."

I winced. "Fuck, that's rough."

"We're kind of fostering her for now."

"Does Mom know?"

"Yeah, I explained the situation to her and she took a break from work to sign the papers at the station."

"Okay. What about school?"

"I don't know. She should probably take the week off, at least. She's in no shape to go to school."

"No," I agreed. "So what the hell do we do with her?!" I asked.

"I don't know!" he panicked. "I'm not that great with kids either!"

"Wait a minute." An idea formed in my head. "We might know a person who _is_ good with kids."

"What?" Scott asked, clueless as ever. "Who?!"

"You are such an idiot!" I groaned. "Sammy is good with kids. She tutored elementary schoolers last year. She can help."

"Oh, yeah," Scott said. "Never thought about that."

"I'll call her."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I came prepared with everything.

I brought an extra pair of clothes to sleep over and some books I liked when I was little. In addition, I brought coloring books and crayons. I just hoped everything will turn out okay.

"There you are!" Rae sighed, pulling me into the house.

"So who is this girl? You didn't explain much on the phone."

"It's Isaac's sister. Her dad was just murdered, so now she's an orphan and we're fostering her for the time being."

I processed it for a moment. "So where's Isaac, then?"

"Scott overheard her statement to the cops and she said that Isaac ran away from home tonight. And she was in the car with her dad, going after him, when he stopped and got out in an alley. Something scared him and he ran back in the car and then a "monster" killed him. They think she just has an overactive imagination. Scott and I think it's supernatural."

"Sounds right up our alley," I muttered.

"Yeah, so Scott and my mom went to the station and signed the foster papers and Scott brought her home. But we know shit about kids, and that's why you're here," she finished with a smile.

"Where is she?"

"She's just watching TV," she said, leading me to the living room.

I walked in to find Adeline sitting on the couch with Scott. She wasn't watching the TV though, she was just staring at the teddy bear she was hugging.

"Hey, Adeline!" I gave her a warm smile. "My name is Sammy."

She didn't say anything, but I noticed that she was slowly scooching away from me.

"Don't worry," I told her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She was intimidated and scared. Hell, I would be too if I were in a random person's house without my family.

"That's a nice bear you got," I told her, breaking the silence. "What's his name?"

More silence.

"Hmm… let me try to guess," I said to ease the awkwardness. "Is it Bear?"

She shook her head.

Well, that's an improvement.

"Um, Bear-Bear?"

Another shake.

"What about… uh… Teddy?"

Instead of a shake, like I expected her to do, I got a small nod.

"Oh! Teddy, huh? Is he your best friend?"

Another nod. Now, we're getting somewhere.

"That's amazing!" I said. "When I was little, I had a bear named Beary, but my brother ripped his head off."

I heard Rae slap her forehead from behind me in exasperation and Scott rubbed his eyes from the other side of Adeline. Adeline didn't say anything and just hugged her bear even tighter.

And we're back to square one.

"Speaking of brothers…" I said, racking my brain to think of something. "Isaac told me a lot about you."

At this, Adeline looked up at me.

"Yeah, especially that you like Harry Potter!" I told her. "I _love_ Harry Potter!"

She continued to stay silent, but I noticed that her eyes lit up a little.

"He said that you were a Hufflepuff. I am, too!" I let out a laugh. "We Hufflepuffs are underrated, aren't we?"

Adeline nodded, and I could see that she was starting to loosen up.

"I have a three way tie between Ron, Hermione, and Luna for my favorite character," I told her. "What about you?"

She didn't say anything, so I decided to start guessing.

"Hermione?" Nothing.

"Ron? Or maybe, Luna?" Still nothing

"Um, how about Harry?" I noticed that she tensed a little, but she also nodded.

I smiled at her. "Well, it's been a long day for you. How about we go to bed?"

She nodded.

I reached into the bag I had brought with me and gave her an old pair of pajamas I wore when I was little. Her eyes lit up when she saw the old pair of clothes which was strange, but I decided to brush it off.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After we had gotten ready for bed, we decided that Adeline and I were going to sleep in Rae's room and Rae was going to sleep in her mom's room.

It had been a long time since I've been in Rae's bedroom and it had changed quite a bit. Instead of the pastel pink and princess-themed room, now she had blood-red walls that you could barely see behind all the posters of various bands and movies. Although her queen-sized bed was in the same spot facing the window, just with a black-patterned comforter instead of the pink.

I realized I was staring around the room for too long, because Adeline tugged on my sleeve, snapping me out of it.

"I want to read you one of my favorite books when I was little," I told her, "It's called 'A Little Princess'. Have you ever heard of it?"

She shook her head.

"My mom used to read this book to me _all_ the time before she… uh… passed away." I said. "Since I liked this book so much, I decided to share with you, if that's okay with you."

She nodded.

"Do you want to go to bed, so I can read it to you?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

I tucked her in, and started:

" _Once on a dark winter's day, when the yellow fog hung so thick and heavy in the streets of London that the lamps were lighted and the shop windows blazed with gas as they do at night, an odd-looking little girl sat in a cab with her father and was driven rather slowly through the big thoroughfares_ …"

|| Teen Wolf ||

I closed the book after reading the first three chapters of the book to which she was listening very attentively to. She seemed to like the story a lot.

"Did you like the book so far?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly this time.

Wow, that was an improvement.

I closed the book and moved to get off the chair, but a quiet, timid voice made me stop.

"C-Can you stay with me...u-until I fall asleep?" she asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course," I said, giving her a gentle smile. "I will."

As Adeline dozed off, I noticed how fragile she looked. Her behavior seemed odd today. It kind of reminded me of how Rae acted when she came back to school after she got raped. She never talked to me and avoided conversations in general.

I watched the rise and fall of her chest, meaning she was finally asleep.

I was about to go join Scott and Rae in the living room, when I noticed Adeline's shirt had risen up. I was about to lower it, when I saw something purple. Rising it up a little more, I saw bruises all over her abdomen.

I noticed things that I hadn't before. Like the dried up blood from a cut on the skin above her collarbone. And an inflamed, red handprint on her arm.

A big handprint.

I dug my nails into my palms so harshly that it almost started bleeding. And I felt my heart drop to my stomach and a lump in my throat. It's hard to explain. But, I felt like I was drowning. I was drowned of so many emotions hurdled at me at once. I had the urge to throw up and I started sweating.

I was trying to convince myself that what I saw wasn't real. It couldn't have been real. And my eyes welled up with tears because I knew it was real.

Adeline and her brother were abused.

They were abused by their dad.

Now that I put all the pieces together, it made sense. From Isaac never talking about his family, to him getting mysterious bruises all the time, to him standing outside on the porch before the dance. I had all of the signs in front of me, but I didn't notice them.

And what did I do? I broke up with him and didn't even talk to him after, which made the matters worse for him.

How could I have been so blind?

I ran downstairs. I had to tell Scott and Rae. That would be the most logical and the right thing to do, right? We've had various assemblies about this. I was going to tell them what I saw.

"Is she asleep?" Rae asked.

"Yeah," I said. "She's… uh… she's asleep."

"Everything all right?" Scott asked. "You seem a bit tense."

This was it. This was my moment to tell them what I saw.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I couldn't say it. I don't know why, but something kept me from saying it.

Maybe it was the fact that I was worried she would feel more scared than she already was and lose her trust in me? Also, how would I formulate it into words? How would I tell it to them? I felt paralyzed. I felt like I was helpless.

"It's nothing," I lied. "I… uh… I just… um… remembered that I have a history test tomorrow, and it's worth a lot of points so I'm stressed about it, that's all."

I just hoped Scott wouldn't catch on with his werewolf hearing. I tried controlling my heartbeat. I'm praying he just thinks that my heart is beating fast because he thinks that I'm stressed out about history, which I usually am.

"Are you going to go home?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, I have to study," I said. "Can you just watch over Adeline?"

"Yeah, I will," Rae said. "Scott can walk you home."

"He doesn't have to walk me home!" I protested. "I can do it myself."

"It's late night, Sammy," he said. "It's not going to be safe. I'll just walk you to your house that's all."

Why did Scott have to be Scott?! I needed some time alone, but he just insists on being a gentleman.

"Fine, I guess," I sighed.

"Let me get my jacket and we'll be good to go," he grinned.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When I got home, I got into the shower and stood there for ten minutes. I replayed what happened in my mind. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just ignore the problem. I have to help her, but I don't know how. I'm not brave enough to tell anybody. I would have to deal with the problem by myself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

We all decided that we wanted to portray how hard it is to ask for help when Sammy finds out about Adeline's abuse. If a friend tells you they are suicidal or something along those lines, it's very hard to do anything because you are in a moment of sheer panic. If you've been in a situation like this, you'll know how hard it is. If you've never been in a situation like this (hope you never go through it), just know that it takes an INCREDIBLE amount of courage and bravery to tell someone about a serious issue. Just be there for your friend because it is very important and try to tell a trusted person as soon as you can because it is a very serious issue. We just wanted you guys to know. Please keep it up with the likes/favorites and if it's not too much, please leave a comment/review. Thank you guys so much for sticking with us.

-Mod S

^^And she says that in case there are others like me that said, "Why doesn't she just tell Scott and Rae?" Love you all!

Xoxo,

Mod R

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, and Review (especially review, we love reading them!)


	28. Shape Shifted - Part Two

RAEGAN MCCALL

The next day, we were at school as usual. Adeline refused to go to school without me, Scott, or Sammy, so I tried to convince Mom to let me stay home to take care of Adeline. Of course, she refused and chose to stay home instead, saying something about asking the school about getting permission for Adeline to go to highschool with us. I don't know how or why they would let her, seeing that Adeline is like, seven, but whatever.

Since Scott and Stiles had to go early for practice, and we didn't have rides, so Sammy and I were near the middle of the bleachers watching the boys practice.

"Why is Scott the goalie?" Sammy asked.

I looked over to see that Scott was, in fact, standing in front of the goal with the goalie's gear on.

"That's weird. Isn't Danny usually the goalie?" I asked.

She nodded absentmindedly.

She's been like this all day. Present for a minute, then zoned out the next, deep in thought.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Sam!"

She snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah?"

"Why are you being so weird?" I frowned.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

I didn't want to prod her, so I joked, "At least pay attention to our dumbass brothers play. Look at Scott now," I pointed. "I don't think the goalie's supposed to go attack the other players."

And, obviously, I was right because Finstock yelled, "McCall! Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal."

Scott nodded, but then did the same thing again and again and again.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

When I got no response, I turned to see Sammy staring into space.

I sighed and went back to watching my brother make a fool out of himself, yet again.

Coach reprimanded him for the nth time.

Number twenty-seven was next, Jackson. But he melodramatically rubbed his shoulder and Coach let him sit out, on the benches.

He was only a few rows in front of us, so I laughed out loud, "Pussy!"

That finally got a chuckle out of Sammy.

He turned back, flipped both of us off and turned back to the game.

Next was number fourteen, Isaac.

A.K.A. Adeline's brother.

I poked the practically comatose girl next to me, "Sammy, look it's Isaac. I thought he ran away. What is he doing at school?"

Sammy looked up, more interested now, but a confused look on her face. "I don't know…"

I continued, "I mean, if it I ran from home, school would be the last place I'd go."

She nodded, only half-listening because she was too busy staring holes into Isaac.

Coach suddenly blew the whistle and Scott lunged towards Isaac, like he did with the other players. Except this time, Isaac attacked back.

They flipped each other around then froze, kneeling on the grass. They glared at each other for a few seconds, breathing hard. Then they turned towards the three men that were walking across the field, making their way towards them.

It was the sheriff and two other deputies.

"Sams, what's your dad doing here?"

"I don't know…"

The cops talked to Coach, then led Isaac away.

We stood up and made our way towards our brothers to investigate.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked.

"I smelled a werewolf in the locker room, so I switched places with Danny so that I could get closer to the guys and smell if they were werewolf or not," Scott explained. "Isaac's the werewolf."

We were silent for a few seconds.

"Does that mean…" Sammy trailed off.

"Isaac killed his dad," I stated.

"Adeline did say that a monster attacked her dad," Scott nodded.

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked. "Are they saying he's a suspect?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours."

"Like, overnight?"

"During the full moon."

Oh, shit.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Guys, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

After we explained the whole "Adeline" situation to Stiles this morning, we somehow moved on to talk about the full moon that was tomorrow, and how Scott claimed that he was in control of himself now.

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

"He does."

ADELINE LAHEY

This morning, right before Scott and Rae left for school, we had a talk-or actually, a one-sided conversation. Ms. McCall, Scott, and Rae tried to get to me to go back to school, but I refused. I don't want to be alone. They tried to tell me that I wouldn't be alone, because I'd be surrounded by friends, but in actuality, I don't have any friends there.

After discussing among themselves for about 5 minutes or so, they all agreed that I could try going to Scott and Rae's high school and that we'd go talk to the school board right after Scott and Rae left for school.

"Alrighty, so after an hour of discussing, the school board said yes," Ms. McCall said, as we got into her car. She turned to face me and smiled. "They said starting tomorrow you can go to Beacon Hills High. You'll have your own private teacher in a classroom all to yourself. Although you won't see the other much, besides P.E., lunch, and before and after school, they'll always be only a few classrooms away."

I gave her a shy smile. "Thank you."

She smiled, "Now, you wanna get some McDonalds? There's a Happy Meal with your name written on it!"

I nodded enthusiastically, hugging Teddy tightly. I hadn't had a Happy Meal since my mom died; she used to take me all the time.

She laughed and started driving.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" I asked from behind the two boys.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving," Stiles whispered back to me, eyes still glued to Mr. Harris.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked, still on the full moon thing.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait," Stiles paused and turned around. I followed his line of vision to see Danny, whose usual lab partner was missing. Feeling three pairs of eyes on him, he looked up.

"Danny. Where's Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"In the principal's office talking to your dad," he answered.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac," Danny said, as if the answer was obvious.

"We gotta get to the principal's office," Stiles announced, turning back around.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I couldn't take another minute of Harris' droning.

"How?" Scott asked.

Stiles thought about it for a second, then crumpled up a piece of paper.

"Everyone, please turn to page seventy-three," Mr. Harris was writing on the board when the paper ball hit the back of his head and he turned around. "Who in the hell did that?!"

Stiles pointed back at me, I pointed at Scott, Scott pointed at Stiles.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" we heard the sheriff ask.

The three of us practically had our ears pressed to the window behind us, eavesdropping on the conversation happening in the principal's office.

Apparently Isaac, and probably his sister too, were abused by the good-for-shit, asswipe father of theirs. I don't even care that I'm speaking ill of the dead.

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him," Jackson said.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?" Stilinski was baffled.

"Nope. It's not my problem," Jackson replied, indifferently.

"No, no, of course not," I could practically hear the sheriff rolling his eyes. "You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it." Stilinski said in a sad tone, obviously taking a jab at him.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "Wait, what?"

"I think we're done here," Stilinski and his deputy suddenly came out of the room and Stiles fumbled to cover his face with a magazine. Stilinski raised his eyebrows, exasperated at Stiles' pathetic attempt to hide. "Hi, Scott. Rae," he said, playing along.

"H-" Scott started as they walked away. "Yeah."

"Come on in," we heard the principal say from behind us.

We turned to face him. Except…

He wasn't the principal…

It was Gerard Argent.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Actually, he was the principal. Apparently the old principal quit. I'm sure the Argents had nothing to do with that.

Hah! Nothing to do with it my ass.

"Scott McCall," he read from a file. "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." He switched files. "Raegan McCall; flunked fifth grade, not very impressive grades, no extracurriculars."

I shrugged, grinning, "Got that bomb-ass personality though."

Instead of reprimanding me on my language, like I thought he would, he said, "I'm sure you do." He switched files again. "Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Oh, actually I'm already -"

Gerard interrupted him, "Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We were dating but not anymore," Scott sputtered. "Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other - At all."

"Subtle," I muttered under my breath.

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth," Gerard smiled.

"Just a hard breakup," Scott muttered.

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me." He had a really creepy, raspy voice. Like someone who smokes a lot. "Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

I repeat: my ass.

Stiles voiced his thoughts out loud, "Heh, is that so?"

Grandpappy Argent ignored him. "However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention."

The three of us turned to look at Stiles.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After many protests from Stiles, he finally agreed to take the fall, saying we both owed him.

I rose my hand to fist-bump Scott's as we were exiting the school but lowered it when I saw his expression. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw Isaac's pale face watching us from the back of the police cruiser as they drove him away.

As soon as the car drove away, a familiar black Camaro screeched to a stop in front of us.

I remembered the last time I had seen Derek and goosebumps rose along my arms.

 _After Peter's voice quieted, Derek's clawed hand rose up in the air. I was suddenly breathless as I_ stared _and heard Scott protest loudly, "Wait! No, no! Don't!"_

 _Without hesitation, Derek's hand slashed Peter's throat._

 _Derek slowly stood up. Once he stood, he turned his head painfully slow towards Scott. He glanced at me and we made eye contact. He had no emotion on his face, but it wasn't his usual expression. No. He seemed different._

 _Then as quickly as he made eye contact, he looked away. He turned back to Scott and his green eyes turned red. Then in a low, deep voice, he said, "I'm the Alpha now."_

I wondered if he was going to be different now that he was the alpha. I decided to find out.

"Hey, Derek," I called. "Looking sexy as ever."

I got my answer when he glared at me, though there was amusement in his eyes.

Yup, same ol' Derek.

I had gotten over my little "crush" on him a while ago (well, mostly), but that didn't mean he wasn't still fine as hell.

"Get in," his voice rumbled.

Ooh, don't mind if I do. Before I could move, Scott grabbed my arm, glaring at Derek.

"Are you serious? You did that," he said, pointing in the direction the cruiser had gone in. "That's your fault."

Derek looked exasperated. "I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

Well, how ominous.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as we went through the front door of Isaac and Adeline's house.

It was pitch black, besides the moonlight coming through the windows and Scott's flashlight.

"I don't know yet," Derek answered Scott's question.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell," Derek said, pointedly.

Scott sighed. "You saw the lacrosse thing today."

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Did it look that bad?"

I laughed, answering the question for him, "Hell yeah! It looked like you were trying to make out with all the players."

Derek nodded in agreement and Scott groaned.

"You wanna learn?" Derek asked Scott, opening a door that led to the even darker basement. "Let's start now."

"What's down there?" Scott asked, slowly making his way down the stairs.

I moved to go after him, but Derek grabbed my arm, halting me as he answered, "Motive."

"And what am I looking for?" I couldn't see him anymore, the darkness had engulfed him.

"Follow your senses," Derek said from beside me.

"What happened down here?" Scott's voice was becoming fainter.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," I heard some rattling and he let go of my arm and quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs, leaving me to trail after him.

When I finally reached them, Scott was fidgeting with a lock on a freezer and Derek shined the flashlight in his face, scaring him. "Open it."

I braced myself for the worst as the freezer slowly creaked open.

I took a deep breath when I saw that it was empty.

But then Scott and I started looking closer. All over the freezer were claw marks - human claw marks. And some dried blood, too. As if… a human had been locked in here, trying to claw their way out.

Poor, poor Isaac and Adeline. My heart went out to them.

No wonder they're the way they are.

"This is why he said yes to you," Scott looked up at Derek.

"Everyone wants power," he replied.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter," Derek retorted. "Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?"

Scott looked down and Derek continued.

"You saw what happens to an omega," he was talking about the other night when the hunters had killed one. "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek brought up Scott's fingers, which claws had begun protruding from. "Even on a full moon."

Scott pulled his hand away. "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that," Derek began walking away.

"Wait," Scott called out, halting Derek's dramatic exit. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

Oh, Scottie. Ever noble.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Since Stiles, Scott and Rae had gone M.I.A. on me, I asked Allison if I could hang out at her house since I didn't want to be alone. Allison and I had gotten closer since Lydia went to the hospital. Plus, I didn't have to hide the whole supernatural secret from her.

"Lydia said she'll be ready to study in thirty minutes," I informed Allison, dropping my phone on the bed.

"Okay, cool. You want anything to drink? Water, soda?" she asked, putting her hand on the doorknob.

"Water would be fine, thank you," I told her, smiling.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she left, closing the door after her.

The silence in her wake gave me time to think about Adeline.

I couldn't stop thinking about her all day.

I felt really guilty about not telling anybody about the abuse. In times like this I wish I brave and fierce like Rae, Allison, and Lydia. I just hope she's okay. The last time I tried to help someone with these issues, I ended up getting bullied and ended up making matters worse with Rae. So I didn't want to make the situation worse.

The door bursting open shook me from my thoughts. But the expression on Allison's face shook me even more.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

Instead of answering my question, she said, "Call Stiles."

I scrambled to get my phone from the bed and dialed Stiles' number.

I doubted he would pick up, since he hadn't been answering my texts and calls all day. But he picked up on the fourth ring and I put him on speaker, "Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time."

"Well, we need to do something right now. My dad and Gerard were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out."

"Wait, what guy?"

"He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy."

"They're sending him to the station for Isaac," I realized.

"He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something," Allison told him, frowning.

"What was it?"

"Hold on, hold on," she started flipping through a book on her desk. "It's in one of these books." When she had found what she was looking for she took my phone from me and said, "I'm taking a picture." After she had taken it she asked, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, it's wolfsbane."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're gonna kill him," I paled.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After we came up with a plan, we quickly ran to Allison's car and followed the hunter dressed up as a deputy.

Taking a shortcut, we parked by an alley and ran towards the other end which opened to the road the hunter was about to pass on.

I ran to the alley diagonal to the one we were currently in and she stayed, her bow and arrow ready.

When we heard the car approaching, she raised her bow. And as the car drove past us, Allison took her shot, giving the car a flat tire.

He slowed down then got out of the car, examining his tire. He turned towards where Allison was hiding and I ran as fast as I could to the other end of the street, distracting him.

As he started coming towards me, Allison took a shot at his leg and he crumpled to the ground.

Taking the back way, I ran out of there and Allison and I met up back at her car.

She started driving and I called Stiles.

"Hey, did you slow him down?" he asked.

"You could say that," Allison smiled.

"All right, well, uh, I'm headed to the station right now."

"Where's Scott?" I asked.

"Isaac's."

"Does he have a plan?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, but not a very good one."

"When have any of his plans ever been good?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Yes and unfortunately we don't really have time to come up with anything better."

RAEGAN MCCALL

Stiles had just called and now Derek and Scott were mumbling to each other and they kept looking back at me.

"I'm not stupid! I can tell you're talking about me," I snapped.

Derek gave Scott a final look and walked over to me wearing a dazzling smile.

Very un-Derek like. I instantly became suspicious.

"Why do you look like the Cheshire Cat?"

It shrank, but he still had a small smile. "We have a plan. I need your help."

"Of course you do," I flipped my hair, mock-arrogantly.

His face became more serious, "The hunters are going to kill Isaac and we need to get him out."

All my humor vanished. "They can't do that, he's innocent. It's against the code."

"They don't know that. They think he killed his dad."

"But you need proof for that, don't you?"

"Usually. But not this time. We have to leave right now," he grabbed my arm.

"Of course," I said, following him up the stairs but stopped, "Scott, aren't you coming?"

"No," he answered. "I'm gonna stay here just in case."

"Okay," I said without giving it much thought, my mind focused on Isaac, and followed Derek up the stairs and out of the house.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office," Stiles said. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

We were currently parked in front of the station.

"I'll distract her," Derek said, starting to get out of the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you?" Stiles grabbed him by the shoulder. "You're not going in there." At Derek's look, he said, "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated," Derek supplied.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

I snorted from the backseat and Derek turned to shoot me a glare.

"An - you?" Stiles laughed. "Yeah, right!" At Derek's blank look he said, "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?"

I laughed and Stiles and I high-fived each other.

Derek gave a fake laugh, "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles paused. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

"I would pay to see that," I laughed.

Stiles turned to me. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

I shrugged and Derek got out of the car, Stiles and I following.

We hid behind the door as he went in.

"Good evening how can I help - you?" the lady was obviously checking Derek out.

"Hi," Derek gave the same dazzling smile he had given me when we were in Isaac's basement. The difference is this lady fell for it.

"Hi."

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone-"

"Like me?"

Seeing how the lady was fully distracted, Stiles pulled me by my hand and dragged me to the door that led to the back of the station.

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing," was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind us.

Stiles laughed. "Wish Derek talked to you like that?"

I lightly punched him in the ribs, "No, wish Lydia talked to you like that?"

"Oh, you're right. I've always wanted Lydia to call me "so incredibly beautiful"," he mocked Derek and I burst out laughing.

He covered my mouth with his hand to keep me quiet but there was a smile on his face.

When I stopped laughing, he let go and said, "C'mon, let's find Isaac."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

We slowly went down the stairs and found Scott kneeling, the full moon was obviously affecting him.

Allison crouched down in front of him, zipped open her bag and took out the chains. "Scott? Are you sure we have to do this?"

He was panting and when he looked up his eyes were flashing yellow, "Yes."

"Where?"

Scott looked to the side and we followed his eyes to see a big white freezer.

The three of us walked towards the freezer.

"Where's Rae?" I asked.

"I made Derek take her away. She wouldn't have wanted to see this," he answered as he pulled up the top of the freezer.

I gasped as I saw all the scratches decorating the inside of the freezer along dots of dried blood. "Isaac," I whispered as Allison helped Scott get into the freezer.

Allison sighed, hesitating.

"Please? I don't want to hurt you," Scott pleaded.

Allison put her hands on the top, ready to close it, but then at the last second she bent down to kiss him and I looked away.

I looked back when I heard the top go down.

I helped Allison tie the chains around the freezer and lock them.

"It's done," Allison said. "It's locked."

"Go," Scott told us, his voice muffled.

"Scott, we can't -" I protested.

"Just go!"

Allison and I looked at each other, then ran up the stairs. I closed the basement door and we were walking towards the kitchen when Allison's flashlight went out.

She hit it a couple times to no avail, then placed it on the kitchen counter.

I was about to say something when we heard a hiss.

We turned to see what had caused it and saw a monster with two glowing yellow eyes staring at us from the entryway.

We screamed.

RAEGAN MCCALL

We ran into Sheriff Stilinski's dark office. Stiles started fumbling with a keypad while I kept watch.

We heard keys jingling and Stiles said, "Oh, no."

We ran out of the office and into the hallway and almost crashed into a deputy.

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um -" Stiles saw the syringe filled with wolfsbane that the deputy - no, hunter - was carrying. "Oh, sh -"

Stiles tried to make a run for it but the deputy got him.

I was about to attack, but the hunter held the syringe to Stiles' throat and said, "Don't come any closer."

I stayed where I was and the hunter started dragging him backwards. There was terror in Stiles' eyes.

As soon as they disappeared behind the door, I ran in the opposite direction to get Derek.

When I got to the lobby, Derek was still chatting with the receptionist.

He saw me and I tried to convey with my eyes how much of a dire emergency it was and he made an excuse to leave.

Since the lady was watching him (more like his ass), he turned for the front doors. And when she stopped watching, he ran over to me.

I ran to where the hunter had taken Stiles, with Derek following, as I explained to him what had happened.

It was quite the scene when we arrived.

Stiles was huddled in a corner and the hunter was unconscious on the ground with Isaac (in wolf-form) looming over him.

When Derek crushed the syringe that was on the ground with his foot, Isaac turned to look at us. Then he turned towards Stiles and was about to go for him when Derek went all red-eyed-alpha and roared in his face.

Isaac shrunk back into a corner, practically whimpering with his face in his hands. When he turned to look at us again his face had gone back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned to him, "I'm the alpha."

Man, I'll never get tired of him saying that.

Author's note:

Who still remembers us? We're sorry for the long wait. The last month of school was really hectic with projects and tests, so we couldn't update for awhile. We should be able to update more since it's summer. If it's not too much please like/favorite and leave a comment (especially comments because they motivate us to update more and we love seeing your opinions!). Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Mod S


	29. Ice Pick - Part One

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was watching Scott and Allison race each other up the rock climbing wall and was thinking about what had happened this morning.

We were catching each other up on what had happened the night before - something that had become a tradition of sorts - and Rae had talked about Isaac and Adeline's abuse.

I was so glad they had found out about it on their own and that I didn't have to tell them. I did feel guilty about not telling them though.

"I'm just praying that Coach doesn't call me up next," I said.

"Sam, it's not that bad," Rae laughed. "It's just rock climbing!"

"Just rock climbing?!" I yelled. "Look at me! I'm a Stilinski! We're clumsy and we have no coordination whatsoever!"

"Stop being dramatic," Rae rolled her eyes.

"For the millionth time, I am _not_ dramatic!" I scowled. "Dramatic would be marching out of this gym while crying about how unfair the school system is and how they make kids have mental breakdowns and make people anxious!"

"Sorry," Rae laughed. "You're so cute, I can't take you seriously when you're mad!"

"For goodness sake!" I groaned. "People 5'3 and under can get angry!"

"Whatever you say," Rae laughed.

I seriously hate her humor sometimes. I could pull out a knife and say that I would kill her and she would still laugh. These are the daily struggles of being short.

"You don't get it, you're 5'7," I said.

"Hey, being tall is hard, too. I'm a giant. I'm taller than a lot of guys," she defended.

"Yeah, but tall people are pretty. Short people are "cute"," I said, making a face.

"Alright, next two. Stilinski and-" Coach yelled out, but Stiles and I cut him off.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The annoying one," Coach replied.

Stiles and I just looked at each other, not sure who he was talking about. We were both annoying.

"I mean Stiles!" Coach sighed. "I also need Erica."

Stiles was already making his way up the wall, but Erica was only about a quarter of the way. Stiles came down and was gloating about how fast he was when Erica began hyperventilating.

"Oh, please!" Erica whimpered.

"Erica!" Coach yelled, walking towards her. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" he asked us.

I rolled my eyes. He clearly did not know the meaning of any of those words. It makes me wonder how he became a teacher.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia informed him.

I gave her a knowing smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Erica!" Coach yelled.

"I'm fine," Erica whimpered.

She clearly was not fine and Coach clearly wasn't realizing it because he is an idiot.

"Coach this isn't safe for her!" I said. "She's epileptic!"

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you," he said.

Erica kicked off the fall and finally landed on the ground.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After I changed out of my P.E. uniform, I was heading to my next class with Rae. We were passing the dark gym when I saw Erica fall off the wall only for Scott to catch her.

She began seizing and Rae and I ran to her.

"Put her on the side!" I ordered, kneeling next to Scott. "Someone call the ambulance!"

"I got it," Rae said, pulling out her phone.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Adeline, you did great with the history test. Now it's time for math," my new teacher, Ms. Hillsbury, told me.

Since it was my first day, they were making me take a bunch of tests to see what level I was on.

I nodded and she handed me the math test.

I was on the fifth question when I heard sirens.

Freaking out, I scrambled up from my seat and ran out the room. I heard Ms. Hillsbury repeatedly call my name, but I kept running.

Finally, I found Sammy and almost crashed into her.

She held me by my forearms to keep us from crashing to the ground. "Adeline, what's wrong?" she frowned.

I was out of breath and it took me a while to be able to speak. After catching my breath, I said, "S-Sirens..."

She let go of me, "Oh, everything's fine. A girl in our grade just had a seizure. An ambulance came to get her."

I was still panting a little bit, and she put an arm around my shoulders. "Here, I'll walk you back to class."

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was on my way to the cafeteria, and when I rounded the corner and saw Jackson towering over Lydia, who looked five seconds away from crying.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING," he shouted in her face.

I ran up to him, shoved him, and yelled, "Get the hell away from her!"

"Oh, look at the slut standing up for the bitch," he smiled a cold smile.

"Don't make me punch you in the face again," I threatened. "Does anybody even know the truth about how I punched you last time? That you were punched by a girl?"

He scoffed, "Does anyone even know the truth about how you slept with me?"

I saw Lydia flinch in my peripheral vision and Jackson smiled, "Yeah, that's right Lydia. I'm _so_ over you; get it through your head!"

With that, he turned and walked away.

"Fucking turd," I murmured. Turning to Lydia, I said, "Are you okay?"

Without answering, she stormed away.

Looking around, I realized everyone around us had heard everything.

Sighing, I made my way to the cafeteria.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When I sat down at our usual table, Sammy was saying to Scott and Adeline, "I wonder where she is."

"You wonder where who is?" I asked, taking a bite into a muffin.

"Lydia," Sammy replied. "She's always at lunch and she's not answering any of my texts."

I halted eating, "Oh, I just saw her. Jackson was harassing her so I threatened to punch him in the face and he ran away like the little shit he is." I decided to leave out the part about how Jackson announced to her and everyone around that I had slept with him.

"Language!" Sammy reprimanded.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I smiled at Adeline.

But she wasn't looking at me anyway, she was playing with her food.

Unfortunately, my secret wasn't kept for that long because Stiles, coming out of nowhere, plopped down in the seat next to me and said, "Rae, I _cannot_ believe you slept with Jackson, you traitor."

I motioned to Adeline and he winced, "Whoops."

But damn, news traveled fast.

I put my face in my hands. "I'm sorry, it was a moment of weakness!"

"Rae," Sammy groaned.

I removed my hands and looked at Stiles. "How did you find out?"

"Well, I was negotiating with Boyd for the keys to the ice skating rink and he told me he heard you, Jackson, and Lydia were having a face-down in the middle of the hall and Jackson called you out."

"I'm gonna go look for Lydia," Sammy was about to get up but then froze, and the whole cafeteria along with her.

I turned to see what everyone was looking at and saw some blonde in a black miniskirt, white tank top, and black leather jacket walk into the cafeteria, practically in slow-motion. She stopped and took a bite out of some guy's apple, looking right at us.

Lydia appeared out of nowhere, " _What_ the _holy hell_ is _that_?"

"My thoughts exactly," I murmured.

"It's Erica," Scott answered.

"Erica Reyes? Epileptic Erica Reyes?" I questioned and Sammy nodded. "No shit…"

"She stole you style, Rae," Stiles commented.

"I know, right?" I said. "Besides the shoes. Cheetah print? How… "

"Tacky," Lydia finished, then glared at me.

Okay, well she was obviously pissed I slept with her ex-boyfriend. Wow. Who would've thought?

When Erica turned to strut right back out of the cafeteria, we all went after her because unless she went through a thousand-dollar makeover in the last twenty-four hours there was only one explanation.

Derek.

My suspicions were confirmed when we went outside and saw Erica get into Derek's car.

They both turned to us, smiled, then sped away.


	30. Ice Pick - Part Two

Starr Hale: Yeah, I really hope we do -R

* * *

ADELINE LAHEY

Rae, Sammy, and I were hanging out together because Scott and Stiles were going on a double date with Allison and Lydia to the ice-skating rink.

In the last couple of days, since I first started living with the McCalls, I had learned who these people were and managed to get a little out of my shell-but only with Sammy, Scott, Rae, and Ms. McCall.

Stiles was Sammy's dorky, sarcastic twin brother. He didn't talk to me much, though.

Allison was Scott's girlfriend. But they were pretending they weren't dating for some reason. It confused me.

And Lydia was Allison and Sammy's best friend. I didn't really like her because she treated me like I was a baby.

From what I've silently observed, it seemed that their group was the most popular group in the school. Although I didn't think they were aware of it. In fact, Rae was always making fun of popular people.

I was really starting to like everyone. Especially Rae, Scott, and Sammy. Scott was like my second brother; he was very sweet and protective. Rae was like a cooler, older sister. And Sammy was so gentle and nice to me. I really appreciated them.

"Okay, you guys want chicken nuggets and fries or pasta?" Rae asked from the kitchen.

"Chicken nuggets," I said, coloring in my new coloring book that Ms. McCall bought me.

"I'll have chicken nuggets, too," Sammy said from next to me on the couch.

"I was hoping you guys would say that because we don't have pasta," Rae poked her head out from the kitchen and gave us a cheeky grin.

"Then why did you ask us if we wanted pasta?" Sammy laughed.

"Because you feel less constricted if you have a choice."

"True," Sammy shrugged.

After Rae popped the nuggets in, she came to sit with us on the couch.

"So, you guys want to play Need for Speed?" Rae asked.

Sammy groaned. "No video games. Let's watch a movie instead!"

I looked up from my coloring book."Can we watch a Barbie movie?" I asked hopefully, making my best puppy-dog face.

"No," Rae said the same time Sammy said, "Of course!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

Every time a song came on in The Princess and The Pauper, Sammy would belt out the lyrics, and Rae would plug her ears and make a funny face causing me to giggle.

Throughout the movie, Rae pretended to be on her phone, but I saw her secretly watching. And when she caught me watching her, she would smile sheepishly and go back to her phone.

Sammy, on the other hand, was probably enjoying the movie more than I was, seeing as her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

I looked at them both. They were such opposites. Light and dark. Chocolate and vanilla. Yin and yang. Yet they were best friends. And my sisters. I was really starting to love them.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I looked around my lunch table.

Stiles was absent, Adeline was slowly eating her food in silence, Rae had finished eating and was now reading a book, and Scott looked glum, silently picking at his food.

"What's wrong, Scott?" I asked and noticed Rae look up from her book.

He dropped his fork. "Today in the hall I confronted Erica and she put her arms around me. Allison saw it and I'm worried she took it out of context."

Rae slammed her book shut. "This girl's really starting to get on my nerves."

"It's okay Scott, I'm sure Allison will understand," I assured him.

He nodded and at that moment Allison sat behind him, their backs facing each other since they had to pretend they weren't dating.

Scott leaned back and told her, "I know how it looked, but she came up to me."

"I'm not jealous," she told him.

"You're not?"

"She's with Derek now, isn't she?" I noticed Rae tense. "Like Isaac." Rae relaxed. "You can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's - It's like battle lines are being drawn."

"I know."

"There's always crossfire."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by. I can't pretend to be normal," Scott told her.

"I don't want you to be normal. I want you to be alive," Allison finished and walked off, almost bumping into Stiles, who was coming towards us.

"Guys. Do you see that?" Stiles pointed to an empty table two tables away from us.

"Yes Stiles, it's an empty table," Rae rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

I thought for a second, then realization dawned on me. "Boyd," I answered.

Scott got up and headed for the hallway with everyone following after.

I turned to Adeline. "Stay right here, we'll be right back."

She nodded and I ran to catch up with the others.

"I'm going to go to the ice rink and try to convince him to not let Derek turn him," Scott told us. "Rae and Sammy, you two need to watch Adeline."

I saw Rae's look of annoyance. I knew she hated being left out of the action.

"Stiles, you go to his house. And if he's not home, you call me, got it?" At Stiles' lack of response, Scott turned towards him, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him," Stiles answered. "Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't," Scott pulled him by the shoulder and we started walking again.

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind."

Rae looked like she was about to disagree with Stiles, when Scott said, "Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility," Stiles told Scott.

"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

Scott stopped and looked at Stiles. "Shut up."

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels."

Scott rolled his eyes and walked away.

|| Teen Wolf ||

After Stiles dropped us off at Rae's house, he sped away to go to Boyd's.

We walked inside and Adeline and I collapsed on the couch, but Rae began pacing.

I knew she was worried about Scott, so I tried distracting her.

"Hey Rae, you want to play Call of Duty?"

She turned towards me and shook her head. "No, thanks."

Wow.

I gave a dramatic sigh. "Okay, I guess we can watch some Barbie movies again…"

She kept pacing.

"…Ones with a lot of _singing_ …"

More pacing.

"…Lots of friendship and cheesy jokes…"

And more even more pacing.

"… Life lessons and the power of love…"

She stopped and turned to me, "Okay, fine. One game."

|| Teen Wolf ||

In the middle of the sixth game (she beat me in the other five and I was determined to win this one), Stiles called.

"What do you want?!" I snapped into the phone and Rae burst out laughing.

I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, Stiles. I'm just really getting into this game."

"Is that Call of Duty I hear?" Stiles was baffled. "How can you play that with Adeline-You know what? Nevermind. This _bitch_ just dumped me in some garbage container."

"Who?" I asked, though I had a feeling I already knew.

"Erica. And there's gonna be a big fight at the ice rink. I can't find my car, so one of you needs to go. Now!"

Before I could say anything about how a human running into a fight with werewolves with superhuman powers was a completely bad idea, Rae practically bolted for the door. "I heard everything. I got it. You watch Adeline." And then she was out of the house.

I sighed. She was the reckless one after all. It was so like Rae to run off without a proper plan. She's such a Gryffindor.

I felt someone tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Adeline. "Where's she going?" she asked.

Before I could say anything, I hesitated. Should I tell her the truth? I mean, she did deserve to know the truth. On the other hand, the truth would crush her. She would be scared as hell if she found out that her brother is a werewolf. But at the same time, she's probably _more_ scared for her brother now because she doesn't know where he was or whether he was even alive or not.

She deserves to know.

After thinking through everything, I came to a decision. Maybe Isaac would soften up when he sees his sister.

"Adeline, we're going to the ice skating rink!" I said.

Before we left, I grabbed a baseball bat (they were very practical, my dad taught me that) from Melissa's closet. I needed to defend myself from hairy werewolves.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Since the ice rink was a walking distance away from my house, I ran there.

I ran for about five blocks before I finally got there. The doors were unlocked so I let myself in.

It was dark and when I reached the actual rink, I took in everything I saw. Scott was currently fighting Erica and Isaac while Boyd and Derek watched.

I was about to join in on the fight and help my brother since it was hardly a fair fight with two against one but I noticed Scott was actually beating them pretty easily.

He knocked Erica to the ground and then slammed Isaac to the ground by his neck and I winced. Scott practically threw the two werewolves at Derek's feet and I felt a bit a pride.

Damn, when did my sweet, innocent, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly little brother turn into such a badass?

"Don't you get it?" Scott asked Erica and Isaac. "He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!"

"It's true. It is about power," Derek said. Then as he was walking towards Scott he flicked out his claws and his face morphed.

Derek forehead-slammed him and began clawing at him and punching him in the gut. Scott got one good hit in, but then Derek slammed him to the group and Scott coughed up blood.

Before Derek could get another hit in, I took a running leap at him and knocked him off balance.

He barely looked at me as we went for Scott again. And Isaac got up from the ground, ready to join the fight, when the doors to the ice rink burst open.

Everyone turned to look at who had burst in and we saw Sammy-and Adeline.

Her eyes went straight to Isaac in horror and Isaac tried to turn around to hide his morphed face, but it was too late; she had already seen it. "Isaac?" she whispered. He turned back around to face her and she took a step back.

She started trembling, shaking her head. "Y-You're not my brother."

Isaac took a step forward, reaching out to her, but Adeline took another step back before turning around and running out of the rink. Sammy turned and ran after Adeline.

Everyone had completely different reactions. Scott looked disappointed, Derek looked annoyed, Boyd looked indifferent, Erica was still unconscious, and Isaac, whose face had now morphed back, had a deep sadness in his eyes.

Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni and Scott said, "Don't. You don't wanna be like them."

"You're right," Boyd said and I took a deep breath of relief. "I wanna be like you."

This bitch.


	31. Abomination - Part One

**Guest: I think Sammy and Derek would be cute platonically, not so much romantically because she's too intimidated by him. But that's just my opinion. We'll see, though -R**

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Stiles had gone to the mechanic to fix what Erica had broken of his Jeep yesterday, and I was at home finishing up a paper on why the 20th century is not the age of women's liberation. Being the person that I am, I wrote about six pages on it.

It was ten o'clock and Stiles still hasn't come home yet. He'd been at the mechanic for over two hours and he hadn't replied to any of my texts or calls.

I tried my best to stay calm in the situation, but it was very unlike him to not answer me back. I decided to call Scott.

"Scott?"

"What's up?" he said.

"I'm worried about Stiles. He said he would be just an hour at the mechanics but it's been over two! I'm getting worried."

"Want me to come pick you up so we can investigate?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You're on your secret date with Allison, right?"

"Actually, no. Her grandpa's holding her back so I've been waiting for her for an hour. I'm leaving right now, though," I could hear him treading through the woods.

"Okay, thanks Scott," I said, then hung up.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I was waiting outside with a baseball bat. It was something I've carried with me alot these days. I mean, I needed it. After all, I was a human who had no supernatural powers whatsoever and I needed to protect myself. I usually didn't resort to violence because I would always think of a way to get myself out of a bad situation. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Well, actually I would fight old, white men who complain about getting only 98% of the attention.

I was zoned out and when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I hit the person with the baseball bat out of instict.

"What the hell Sammy?!" Scott groaned. "First the trip wire, and now this?"

"Oh my god, Scott!" I said, rushing to him. "I didn't know it was you!"

"Who else would it be?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"I'm a human who is helping you fight supernatural creatures with supernatural powers! I have to take cautionary measures," I defended myself.

All of a sudden Scott started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" I snapped. "I can get mad too, you know? I just want to be taken seriously!"

"I clearly know you can get mad, I've witnessed it before," he laughed. "But how did you think it would be a good idea to defend yourself with a baseball bat against supernatural creatures?"

I sighed, knowing he was right but I wouldn't let him know that. I liked being right, and accepting the fact that I was wrong in this situation would be absolutely terrible for me because he would go on about it for years. He's been doing this since kindergarden.

"You know ever since you got bitten you've a real pain in the ass!" I glared.

"Come on, I didn't mean to laugh," he said as he kept laughing.

"Don't talk to me!" I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Let's just find Stiles so that you can get back to your werewolf ego."

|| Teen Wolf ||

Scott parked us somewhere my dad couldn't see us because he'd get mad if he saw I was out. So we watched Dad ask Stiles some questions, then Stiles was finally home-free and practically ran to the car and sat in the backseat.

"You okay?" Scott asked, turning around to face him.

"What happened, Stiles?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stiles answered. "But I think I saw the thing that you all saw at Isaac's. The thing that probably killed Isaac's father."

"You saw it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. And it's-it's saliva like paralyzes you. I accidently touched it and collapsed to the ground. I couldn't feel anything waist-down. And then it killed the mechanic."

"Holy crap, Stiles," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it could've been me. But there was something about it."

"What do you mean?" Scott questioned.

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No, but I think it knew me."

ADELINE LAHEY

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you," Stiles spoke to Scott.

If you didn't know the context, this conversation would sound really funny.

"I love you more than - oh, my God. I can't - You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate," he told him.

"Come on, is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked and Stiles ran off to deliver the message to Allison.

After a minute or two, Stiles came running back and answered, "Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?"

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book."

"He probably means a bestiary."

"What?"

"A bestiary," Stiles repeated.

"I think you mean bestiality," Rae laughed.

"Nope, pretty sure I don't," he squinted at her. "A bestiary is like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Stiles suddenly pointed at me, "Are you sure she's okay with all of this?"

Rae, Scott, and Sammy had explained everything about the supernatural world to me next night. And to be honest, it scared the poop out of me. But I was just glad they told me the truth.

"Yeah, she's fine," Sammy answered.

"And she's not gonna tell?" he asked.

"No. Right, Adeline?" Rae asked and I nodded my head.

Why would I tell? I didn't want to lose my second family, too.

"Okay. So if we can find this bestiary, and it can tell us what this thing is -"

"And who," Stiles interrupted Scott.

"We need that book!" they exclaimed at the same time and Stiles ran to go relay the message to Allison.

Stiles came running back. "Yes. Seen her grandfather. With a book like that," Stiles said in between each breath.

"Where does he keep it?" Scott said and Stiles ran away again.

"Should we tell him that he could just text us what she says?" Sammy mumbled.

"Nah," Rae said. "It's fun watching him. Wow, that sounded so wrong!"

I wondered how that sounded wrong? It sounded pretty right to me. It was fun watching him run around like that.

"She says. Has to be. Office," Stiles heaved then took a puff from an inhaler.

"Ask her why we don't just use disposable cell phones. You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years," Scott told him and then he ran away again.

"Okay, now you're just messing with him," Sammy elbowed Scott and he smiled at her.

Stiles came running back. He bent down and held his knees for a few seconds, catching his breath, then said, "She said her parents check every call, email and text message she sends and they'd find it. She also said we can't get the book without his keys. So today at the game, she's going to pretend to be cold so he gives her his coat, which has his keys in the pocket. She's going to hold the keys out so Sammy can take them and bring them to me and Rae. We will then infiltrate his office and look for the book." He then collapsed onto the stairs.

"Okay, good plan," Scott agreed.

"So what are we going to do about Erica, Isaac, and Boyd?" Sammy asked. "If it comes down to a fight, we stand no chance against them. Four werewolves against one werewolf and three pathetic humans?"

She was obviously not counting me.

"Hey-" Rae protested but Sammy interrupted her.

"I think one of us should convince Isaac to join our team. And I think Rae should do it."

"Me?" Rae was surprised. "I barely know the guy."

"Yeah, but you two have something in common."

"And that is…?"

"A bad childhood."

Rae frowned, Scott looked sad, and me and Stiles were confused. Was Rae abused, too? That's not possible, her mom's too nice. Maybe her dad…

"A bad childhood?" Stiles questioned, sitting up.

But Sammy gave him a pointed glare and he slouched back down, his hands up in surrender.

"I think Sammy's right," Scott said.

Rae stood up and snatched something from out of Scott's pocket. It was keys.

"Fine, I'll go right now," she turned around and started heading for the exit doors.

"Rae, shouldn't you wait until after school-"

"Nope," she said, opening the doors. "Send me his new location," was the last thing we heard before the doors closed behind her.

RAEGAN MCCALL

I walked into the abandoned train station that was apparently Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd's new home in the middle of Derek and Isaac fist-fighting.

They stopped when they noticed me.

"What can I do for you, Rae?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually it's not you that I'm here for," I looked at Isaac.

Isaac looked surprised. "Me?"

I nodded.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Derek frowned.

"Well, that is none of your concern, Mr. Hale," I told him.

"He's my beta and I'm not letting him go until you give me a reason."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "It's about his sister."

"What about Adeline? Is she okay?" Isaac asked, stepping closer.

"Relax, Fido. Everything's alright. I just need to discuss her with you."

"Okay, you can "discuss" after training," Derek said. "Go take a seat over there."

I turned and sat down next to Boyd.

"Hey, Boyd. How ya doing?"

His eyes grew. "You know my name?"

"Well, duh!" I exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I know your name?"

He just shrugged and I turned towards Derek and Isaac fighting.

Derek kept knocking him down time, after time, after time. Until suddenly Erica jumped down from a train. But Derek somehow saw it coming and flipped her down next to Isaac.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek yelled.

Erica suddenly launched herself at Derek and started making out with him.

I felt like I was going to puke, but thankfully it didn't last too long because Derek threw her off of him. "That's the last time you do that," he said, wiping off his mouth.

"Damn, you just got rejected, boo-boo," I laughed.

"What did you just say?" Erica glared at me.

I stood up. "I said you got rejected. Man, and I thought werewolves were supposed to have super-hearing."

She stood a step towards me. "Don't make me punch you in the face."

I also took a step forward. "I'd like to see you try."

"It's best not to get me angry, slut."

"Really? You shouldn't be name-calling when you're a literal hairy bitch."

She growled, her face morphing.

Knowing I was playing with fire, I laughed and pointed at her face. "See? Hairy bitch."

She lunged at me and I had my fists out, when Derek threw her at the wall. He turned to me with gritted teeth, "Rae, didn't you say you wanted to talk to Isaac?"

"Yeah, let's go," I grabbed Isaac's arm and lead him out of the train station.

He stopped once we were outside. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Not here," I said and pointed at the train station. "Somewhere the wolves won't hear."

I got in the driver's seat of my mom's car and he got into the passenger's, and I started driving.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I parked in front of the Starbucks I had seen on the way here, and Isaac followed me inside.

I turned to him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he told me.

"Well, I don't want to drink all by myself. So choose something," I crossed my arms.

"I don't have any money," he said.

"Well, I do. I'll get you something."

He shook his head.

"Oh my god, Mr. Stubborn-Pants," I groaned. "Fine, just go sit over there," I pointed to the booth all the way in the back.

He started walking there and the barista asked me for my order. I ordered a caramel frappucino for me and a hot chocolate for Isaac.

Shaking my head, I told the barista as I paid for the drinks, "Men and their egos." Damn well knowing that Isaac could hear me.

She rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it, sister!"

Making my way over, Isaac frowned as I set the cup in front of him. But he drank it nonetheless.

"Wow, I haven't had hot chocolate in so long," he murmured.

"What does Derek feed you anyway?" I took a sip from my frappucino. "I'm imagining like prison food."

"Actually, he's always buying groceries. He won't tell us where he gets the money from."

"How suspicious," I murmured. "Anyway, back to business."

He set his hot chocolate down, getting serious. "How's Addie?"

"She's fine. In fact, we're fostering her."

"Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Oh, it's no problem. She's a great kid. Really lovable. But that's not the real reason I asked to talk to you today."

"What is it?" he leaned forward.

"Well, I've kind of been recruited by the others to get you on our team."

"Why would they choose you? If anything, I thought they'd choose Sammy," a dark look came over his face as he said her name.

"Why'd you make that face?"

"Because I hate her. She dumped me-broke my heart. Without any good reason, too."

"That doesn't sound like Sammy at all. She's too nice for that."

"I know. That's what makes it even worse."

I shook my head. "Okay, this is not the way I imagined this conversation going. Back on track. Listen, the reason they choose me is because we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"A fucked up childhood," I told him. "I know about the abuse. I saw the freezer."

His face froze and I assumed some bad memories were coming back to him.

Not knowing what to do, I grabbed his hands over the table. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Isaac. So, so sorry."

His blue eyes looked up into mine. "You were abused, too?"

I removed my hands from his and looked down, playing with the rips in my jeans. "I-I was raped."

He looked shaken. "What?"

"It happened in the fifth grade. By my neighbor, who was also my dad's best friend. Long story short, it really fucked me up. Like, royally fucked me up."

"Wait, but then why do you-"

"Have so much sex?" I finished for him. "Well, the only way for me to explain it is this: You know how people cut their wrist when they're depressed?" He nodded. "Instead of cutting my wrists, I have sex. It's like a punishment for me. Whenever I'm feeling low, weak, worthless, pathetic I go and have sex."

Seeing the horrified look on his face, I shrugged, "Like I said, royally fucked up."

"I'm so sorry, Raegan," he murmured.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well you can't tell anyone. Besides my family, you and Sammy are the only ones that know."

"Of course," he answered with a serious face.

"So now that you know, will you please join our team? We understand you - I understand you. More than Derek or the others do. Join the good guys' side. Reunite with you sister."

He scoffed, "Did you see the way my sister looked at me? She looked at me like I was a monster!"

"Well, technically you are a monster," I pointed out, but after seeing the deadpanned look on his face I quickly added, "But she'll get over the shock. She'll understand."

"She hates me," he shook his head. "I abandoned her. Left her with my dad. She could've been killed because of me."

"That's not true!"

"It is, and you know it, Rae," he stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He started to walk away but then turned around, "Oh, and by the way, you're none of those things."

"Huh?" I frowned.

"You're not weak, pathetic, and worthless. You're actually the opposite," he turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

I realized that he didn't even have a ride, so I ran after him. But when I came out of the shop, the parking lot was empty.


	32. Abomination - Part Two

ADELINE LAHEY

"I knew I should have brought a warmer jacket," Sammy and I heard Allison say from under the bleachers.

"You're cold, here take my coat," Allison's grandpa started taking off his coat, just like we planned.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah," he gave Allison the coat and she shrugged it on. Sammy took that as her cue to move, while I stayed under the bleachers.

"Thanks," Allison said as she discreetly held out the keys for Sammy to take.

She snatched them and was about to bolt when Allison's grandpa said, "Samantha Stilinski, is that you?"

Her face went pale but she calmly greeted, "Oh, hey guys!"

"Come, watch the game with us. You're one of Allison's best friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I-"

"You will come sit with us, I insist," he said in a scary tone.

Sammy gave him a polite smile while handing me the keys through the bleachers. "Of course."

She went to go join them and I took off running from the bleachers to where Rae was waiting.

"Where's Sammy?" she asked.

"Allison's grandpa told her to sit with them, so she gave me the keys," I gave a big smile, proud to be of use.

She smiled back, "Gotcha. Thanks, Addie!"

She was about to turn when I frowned, "Addie? Only my brother calls me that."

A worried look came over her face. "Oh, yeah. I heard Isaac call you it today, and I liked it. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yeah… I was just surprised to hear that name in so long," I smiled.

She frowned and looked like she was about to say something when Stiles ran up behind her and asked, "What's taking so long? Let's go!"

She nodded and they started running towards the school. When I saw their figures disappear behind the school, I walked back to the bleachers. I saw that Sammy was still sitting with Allison and her grandpa, so I went to take a seat next to Ms. McCall.

"Hey sweetie, where've you been?" she asked me.

I smiled innocently at her. "Nowhere."

She gave me one of her all-knowing looks and grumbled, "Mmm hmm. I see Scott and Rae are already influencing you."

I was about to respond when a hurt player was carried in front of us. He groaned, "Ahh, I can't feel my legs!"

Ms. McCall winced and someone from the other side of her asked, "He belong to you?"

We turned to see one of the lacrosse players, but he was holding a camera.

"No, mine is still on the field," Ms. McCall answered. "While I'm here really wishing that he would've stuck with tennis!"

He started taking some pictures and Ms. McCall asked, "You the yearbook photographer?"

"No, I, uh, I just take pictures," he answered.

"Just lacrosse, or other things?"

"Anything that catches my eye," he was looking at what he had taken a picture of with a weird smile on his face, then walked away.

Ms. McCall and I looked at each other and shrugged.

RAEGAN MCCALL

We were running to the school when Stiles froze and I stopped and turned. "What are you doing? We have to haul ass!"

"Lydia's crying," he was looking at her, in her car.

"Well, Stiles! We don't have don't have time. He's going to notice his keys are missing."

He made uncertain hand gestures, then said, "You go without me, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," I agreed, and continued to run for his office.

When I got there, I quickly unlocked the door and let myself in.

After searching every nook and cranny for almost ten minutes, I texted Sammy: "Nothing here."

After I pressed send, Stiles barged in, nearly giving me a heart attack. I clutched at my heart, "Oh my god, Stiles!"

"Yeah, sorry I-" a female voice from behind him interrupted him.

"Hello, Stiles."

Stiles turned and I saw who it was. It was Derek and Erica.

Erica grabbed Stiles and started dragging him backwards.

I went for them, but then Derek grabbed both my wrists in one big hand and started pulling me after Stiles and Erica. But I kept resisting so he threw me over his shoulder. Man, I was so glad I hadn't worn a skirt or dress today. Instead I wore black jeans that were slit at the knee and a really cute navy blue velvet top. And I knew I'd be running so I wore my black combat boots. Hallelujah! I was still thumping on Derek's back and kicking my legs as he carried me to… the pool?

He set me down and I stood next to Stiles, who Erica had released.

"Where's the other two little piggies?" I sneered.

"Isaac's a fugitive, he can't be seen at school," Erica answered. "And Boyd is on the field, replacing you," she pointed at Stiles. "And he's much better than you, too," she laughed and Stiles did his squinty-glare at her.

"Stiles," Derek said.

"Derek," Stiles replied.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?"

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," was Stiles' smartass response.

Derek crushed the basketball he was holding (wow, where'd that come from?) insinuating that he was going to do the same to Stiles' head if he didn't give him what he wanted. And Erica giggled.

"Holy God." Well, seems like it worked.

"Let's try that again," Derek said.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to -" At Derek's glare, Stiles groaned and continued, "All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth."

I noticed Derek and Erica slowly looking up, somewhere above Stiles, and I looked.

Oh, fuckbuckets.

Stiles kept on going, oblivious, "Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" At their reactions, he said, "What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about."

The lizard-looking monster leapt down and attacked us.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

The three of us watched as player after player was thrown to the ground by the biggest human I've ever seen in my life. 'The Abomination' as Scott and Stiles had called him.

"Good God, is is always this violent?" Gerard asked from the other side of Allison, as we saw a player being carried away on a gurney.

"I can't feel my legs!" I heard him yell.

As I watched him being carried away, I spotted Adeline sitting to Melissa at the bottom of the bleachers. They were talking to another lacrosse player who was holding a camera. I think his name was Matt…?

"So where's your other friend, Lydia was it?" Gerard asked, snapping my attention away from them.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, her name's Lydia. She told me she had a meeting with the school's counselor after school. She's probably home by now."

I was nodding, in agreement, when I heard Coach Finstock yell out, "Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski?"

He saw me and shook his head, "No, not you, Stilinski." He looked behind me, "You! You! You play lacrosse?"

I turned to see Erica and Boyd sitting a couple rows behind us. Huh, I hadn't noticed them.

"Derek won't like this," Erica shook her head at Boyd.

"Yeah. But I will," Boyd said, standing up and taking his jacket off.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! We got ourselves a player!" Coach cheered.

Boyd was quickly dressed and the whistle blew. 'The Abomination' rammed into Boyd, like he had done with all the other players. But instead of Boyd getting knocked down, he was instead. Just by the sheer impact of Boyd.

The whole crowd went crazy, cheering. And Coach yelled, "The bigger they are, the bigger… they… are!"

It made zero sense, but everyone cheered louder.

Teen Wolf

The score was nine to nine, when I finally got Rae's text: "Nothing here."

I showed Allison, who frowned, and we went back to watching the game.

Scott and Boyd started arguing on the field, then the whistle blew and they started throwing the ball around.

"Get it to McCall! Get it to McCall!" Coach shouted.

Scott caught the ball and threw it into the goal resulting in everyone cheering some more. But then 'The Abomination' rammed into Scott from the side and he fell to the ground with a loud crunch!

Allison and I ran to him.

"I'm fine, I'm healing, it's okay," Scott said. "The book?"

"It's not in his office, it's gotta be at the house," Allison answered. "Scott, your leg."

"Oh, my God, your leg is broken," I said.

"Not for long," Scott groaned.

Coach ran up from behind us as Scott struggled up into a sitting position. "Don't move," he told Scott.

"Scott!" Melissa exclaimed, with a worried Adeline next to her.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine," he wobbily stood up, leaning on me and Allison for support.

Melissa's eyes were huge. "I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat."

"Heard it? I felt it," Coach exclaimed.

"Seriously, guys, I'm - I'm fine," Scott assured as Gerard frowned at him.

"We should go," Allison said.

We made to move, when Gerard halted us. "Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing."

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Run!" Derek yelled and pushed us away.

The kanima went for Erica first and threw her against the wall, knocking her out.

"Derek, your neck!" Stiles yelled.

Derek touched the back of his neck and brought it up to his face. It was red with blood. Suddenly, Derek was going down. Stiles and I jumped to catch him and started running away, with one of Derek's arms tossed around my neck and the other around Stiles'.

"Hey, come on. Where is it?" Stiles asked him. "Can you see it?

"I can smell it," Derek answered. "Please hurry. Call Scott!" Stiles started fumbling with his phone, which caused Derek to lose his balance and fall in the pool. "Stiles, you son of a-" his voice became muffled from the water.

Stiles jumped in after him and I was about to jump in too, when a dark shape whooshed by me.

Stiles pulled Derek back up to the surface of the water and looked at me. "Rae, your arm!"

I looked down, and saw that my arm did in fact have a long red cut on it. I fell to my knees. "Going down," I mumbled. And then my whole body lay limp on the edge of the pool, one hand had fallen into the water.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Oh, good. You're back," Victoria called from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

"How was the game?" Chris asked.

Gerard smiled at Scott, "Why don't you ask the star player?"

Chris and Victoria came out of the kitchen and froze at the sight of Scott for obvious reasons. First being that they made their daughter cut off all ties with Scott when they found out he was a werewolf. Second being that he was a werewolf and Gerard would have their asses.

"Hi," Scott smiled, uncomfortably.

Teen Wolf

"All right," Gerard said after five straight minutes of everyone eating their food in awkward silence. "Why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?"

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?" Chris questioned.

"Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then, we dated and broke up all the time!"

"We're fine. Right, Scott?" Allison smiled.

"Totally fine," Scott agreed.

"Then why did you break up?" Gerard interrogated.

Scott was dumbfounded by the question. "She - dumped me?"

Chris coughed. "No offense, Scott. But I think maybe Allison felt the two of you were just growing apart?"

"As if the father's opinion isn't biased," Gerard grumbled. "How do you know they weren't as passionate as Romeo and Juliet? Samantha, what would you say?"

I had just forked some salad into my mouth, so everyone watched as I slowly chewed and swallowed. Then I squeaked out, "Yeah, just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide," Chris commented. "We could use a little less passion."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Allison smiled.

"Brilliant idea," Victoria agreed.

"Scott," Chris said, and Scott looked up from his food. "How about you help me grab dessert from the kitchen?"

Yeah, sure "dessert".

Scott got up, and the two of them went to the kitchen.

We heard a thump, and I knew Chris was probably threatening Scott.

Gerard looked up, frowning. And I smiled, "They probably just dropped something."

Then they came back out holding cakes and cookies with phony smiles on their faces.

Teen Wolf

A piece of cake and two cookies later (Rae would've had a field day and eaten everything on the tray if she were here), Allison asked, "Do you mind if we're excused, there's actually some notes from English I need to go over with Sammy and Scott."

Chris eyed Scott. "I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"Okay, I'm the one that's supposed to be old-fashioned here. Besides, what are they gonna do with Sammy there anyway? The three of you, go!" Gerard smiled.

The three of us got up and went up the stairs. We were about to turn for Allison's room, when she dragged us in the opposite direction, into Gerard's room.

We started searching the room, when Allison went, "There goes that plan."

We turned to see that she had just uncovered a safe.

"Wait. Actually-let me try something." Scott rushed to the safe and put his ear to it. He twisted the knob three times, listening for the click, and it opened!

"That was awesome, Scott!" I exclaimed.

Allison joked, "You wanna do a few banks later?"

Scott smiled at us and took out the book that was in the safe and started flipping through the pages. He frowned, "Salmon, tarte, crème fraiche, what is this?"

Allison sighed, "A recipe. It's a cookbook."

Scott's phone suddenly started ringing, really loud. He took it out and it read "Stiles" on the top.

"Bad timing, Stiles. Bad timing," I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it off!" Allison whispered-yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry!"

He picked up the call and Stiles yelled, "Scott!"

"I can't talk right now," Scott told him. Without waiting for a reply he hung up and turned off his phone.

"Without the book, we have no idea what this thing is," I mumbled, disappointed.

"Where else do we look?" Allison asked.

"Well, what haven't we thought of?"

"Maybe it's not a book. Maybe it's something else he keeps close to him," Allison thought for a second. "Oh my god, I know where it is!"

She relayed the information to us, and we all ran downstairs.

"Principal Argent, Gerard. Mr. and Mrs. Argent, thank you for dinner," Scott rushed. "Um, I just realized that I have to pick up my mom from work."

Scott and I rushed out of the house, got in his mom's car, and started racing to school.

On the way, Scott called Stiles but it went to voicemail. Scott left him a voicemail, "Stiles, where are you? I need Gerard's keys, there's a USB drive on it. That's the bestiary!"

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Where did it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No," Derek answered.

"Okay, maybe it took off," Stiles said, hopefully.

The monster screeched.

"Maybe not," Derek said.

"Guys, my hand's going to be so pruney by the time we get out of here," I groaned.

"Rae?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"I wish my middle finger wasn't paralyzed right about now," I grumbled.

"Just get me out of here before I drown," Derek said.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?!"

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek yelled.

"Okay. I don't see it," Stiles started swimming towards the edge of the pool.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop," Derek halted him.

They were looking at something behind me. But I couldn't see since I was on my side, facing the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

The monster walked forward and dipped his hand into the pool. It screeched and ran away.

"Wait, did you see that?" Stiles asked. "I don't think it can swim."

"Well, that's a relief," I muttered. "Sucks for the people on land."

"No," Stiles said. "It doesn't seem that interested in you."

"I'm offended!" I mocked. "I'm the most interesting person I know!"

I heard the monster's claws ticking on the tiles as it paced the side of the pool.

"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer," Stiles panted.

Stiles eyed his cell phone that was about a foot away from my head and Derek yelled, "No, no, no. Don't even think about it."

"Would you just trust me this once?"

"No."

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?" Derek asked, rhetorically. "You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go."

Stiles let him go.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, before sinking to the bottom of the pool.

Stiles quickly swam towards me but then paused when the monster hissed from behind me. He quickly swam and got the phone before the monster could, which resulted in the monster getting closer to me, and then he swam back to the middle of the pool.

The monster was so close to me that I could see the detail in it's slimy, green scales. I blanched, "Dude, you fugly." It's head snapped towards me as if it understood and I laughed nervously, "Just kidding, green lizard-monster thing. You're very beautiful."

The monster turned and walked away and I looked back at the pool to see Stiles had pulled Derek back up to the surface.

"Tell me you got him," Derek said.

It was obvious from the disappointment on his face that he hadn't been able to reach Scott.

Teen Wolf

Twenty minutes later, Stiles became exhausted, "I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to."

Stiles began swimming to the diving board and grabbed on, only to slip. Stiles and Derek began sinking until Scott ran into the pool room and pulled them out of the water. He then got onto the diving board and roared. The monster ran out of the shadows and knocked him down from the board. They fought for a little bit, then it threw Scott into the mirror behind him and it shattered. The monster slowing started creeping towards Scott, and Scott grabbed a shard of mirror to defend himself.

The monster froze and started tilting it's head, looking into the mirror. It suddenly climbed to the ceiling and jumped out of the window.

Teen Wolf

"Is that even a language?" Stiles had plugged in the USB that was on Grandpa Argent's keys and was flipping through the ancient-looking pages on Sammy's laptop. We had met up with her in the school parking lot.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott questioned. I was half-leaning on him, since the paralysis hadn't quite worn off yet.

"It's called a kanima," we turned to see Derek and Erica walking towards us.

"You knew the whole time?!" Stiles yelled.

"No," he answered. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Sammy mumbled.

"Or who," Derek nodded.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked him.

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape-shifter, yes, but it's-it's not right. It's like a-" Stiles interrupted Derek.

"An abomination."

"Derek?" Scott asked. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them!?"

"Nobody trusts anyone!" Scott yelled. "That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it."

Derek turned to leave. "I know one thing, when I find it, I'm gonna kill it."


	33. Venomous - Part One

ADELINE LAHEY

Sammy and Stiles had just dropped me off to my classroom in a hurry and ran off, saying they needed to do something. And since I was seven minutes early, I decided to color in my coloring book until my teacher showed up.

I was halfway done coloring in the pretty flower design when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to find Isaac watching me through the doorway with a hopeful look on his face. Memories of the last time I'd seen him went through my mind, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

When I opened them again, he was gone. Maybe I had imagined him.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"So now you're telling me that you didn't see Isaac and his father arguing before the murder?" Dad asked Jackson from the principal's office.

Before practice, this morning, Stiles and I had overheard Jackson tell the principal that he needed to restate the statement he had given earlier. And by restate I mean completely change his whole statement. Now he was telling Dad that what happened with Isaac's father didn't actually happen. And telling by his fidgety manner, I knew Derek, Isaac, and the others had somehow put him up to this so that Isaac wouldn't be a fugitive anymore.

"Not exactly," Jackson responded.

"Not exactly - or no? Because when it comes to law, there's a fairly large divide between not exactly and no. Like, if "not exactly" were sitting in this chair, then "no" would be somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean, drowning next to my career. So what's it gonna be, huh? Not exactly or no?" Dad asked.

"No," Jackson responded curtly.

Realizing it was no use, we decided to run to class to tell Scott that Isaac was back.

While we were running, I decided I needed to talk to Isaac. Rae had tried, and now it was my turn. I had to at least try to talk some sense into him. I knew that he was a good guy at heart and I was determined to bring that out in him once again.

Stiles rushed into class and told Scott, "Dude, I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news."

"Uh, Stiles?" I poked him and he looked up to see where I was looking. "I think he already knows."

Isaac was sitting a few desks in front of us and he was smirking. Very not Isaac-like at all. Or at least the Isaac I knew. It was time to make my move.

"I'm gonna try to talk to him."

"Are you sure that's such a bright idea?" Stiles asked. "He's been kind of a dick lately and I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's a good guy, Stiles," I told him. "At least deep down he is, I know it. He's just lost and confused."

"Sammy, maybe you're too nice. People will take advantage of that," Scott told me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk towards Isaac. I hesitantly took the seat next to him and planned out what I was going to say.

"Hello, Sammy," he smiled. But it wasn't one of his usual warm, gentle smiles. It was a psychotic one. "How have you been?"

"I-I actually wanted to talk to you about everything that's been going on," I stuttered.

"Nah. How about you tell me why you broke up with me instead? I'm more interested in that," His tone was casual, but his eyes held icy fury.

"Y-You should know I feel really bad about that," I told him.

"Then at least tell me why."

"I think you know the reason, Isaac," I told him, instantly thinking of how he looked at Rae at the formal. "It was for the best!"

"What does that even mean?" He looked ready to snap, but schooled his features back to neutral at the last second. "You know Sammy, you act all nice and sincere. But you're just a cold-hearted bitch."

I dug my nails into my palms to keep calm.

"I care about you, Isaac. Listen, I've heard about everything you've been through and I just want to help you. You know why? Because I see how Adeline looks up to you and I remember all the conversations we used to have when I tutored you. You were such a sweet, sensible, genuinely good guy. But this Isaac and that one aren't the same. I just want what's best for you and Adeline," I told him.

"You know, everything between me and Adeline would've been fine if you didn't take her to that ice rink!"

"I took her there because she missed you and she wanted to know where her big brother was!" I defended myself. "I thought you would change when you saw her!"

"Can you just stop pretending to care about me and my sister?" he glared. "Because we all know that you're amazing at pretending to be someone you're not."

"Isaac-" I winced.

I was trying my best not to cry.

"Also, has it ever occurred to you that it's your fault that me and my sister are in this mess in the first place? Because if you weren't such an insecure little drama queen we'd actually be happy together! I would never had run away if I knew I had you, I felt so alone! And my dad would be alive right now if it weren't for you, too!"

"I'm just trying to help," I whimpered.

"Well, stop. All you do is make things worse," he sneered.

I couldn't believe he had said all of those things. I had told him about my insecurities and why I changed myself in confidence. I had never thought he'd use them against me. He was right, though. About everything he'd said. He had a valid argument.

I got up to see Stiles glaring at Isaac and Scott looking at me with concern. I didn't need to feel more pathetic than I already was. I tried to give them a convincing smile and went to the back of the classroom to sit next to Lydia. I needed her right now.

"You okay?" she asked. "Looked like things were getting pretty heated with your ex."

"I don't even know anymore," I said, wiping my tears away.

"All right, listen up," Coach started the class. "A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it."

I saw Scott roll his eyes when Coach called him out.

"Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh?" Coach asked.

Lydia raised her hand.

"Come on, let's go, buddy," he said, giving her the chalk.

Once Lydia got to the board, I zoned out. I couldn't help but be jealous of Rae. She doesn't even have to try and guys fall for her. I know Isaac thinks he wants me right now, but he wants Rae more, even if he doesn't know it. And I can't be with someone who doesn't have eyes for only me. Regardless, I wanted them to be together because they would be perfect together. I just had to get Rae to fall for him. And I know it's going to be hard. It's not that it's hard to fall for Isaac (well besides at the moment) it's that Rae's a hard egg to crack. She hates men and has told me on multiple occasions that she'd rather poke her eyeball out with a fork than fall in love. But I know that's just her tough exterior. On the inside, she's just as fragile as the rest of us. Isaac and I were clearly a terrible couple and we wouldn't work out together. So I'm just going to step back, because in a way it would somehow make up for what I did to both of them.

Laughing interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to the board to find Lydia sobbing with a piece of chalk in her hand and gibberish written all over the board behind her.

Lydia ran out of the classroom. Without a second thought, I ran after her and followed her into the bathroom.

"You okay?" I asked, locking the bathroom door behind me so that we wouldn't get interrupted.

"I'm literally going crazy!" she sobbed. "I see people, Sammy. I know you may not believe me, but it's driving me out of my mind."

"Hey," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I believe you."

"I just want my normal life back," she cried. "Everything was so simple."

"I feel the same way," I sighed.

For a few minutes we sat there in silence, with my arms around her.

"Do you remember our first class with Coach in freshman year?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"How could I forget?" she laughed. "He was like forty minutes late to class."

"We were singing the cringiest songs ever at the top of our lungs!" I chuckled.

"Hey! 'A Thousand Miles' is a classic!" she smiled.

"He gave us detention that day because he was terrified of our singing voices," I laughed, thinking of the sheer horror on his face.

"Those were the days!"

"We should have a sing-a-long night!" I smiled. "Like the old days."

"We should!" Lydia smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I wish the world was just us two."

"I do, too," I pulled her in for a hug. "Let's head back to class before Coach gives us detention."

||Teen Wolf||

We got back to class right before the bell rung and we parted ways. Then Scott and Stiles caught up with me in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Is Lydia okay?" Stiles asked and I nodded. "Did you see what she wrote on the board?"

I shrugged, "It looked like gibberish to me."

Stiles pulled up a picture on his phone of what Lydia had written on the board and showed me. I was about to comment that it still looked like gibberish when Stiles flipped the picture and my heart dropped.

All over the green chalkboard Lydia had written 'Someone help me' over and over again.

"So Lydia's the kanima?" I asked, afraid for my best friend.

"No," Stiles answered, bluntly.

"How do you know it's not her?" Scott asked.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil. All right, maybe sixty. You know, but no more than forty on a good day."

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument."

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine."

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well Derek is not gonna kill her without proof," Scott said as we made our way to our next class.

"What kind of proof?" I ask, suspiciously.

"In class, Jackson told us Derek's pack kidnapped him this morning and forced kanima venom down his throat. Kanimas can't get poisoned by their own venom. And he became paralyzed, so it's not him."

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asks as we enter our classroom and freeze in our tracks.

"I think here and now," Scott answers as the three of us eye Erica and Isaac, who were at the back of the classroom.

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was sitting in chemistry, frowning at my chipped red nail polish, when I heard a commotion and looked up. Scott, Stiles, and Sammy were at the front entrance of the class and Isaac and Erica had just come through the back entrance. They eyed each other, and then Lydia (who was sitting in front of me) and lunged towards her.

I watched in amusement as Scott ended up sitting next to her, with Stiles on the other side (even though it's a table for two). Sammy sits next to me, and Erica and Isaac find other seats. Allison comes in with a confused look on her face and sits with a random kid.

I raise an eyebrow at Sammy. "What was all that about?"

She fills me in real quick, "Erica and Isaac think Lydia's the kanima so they're going to test her like they tested Jackson this morning, by putting kanima venom in her mouth. Kanimas can't be poisoned by their own venom, so if Lydia doesn't get paralyzed, it means she's the kanima. We can't let that happen."

Before I can comment, Harris starts speaking, "Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," he patted Stiles' shoulder and I tried to contain my laughter. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one."

Man, Harris was a real dick. Funny, though.

"Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with-" before Harris could finish, most of the male, and even a couple female, hands in the room shot up. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with… Mr. McCall. Alright, next two…"

|| Teen Wolf ||

Since I was partnered up with Sammy, neither of us had to move.

"Do you know what you're doing? Because I have no idea," I said as I was about to put a random blue liquid into the beaker.

"No, no, no," she took the vial away from me, laughing. "Here, just let me do it. You're gonna end up blowing the roof off the school."

"Probably," I laughed. "You're smarter than me anyways."

"Never? You never get jealous?" Lydia asked Allison from the table in front of us.

"Why would I?" Allison smiled.

"Because of that thing happening over there," Lydia pointed at Scott's table. "That requires some jealousy."

The four of us turned to watch as Erica's hand slowly slid up Scott's thigh. I wanted to puke.

"Man, I'm not even Allison and I'm jealous," Sammy muttered.

Scott pushed Erica's hand off and Erica got threateningly close to him, her eyes flashing yellow.

I was about to do something, when I heard Harris' bell 'ding'. "Switch!" he called.

Before Allison got up, she told Lydia, "Listen to me, okay? Don't talk to Erica or Isaac."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just don't."

"Let's go, girls," Harris called. "Next station."

"Trust me, all right?" Allison said, then got up and moved to another table.

Sammy moved to take her seat, next to Lydia, and Isaac came to sit next to me.

"What's shakin', bacon?" I grinned as he sat down.

"Nothing much," he smiled.

"I hope you know what to do," I motioned at the forming crystals. "Because Sammy was kind of doing all the work."

At the mention of her name, he glared at the back of her head. I kicked him and gave him a look, "Stop it."

He suddenly smiled and cupped my cheek. "You're so pretty, Rae," he said, loud enough for Sammy to hear.

I turned to her, expecting to see anger on her face. Instead, she was smiling at us. What the actual fuck?

Nonetheless, I ripped Isaac's hand off of me. "Stop trying to make Sammy jealous, you tool!" I hissed.

He just shrugged and we got to work.

"What do you plan on doing with Lydia if you find out she's the kanima, anyways?" I asked.

"We're going to kill her," he said bluntly.

I dropped the mixer I was holding. "Isaac-" I winced.

"And switch," Harris said.

Isaac got up, smiling knowingly at me, and went to sit where Sammy had just left, next to Lydia.

Some random kid came and sat next to me, and I glanced back to see the others' reactions. They were all as panicked as I was.

Stiles tried to get up from next to Scott and sit with Lydia, but Harris blocked his way with a ruler. "If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade."

The guy who was sitting with me was apparently really smart. I watched as he finished up the crystals.

"Time," Harris called out. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it."

Oh, god. I watched nervously as Isaac handed Lydia the crystal, smirking. I saw the clear venom slowly drip from the crystal.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled as Lydia put it in her mouth.

"What?" Lydia asked, taking it back out.

"Nothing," Scott shook his head.

Half of the class (the supernatural-knowing half) watched in anticipation as Lydia chewed on the crystal… and nothing happened. No paralyzation.

Lydia was the kanima.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott told the five of us in Coach's office.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison frowned.

"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles said, pacing.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test," I shook my head. "Nothing happened."

"No, it can't be her."

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her," Sammy said. "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school," I told them.

"What about after school?" Allison asked. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked, doubtfully.

"There could be something in the bestiary," Allison supplied.

"Oh, you mean the nine-hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read?" Stiles yelled. "Good luck with that."

Allison thought for a second, then frowned. "Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it."

"Uh, I can talk to Derek," Scott said. "Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?"

"What does that mean?" Allison frowned.

"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can protect myself," Allison said. To prove her point, she took her crossbow out of her backpack in a threatening manner.

"Woo!" I cheered. "Go Team Badass Humans!" Allison and I high-fived each other, grinning.

But her grin fell when she saw the glum look on Scott's face, "What? Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I-I don't care if your dad finds out, Allison. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until three o'clock."

Scott turned to leave, when something whizzed past our heads and Scott turned around to catch it before it hit him in the back of the head. It was a bolt from the crossbow.

"Ahh," Stiles winced and the rest of us rolled our eyes at him. "Sorry," he said as he gave Allison her crossbow back. "Sensitive trigger - on that."

I thumped him on the back of the head and he yelped.


	34. Venomous - Part Two

RAEGAN MCCALL

After the final bell rung, Sammy, Stiles, and I led Lydia to the library. She was really confused as to why we were following her around, but we didn't answer any of her questions. We found a table in the back and sat down, then Allison came.

"Hey Rae, Sammy could I talk to you two real quick?"

We nodded and left Stiles to watch Lydia as we followed Allison to the back of the library. The nonfiction section. Hah! Good place to hide, no one comes back here.

"So, I showed Ms. Morrell, the school counselor, the book and she translated some of it for me. She said the kanima is like a werewolf, it's power is greatest at the moon's peak. She also said that like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend. I asked what it meant by "a friend" and she said maybe it's lonely. Like a-"

"Teenager," Sammy finished.

"So the kanima is a _lonely teenager_?" I clarified. "Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't think Lydia's lonely. I mean, she's got you two."

"Either way, we still need to protect her," Allison looked behind us, across the library. "And we need Jackson's help. He knows what's going on. And the more people protecting Lydia, the better."

I turned to see Jackson sitting at a table with Danny and that photographer guy from Kate's funeral. They were looking at something on a laptop.

"All right," Sammy put her hands on her hips. "But I'm not talking to him. I hate him."

"Okay, fine. Let's go, Rae," she pulls my arm and takes me to their table. I notice that the photographer guy is now gone. As we approach, I hear Jackson ask, "So you can't tell me who did the editing?"

"Is there anyone else you know who can get into your house?" Danny asked Jackson.

"Yeah. Actually, I do," he looked over at Lydia, then up at us as we finally got to his table.

I put my hands on the table, hoping to look threatening.

"Jackson, we need your help," Allison said.

It obviously didn't work because he just smirked up at us, "Help with what?"

I punched him in the shoulder, "Not like that, you perv. We need help… with Lydia."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

I pulled him to his feet, "Just come with us."

When we were out of Danny's earshot, Allison explained everything to him.

"Alright, I'll help," he agreed. "I need to talk to her anyway." I'm guessing he needed to talk to her about whatever him and Danny were just talking about before we interrupted.

"Okay, well we should get a move-on. We can go to my house," I said, then beckoned the others over.

"If we're doing a study group, why don't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asked. That must've been the lie Sammy and Stiles told her.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else," Stiles answered, dragging her into the hall.

"Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?" She crossed her arms.

"Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late."

"Okay, hold on -" Lydia paused but then Jackson grabbed her arm and led her in front of us.

"Lydia, shut up and walk."

|| Teen Wolf ||

When we got into my house, Stiles locked the door behind us. Like, _extra locked it_. The deadbolt, chain lock, everything. Then he looked out the window, cautiously.

Lydia eyed him, questioningly.

"Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood," Stiles explained.

He perched a chair under the doorknob. At everyone's exasperated looks, he said, "And a murder. Yeah, it was bad."

Allison eyed Jackson and he rolled his eyes, "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"No, I'm not going with you anywhere. Especially not after you slept with Rae!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Everyone looked at me and I gave a tight-lipped smile, not knowing what to do in the awkward situation.

Jackson wasn't having any of her bullshit, "Let's go!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs, despite her protests.

"Still can't believe you slept with him," Stiles shook his head at me.

"I'm sorry!" I groaned.

Stiles went to go look out the window again and frowned. "Uh, guys?

The four of us went to go look at what he was looking at.

Derek and his pack were in a line in front of my house, watching us.

"Well, that's not creepy at all," I muttered as Allison pulled her phone out and put it on speaker.

"It's me," Allison said.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked through the phone.

"You need to get here now. Right now."

"Yeah, Scottie. There's some murderous werewolves shitting on our lawn!" I called out. Hopefully, said werewolves heard me.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. On my way," he said, and hung up the phone.

ADELINE LAHEY

When the final bell rang, Scott came and picked me up from class.

"Where're the others?" I asked, holding the straps of my pastel pink and blue backpack tight.

"They all went to our house. We're trying to keep Lydia safe," he answered, rushing down the hall. I had to run for my short legs to keep pace with his long ones.

"Safe from who?"

"Derek and his pack."

"My brother?" I asked and he nodded. "Why are we in a hurry?" I asked, getting out of breath.

He showed me what he was holding in his hands. They were lacrosse pads that were ripped. "Coach just gave me Danny's pads. I think he's the kanima, but I need to make sure."

Oh, no. Not Danny! He was always really nice to me.

As we were running, we past a big group of kids leaving the school and someone yelled, "Hey, McCall!" Scott turned around and some guy with a camera took a picture of him. "Thanks."

That was weird. But Scott was in too much of a hurry, so we kept running.

We finally stopped running when we got to the library. We saw Danny sitting at a desk all by himself with a laptop in front of him. When he saw us coming, he smiled at me, "Hey, Adeline!" He looked up at Scott, "What's up, Scott?"

Scott showed him what was in his hand, and Danny said, "Dude, what did you do to my pads?"

"Me?" Scott asked. "You're the one who was wearing them."

"No, I wasn't," Danny shook his head.

"What?"

"I was in goal, remember? Different pads."

"Then who was wearing these?"

Danny shrugged, "Someone who owes me a new set of pads."

At that moment, Scott's phone started ringing and he picked up. "What's wrong?" he said into the phone. "Okay, I'm leaving now. On my way."

And then we started running again.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Oh, jeez," Stiles sighed as he looked outside for the hundredth time.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked Allison, who was fidgeting with her phone.

"I think-I think I have to call my dad."

"No, but if he finds you here - you and Scott-"

"I know," Allison replied. "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."

"No, I got an idea," Stiles eyed the crossbow that was in her hand. "Just shoot one of 'em."

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

"Okay."

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em."

"Which one?" Allison asked him.

Stiles thought for a second, "Uh-Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head."

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can," I remarked.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then," Stiles told her.

"You mean two," Sammy said, glancing out the window.

"No, I mean three," Stiles looked outside. "Where the hell is Isaac?!"

Allison was knocked down from beside me and I turned to see the devil himself. He then threw Stiles at the stairs.

"I'm sorry about this," Isaac said as he threw me against the door. My head hit with a loud thud and I collapsed to the ground, feeling dizzy.

"I'm _not_ sorry about this," he was about to attack Sammy when an arrow whizzed at his face. He predictably caught it.

"You really think that you can defeat me, Sammy?" he sneered.

"I just did," she smiled.

He frowned down at his hand and saw that the bolt was coated in kanima venom. He glared at her as he tumbled down.

"Criticize and insult me all you want, but if you hurt my friends, there'll be consequences," she said. "I think you severely underestimated me."

Holy shit, go Sammy!

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I run up the stairs and almost crash into Lydia, who was on her way down the stairs. I quickly grab her by the arm and drag her into Scott's room.

"What was that? What's happening?" Lydia panicked.

"Someone's trying to break in," I lied. It's been coming to me easily these days. "Where's Jackson?"

Lydia looked around the room in confusion. "He was just here…"

What? How could Jackson have just disappeared? Where'd he go? I turned and saw that the window was open. Why would he just…? Unless…

Lydia's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hi, I-I need the police," she said through the phone.

ADELINE LAHEY

I watched from the other side of the street, where Scott had told me to stay, as Scott opened the front door and threw Isaac and Erica outside, towards the feet of their alpha.

Behind him, Stiles, Allison, and Rae joined him on the porch. They looked fierce and powerful. Like the Greek gods from the book I was reading. Stiles would be Hermes, Allison would be Artemis, Rae would be Ares, and Scott would be Zeus. And although they weren't there, Lydia would be Aphrodite and Sammy would be Athena.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek smiled at them. "You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott told him.

Something suddenly started walking on Scott's roof. As I squinted, I saw that it was the kanima.

"Get them out of here," Derek told Boyd, pointing at Erica and Isaac. And I realized that they weren't moving because they were probably paralyzed by the kanima.

Lydia suddenly ran out of the house with Sammy on her tail, "Would someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

Scott looked from her to the kanima. "It's Jackson."

Now who the heck was Jackson?


	35. Frenemy - Part one

Starr Hale: On the rapist thing, that'd be interesting. And on Sammy and Isaac, we'll see… -R

Guest 1: I agree -R

Guest 2&3: Maybe one day -R

* * *

ADELINE LAHEY

"I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened," Allison told Lydia after we parked in Lydia's driveway.

"I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened, if you can tell me what the hell just happened!"

"It's - it's kind of complicated," Allison told her.

"Well, how 'bout you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?" At Allison's silence, she said, "Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?"

Allison sighed, "Part of the reason why I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself."

"Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend - which is nothing - to myself," she opened the car door to get out, but Allison stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey. He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right?"

"Let me go," Lydia said, looking down at where Allison's hand was still on her shoulder.

"Just for one second, please, try and remember-"

"Remember what?!" Lydia snapped.

"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you - you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you," Allison said, dreamily. "Don't you remember what that's like?"

"No."

"What do you mean, "no"? You've had boyfriends."

"None like that."

"That's sad," I blurted out from the back seat.

Lydia turned to look at me as if she had forgotten that I was there and huffed. "I still don't get who the little girl is."

"Rae and Scott are fostering her. I've told you this," Allison explained.

"Whatever," Lydia got out of the car and went into her house.

As Allison backed out of Lydia's driveway, I asked, "Do you really feel all that stuff about Scott?"

I saw her cheeks turn a bit red and she smiled at me through the rearview mirror, "Yeah."

"I hope I find someone that makes me feel like that one day."

"I hope you do, too," she smiled.

RAEGAN MCCALL

After the kanima (AKA Jackson) had taken off from our roof, Allison went to go drop Lydia off with Addie, and we went after Jackson. Scott, Stiles, Sammy and I went in Stiles' Jeep and Derek was on foot. And Boyd had probably taken Erica and Isaac's paralyzed bodies to, what I call, Derek's lair, the abandoned subway station.

Derek was running super fast in front of us and Stiles had to speed to catch up. He jumped over a chain fence and Stiles screeched to a stop. There was a spike strip there, preventing Stiles from just charging through.

"What do we do now?" Stiles turned to ask Scott, but he was already out of the car and jumping over the fence all kung fu style.

I gave an exasperated sigh from the backseat. "Well, I feel useless."

"Tell me about it," Stiles put his fingers to his temple.

"Okay, he didn't have to be all dramatic and leave the car door open," Sammy leaned over the seat to shut the door. "It's freezing!"

I rested my chin on my hand and sighed once again, a grim look on my face.

There was an awkward waiting-for-the-action-to-happen silence until I spoke, "That was pretty badass what you did back there, Sammy. With Isaac and the crossbow. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks," she blushed. "I only choose to fight if someone I love is in danger."

"Yeah, it did look pretty badass, you know, from where I laid bleeding!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Aw, is wittle Stiles upset that his twin sister's getting more attention than him?" I cooed, in a baby-voice.

We were mocking each other back and forth when we suddenly heard gunshots. A lot of them. Nine, to be specific.

"Scott," I whispered. Not giving a damn, I jumped out of the car and started climbing the fence. I heard car doors shut behind me.

"Get down from there, Rae, you're gonna fall and bust your head!" I heard Sammy exclaim.

I ignored her and kept climbing. When I finally got to the top, I flipped over it, climbed half of the way down, and jumped the rest of the way. I started running to where I had heard the gunshots come from.

I ran for about five minutes when I saw a dark blur running. The kanima. And after him was running Scott. I ran after them, except much slower and finally caught up to Scott when he slowed down and turned around.

"Rae?"

I put my arms around him. "I heard gunshots and came running."

"It's okay," he hugged me back. "Argent shot Jackson and he took off."

I hugged him for a few seconds, inhaling his clove scent. "You know," I said into his shoulder. "I miss the good old days when I was taller than you."

I backed away and he grinned, "Shortie."

"Hey, don't get cocky," I slapped his shoulder. "It's two measly inches."

He smiled and turned around, "I don't know where he went."

We turned the corner to see a line going into a club called 'Jungle'. Scott was about to say something when someone snuck up behind us and we yelped. It was two someones actually. Thing One and Thing Two.

"Wha - sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked.

"I lost him," Scott said.

"Can't you catch his scent?" Sammy asked.

"I don't think he has one," Scott frowned.

Stiles asked, "All right, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone," Scott gave him a look as if it were obvious.

"Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." At the look Scott gave him, he said, "What? Scott, come on. I'm one-hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"It's true," Sammy nodded.

"Just help me find it."

"Not "it." Jackson," she corrected.

"Yeah, I know. I-I know."

"All right, but does he know that?" I interrupted and Scott shrugged.

"Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's like an either-or thing. I mean, Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," Sammy realized.

"Uh-dude. See that?" Stiles pointed up to a window of the club where the kanima's tail was poking out.

"He's inside."

"What's he gonna do in there?"

Looking at the line for the club entrance, Scott said, "I know who he's after."

"What, how?" Stiles asked. "Did you smell something?"

"Armani," Scott said the same time I said, "Danny."

Scott, Stiles, and Sammy walked away and started talking about finding a way to get inside but I stayed in place, examining the people that were in the line to go into the club. "Hey, guys," I called. "I think this is a-"

They all shushed me and I shrugged.

"All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh-like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of-"

Scott ripped the handle off the door and handed it to Stiles.

"-Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength," Stiles finished. "How'd I not think of that one?"

We all snuck into the pulsing nightclub and Scott paused.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude," Scott said. "I think we're in a gay club."

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" We turned to see Stiles being petted by a bunch of drag queens.

I laughed, "I tried to tell you all outside but everyone shushed me."

Laughing, Sammy pulled Stiles away from the drag queens.

"Dang it!" Sammy whined. "I should've brought my party list!"

"What the hell is a party list?" I asked.

"It's a list of instructions on how to make it look like you're having fun at parties," she said. "I always bring it to parties!"

"Or, you know, you could actually have fun and just go with the flow," I laughed.

Sammy sighed, "Do I seem like a go-with-the-flow type of person to you?"

She did have a point.

"Hey, watch this," Scott grinned and pulled Stiles to the bar.

"What are they doing?" Sammy frowned.

I burst out laughing when I figured it out. "I think they're trying to buy beers."

When they came back empty-handed with disappointed expressions on their face I started laughing harder. "Let me see these," I took their fake IDs and examined them. "Yeah, because you could really pass for thirty, Stiles. These are terrible!" I laughed. "Here, watch and learn from the master."

Since Stiles and Scott were wearing hoodies and sneakers and Sammy was wearing a floral skirt and a sweater, they looked ridiculous in here. I, on the other hand, fit in just fine in my black bootie heels and maroon shift dress.

Walking up to the bar confidently, I pulled out my fake ID and handed it to the bartender. "Gin and tonic."

He looked at it, then up and me and smiled, "Coming right up." He handed me the ID back and went to make the drink. He gave it to me and Scott, Stiles, and Sammy joined me.

"Three cokes?" the bartender asked them.

"Rum and coke?" Stiles asked, hopefully. The bartender gave him a look and Stiles said, "Sure. Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway."

"Do you guys have one of those tiny umbrellas that people but in their drinks?" Sammy asked.

"This is a club, kid," the bartender told her. "Not a five year old's birthday party."

I laughed while Sammy turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"Shut up, Rae," Sammy groaned. "At least I'm not engaging in a drink that may potentially damage my prefrontal cortex."

"My what?" I asked.

When the bartender came back, he gave them the drinks. "That one's paid for," he told Scott.

Scott turned and saw a guy from across the bar raise his beer and smile at him.

Scott turned back and smiled bashfully at Stiles.

"Oh, shut up," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say anything," Scott kept smiling, taking a sip from his coke.

"Yeah, well, your face did. Besides, the only reason the guy didn't buy me a drink was probably because he thought Rae was my girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm way too out of your league," I retorted.

Stiles was doing his squinty-glare thing at me when Sammy said, "I found Danny."

We looked to the dancefloor to find him dancing with some guy.

"I found Jackson," Scott pointed.

We looked and saw the kanima watching Danny from the roof.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Get Danny," Scott ordered.

"What're you gonna do?" Rae asked.

Scott responded by showing his claws.

"Works for me," Stiles nodded.

"I'll try to go get him," I told them before heading to the dance floor.

"Danny!" I shouted, trying to make my way through the crowd of people.

"Danny!" I shouted again.

He still didn't hear me. I pushed my way through the dancing men, which earned me a few glares, to get closer to Danny. I could see Jackson was now right behind Danny. I ran to them as fast as I possibly could.

"Jackson, no!" I yelled out as he sliced Danny's neck. In response, Danny tumbled to the ground, paralyzed. Jackson was making his way through the throngs of people towards me, cutting people on his way. Before he could reach me, Derek came and sliced his neck. Now that Jackson was preoccupied, I headed straight towards Danny.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked, crouching down to get close to his face. The dance floor was mainly empty now. Well, if you didn't count the people that were paralyzed.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" he groaned.

"Uh… I wanted to make sure you were okay," I mumbled.

"No. Like what are you doing here?"

I shrugged, not able to come up with a plausible excuse as to why I was in a gay nightclub.

"I think I'm paralyzed," he frowned. "I can't move anything from the neck down."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned.

"Did it happened to my ex?" he asked.

I looked over to see his ex-boyfriend paralyzed. I smiled, "I think his condition is a lot worse than yours."

"Then I'm fantastic," he smiled.

Before I could ask any more questions, I saw the EMTs arrive. I couldn't let Dad see that I was here or else Stiles would be in major trouble.

"Uh… I'll talk to you later, Danny!" I said, rushing out of the club.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I ran out of the club just to run into my dad anyway.

"Hey, Dad!" I smiled sweetly.

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, sternly. "I didn't expect this kind of behavior from you."

"I was uh… - I was clubbing!" I mentally cringed. "I mean you gotta love dancing right? I actually think that my dancing skills are getting much better. So, if I keep on practicing, I'm going to be ready for homecoming next year-"

He interrupted my rambling. "And why, may I ask, are you doing this at a gay club?"

"She was with me, Dad!" Stiles rushed to stand next to me.

"Why were you two at a gay club?" he frowned.

"Dad, I think the reason's obvious," I said, pointing to Stiles. "I think he's ready to have a serious discussion with you. I, as his twin sister, am here to fully support him."

I saw Stiles give me one of his signature glares before talking.

"Uh - well, Dad - There's a conversation that we -" Stiles started but Dad interrupted him.

"You're not gay."

"What - I could be," Stiles tried to defend himself. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Not dressed like that."

Stiles looked at me for support but I gave him a look signifying that Dad had a point.

"This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know these are my kids standing in front of me," Dad told us.

Stiles and I looked guiltily at each other. We hated lying to him but we were doing it for his own good.

"So why don't you guys tell me why the two-"

There was a groaning sound and then a thump from the Jeep behind us and we turned to see Scott and Rae innocently smiling and waving at us.

"- I mean four of you are here," Dad finished.

"Fine, we came here to support Danny because he's going through a really tough breakup and we wanted to make sure he didn't do anything that he was going to regret," I lied.

Stiles looked at me in amazement at how convincing the lie sounded.

"Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends," Dad said, patting my shoulder before walking off.

I instantly relaxed and we headed back to the Jeep.

I swung the door open and was about to climb into the backseat when I saw Jackson's limp body there.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. So much for relaxing.

"He was groaning and he needed to shut up before the Sheriff noticed, so I had punch him in the face to knock him out," Rae shrugged.

"Isn't this considered kidnap?" I question.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know…" I said, sarcastically. "It's totally not like he's the richest person in town and it's so not like his dad is a lawyer that can land us into some serious trouble! What the hell were you guys thinking?! If we get into trouble, this entire situation will backfire!"

"It's not that serious, Sammy," Rae said. "You're probably thinking way too into it."

"Right," I retorted. "Because the McCall siblings do the right amount of thinking. I don't want you guys complaining to me once you either get sued or arrested."

I was only gone for ten minutes and they did something illegal that would land them into huge trouble. I was going to have to keep an eye on them at all times.

"Did you guys at least think about where I'm going to sit?" I snapped. Jackson was taking up the whole backseat.

"I called dibs on the middle, so you're going to have to squeeze in with him," Rae smiled sweetly.

I dug my nails into my palms to keep myself from yelling at her. I quietly counted to five to remain calm. I was surrounded by idiots.

"I hate you," I groaned but climbed into the back with Jackson, nonetheless.

After we took off, Scott asked, "Where do we take him?"

"Uh, what about your house?" Stiles said.

"Not with my mom there," Scott shook his head. "We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him."

Scott gave him a stern look, "We're not killing him!"

"God, f - Okay, okay. I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?" I asked.

"By now, don't you think that's a given?" Stiles said.

"I was just trying to be optimistic," I replied.

"Don't bother!" Stiles retorted.

* * *

Authors' notes:

I think I can finally enjoy my summer (well other than the SAT prep classes Mod A and I are going to)! I finally got back my AP Exam scores (I got a 4 and I'm really happy about it!), so I can finally relax without panicking every five minutes lol. I hope you guys like the chapter! We're almost halfway done with season 2. I'm surprised we made it this far. Anyways, if it's not too much, don't forget to like/favorite and comment because we LOVE reading them.

\- Mod S

Gah! I can't believe we're already halfway done with season 2! I feel super bad because Mod R (and Mod S?) Are writing my parts because of my stupid 8-hour long SAT Prep classes that are every weekday for the rest of the summer! I better get a good score (my goal is 1500, but I think I'll be happy with a 1450 or to be honest, 1400). Luckily, I'm not too useless. I'm the one that publishes the new chapters and edits along with Mod R and Mod S (Yay!...I think). Anywho...hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to those of you who actually read these authors' notes.

\- Mod A


	36. Frenemy - Part Two

HollandChristian15: Thanks, we try! -R

nightwingbaby1: Yes, they'll both find out eventually. AND YES! The best line was "You didn't think you were doing this without me did ya?" "Without us." -R (I love it, but I'm pissed that Kira isn't in it! She's probably not even returning TT^TT -Mod A)

Potterheart234: Yup, explained in this chapter -R

Starr Hale: Yeah. But I'm torn between Raisaac and Raerek -R (Hehe, I'm not! -Mod A)

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

Stiles' 'idea' involved stealing a prison transport vehicle and keeping Jackson locked up in the woods until he came to his senses.

The sun had gone up and we were talking by a tree when we heard Jackson yell, "Stiles! McCall! I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty has arisen," I mumbled.

"I still think this is a terrible plan! My gut is telling me something bad is gonna happen. Why didn't you guys think this through?!" Sammy shouted.

"Okay, _Sammy_. Do you have any other ideas? Because I'm getting really tired of your bitching," I snapped. "You think we're just doing this for fun? Fuck, no! We're doing this so more people won't die, do you understand that?!"

"You don't think I want to save people?!" she yelled back. "There are other ways to do things! This is not the right way and I'm getting a bad feeling about this plan! Why don't you get it?!"

"I'm still not hearing any ideas," I sung.

"It's too late to come up with another plan now, isn't it?!" she yelled. "You have to think about all the possibilities and the outcomes before you kidnap him! It's common sense!"

"Well, at least we're actually trying to do something here. You're _still_ just bitching!"

She didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," I crossed my arms.

"Alrighty, then," Scott smiled, trying to relieve the tension. "We should get to school. Stiles, Rae, you two watch Jackson."

"Fine by me!" Sammy stormed off toward the Jeep, angrily wiping at her eyes.

"Rae…" Scott sighed.

"I didn't mean to snap at her!" I said, instantly feeling bad.

"I mean, I agree with you, but you could've been a tad bit nicer about the whole ordeal," Scott shook his head before running after her.

I sighed.

"Don't worry, Rae," Stiles said. "She's stubborn and just tired and stressed out about the entire situation. She's just looking out for you, for us, because she doesn't want us to get in trouble. She'll get over it soon enough. I'll just go and drop them off, you wait here and watch Jackson."

I nodded and then they got into the Jeep and took off.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Scott comforted me in the car by telling me funny jokes and distracting me with memories from when we were kids. But he eventually fell asleep since we all had pulled an all-nighter last night from protecting Lydia from Derek's pack, then finding out Jackson was the kanima and chasing him to that nightclub and kidnapping him.

As Stiles drove, I thought about what had happened. I know that I went about the whole situation with Rae wrong, but I just couldn't help but get a terrible feeling in my gut. Knowing Jackson, he was going to tell his rich parents. And his dad was the best lawyer in town and I knew how powerful he was. I was so worried about what they was going to do to my friends, that I took my frustrations out on Rae.

I shut my eyes closed as I was reliving terrible memories from last year. I dug my nails into my palms to make the memories go away; I wanted to forget them for a reason.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Once we arrived to class, there were security cameras placed in every corner of the room. I pressed my books closer to my chest, feeling uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" I asked Scott.

"I don't know," Scott said, looking suspicious.

I took my usual seat behind Allison and Scott took a seat next to me, diagonal to Allison, since the seat next to her was taken. She turned around to give us a panicked look.

"What's going on, Allie?" I frowned.

She was about to say something when we heard the loud _click-clack_ of heels walking into the classroom.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today and had to leave early. So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute," Victoria, Allison's mom, said, leaning against the teacher's desk, smiling.

My eyes widened when I saw her. I met her a couple of times when Allison and I were hanging out at her house. I thought she was the scariest woman on this planet and I would rather face the kanima than her.

Scott and I gave each other panicked looks.

"Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are? Ms. Stilinski how 'bout you?" she asked me.

"Uh…" I mumbled. "Of course," I said, flipping to the page we were on.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Stiles and I climbed into the transport vehicle while Jackson sent us murderous glares.

"Okay, I bought you some foo-"

"Let me out now!" Jackson screamed, interrupting Stiles.

"You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy?" Stiles retorted. "One leg at a time. Being all up-close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for me either."

"You know we're actually trying to do you a favor here, Jack _shit_ ," I told him.

Stiles snorted and gave me a high-five, "Jackshit, good one."

" _This_ is doing me a favor?" Jackson seethed.

" _Yes_. You're killing people!" I exclaimed

"To _death_ ," Stiles emphasized. "Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry. Now, you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?" Stiles held up the two options but Jackson just glared at him.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?"

Stiles tossed him the ham and cheese. "Uh, well-not if they don't think anything's wrong," he pulled Jackson's phone out of his pocket, showing him the texts Stiles had sent Jackson's parents, pretending to be him, saying that he had stayed at a friend's house and that everything was fine. "Yeah."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Scales? Like a fish?" Jackson asked.

It had been three hours now and Jackson finally decided he wanted to talk to us. That didn't mean I wanted to talk to him, though. I was on my phone, reading a book, while Stiles answered all his questions, a bored look on his face.

"No, more like a reptile," Stiles answered him. "Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail."

"I have a tail?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you have a tail," Stiles nodded.

"Mm. Does it do anything?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Can I use it to strangle you?" Jackson lunged for Stiles, but the restraints held him back.

"Yeah, you still don't believe me," Stiles sat up. "All right. The night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?"

"I went home."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"You attacked me and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic - right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters."

"You also tried to kill Danny last night," I added, my eyes still glued to my phone.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson turned to me.

"Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now," Stiles answered.

"Mm. Well, maybe, what he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson yelled and I looked up from my phone.

"All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" Stiles quizzed.

"Nothing. Nothing happened," Jackson leaned back, looking disappointed.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

When the bell rang, I had bolted straight out of my seat and practically ran out the classroom. That was probably the most awkward class I had ever had. During the entire hour, Victoria had kept glaring at Scott while he tried to avoid eye contact.

After school, Allison had told me everything about what happened with her grandfather and how Jackson's parents knew he was missing.

Now, we were treading through the woods to where we had hid Jackson, to warn Stiles and Rae, while Scott went with Adeline to the hospital to see if Danny can tell him anything.

"Are you sure Gerard is your grandfather?" I asked. "Because to me, he seems like one of those old, creepy guys you see on those Lifetime movies."

Allison laughed, "I'm pretty sure he's my grandfather, Sammy. He's always been like this."

"So he's always checked your pulse to see if you're lying?" I questioned. "Not your typical grandfather and granddaughter bonding time."

"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes. "What do you do with your grandfather?"

"I don't know..." I told her. "He's in a nursing home. Stiles and I have only seen him once when we were little. I'm just going off of what I read in books."

First I spotted the van, then I spotted Stiles and Rae a few feet away from the Jeep, deep in conversation and I ran up to them.

"They know!" I exclaimed, startling Stiles and Rae.

"What the actual fuck, Sammy?!" Rae put her hand on her heart. "Don't do that!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What do you mean ' _they know_ '?" Stiles questioned.

"They know Jackson is missing!" Allison cried out, coming to stand beside me.

"That can't be possible!" Rae said. "We've been texting from his phone all day."

Stiles showed us Jackson's phone and I read the texts.

"Here's a tip," I said. "Don't ever write ' _Love you'_ while you're pretending to be Jackson."

"Who the hell doesn't say ' _I love you'_ to their parents?" Rae asked, rhetorically.

"They can't know just from that!" Stiles yelled.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know," Allison said.

Stiles spazzed out before dropping the phone into Allison's hand and running to the van. We ran after him as he pulled out the police radio.

" _All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution,"_ we heard dispatch order.

Stiles climbed into the driver's seat.

"One of us has to sit with Jackson," Rae said.

"NOT IT!" I yelled, putting my finger to my nose.

Allison put her finger to her nose seconds after.

Rae groaned and went to the back of the van. When I heard the door shut, I climbed in next to Stiles and Allison sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere very far from this," Stiles said. He pulled out Jackson's phone, dialed his mom's number, threw the phone out the window, and drove off.

ADELINE LAHEY

I stared at the door impatiently. The bell had already rung, but I wasn't allowed to leave the class without Scott, Sammy, Rae, or someone else I know. The school's scared that I would get trampled by the other students. I'm not that small! I'm 4'10, which is only six inches shorter than the average height for a fourteen-year-old girl… yeah, okay. Maybe I am short… A knock on the door drew me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Scott smiling at me through the window of the door.

"Scott!" I cheered, getting up as he opened the door.

"Hey, Addie," Scott chuckled as I quickly ran over to him, "Let's get going."

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"You remember Danny, right?"

I gasped, "We're gonna visit Danny?! Yay!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Hey, Danny."

"Oh, hey, Scott," I heard Danny say, "You come here alone?" I was patiently waiting outside the hospital door because I didn't know if I was allowed in.

"No, Addie's here… wait, Addie? Where are you?" Taking that as my cue, I shyly poked my head into the doorway.

"Hi, Danny…"

Danny grinned at me, "Hey, Addie! Why are you so nervous? Come and give me a hug."

I shyly glanced down, "You're not wearing a shirt."

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that," Danny apologized, looking around his hospital bed for a shirt.

"Are you okay, Danny?" I asked.

"Yep."

"And what about between you and Jackson?" Scott added.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Danny said, slipping his shirt on. "Did the cops have to take my fake ID?"

Scott ignored his question and continued to ask his own questions, "You didn't do anything to make him angry?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "How angry?"

"On a scale of one to ten - one being 'kind of irritated', and ten 'wanting to kill you violently'."

I couldn't help but make a face and shudder at what ten was.

Danny simply shrugged, "Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good. I was actually doing him a favor."

"What favor?" Scott asked.

"I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet," Danny made a face when he realized something, "Which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club!"

"What was on the video?"

"I'm not really supposed to say," Danny frowned.

"Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?"

Danny wasn't breaking. "I'm not supposed to say."

"Okay. What if I told you you can get your fake ID back?"

He hesitated.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When Scott had gotten the information he wanted, he was pulling me out of the room when we walked straight into Ms. McCall.

"While I think you being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've gotta play tough mom right now, even though I'm not very good at it."

"Right now?" Scott asked.

"Yes, right now? I got a call from your principal. You are failing two classes?"

"I-I know. And that's why I'm studying with Stiles right now."

"Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms, that they're gonna hold you back?"

"He said that?"

"Yes. All of your friends are gonna be juniors, while you are still a sophomore. Do you understand, Scott? You cannot fail."

"I know."

"Okay. Thank you."

Scott pulled me away from the hospital.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Danny had told Scott where his car was, and Scott and I rode on his bike to go find the tablet.

When we got there, Scott opened the trunk to find… nothing.

Absolutely nada.

He searched everywhere - even under the carpets - and still nothing.

Scott groaned and we got back on his bike.

|| Teen Wolf ||

We biked all the way to where everyone else was, deep in the woods.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet," Scott told the others.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles questioned.

"What if someone else took it?" Rae suggested, sitting down on a stump.

"Then somebody else knows what he is," Stiles replied.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him," Scott figured.

"Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend," right?" Allison added.

"Okay, hold on," Stiles froze. "So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?"

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Sammy asked.

"No, it can't be," Stiles said. "Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you guys, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"But I-I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us," Sammy said. "Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right, it just ran off," Allison agreed.

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage," Sammy told Stiles.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool."

"Did it?"

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out."

"What if it was trying to keep you in?"

"That makes sense," Rae stood up. "I was laying there, right by the pool and it was like it didn't even see me. Didn't care that I was there."

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked.

"Because there's something else going on," Scott answered. "We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him."

"'Know thy enemy'," Allison said, staring off into space. When she noticed everyone staring at her, she explained, "Just something my grandfather said."

"All right, I got it," Stiles announced. "Kill Jackson. Problem solved."

"He risked his life for us," Scott defended. "Against Peter, you remember that?"

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny."

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving."

"It's always something with him, though."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

I had no idea what they were talking about, and I didn't really know Jackson that well, but I felt bad for him.

"That's his own fault," Stiles told Scott.

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try."

RAEGAN MCCALL

Allison and Scott were on Jackson-patrol, so Stiles dropped Sammy, Addie and I at my house. I figured that it was the perfect opportunity to apologize to her for snapping earlier. Sammy read Addie a bedtime story to help her relax. And after she went to sleep, we went back to my room.

"Sam, I am really sorry for being a total bitch earlier today," I told her. "I didn't mean it."

She gave me a small smile, "It's fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"S'okay," I smiled.

I could tell that she wasn't completely okay yet.

"Why did you get a bad feeling about the plan, anyway?" I asked. "I mean, when you're stubborn about a plan you usually just roll your eyes and give us the silent treatment. You were different today."

I noticed her tense up a little and squeeze her fists.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "I guess I'm okay."

I raised my eyebrows at her. I knew she was keeping something from me.

"Sammy," I said. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. We're friends."

She sighed, "Fine. You told me the truth about your past, so I guess it's time for me to tell you the truth."

"Which is…?" I braced myself.

"Rae, I know you probably thought that I had the perfect life and I was the perfect girl-next-door," she told me.

I didn't deny it. I _was_ jealous of her perfect life.

"But I think that's far from what I am," she added.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I dated Jackson during my freshman year?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I-uh-I was really happy that I was dating him because I've had a crush on him since the sixth grade. And once I changed myself to become popular, I finally had a chance with him. I think at that time, I was getting more confident because I thought that I had so many friends around me," she said. "One day, Jackson came up to me and asked me out. I was really excited back then because the boy that I liked for three years finally noticed me."

"We were really happy for awhile. Believe it or not, he treated me well. But one day all of that changed when we were at a party. He took me to his room and started making out with me. I knew that he wanted to take it a step further but I wasn't ready yet so I pushed him away. He got really mad at me and started saying some really mean stuff to me. He kept on yelling and screaming at me until I was practically sobbing and pulling my hair out."

"That's emotional abuse, Sammy," I gritted through my teeth. "That motherfucker."

Her eyes started getting watery, "When I saw him the next day, he said that he wouldn't do anything like that again to me. Being the idiot that I am, I believed him. Little did I know, he did the same exact thing to me again. This went on for awhile. Once, I threatened to tell everyone that he was treating me like this and he said that if I ever told anyone, he would get his dad, who is a lawyer, to flip the tables and make it look like _he_ was the victim. From then on I realized that I couldn't tell anyone or do anything about it."

"Y-You don't have to finish the story," I put my hand on her shoulder as she started weeping.

"No," she let out a shaky breath. "I have to."

I rubbed her shoulder for comfort, "Then what happened?"

"By then I felt like there was this darkness inside of me. I would get blackouts and do stuff that I wouldn't remember. Dad found out and he got me medication for it, which I'm taking to this day. But I didn't tell him about Jackson because I was scared about what his family would do to mine. And after that, I kept dating him because I was determined to change him because I didn't want any girl to experience what I went through. He broke up with me, and I thought that he had changed because he was nicer. After a few months, I found out Lydia and Jackson liked each other and I pushed them to get together, making sure he had changed. For awhile he was, but he's changed back to his real self now. So I guess I was wrong."

"Sam, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," she said. "But ever since then I just hated myself for letting that happen to me. I let him treat me like trash and let him shame me into silence. I tried to forget about the abuse and pretend it didn't happen. However, there's some times when I'm reminded of it and there are times where I just hate myself so much that I…."

She showed me her hands. There were crescents of dried up blood in her palms.

I sighed, "Sam."

"I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to…"

I hugged her and and brought her to the bathroom. I gently washed away the blood and bandaged them up.

"Oh my god! Everything makes sense now!" I realized all the signs of the abuse. "That's why you act perfect. It's a way for you to cope with everything and you don't want anybody to find out about the abuse. And that's why you always said becoming popular made you even more miserable. You carry things like party lists around because you want to be in control of what you do because you weren't in control of your actions before. And now I get why you try to avoid Jackson as much as you can. That's why you were so uncomfortable with the plan, because you were afraid that his dad might do something to us. And that's why you're so protective over Adeline."

"Speaking of Adeline… I need to get something off my chest," she wiped her tears away. "I found out about her abuse the day I met her. I wanted to tell you guys about it but I couldn't because I couldn't tell my story, so how could I tell hers? Please don't be mad."

"Sam, I can't get mad at you. None of this is your fault."

I hugged her again.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to do anything to Jackson, are you?"

I pulled away, "You're damn right, I am!"

She let out a small laugh, "I wish I could be as brave as you."

"Hey," I said. "If anything, you're braver than me. You wear your heart on your sleeve despite everything that has happened to you. That, my friend, takes some guts."

She smiled, "Thanks."


	37. Restraint - Part One

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I woke up to Rae shaking me to get up. I must've fallen asleep while I was doing homework. One thing you should know about me is that I love sleeping and I absolutely hate it when someone disturbs that.

I threw a pillow at her.

"Seriously," Rae said. "Sammy, get up!"

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"It's midnight. Something happened with Scott and Stiles. My mom said that we have to get to the police station. She's livid," she said.

"What did they get themselves into this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't know, but we have to go."

"Fine," I sighed. "What about Adeline?"

"She's already awake and downstairs waiting," she said. "Let's go."

I groaned. So much for sleeping.

|| Teen Wolf ||

When I got there, I saw my dad looking disappointed.

Oh god, something bad must've happened.

"Rae," he said. "We were waiting for you."

"What for?" Rae asked, panic etched into her voice.

"Have you met Mr. David Whittemore?" He nodded his head to the man sitting near the window, "Esquire."

"That means lawyer," Jackson smirked from the couch.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically," my dad read from the clipboard.

I rolled my eyes. It was a bit hypocritical because Jackson was the biggest bully in school and he was acting like he was the victim. I knew this would happen. I looked to Rae, Scott, and Stiles. Rae looked like she was about to beat Jackson up. Scott looked panicked and was twisting his fingers (it was something he's done since he was little) and Stiles was looking around the holding cell. Rae raised her hand.

"Yes, Rae," my dad called, exasperated.

"What about school?" she asked.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty-foot distance," he answered.

"Bu - okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles asked. All the adults in the room glared at him.

Rae pointed to him, "He's got a point."

Scott and I turned to Stiles and gave him a look of disbelief. I punched him in the shoulder.

"I'll hold it," Stiles mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

Dad dismissed everyone and took Stiles by the arm, dragging him across the room and I went after them.

"Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" he hissed.

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke," Stiles exclaimed.

"A joke?"

"Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously. Dad, humor's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking, like, multiple levels of interpretation here," Stiles defended himself.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad, Jackson isn't completely innocent in this. I mean _he_ should get a restraining order because of the way he acts and treated me-" I said but stopped myself. They didn't know about what happened yet.

"What did he do to you, sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. Dad raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't lie and get myself out of this situation. "I'll tell you guys later when we go home."

"Okay," he said. "By the way, thank you for being responsible and mature, unlike your brother over here."

"Okay, there is no need to insult me in this situation!" Stiles exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and Stiles and I walked to Scott and Rae, who were being punished by Melissa.

"It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you guys would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you guys to make up that chemistry test that you missed," Melissa scolded.

"We missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked in a confused tone.

"Really? I have to ground you guys. Both of you are grounded!"

"What about work?" Scott asked.

"Fine - Other than work. And no TV."

"Our TV's broken. I would know. I haven't seen my babies Stefan or Damon in three weeks!" Rae complained.

I rolled my eyes. How stupid could they be?

"Then no computer."

"We need the computer for school," Rae protested. As if she even did homework at all.

"Then no Stiles and Sammy!" Melissa shouted.

"What!" Stiles and I yelled at the same time.

"What- no Stiles and Sammy?!" Scott repeated.

"Mom, I think you are being a little too harsh-" Rae said but stopped when Melissa glared at her.

"Wait a minute…" Melissa said.

"See she's going to reconsider!" Rae whispered to Scott, who grinned.

"Do I really want to get rid of the only good influence that my kids have?" Melissa asked. She pointed to me, "Sammy come here!"

I grinned. I was allowed to see Scott and Rae! I skipped over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked, still grinning.

"Could you tutor Scott and Rae and get them caught up on their work?"

The grin fell from my face, "W-what?"

"Please? I need you to do this. I don't trust those delinquents to do it by themselves."

"We're still here, Mom!" Rae said, but Melissa ignored her.

"Fine," I sighed. "I guess I'll do it."

"Thank you so much! I wish I had you as my daughter!" Melissa hugged me.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Rae grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Are you a responsible, kind, straight 'A' student?" Melissa asked.

I stuck my tongue out at Rae, who then glared at me.

Melissa pulled away from me, "And Scott, no more car privileges. Give me your keys!"

Scott quickly gave her his keys and she struggled to get the key off the ring.

"Mom let me-"

"No!" she cut off Scott. He wrapped his arms around hers. "What's wrong? Is it Allison?" she sighed, looking defeated.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes."

He looked over Melissa's shoulder to Stiles and I. I shook my head. She couldn't know. She was like a mother to me and I wanted to keep her safe. I would be crushed if anything happened to her.

"It's about your father, isn't it?" Melissa asked.

I nodded at Scott and Rae and they looked as if they'd been punched in the gut.

"It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what, um - We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car."

She left and Scott and Rae came up to us.

"We're officially the worst kids ever!" Rae said, putting her face in her hands.

"Hey," I comforted them. "You're protecting her."

"If it makes you guys feel any better, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either," Stiles mumbled.

We turned to see Mr. Whittemore yelling at our dad.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Okay, so what happened exactly?" I asked.

We were standing in front of the school, rehashing on what had gone down last night after Stiles had dropped Sammy, Addie, and I off at home. Apparently we had missed a lot.

"Well, Scott and Allison were supposed to be watching Jackson but they were-"

Scott interrupted Stiles, blushing, "We got distracted and Jackson escaped."

"Really, Scott?" Sammy groaned. "You couldn't control your hormones for a few hours?"

"I'm sorry!" Scott exclaimed. "We didn't mean to."

"So the kanima's free?" Addie asked, a scared look on her face.

"No," Stiles answered. "Well, Scott, Allison and I had decided to go to my dad and tell him _everything_. When we got there Scott, Rae, and I got a restraining order."

"Well that's going to make everything _so much_ easier," I said, sarcastically. I turned to look at Sammy, "I still don't get why _you_ didn't get a restraining order."

"Well, I guess he never saw me. You knocked him out before he could," Sammy replied. She turned to look at the others, "So Jackson doesn't know he's the kanima?"

"Nope," Stiles answered. "And if Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him."

"Or he doesn't remember," Scott said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sammy stopped them.

"What do you mean ' _controlling him_ '?" I asked.

"Well, apparently Lydia speaks archaic latin," Stiles beamed. "She translated the bestiary for Allison last night and we found out that Ms. Morell had it wrong. The kanima doesn't seek a friend, it seeks a master."

"Sounds kinky," I muttered.

Stiles gave me an exasperated look before saying, "So, I was thinking. What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?"

"A fugue state?" Sammy supplied.

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder-"

Addie interrupted Scott, "Getting rid of the blood."

We all looked at Addie in shock and she looked down, shyly.

"Yeah…" Stiles said slowly. "He had help with one thing though - the video. And someone else helped him forget that."

"Whoever's controlling him," Scott said.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Sammy asked.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing," Stiles explained.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" Sammy asked.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused," Allison said as she slid the tablet through the bookshelf to Scott, Stiles, and I.

"What'd you tell her?" Sammy asked from next to her.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," she grinned.

"I _am_ part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles deadpanned.

"Of course you are," I laughed.

"O-oh. Great," Allison smiled, awkwardly.

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers," Allison responded.

"Yes!" Stiles cheered.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village-"

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad," Stiles said.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very, very bad."

"Here's the thing, though," Allison said, pretending to look for a book. "The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be-"

"' _Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it_ '," Scott read from the tablet.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself," I jested.

Allison shook her head, "What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents."

"Yeah," Scott said. "Does anybody actually know what happened to them?"

"Lydia might," Stiles suggested.

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well, Jackson doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself," Sammy stated. "Besides, Allie's family has an eye on her twenty-four seven. I don't want Jackson anywhere near Addie. I'm the only one who can go."

"Are you that's a good idea?" I asked.

"I'm with Rae here," Stiles said. "Especially after what happened between you two…." She had told me that she told her dad and Stiles about what happened to her and Jackson last night.

"What happened?" Scott asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later, Scott," Sammy said. "It's the only idea we have."

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked.

"Uh, Scott? We have a make-up exam," I reminded him. "Do you not remember that whole lecture from Mom last night?"

Scott groaned, "Oh, yeah." He turned towards Sammy, "If he does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself," Sammy reassured. "Besides, I want you to two to do good on that test. The three of us got no sleep last night because I was tutoring you two over Skype. That can't go wasted, you _have_ to do good."

"Sammy, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of _me_. If he does anything-"

"Like?" she asked Scott.

"Anything - Weird or bizarre - anything."

Stiles stuck his head through the gap in the books that we were talking through, "Anything evil!"

Sammy pushed his head back out.

"Ow!"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was walking near the locker rooms when Matt ran into me.

"Hey, Sammy," he smiled.

"Hey, Matt."

"Ah, that's a- nice heels," he pointed to the heels in my hand that I had taken off because my feet were hurting. I don't know how Rae wore these bloody death-traps.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting so I took them off."

"Same reason I never wear mine," he joked.

"Hey," I said. "There's no reason to be ashamed of that. Who says only girls can wear heels?"

"Society," he smiled. "Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to work with me for the that journalism project."

"Yeah, I'll work with you."

"Thanks," he said. "By the way, could you ask Allison when I can pick her up for that rave?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Thanks," he walked off.

He seemed nice enough, but I got a bad feeling from that guy.

I was about to keep walking when I heard groans of pain and gagging coming from the boy's locker room and ran in.

"Who's in here?" I called. "Are you hurt?!"

"In here," someone said from the shower stalls.

I made my way there only to discover a naked Jackson. I quickly turned around.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Y-you could've warned me," I stuttered.

"You're the one that walked into the boy's' locker room."

He had a point.

"I thought I heard you- I th- forget it."

"Did you wanna talk about something?" he asked, standing in front of me. I tried to look anywhere but at him.

"We can talk later."

"No. Let's talk now."

"I- I have to get to cl-"

I tried to leave but he blocked my way. "Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You can skip one class." He grinned, "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy."

I tried to dig my nails into my palms, but the bandages Rae had applied last night stopped me.

I tried running away but he backed me into a corner and looked me up and down, "You look a little stressed. Is it Scott and the others? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Scooby gang is gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself."

"Stop. Just stop!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do, Sammy, hmm - when your stupid bitch of friend turns on you?" He put each hand on either side of my face and leaned in really close. I flinched at his touch. "They almost killed Lydia. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm? Not you. No, no, it can't be you, right? Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? ' _Scott's different and everything's gonna work out_.'" he mocked me. "Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead."

Anger coursed through my body.

"I hope you're mistaking calling Scott a stupid bitch for yourself, Jackson," I grit through my teeth. I punched him in the face as hard as I could and tried running away but he dragged me down.

He was on top of me now.

"I have to admit, Sammy," he said. "I didn't know you had it in you. Could've showed this side of yourself when we were dating. I kinda like it."

I shut my eyes closed, bracing myself for the worst case scenario.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" he suddenly got up off of me, looking confused.

At that moment Scott and Rae burst in.

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was sitting in the mostly empty classroom, five seats away from Scott, taking the stupid chemistry test Scott and I had missed because we were too busy kicking ass.

We go through so much stuff, I honestly believe that we should at least be excused from this shit. But it'd be _pretty_ hard to explain to Harris what we were going through. Although, to be honest, he'd probably just give us a deadpan look and slap the test down onto the table in front of us anyway.

I was on question forty out of fifty when I noticed Scott signaling to me to check my phone. I looked up to see Harris looking through some papers. As discreetly as I could, I took my phone out and read the messages. He was saying that Sammy was in trouble with Jackson.

I stood up with Scott right behind me and we turned in our tests together.

"You're not leaving till every single one of these bubbles is filled in," Harris stated as we were making our way to the door.

We turned back and quickly, randomly filled them in. Harris glared at us as we bolted out of the classroom and to the boy's locker room.

We burst into the room to find quite the scene. A naked Jackson was on top of Sammy. Thankfully, Sammy was fully clothed. Jackson quickly pulled his shorts up before noticing Scott giving him a deadly look.

"I- I'm fine. I'm fine. Scott, I'm fine," Sammy reassured.

But Scott ignored her, charging at Jackson and throwing him against the lockers, knocking them down.

"Scott!" she screamed.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson yelled.

"Trust me, I restrained myself," Scott muttered before charging at him again.

I had to _really_ restrain myself from joining my brother in beating Jackson up, and ran to Sammy instead.

"Are you okay?" I asked, checking her for wounds.

"I'm fine," she reassured. "He just said some things."

"What things?"

"Hurtful things, but it's fine."

"I'm going to kill him!" I practically growled. I was about to stand up when she pulled on my sleeve.

"Please don't," she shook her head. "It's not worth it."

Jackson threw Scott against the door and into the hallway and Sammy and I ran after them.

ADELINE LAHEY

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Lydia told Stiles, who was following her down the hallway while I was following him since I couldn't find anyone else. He was asking her if she knew what happened to Jackson's parents.

"Come on, anyone who ever says " _I'm not supposed to tell anyone_ " is always dying to tell someone, so tell me!"

"Why do you wanna know?" Lydia questioned.

"I can't tell you that."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?"

"Was that a question?"

"It felt like a question."

"Well, tell me if this feels like an answer," she said. "No." She walked faster to get away from him.

"Lydia! Lydia, come on! Ly - wait!" The blonde girl from Derek's pack pushed Stiles against the wall, her claws sticking out. "Ow! Ah, ah, hey, Erica."

"Hey!" I shouted, throwing my pencil at her, "Get off him, you big bully!" I tried my best to give her my meanest, scariest glare.

She looked me up and down. "Who's the rugrat?"

"You don't know the sister of your own pack member?" Stiles asked.

She smirked at me and turned back to Stiles. "Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?"

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles pointed to the security camera that was above them. Erica backed away and Stiles said, "That's right. You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman."

Stiles was leading me away from her when she said, "If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery."

Stiles turned back. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe," she walked away, going down the gym hallway. Stiles and I followed. "If you tell me why you're so interested."

"Um-"

Erica froze in her tracks. "It's him, isn't it?"

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles tried to play off.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson," she started walking again.

"You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people."

"Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me." Erica turned around to face him. "I used to have the _worst_ crush in the world on you. Yeah, you, Stiles. And you never once even noticed me." Stiles looked down, noticing the puddle of water in front of the boy's locker room. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now."

Scott and Jackson suddenly burst through the door with Sammy and Rae right behind him.

They were beating each other up and Erica and Sammy tried to break it up; Erica threw Jackson away from Scott and Sammy held onto Scott's shirt, trying to prevent him from going after Jackson again.

A crowd suddenly grew around us and Mr. Harris broke through the crowd. "What the hell's going on? What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski?"

Everyone was quiet.

"You dropped this," the photographer guy from the lacrosse game gave Scott his tablet.

"You and you," he pointed at Scott and Jackson, "Actually, all of you! Detention. Three o'clock."


	38. Restraint - Part Two

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

We all filed into the library at three on the dot. There were four large tables in the library. Matt and Jackson sat at the table farthest from the entrance. All the rest of us sat at the one next to it.

"I-I've never had detention before," Addie whimpered.

"Don't worry, Addie," I comforted her. "Mr. Harris gives out detention to people like it's nothing. We're not going to do anything anyway. You'll be fine."

She gave me a small smile which I returned.

"We can't be in detention together," Jackson piped up, looking at our table. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All of these tools?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No. Just us tools," Stiles rolled his eyes, motioning to himself, Scott, and Rae.

Little did he know that Addie and I also partially went along with the kidnapping, but I didn't feel the need to point that out.

"Fine. You guys, over there," Mr. Harris pointed to a table a couple feet away and Jackson gave him an incredulous look.

Addie and I stayed at the same table as Erica. Rae, Scott, and Stiles moved.

After Mr. Harris was distracted, Scott slammed his fists down on the table. "I'm gonna kill him."

Next to me, Addie flinched at Scott's anger.

"Scott, look at me," I commanded and he turned around to face me. "You're not going to kill him. Trust me, even _I_ want to kill him. Even better, I want to destroy his Porsche with a bat so it could cause him endless amounts of suffering. That would be even worse than death and it would be totally epic and it could teach him that he shouldn't succumb to materialistic values-"

I noticed that the more words that spewed out of my mouth, the bigger Addie's eyes got.

" it could also teach him that he should not treat women like objects for his pleasure and I think it is totally unacceptable that he gets away with this stuff-"

"Sammy," Scott let out a laugh, stopping me from my rambling. "You're getting off topic."

I turned bright pink. I always ramble and I've been trying to stop. I sometimes get _too_ passionate about things; I tend to go off on a tangent about them. It was even worse today because I was running off of caffeine.

"Sorry. Uh, back to my original point," I said. "You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him. And _then_ we could ruin his car."

"He hurt you, Sammy. We should kill him."

"I agree," Rae crossed her arms over her chest and kicked her feet up onto the table.

"Rae!" Mr. Harris called. "Feet down!"

She grumbled profanities but reluctantly put her feet down.

When Mr. Harris was distracted again, I continued, "I don't want you to get hurt and do something you're going to regret in the future," I said. "Just please don't kill him. I don't want your future to get ruined because of this."

He turned to glare at Jackson, but at least he was more calm than he was before.

"Hey," Stiles said, looking in the direction of Jackson's table. "What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing," Scott supplied.

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself," Stiles inferred.

"Okay, Stiles," I said. "He may seem creepy and extra weird, but if he was the master, why would he make Jackson kill adults? Like if I were him, I would tell Jackson to kill the people who are mean to me."

"Sammy's right," Scott said.

"Like always," I sung out and Addie giggled.

Scott gave me a look.

"Sorry. It's the caffeine. You may continue."

He turned to Stiles. "He makes Jackson kill Addie's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your Jeep? It doesn't make sense."

Rae sat up in her chair. "He killed those people because he's _evil_! I'm on Stiles' side."

Stiles grinned and fist-bumped her. "It's 'cause you're smart."

"Smart?" I scoffed. "What's your gpa again?"

"Okay," Rae glared at me. "I'm street smart. It's the kind of smart that counts. Plus, Scott's on your team. So I don't think you should be throwing stones when you're in a glass house."

"I'm still here!" Scott said.

"Scott is…" I trailed off, trying to think of what I was going to say. "Scott is smart because he's on my side and he's special in his own way… I guess."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Scott smiled.

"Okay, wolfie."

"What you said doesn't prove anything," Rae crossed her arms.

" _Wow_ ," Scott said, fake-hurt. "You're going against your own brother?"

"And friend," I added. "You guys just don't like Matt."

"The guy _bugs me_. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face," Rae said.

Everyone at our two tables, minus Erica, turned to look at Matt, who innocently offered Jackson some chips.

"Wow," I sarcastically said. "Such a valid argument. You guys should become lawyers and save the world!"

"We don't need your sass!" Stiles squinted.

"Well, Team Scammy has the support of Addie," I stated. "Hers is the only opinion that matters."

"No," Rae objected. "Team Riles has the support of Addie. Right, Addie? You cute thing, you."

We all turned to Adeline, expecting an answer.

"Addie," Scott started. "I'm the one that brought you home to us."

"And I fangirl over Harry Potter with you and I read you multiple bedtime stories. I also always give you _great_ advice," I added.

"See," Scott said. "This is why Team Scammy is the best team."

I nodded in agreement.

"Addie," Rae said. "I'm like your way cooler, older sister and I always give you candy."

"I let her eat candy in moderation!" I retorted. "It's going to ruin her health when she's old. I want her to enjoy her old age instead of drinking prune juice in a nursing home like you and Stiles are going to do."

"See what I mean?" Rae pointed to me.

Before I could argue, Stiles said, "And I'm your cool uncle Stiles who lets you do pretty much anything you want. You wanna choose Team Cool," he motioned to himself and Rae, "or Team Dork," he waved us off, making a face.

Adeline looked at us back and forth.

"Um… I'm gonna have to talk with Teddy about this," she said, turning her back to us to face her bear. "What's that? Oh… well, how am I supposed to tell them that? No, Teddy! I can't say that to them, that's rude!"

When Adeline turned back around, she gave us a sheepish smile. "Teddy says that he doesn't want me to be a third wheel, so I'm now on Team Tedeline!"

We all let out sighs of defeat.

"Would you guys be quiet?!" Erica hissed. "Trying to do homework here."

"Trying to care here," Rae retorted.

Erica was about to snap back when we suddenly heard some groans coming from Jackson.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jackson said, getting up from his seat and heading for the door.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Harris stood up. "Hey, you don't look so good."

"I just need to get some water," Jackson told him and ran out of the room.

"No one leaves their seats," Mr. Harris told us before running after him.

Not even a second after the door shut, Scott and Stiles bolted up from their seats and came to sit on either side of Erica. Rae stayed where she was, frowning at the other two.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott told her.

"Maybe," Erica smirked, happy about knowing something we didn't.

Scott motioned for her to continue and she turned to look at Rae.

"Not until she apologizes for being a snarky bitch."

We all looked at Rae and her eyes widened.

"No way!" she protested.

"C'mon, Rae," I rolled my eyes. "Swallow your pride."

"Take one for the team," Scott pleaded with her.

"Do it for Team Riles," Stiles begged.

Rae glared daggers at Erica. Through grit teeth, she said, "I'm sorry for being a snarky bitch." She didn't sound like she meant it even a tiny bit.

Erica kept glaring at her.

"There, she said it. Now, talk," Scott commanded.

"It was a car accident," Erica gave in. "My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

Rae stood up and stood a seat at our table, now interested. "So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?"

"Yep."

"There's something so _deeply_ wrong with that," Stiles commented.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica began typing away at her laptop.

Suddenly the intercom went off, Allison's mom's voice on the other end. " _Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office_."

We all sent questioning stares at Scott but he just shrugged.

"Good luck, Wolfie," I smiled.

"You're not going to let the nicknames stop?" Scott asked.

"Never in a million years," I let out a laugh.

Scott groaned at me and left to go to the office.

Two minutes after he left, Mr. Harris and Jackson trailed into the library looking shaken. Mr. Harris was so shaken that he didn't even notice everyone had switched tables. Or that one of his students were missing. Jackson sat down and Mr. Harris became distracted again.

"Here," Erica said and we all turned to look at her laptop.

"Whoa, look the dates," Stiles pointed.

"' _Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995_ '," Rae read.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th," I froze, looking at the others.

ADELINE LAHEY

We heard a commotion at the front of the library and saw Mr. Harris packing up. Detention must be over.

The rest of us started packing up but then Mr. Harris laughed.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelving," he patted the carts of books and everyone groaned. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

He left.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"So what was that about?" Rae asked Scott when he came back.

His eyes were big. "You know, the usual. Mrs. Argent was threatening me for going out with Allison. By sharpening pencils. Trust me, it was horrible."

"I'll take your word for it," Stiles nodded. "Guess what Erica found out? Jackson's parents died a day before his birthday."

"What does that mean?" Scott frowned.

"It means he was born after his mom died. By c-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body," Stiles told him.

Ew, that was so gross!

"So was it an accident or not?" Rae asked, not even bothering to help us shelve the books.

"The word all over the report is ' _inconclusive_ '," Stiles told her.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth," Stiles nodded. "You know? It seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?" Sammy wondered.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him," Scott said.

"He's not gonna like-" Sammy tried to stop him, but Scott went to go find Jackson anyway.

I looked around the library and noticed how quiet it was. Weird. It was loud a few minutes ago…

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

Light bulbs broke, books fell, peices of the ceiling came down, debris went everywhere. Everyone crouched to the ground, protecting their heads.

"Erica!" I heard Scott yell from a few aisles over.

Scott was thrown by Jackson, who looked half-kanima, at the cart in front of us and he quickly ran to take cover with us behind the bookshelf.

We watched as Jackson, all zombie-like, walked up to the chalkboard and started clumsily writing something. When he was done, his head lolled to the side so that we could see.

It read: " _Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you._ "

He then jumped out of the window.

Scott started making his way up to the board when we heard an erratic panting noise. We turned to see Erica on the ground in the middle of the aisle, having a seizure.

"I thought she didn't have seizures anymore because she's a werewolf," I questioned.

Rae shrugged and her, Scott, and Stiles ran to Erica.

Sammy, on the other hand, ran to the photographer guy, Matt's limp body.

I stayed where I was and gripped Teddy, watching the mess in front of me.

Sammy felt Matt's pulse and called, "He's alive."

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital," Stiles told Scott.

"Derek - only to Derek," Erica panted.

"When we get her to the hospital-"

"To Derek. To Derek," Erica kept insisting.

"Go!" Sammy yelled. "I'll call an ambulance for Matt. Addie will stay with me. You three go."

"I can't leave you alone! What if Jackson comes back?" Scott said to her.

"Matt needs and ambulance and Erica needs Derek," Sammy yelled. "Both of them could die. Just please go!"

Rae, Scott, and Stiles carried Erica's body out of the room.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Hold her up," Derek said and Stiles complied.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked as Erica panted.

"She might, which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek bent her arm with a loud _crack_ and I winced. Erica screamed in agony.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek pulled on her arm, blood started gushing out, and Erica screamed louder and suddenly got quiet.

"Stiles, you make a good Batman," she said, before passing out from the pain.

As Stiles held Erica, Derek walked out of the train with Scott and I right behind him.

"You know who it is," Scott said.

Derek sat down, facing us. "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?"

Derek nodded.

"I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?"

"And we do it my way."

Derek agreed and an awkward silence soon followed.

"Nice shirt," I blurted out, trying to relieve the silence.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Matches your eyes…"

His eyebrow stayed risen.

"You know what, I'm going to go join Stiles." I turned and walked away.

Jeez, when did I get as awkward as Sammy?


	39. Raving - Part One

**A/N: Woohoo! As of July 29, I'm finally 16! - Mod A**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Starr Hale: In a few chapters, I hope -R**

 **dreamin-in-neverland: Yes, he'll apologize next chapter. I don't know if they'll find out -R**

 **nightwingbaby1: Lol. YESSS SO EXCITED WOOHOO -R**

 **stardustmel: Thank you so much for the review! We love long reviews and will be taking your feedback.**

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

Scott and I followed Jackson to a secret alleyway where they were selling tickets to the rave tomorrow night. We were watching from behind a corner as Jackson walked up to Matt, said some things, then cut in front of him.

Scott ran up to Matt and I followed.

"Matt," Scott called and Matt turned around.

"What?"

"How much are tickets?"

"Seventy-five," Matt answered.

"Can I borrow some money?"

"Yeah, how much?"

"Seventy-five."

"Make that one-hundred fifty," I grinned.

That's right. I can math, bitches.

Matt looked at us as if we were deranged and turned around.

Scott and I moved to the back of the line and watched as it was Jackson's turn to buy a ticket. The lady took the money from him, looking freaked out. Which was weird because it didn't seem like he was saying anything.

She quickly gave him the ticket and shut the door.

Weird, indeed.

"We gotta find some way to get tickets to that rave tomorrow if Jackson's going. We need to find out who the master is," Scott murmured and I nodded.

We watched as Jackson then turned around and walked straight past us. Looks like he had gone kanima-mode because he had a scary, blank look on his face.

We followed him back to his house. And when we were sure he wasn't going to get himself into any trouble, we headed to Deaton's.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Stiles. Sammy. What the hell is this?" Dad asked, after biting into his burger.

"It's a veggie burger," Stiles shrugged.

"I asked for a hamburger," Dad groaned.

"Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy," I said, taking a sip from my kale juice. I tried my best to hide my sour face because it was the nastiest thing on earth. "See? Eating healthy is so tasty. Yum."

Let me tell you one thing about us Stilinskis, eating healthy is not in our vocabulary. In fact, the only reason why we put fruit on the table during dinner is to convince ourselves that we were healthy human beings. I'd much rather eat chicken nuggets.

"Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"We're trying to extend your life, okay?" I said. "Just eat it."

"Yeah, and tell us what you found," Stiles said. Dad stopped eating and looked at us.

"I'm not sharing confidential police work with teenagers," Dad proclaimed. We just looked at him.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" I asked, pointing to the board.

"You know what, Sammy?" Stiles gave me his mischievous grin. "I think that's exactly it."

"You two!" Dad scolded. "Don't look at that."

"I see arrows pointing at pictures," Stiles said, trying to get a better look of the board.

"You guys are never going to stop, are you?"

Stiles and I just smiled at him.

"Fine," Dad groaned. "I found something. The mechanic and the couple all had something in common."

"All three?" Stiles asked.

"You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence-" Dad said.

"And three's a pattern," I finished for him

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife - all the same age. All twenty-four."

"What about Mr. Lahey? I mean Isaac and Addie's dad is nowhere near twenty-four."

"Which made me think that either "A", Lahey's murder wasn't connected or "B", the ages were a coincidence. Until I found this, which would be "C." Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?"

Both of them turned to me, expecting an answer.

"Yeah, Isaac's told me about him," I said. "He died in combat." I finally put the pieces together. "And if he were alive today, he'd be the same age as the people up on that board. He'd be twenty-four."

"Same age means-" Stiles said.

"Same class," I finished. "Did you ever think that?"

"Yeah. Well, I would have. I just got the Lahey file two hours ago," Dad grumbled, defending himself.

"Two hours!" I yelled. "Dad, people could be dying!"

"She's right!" Stiles piped up.

"I know that! I'm aware, thank you," Dad yelled back.

Stiles and I basically read eachother's minds. We both bolted to the bookshelf the looked through all of the yearbooks. When we found the one we were looking for, we started flipping through the pages.

"Class of 2006. Maybe they all hung out together. I mean two of them got married," Stiles noted.

"Or maybe they were all in the same class," I realized, pointing to the picture in the book.

"They were all in his class?" Stiles asked, looking at Harris.

"All four," I nodded.

"Now I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this is a pattern," Dad said.

"If the killer isn't done killing…" I started.

"Then one of them is next," Stiles finished, looking at the chemistry page.

Stiles and I were one hell of a duo.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked Derek as the four of us, including Isaac, walked into Deaton's.

"I need him," Derek replied.

"I don't trust him," Scott said, as if Isaac wasn't only a few feet away from him.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either," Isaac said in third person.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care," Derek said, erupting a laugh from me. "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That depends," Deaton said, appearing from around the corner. "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him," Derek said, the same time Scott said, "Save him."

"Save him," Scott repeated, getting in Derek's face. "Save him," he told Deaton.

We walked to the operating table and Deaton took out a bunch of potion-looking glasses with strange symbols on the lids.

Isaac was reaching for one when Derek slapped his hand away. "Watch what you touch."

Isaac leaned onto the table. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian," Deaton deadpanned.

"Haha! Up top, Doctor D!" I exclaimed, raising my hand in the air.

He gave me a blank look before finally sighing and high-fiving me.

"Irritating," Derek rolled his eyes while Isaac grinned at me.

"Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin," Deaton said, looking at all of his "potions".

"We're open to suggestions," Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested.

"We already tried," Derek said, crossing his arms. "I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well, one," Derek replied. "It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No," Scott said. "He's the captain of the swim team."

"Doesn't make any sense," I frowned.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet," Deaton held up a weird coin then put it on the table, "and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else," Scott explained.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was," he said, looking down at the table.

I was suddenly reminded of his past and felt bad for what I had said.

"Hold on," Deaton said. "The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima-" Deaton poured the black powder that was in one of the "potion" bottles around the weird coin, "-also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them," I said.

ADELINE LAHEY

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked when we climbed out out of Jeep the next morning.

"It's a secret show," Sammy told him. "There's only one way, and it's a secret."

"Hey," Matt called and we all turned, on the sidewalk, to face him. "Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt," Stiles shrugged.

Matt was astounded. "I had a concussion."

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt," Rae said.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours," Matt frowned.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt?" Stiles exclaimed. "Your little bump on the head is about this-" he put his hand to the ground and I giggled, "-high on our list of problems right now."

Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Are you okay?" he asked Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," he responded. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

Scott shook his head.

"Are they still selling?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there," Matt said, then walked off.

"I don't like him," Stiles stated, staring at the back of Matt's head as he went. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Scott.

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott questioned.

Stiles sighed. "Be there to make sure it happens."

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was at my locker, putting my books away when Isaac approached me, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey Isaac, what's up?" I asked, shutting my locker and leaning against it.

"Scott told me you were all looking for tickets to that rave tonight. I gave them theirs, here's yours," he said, handing me a yellow ticket.

"How'd you score these?!" I beamed.

He scratched the back of his neck, laughing, "I had to beat some guys up in the locker room."

I laughed. "You are awesome, thanks Isaac!"

"Ready to kick some ass tonight?" he grinned.

"Always," I smiled. "Are you going to Lydia's birthday party next week?"

"Wasn't invited," he rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's our first full moon and we're still learning how to control the shift. Derek said the way to do it is to find an anchor."

"Oh, yeah," I said. "That's how Scott learned to control it, too. His anchor is Allison."

"Don't tell him I said this," Isaac warned. "But they're pretty cute."

"Really? All I see when I look at them are two sex-crazed monkeys. It's pretty gross."

He laughed. "You're one to talk."

"Was that an insult?" I frowned.

"No!" His blue eyes grew. "I-"

"I'm just joking," I lied, putting on a fake smile. "Anyways, see you later, Isaac."

It wasn't until I turned around that I dropped the phoney smile.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Ketamine?" Scott asked, looking at the needle plunger his boss, Dr. Deaton, had just given him.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. Rae will help you with that. This-" Deaton pulled out a glass filled with black powder, "-is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for Stiles and Sammy."

"Uh," Stiles said, taking the glass. "That sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe have a slightly less pressure-filled task?"

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so then what?" Sammy asked. "We just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped," Deaton nodded.

"Doesn't sound too hard," Rae said.

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles and Sammy."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that," Stiles told him.

"Let me try a different analogy," Deaton started. "I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will," Sammy repeated, nodding.

"If this is going to work, you two have to believe it."

"Mm-hmm," Stiles gave a laughing smile.

"Can I come?" I begged.

"Sorry Addie, but you can't come. It's way too dangerous for you," Sammy said.

Stiles scoffed and patted my head, "Besides, there's no way they would let a seven-year-old in. Even if you had a ticket."

I frowned, "But I'm not seven, I'm fourteen."

"Funny, Addie," Rae laughed.

What?

"You guys didn't know she was fourteen?" Scott asked.

"Seriously?!" Rae shouted. "Does Mom know?"

Scott nodded.

"Everyone knows except us, apparently," Stiles told Rae.

"But, how? She looks like a seven-year-old!" Rae exclaimed.

"Excuse you, but I'll have you know that I am 4'11" which is about an entire foot taller than the average height of a seven-year-old," I sassed.

And tell them you have boobs, Teddy told me.

"And I have boobs," I said without thinking. I heard Scott let out a cough-covered laugh. When I realized what I had just said I turned bright red.

* * *

 **Happy birthday Mod A! She was the one who convinced us to make this fanfic a reality. So y'all better thank her.**

 **Mod S**

 **^YES. Happy Birthday Mod A! Tween Woof Woof loves you to infinity and beyond! Hope you have an awesome day and I can't wait to spend your birthday with you❤️❤️❤️ -Mod R**

 **Awww! You guys! I love you guys so much! I love you readers, too! Thank you for bearing with me and Adeline through this story. I know she's not much, but hope you guys like her. Mod S, Mod R, and I all put a bit of ourselves into each character, and to know that you guys like them makes us really happy. It hasn't even been a year yet, and we're more than halfway through with Season 2. Our goal is to finish Season 2 before school starts, and our overall goal is to get to Season 5 at least (We've already gotten a lot of things planned out. If we go through with them...well, we'll see.) Any who, if you can, please leave reviews. Like Mod R said in the Review Responses, we absolutely LOVE reading long/detailed reviews.**

 **Mod A**


	40. Rave - Part Two

Izzy876: Awww, that means a lot to us. It _would_ be funny to see people's reactions to Addie getting a love interest lol. -S

dreamin-in-neverland: I personally found the new episode to be kind of boring too. I hope it gets better. My favorite scene was when Stiles showed up! Also, what you said about OTH is very true. - S

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Stiles and I made a dash for the Jeep as Dad was getting out of his car.

"Hey. Can't talk, got to run," Stiles was about to get in the car when he double-taked at the look on Dad's face. "Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, sadly.

"Oh," Stiles looked down. "Where's your gun?"

"I left it at the station along with my badge."

"What?" I frowned.

"It's all right," Dad said. "You know what? We'll talk about this later."

He was about to turn around when I called, "Dad."

"Don't worry about it."

"Dad!" Stiles repeated.

He sighed. "It was decided that the son of a police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county."

"They fired you?" Stiles asked, a guilt-ridden look on his face.

"Nah," Dad denied. "Look, it's-it's just a leave of absence. It's-it's temporary."

"Did they say it was temporary or-"

"Actually, no," Dad replied. "You know, I - it's fine. Don't worry about it though. Hey. We're going to be fine."

"I don't get it. Why-why aren't you angry at me?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Dad said, looking defeated. "Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son."

He went into the house.

"Oh, shoot," Stiles sighed.

"Let's go inside and talk to him," I told Stiles.

Stiles looked like he wanted to, but said, "We-we can't. There's no time. We'll talk to him when we get back."

I groaned but got in the car.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"You two okay?" Scott asked as we were parked in front of the club, getting the supplies we needed out of the trunk.

"Yeah," I said, unconvincingly. "Why?"

"You didn't say anything the whole way here," Rae said, frowning at us.

"No, we're fine. Just grab the other bag," Stiles sighed.

"I can't," Scott told him. "Remember Deaton said you two have to do it alone."

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck," Stiles commented.

Scott suddenly flicked his head towards the club. "No. Not here, not now."

"What?" I asked, but Scott ignored me, taking off towards the club. Rae looked back at us, shrugging, and ran after him.

"Scott! What am I supposed to-" Stiles called as the two McCall siblings disappeared into the club. "Plan officially sucks."

RAEGAN MCCALL

Scott ran and I followed after him into the club.

"What's going on, Scott?" I asked when he finally stopped running. We were behind a pillar and Scott was looking out at the dancefloor. He was staring at Allison - and Matt? What? Were they on a date? What's going on?

When Allison spotted Scott, she excused herself and joined us behind the pillar.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked her.

"You told me to go out with him."

Oh, I see. They were pretending to see other people to keep the Argents off their backs.

"No, not here. You don't get it. We have a plan."

"You have a plan?" Allison asked. "Okay, okay. My father and Gerard, they're coming here."

"What did you tell them?" Scott frowned.

"I- I told them-"

"Allison!" Scott yelled and I winced. Scotty never yells.

"I- I had to tell them."

"Oh, my God, they know it's Jackson," Scott realized.

"People are dying, Scott. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to trust me."

"I trust you more than anyone."

"We've- we had a plan," Scott sighed.

"So do they."

"This isn't going to work."

"What do you want me to do?" Allison looked on the verge of tears. "Okay, I can- I can fix it. Please, please, Scott. Just tell me."

"Just stay out of the way," he said, storming away.

"Scott!" Allison called but he kept walking.

I gave her an apologetic look before running after Scott.

"I need you to do something," Scott told me.

"What is it?"

He handed me the syringe Deaton had given him.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Why me?" Isaac asked as he leaned against the pillar we were hiding behind.

"Because Scott said so," I said, simply. "He didn't explain much but we got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." I ignored his blank look and continued, "Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein. When you find Jackson, you pull back on this plunger right here." I demonstrated for him. "In the neck probably is going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

"Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him."

"No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt."

He stared at me and I explained, "Even if you don't know it, we're on the same team here. Which means we're friends. And I don't want my friends to get hurt."

Isaac kept staring before a grin covered his face, "Does that mean Erica's your friend, too?"

I gagged, "You got me there."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

I frowned. "I don't hate her, I just dislike her."

"Why?" he questioned.

"I don't know, she's just so-"

Isaac cut me off, "I think it's because you're jealous of her."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she kissed Derek. You like him, don't you?"

"No," I grumbled. "Not anymore, at least."

"I think you do," he smiled. "Otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when she kissed him."

"You know what? I take back that whole bit about being friends. Here," I handed him the weapon. I was about to walk away when he took hold of my arm and I turned back to face him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

"Huh?" I played dumb.

"In the hall, after I gave you the ticket," he explained.

"Oh! That was no big deal," I brushed off.

"It was, though. I could see it in your eyes. And I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk." He lowered his voice, leaning in, "I get that the only reason you have sex is because it's a form of penance. I should've watched my mouth."

"Apology accepted," I smiled. "Just do what I told you."

He saluted me and marched off, a grin plastered on his face.

Great. Now that that was taken care of, I needed to find Scott.

I made some rounds around the club, looking, to no avail.

Maybe he went out.

Dammit Scott, I really wish you told me what the new plan was, I thought as I ducked under the entrance of the club, out into the dry California air. Beacon Hills got cold at night, so I was _freezing_ in my black mini skirt and flowery halter top. But, you know, the things I do for fashion.

Kicking off my black stilettos and holding them in hand, I started running, searching for any of my friends.

I was jogging on the cold gravel when someone suddenly pulled on my arm and brought me to the ground. I was about to scream bloody murder, until I noticed familiar green eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, shoving Derek, who then groaned. I inspected him carefully and noticed the bullet holes in his clothes.

He was sitting with his back against some kind of powerbox and I was about to stand when he pulled me back down. "Stay down, be quiet," he murmured.

"Why? What's going on? Who shot you?" I whispered.

"Argent," he hissed through his teeth, slapping my hand away when I tried to poke one of the bullet holes.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked.

"The bullets were laced with wolfsbane," he winced.

"Where's Boyd?"

"He was hurt and I told him to go wait in the car while I looked for Scott."

After a moment, I peeked around the corner and spotted Argent. He was heading in the opposite direction from us.

I turned back to Derek. "We need to run. Now."

He nodded.

After I carefully helped him up, we started running.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Oh, no," I said when I realized we were running out of mountain ash.

Stiles groaned and dialed a number on his phone. "Scott, pick up. Pick up now." When he got his voicemail, he said, "Look, we need to get, like, fifty more feet of ash, and we're out. Okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. And we're just standing out here and I'm - we're all alone, and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves, and I'm - and I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot with a handful of magic fairy dust. And I don't have enough. Okay?" He hung up.

"Okay, come on, think," Stiles groaned.

"Um, okay. He said you got to believe," I said. "You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh - just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay? Just - imagine."

I backed away and Stiles closed his eyes, focusing. After a second, he continued pouring the mountain ash.

I had to keep in my shrieks of glee as I watched the magic work.

When he had finished the circle, he started jumping up and down in excitement. "Yes!" he shouted, jumping onto the trunk of a car causing it's alarm to begin blaring.

I laughed. "Come on, let's leave before the owner of this car shows up."

Stiles and I took our things and began running to where we had told Isaac and Erica to put Jackson.

When we got to the room, Isaac was waiting in front of it and I'm guessing Erica was inside with Jackson.

Stiles went into the room but before I could go in, Isaac pulled on my arm and closed the door behind me.

"Hey…" he said.

I still had a goofy grin on my face from earlier.

"Hey," I said, still smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" he let out a chuckle.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm really happy the plan turned out to be successful! It also felt really awesome contributing. I know I helped with plans before, but this one made me feel cool because I felt like I was in a movie. Now that I think about it, my entire life right now reminds me of a movie or a tv show-" I babbled, but stopped myself.

I realized who I was talking to. I was talking to the boy who asked me out even though he liked someone else. I was talking to the boy that called me a heartless bitch and blamed me for his father's death.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to babble," I said, looking at the ground. The last thing I wanted to do was look at him.

"No," he said. "I actually kinda missed your babbling."

"Why are you talking to me, Isaac?" I asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize for everything that I said that day. I was just angry and I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You said all of that stuff because you were angry?" I questioned, now looking at him.

"Sammy-"

"No, Isaac!" I shouted. "You made me feel like absolute shit! And you've hurt me before that, too!"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"What do I mean?" I repeated in disbelief. "I mean the fact that you asked me out and led me on, when you still liked Rae!"

"Is that the reason you broke up with me?!" he said in disbelief. "Jeez, Sammy, you're so insecure! I liked you, not her!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be so insecure if you _actually_ liked me! I've seen the way you look at her; as if you worship the ground she walks on. You've _never_ looked at me like that. You've barely even talked to Rae and you two get along better and opened up more than we ever did! You never let me all the way in, Isaac! You also yelled at me and said that I made everything worse and you even blamed me for your dad's death!" I cried.

"Listen," he said. "I-I didn't mean any of that stuff. I was just angry that you left me alone."

I wiped my tears, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can forgive you this time. You didn't think that I would still help you after our breakup? You said some really hurtful things and I just can't get past that. I just feel used and pathetic. I'm just tired of forgiving people who treat me like crap."

When Isaac and I entered the room, Stiles turned to Isaac. "He okay?" he asked, gesturing towards Jackson, who was unconscious and tied up in a chair.

"Well, let's find out," Isaac said, whipping out his claws. He was about to go for Jackson's face when Jackson caught his hand mid-air and twisted it. Probably breaking the bone.

"God!" Isaac winced, jumping away from him.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles yelled.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out," Isaac groaned, still gripping his wrist.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

"I'm here. I'm right here with you," Jackson said, causing all of us to whip our heads towards him.

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked, getting closer.

"Us," Jackson corrected. His voice was all deep, like a demon's. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" I asked.

" _We_ are the ones killing murderers," Jackson's scary eyes turned to look at me.

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

Thankfully, Jackson's evil-eyes turned back to Stiles as he finished my brother's sentence, "-deserved it."

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers," Stiles told him.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied," Jackson said, ominously.

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles questioned.

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?"

"Me," Jackson said, surprising us all.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked. "What do you mean?"

"They murdered me," he said, his eyes turning yellow and reptilian. "They murdered me," he repeated, angrily.

"Okay, all right," Stiles backed away. "More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on."

"We don't have any more," Isaac said, holding up the empty bottle.

Stiles closed his eyes, exasperated. "You used the _whole_ bottle?"

Erica and I tapped on Stiles' shoulder and the four of us watched as Jackson broke out of his restraints and slowly stood up from his chair, his face half-Jackson, half-kanima, and snarled. He then whipped his head around, looking like something straight from _The Exorcist_.

"Um - okay, out, everybody out," Stiles said.

"Go, go, go, go," Isaac said and the four of us ran out, slamming the door behind us.

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door," Stiles was saying, when the kanima ripped straight through the wall and ran into the club.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Derek and I ran for about five minutes before finally finding Stiles, Sammy, Isaac, and Erica in front of the club entrance.

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside," Stiles told us, "but it's-"

Stiles paused when he noticed Erica and Isaac standing behind the circle of mountain ash. Isaac crouched down and eyed it.

"Oh, my God. It's working!" Stiles exclaimed, an excited look on his face. "Oh, this is - yes! I did something."

" _We_ did something," Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Right. We," Stiles corrected.

I was about to ask where Scott was, when the three werewolves flinched. They had heard something us humans couldn't.

"Scott," Derek said, his eyes wide.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Break it," Derek told him, pointing down to the mountain ash.

Stiles was bewildered. "What? No way."

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled and I felt my world stop.

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know!"

"Break it!" I yelled.

Stiles fumbled to swipe away the ash, breaking the circle and Derek ran into the club with me right behind him.

When we ran into the room, Scott was limp on the ground and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

Derek and I were about to run to him when someone attacked Derek from behind. I turned to see it was the redhead bitch Allison called her mother. Derek looked like he had it handled, so I ran to Scott.

I felt the soul-crushing pain evaporate when I checked his pulse to find it still beating.

I heaved out a relieved sob. "C'mon, Scott. Let's get you home." I tried pulling him up but he was _much_ heavier than the last time I had picked him up. Since I couldn't take him to safety, I turned towards the two fighting behind me, using my body as a shield.

I watched as Victoria threw Derek to the ground next to me and disappeared out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Derek when he came to look at Scott.

"That bitch infused the air with wolfsbane. Scott was suffocating," he huffed out. It was obviously affecting him, too.

"Let's get out of here," I told him, standing up.

He nodded and lifted Scott. I followed as he ran out of the room and out of the club.

Sammy and Stiles were still outside but Isaac and Erica had disappeared.

"Let's get him to my Jeep-"

Derek interrupted Stiles, "No. I'm taking him to Deaton's and it's faster if I run."

He looked at me, as if asking for my permission.

I nodded and he took off, disappearing through the woods.


	41. Party Guessed - Part One

**Reviews:**

 **HollandChristian15: That mean a lot to us. As for Rae and Isaac, we'll see… -Mod S**

 **Starr Hale: I sometimes think of what our characters are doing when I watch the show lol. - Mod S**

 **Stardustmel: Thank you so much for the review! We love long reviews and Sammy does kind of remind me of Brooke! As for Scott and Sammy, you're not the only one who ships them. -Mod S (And we're talking about the readers. Us, authors, aren't gonna reveal who we ship. Hehe - Mod A.)**

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Stiles sped to the animal clinic and he hadn't even parked before Rae and I were opening our doors.

We raced into the clinic and found Dr. Deaton, Derek, and a passed out Scott on a table in the back.

I don't think I've ever seen Scott hurt like this before. When we were kids, he would occasionally scrape his knee because he would always do something stupid. I would always yell at him for doing something stupid. I still don't think that part has changed, though. I seriously hope he was okay. Scott didn't deserve this.

"Thank you," Derek was saying, interrupting my thoughts.

Deaton nodded at him, smiled at the rest of us in assurance and left the room.

"Is he okay?" I asked Derek.

He nodded.

"Are sure?"

He nodded again.

"Positive?"

"Yes, I am positively sure," Derek rolled his eyes. "Ask me again and I will rip you to shreds."

"Wow, Mr. Hale that was so kind of you! Great role model," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," he glared. "My father went by Mr. Hale."

"Yeah, but he's dead…" I babbled. My eyes widened after I realized what I said. "And you're not, which means you're here with us, instead of hell!"

"Uh… Sammy?" Stiles warned.

I realized what I said and to be honest, I was too scared to do anything. After the whole supernatural drama started, I've been saying whatever comes to my mind out loud lately. I never realized how bad it was.

"Samantha," Derek glared. "Shut up."

"Stop talking to me like that! Plus, I go by Sam or Sammy! I thought that would've gotten through your small brain but I guess not," I defended myself. "Maybe if you started to smile more and not mope around, I wouldn't have babbled like that! You should seriously stop frowning! Did you know it takes about forty-three muscles to frown? Maybe if you stopped frowning, you'd put those muscles to use and you'd actually start to win fights-" Stiles quickly covered my mouth with his hand, in an attempt to stop me from talking.

Derek gave me a death glare and was about to lunge at me, when Rae stopped him.

"She's just nervous about Scott!" Rae defended me, saving my ass. "They've been friends for a long time and she just talks more than usual when she's nervous."

"You're not gonna kill me, right?" I asked after Stiles let go.

"I'm considering it," he said. "I can't decide who's more annoying, you or your brother."

"Don't worry. I wonder about that, too," I let out a smile.

At that moment, Deaton came into the room. "Stiles, Sammy, Rae. You three should go home, you need to go to school."

"He's my little brother and I'm staying," Rae protested.

"Scott's my friend and I'm staying, too!" I said.

Stiles nodded his head in agreement

"All of you, go home. He'll be fine," Derek said, in a no-nonsense tone.

"Couldn't you say that nicely? You're even more grumpy than that famous Grumpy Cat!" I fired back.

"Does she ever shut up?" Derek asked Rae and Stiles.

"Today is a good day for her," Rae smiled. "But, yeah, we'll go home. There's not really much use for us, anyway."

"Yeah," I said. "I-I guess I'll go home. Just tell Scott to call me once he wakes up."

|| Teen Wolf ||

The next day after school, I headed over to Stiles' room because he said that he needed my help investigating.

"You better make this fast, Stiles!" I said. "I have to go shopping with Lydia and Rae after this, which is gonna take about three to four hours, then head over to Allison's to get ready, and after that, go to Lydia's party."

"Stop being such a girl and help me!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're my investigating partner."

"True, that," I sat next to him, looking at the 2006 yearbook, trying to find connections with the murders.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Dad asked, standing in the doorway.

"Homework," Stiles and I said at the same time.

We grinned at each other. Our twinception was working again.

Dad smiled and walked away, but he came back. "It's spring break!" Stiles and I looked guiltily at each other. "What do you think you two are doing?!"

"Satisfying our own curiosity," Stiles answered.

Dad reached over and closed the yearbook, "They brought Harris in for questioning this morning."

"And?!" I asked.

"They're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders," Dad said.

"For all of them?" I asked.

"Enough of them."

"With what proof?" Stiles asked.

"You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car."

"W - that's not enough!" I said.

"The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."

"Wait, what quote?" Stiles questioned.

"Something about imagination and knowledge," Dad said.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah. We saw the same car parked outside the rave," Stiles said.

"That means you guys are witnesses. You're gonna have to give a statement."

"But, what about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean, what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence," Dad said.

"No, that's not enough!" Stiles and I yelled out at the same time.

"I thought you hated this guy!" Dad said. "Samster, you were just complaining to me the other week that he wouldn't round up your 97.5% because you didn't bubble in your answers all the way in completely!"

"Okay, I was frustrated at him in that moment but I don't hate him. He hates me and Stiles. And, you know, if he'd killed them all, then yeah, lock the psycho up. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing," I said and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Dad said. "You don't have to solve this for me."

"Well," Stiles sighed, leaning back in his chair. "We have to do something!"

Dad looked down at the yearbook, in thought, and frowned at what he saw.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Look at the swim team," Dad ordered.

We looked down and saw that the swim team contained all the people that were killed. Then I looked lower…

"Dad, the coach…" Stiles started.

"Is Addie's dad," I finished for him.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Sammy, Lydia, and I were at Macy's, shopping for dresses for Lydia's birthday party. I didn't want to come at first because I thought it would be awkward with Lydia, what with me sleeping with her ex and all, but Sammy told me that Lydia was fine with it.

"What about this one?" Lydia asked, pulling out a sparkly brown dress.

"I thought we already established the fact that brown isn't your color in the eighth grade," Sammy laughed.

"Ooh," Lydia said. "You're right. I remember that hideous brown dress I wore to my middle school graduation party!"

"Oh my goodness!" Sammy exclaimed. "That party was terrible! Remember when Noah broke his arm and I had to help him until the ambulance came?"

"Okay, I have to admit that guy was pretty cute. I remember thinking that you were so lucky when you were helping him."

"To be honest, I was kind of enjoying it then!" Sammy laughed. "In all honesty, it's kind of karma for you because I was actually pretty jealous of you and Will working together on that science project in sixth grade."

"I remember I had to do all the work for that!" Lydia smiled. "I think he moved to Ohio in eighth grade. I wonder what he's doing now."

I shifted uneasily.

I never realized how much I'd missed out on when I'd stopped being Sammy's friend. Lydia and Sammy did almost everything together. I was too busy having a stick up my ass because I was bitter and jealous of their perfect lives. I know that Sam and I are friends again, but I don't think we're ever going to be the way we were when we were little. I don't think anybody could replace Lydia as her best friend. Not even Allison. And it's all my fault.

Had I not pushed her away - even bullying her at one point - it'd be us talking about whoever the hell Noah and Will were.

"Do you have any 'cute boy' stories, Rae?" Sammy asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Not really. Most of them are terrible," I frowned. "I've never even had a real boyfriend. The only time a cute boy talks to me is if they're trying to sleep with me. But that's okay. I wouldn't want to fall in love, anyway. Love sucks; it always ends."

"Yeah," Lydia said, not really agreeing with me, but saying she understood.

"By the way, I'm so sorry for sleeping with Jackson," I apologized. "If I could go back, I wouldn't have done it."

"I accept," she smiled. "He's a jerk, anyway. I hate him."

It didn't seem like she meant it, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong. Her love life was not my business, I was barely her friend. Though, I really hope Sammy will eventually tell Lydia the truth about what a monster Jackson is - hah! - _literally_ and figuratively.

"I wonder what goes on in their minds," Sammy said, changing the subject. "Most of them are so clueless and stupid."

"I don't think anything goes on in their minds," I laughed.

"You know, that actually reminds me of the paper she wrote in sixth grade!" Lydia laughed.

"What did she write about?" I asked.

"Our essay prompt was to come up with our own peaceful society," Lydia explained. "And Sammy wrote about how she was going to make all of the boys live underground while the girls ruled and the only purpose boys had in society was to help with breeding."

"Oh my god, Sam!" I laughed. "That's amazing."

"Mr. Jones asked me how locking boys up was going to create a peaceful society and I said "Have you read a history book?"," Sammy laughed.

"That is so true!" I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Sammy exclaimed. "I found the perfect dresses for you guys!"

She pulled out a tight gray dress and a dark red one with a scalloped neckline.

"Sammy, you are a genius!" Lydia exclaimed, taking the gray dress from her.

"This dress is _so_ me!" I smiled, holding mine up to see in the mirror.

Lydia picked up another blue dress. "Ooh, I can change into this one halfway through!"

"You are so extra," I laughed, rolling my eyes at her.

"That, I am," she laughed. "Now we just have to find Sammy a dress."

"Haha! Good luck finding a dress for _me_ ," she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Sams!" Lydia said. "You're gorgeous and we're gonna find you a dress."

I scanned the aisles for cute dresses for Sam to wear and found a super cute black body-con dress.

"Here," I said, pulling out the dress. "Wear this."

"It would look amazing on you!" Lydia agreed.

Maybe I couldn't replace Lydia as her best friend, but I was thankful for being friends with her again. It felt nice to have moments like these.

ADELINE LAHEY

I was sweating like heck. Too many layers.

"See ya, Addie," Rae waved.

"Have fun at Lydia's party!" I told her and Scott, gripping Teddy in my arms.

Scott smiled at me and shut the door behind him.

"It's go time, Teddy."

I quickly sat Teddy down on the sofa. Like a ninja, I shed my pink unicorn hoodie which revealed the complete black ensemble underneath. If I was going to act like a ninja, I had to dress the part.

I quickly grabbed Teddy and ran out of the house, towards Stiles' Jeep. When Rae and Scott opened their doors, I opened the trunk, so they wouldn't hear the noise.

My eyes widened when I saw the huge present in the trunk, but I quickly squeezed in and when I heard the passenger door shut, I shut the trunk.

While Scott, Stiles, Sammy and Rae conversed, I whispered to Teddy, "Our first party, Teddy! Are you excited?"

" _Uh, duh!"_

If only we knew what was in store for us…


	42. Party Guessed - Part Two

**Guest: We actually love long reviews! And yeah, I totally agree with everything you're saying -R**

 **stardustmel: Yeah, it's not really Rae's fault that she's like that. Derek and Sammy are adorable. Addie is extra, in a good/funny way. I think all that stuff will be happening either at the end of this season or the beginning of the next. Thank you for the review! -R**

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

When we got out of the car, Stiles quickly grabbed the _humongous_ gift out of his trunk and ran up to Lydia's door.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I asked, looking up and down the deserted road.

"Maybe they're late?" Sammy suggested.

Stiles had knocked and was still waiting when we joined him in front of the door. And I realized something, looking at his present.

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Hey, Stiles, my good buddy-"

Stiles gave me a look. "No, I'm not saying that my gift is from both of us."

 _Damn._

"C'mon, _please?!"_ I begged. "I completely forgot to get her something."

"Well, that's not my fault, you idio-" Lydia swung open her door and Stiles' face glowed. "Hey! Happy Birthday! Yeah! Coming in." He tried getting through the door but soon discovered his present was too big to fit through the doorway. "Oh, whoa. Can't. Okay."

The rest of us tried to hold in our laughter at his attempts to get the present through the door. Lydia just watched him without saying anything, an exasperated look on her face.

"You know, you don't - can you just grab that side, maybe?" he asked her.

She kept staring at him.

Laughing, I shoved him from behind. Fortunately, his present went through the doorway. Unfortunately (for him, at least), he landed face-first on top of the present.

"Don't forget to try the punch," Lydia smiled, walking away.

After Stiles had placed his present on the ground next to the gift table (the present was too big to put on the actual table), the four of us walked down the hall.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked.

"No. Seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found."

"I'm still kind of not sure _what_ exactly we found," I said.

"I figured out it has something to do with water," Stiles said. "You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool."

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?" Scott asked.

"Hated the swim team," Stiles corrected as we went through the back doors, outside to the - ironically - pool-area. "Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?"

When we spotted Allison, she approached us. "Uh, Jackson's not here," Allison said.

"Yeah, no one's here," I said, looking around.

"I guess we're just early," Scott said.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob," Stiles said.

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison said.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years," Scott shrugged.

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet," Stiles defended.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, you keep thinking that."

Cue squinty glare.

"We don't owe her a party," Scott said.

"Lydia may come off as cold as first, but she is one of the best friends a person could ever ask her!" Sammy glared at Scott. "She deserves a chance to get back to normal."

"Normal?"

"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us."

We all turned to see Lydia sadly looking down at the pool.

"We've got to do something!" Sammy looked at Lydia sadly. She turned to us. "I haven't exactly been the perfect friend lately and I just want her to be happy."

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here," Scott said, pulling his cell phone out.

Sammy smiled at him.

"Ooh, and I know a guy from Lake Ridge," I supplied, taking my phone out.

Scott gave me a disapproving look. He knew how I knew people from Lake Ridge, the high school that was another town down. But he didn't comment.

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going," Stiles grinned.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

"Drag queens?" I grinned at him.

"Drag queens," he grinned back.

"You guys are amazing!" Sammy smiled. "Let's get this party started! I can finally use my 'Party List'!"

"Let me see that!" I snatched the list from her. I skimmed through the list and almost laughed at how boring the questions were. One of them was about Columbus Day. "Sam, weren't you popular? Honestly, how did you even _become_ popular?"

"Haha, you're so funny!" she rolled her eyes and took the party list with her, storming off to Lydia.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Within twenty minutes, the party was in full swing.

Rae had disappeared a few minutes ago and Allison was avoiding Scott for apparently snapping at her at the rave.

So Stiles, Scott, and I were the only ones left.

"Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott frowned.

"Because you're the guy. It's, like, what we do."

I put my arm around Stiles, proudly, "I taught him everything he knows."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Scott protested.

"Then you should definitely apologize," I crossed my arms. "See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong."

"I'm not apologizing."

"Ugh, Scott!" I said. "Allison is being way too nice on you! I mean, if _I_ were her, I would march right up to you and convince you that you're wrong and if it fails, you'd regret not apologizing to me anyways!" I smiled.

"How lovely!" Scott rolled his eyes playfully.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked.

"Probably. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nutjob. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face."

Scott suddenly stood up. "Don't stab yourself in the face."

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here."

I grabbed Stiles' arm out of instinct, "C-Can one of you guys just stay close to me while he's here?"

Stiles gave me a comforting smile.

"Of course," Scott said.

ADELINE LAHEY

When Stiles was getting the present out, I hid my face so all he could see was black.

When he shut the trunk, I watched as all of them went to the front door. And I started giggling when Stiles realized he couldn't get his present through the door. My laughter grew when I saw Rae push him through the doorway.

After they closed the door, I climbed over the seats and to the driver's side door. I unlocked it and let myself out, Teddy still in my arms.

I went up to the door and tried the doorknob. Lucky for me, it was open. I quickly snuck in and quietly closed the door behind me. I saw Scott, Stiles, Rae, and Sammy going down one hallway, so I decided to go down another. This house was a palace!

Though, there weren't as many people as I thought there'd be. I guess teenager parties had less people. I passed a total of four people. I gave them all big smiles, but they just gave me weird looks. I guess it was obvious that I wasn't one of them.

When I turned the corner, I almost bumped into Lydia.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. The other hand was carrying a tray full of round glasses with red liquid in them.

"Lydia! Please don't tell Scott and Rae you saw me! I'm going to be in so much trouble. I just wanted to experience a real high school party," I told her.

"Fine," she smiled at me. "As long as you try some punch," she said, handing me a glass.

"That's all?" I asked, taking the glass from her and hugging her.

"There, there," she said, awkwardly patting my back. "Okay, that's enough."

I let go of her, smiling, and the doorbell rang.

She went to go get it and I continued my exploration of the huge house.

|| Teen Wolf ||

A few minutes later, they were many more people!

I hugged Teddy from the top of the stairs as I watched the people below me. Suddenly, I noticed a familiar figure a little separate from the crowd.

"It's all your fault." Startled, I turned around to see Isaac looming over me, his face morphed into his werewolf form.

I let out a yelp and scurried away from him. "I-Isaac?"

"It was all your fault!" Isaac shouted, "It's because of you Dad is dead. It was because of _you_ Dad abused us!"

"I...I didn't...I didn't mean to," I stuttered, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry means shit to me!" He snapped, "Sorry doesn't suddenly fix everything. Sorry, doesn't turn back time to stop Dad's abuse. Sorry doesn't bring back Mom and Camden." He stopped his rant and looked down at me with a glare. "Look at you. You're pathetic. You may say that you're 14, but have you seen yourself? Acting like a 7-year-old all the time. You've always been a burden to me, you know that? You're a burden to everyone."

"Why...why are being so mean?" I whimpered, a few tears slipping from the corners of my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Isaac let out a laugh. His face turned back to normal, but the sneer was still on his face. "I hate you."

I shook my head in denial, "No...That's not true. That can't be." I quickly grabbed Teddy-who had fallen out of my arms-and darted down the stairs. But no matter where I went, I couldn't escape him.

"Face it, Addie. It's true," Isaac snarled, "Why'd you think I left then, huh? I could've easily taken you with me, but I didn't. I left you there with Dad."

"No…" I muttered, maneuvering around the bunch of people at Lydia's party. "No...You're lying."

"Accept it, Addie."

"No!" Just as I shouted that, I collided into a tall figure.

"Woah, there," The figure gripped my forearms to keep me from falling to the figure. "Wait, Addie?"

I looked up and felt relief wash over me when I recognized the figure, "Scott!"

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as I hugged him tightly, "Hold on, are you crying? What's wrong?"

I pulled my face away from Scott's shirt and looked around. I scanned the crowd for my brother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"It's nothing," I mumbled, hugging Scott again, "Nothing at all…"

RAEGAN MCCALL

Stiles, Sammy, and Scott were in a deep discussion about Jackson, when I got a text.

' _From Sebastian: Where u at? I'm in the kitchen.'_

I quickly excused myself, though no one was paying attention. I grabbed a glass of punch from Lydia and made my way to the kitchen.

When I found the guy with the medium length brown hair and steel blue eyes leaning against the fridge, I made my way over to him.

He put his heavy arm around my shoulder, grinning lazily at me.

"Thanks for bringing in the cavalry," I smiled, looking around at his equally as beefy football player friends. One of whom was going at it, upside down on the beer keg, with the others cheering him on.

"When was the last time I saw you, Raegan?" Sebastian asked me.

"Daniel Summer's party last April," I answered automatically, remembering the last party I went to.

"So it's been a while," he smiled charmingly. "What? You don't party anymore?"

"No, not really," I answered. "I'm only at this one because it's my friend's birthday party. Speaking of," I said as I watched Lydia come into the room, offering everyone a glass of punch. When she reached us, I took another one but Seb declined, opting for a beer.

"So we had a lot of fun the last time we saw each other," he prompted.

"Did we?" I teased, drinking the punch. I certainly had not, I never do.

"Would you care for me to remind you?"

"Sorry, Seb. I don't do more than a _one_ night stand. Wouldn't want to get attached."

"Such a heartbreaker," he teased.

Smiling, I removed his arm from my shoulder and went to go find my friends.

I was passing through the foyer when I heard a voice that stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Raegan, Raegan, Raegan," he tsked. "What a disappointment."

I turned around to see my dad on the stairs, a hand on the railing. He was wearing what I had last seen him in, a freshly pressed suit and tie. Though his eyes were bloodshot. The way they always were in my memories.

"Man, I must be _really_ hammered," I said. "What did Lydia put in those drinks?"

" _Such_ a disappointment," he repeated.

I closed my eyes and put my hands to my temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"You know, no matter how much you try, you'll always be a _scared, pathetic, little girl_ ," with each word he stepped down a stair until he was standing right in front of me, forcing me to look up at him.

"Stop it," I whispered.

Trina, the girl that had made slut jokes about me at that party, walked past, giving me a weird look. But I ignored her and she walked away.

"Your mom did a horrible job of raising you. Look at you," he pointed. "Such a whore."

I squeezed my hands into fists at my sides, my knuckles turning white. "Maybe if you had been in my life, hadn't cheated on my mom, I wouldn't be like this," I said. The calm in my voice going against the tension in my body.

"With or without me, you'll always be a _dumb, little slut_ ," he hissed. "You're worthless!"

"You wanna see a slut?" I fumed. "I'll show you a slut." Walking past him, I made my way back to the kitchen. I walked up to Sebastian, who was laughing with some friends, and pulled on his arm. He gladly complied, silently letting me pull him up the stairs. I saw that my dad, thankfully, was gone.

I pulled Sebastian into the closest room, a bathroom.

Slamming the door behind me, I leaned him against the counter and started angrily making out with him.

When I pulled his shirt off, I saw my dad's reflection in the mirror.

"Look at you," he crossed his arms. "Doing what you know best. What you _only_ know."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, slamming my fist into his reflection.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Several glasses of punch later, I was feeling weird.

I looked around to see everyone else acting weird, too.

"Hey, is it just me, or did someone spike the punch?" I frowned at my glass.

"Hey! That's a good thing," Stiles grinned, then frowned when he saw the odd look on Scott's face. "You feeling okay?"

Scott shook his head. "It's not the moon. It's different."

"I'm going to go look for Rae and ask if the punch is weird," I said.

They nodded and I started looking around for Rae.

"Rae?!" I called, walking through the weirdos. "Does anybody know where Rae is?"

"I just saw her," a voice said to my left.

I turned to see Trina Mendes, a girl from my school, looking back at me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"The crazy bitch was in the foyer, talking to herself."

 _Talking to herself?_

I was making my way to the foyer until another voice stopped me.

"Sammy?" the voice said.

The voice sounded familiar. I felt safe when I heard it. It felt like home.

It was my mom's voice.

"Mommy?" I turned around to see her, tears of joy were forming in my eyes. "Is it really you?"

It's been awhile since I'd seen her or even said the word 'mommy'. She looked exactly like Stiles, but she had the same eyes as me. Dad was right about that one.

"Yes, it's really me," she said.

An overwhelming feeling of happiness washed over me. Real happiness that doesn't go away after a few minutes. The kind that makes you forget about all the cruel things in the world. It was something I haven't felt in a while. I was about hug her, but she stopped me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped, shoving me away.

The smile fell from my face and the tears of joy I had were being replaced with tears of rejection.

"I was going to hug you. I just haven't seen you in so long and I just… I just miss you," I said.

"Well…" she said. "I don't miss you. I don't miss failures."

"I-I'm trying to make you proud, Mom!" I tried my best to not cry. "I just want to be good enough for you."

"Don't call me Mom!" she sneered. "Do you know how much pain you've caused me? How much pain you've caused your father? Do you know how much money he wasted on you? To pay for therapy and your anti-depressants last year?"

"What I went through last year was bad. I-I get that but I've put it past me. He's not paying for that stuff anymore. I've got it all under control!"

"Control?" she let out a dark laugh. "Everyone you know is starting to see cracks in your perfect imagine. Nobody likes a girl who's not perfect. If you don't do a better job at keeping the perfect image up, everybody you know and care about is going to leave you. How can they love you when your own mother doesn't even love you?"

"I-I'm trying, but every time I try, it just falls apart!" I quivered my lip, trying my best not to cry.

"Try harder," she sneered. "Stop trying to act innocent. You know what you did."

"W-what did I do?"

"You killed me and you're killing everybody around you. You caused trouble for your father, you ignored your brother last year, you set up your best friend with a monster and you're causing her so much pain, and you left Isaac all alone. You deserved the way you were treated by Jackson and Isaac."

"S-stop it!" I sobbed. "This isn't real!"

"IT IS REAL!" Mom shouted. "YOU'RE A BURDEN TO EVERYONE!"

Sobs racked my body and I just wanted it to stop.

I wanted everything to stop.

I shut my eyes closed and dug my nails into my palms as harshly as I could.

"Whatever you're seeing, Sammy, it isn't real," I heard a voice say. It was Scott's.

I opened my eyes and saw that my mom was gone.

"I had a hallucination with Allison in it. It's not real," he assured. "Are you okay?"

"No. I-I don't know," I sniffed, wiping away my tears.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down on the ground to face me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I don't know how I had ended up there.

"I saw my mom and she just said some things," I said. "It's not that big of a deal. It's fake."

He was about to say something but he frowned.

"What happened to your hands?" he said. "Why are they bleeding?"

My eyes widened. I didn't realize how harshly I did it this time.

"Nothing!" I said. "It's nothing. Can we just talk about it later?!"

"Sammy, how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's going on with you?" Scott said. "I won't judge you."

"I know," I said. "I just….I just need the perfect timing to tell you."

"Good," he smiled, helping me up. "Let's go find the others"

RAEGAN MCCALL

After Sebastian had helped me clean up and bandage my hand, I quickly apologized to him and went to go find my friends again.

I finally found Sammy, Scott, Addie (what?), and an incoherent Stiles by the pool.

"Guys, something really weird is going on," I said, looking around at all the people around us that were acting high off their asses - including Stiles.

"Yes, we know," Scott said, shaking Stiles and putting a bottle of water in his face. "Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles."

A blonde girl popped up from behind the pillar Stiles was leaning on. I recognized her from my history class, her name was Macy.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it."

"You can do better?" Scott asked her.

"I can do best, boy." She dunked Stiles' head into the pool and pulled him back up. "Whoo! How do you feel?" she asked a now coherent Stiles.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl," Stiles said.

"He's sober," Macy smiled, walking away.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Hey, I can't find Lydia," Stiles said. "And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out."

"I can see that," Scott replied, eyeing the idiots jumping into the pool with clothes and shoes on.

"What the hell do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta-"

The sound of a guy yelling cut Scott off.

"I can't swim!" Matt screamed as some guys threatened to push him into the pool. "No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim!" They pushed him into the pool and he flailed around. "I can't- I can't-" I think he was having a panic attack.

Thankfully, Jackson pulled him out of the water. Everyone around the pool had gone quiet, staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Matt yelled.

Everyone continued to quietly watch him.

Matt slowly walked away. As he passed through Scott and Stiles he gave them weird looks.

And then we heard sirens.

"The cops are here. Party's over!" some kid yelled.

Everyone went berserk, running in different directions.

|| Teen Wolf ||

While Sammy and Stiles were talking to their dad, Scott, Addie, and I wandered away.

"So Addie, sneaking out?" Scott asked Addie.

She looked guilty, "Am I in trouble?"

"I can't believe you snuck out," I said in stern tone, before a grin covered my face. "That's my girl!"

"Rae," Scott shook his head. But before he could finish his lecture, he froze.

Addie and I turned to see what he was looking at and saw the kanima. More importantly, who the kanima's tail was wrapped around. Who it was protecting.

Matt.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **By the way, Macy and Trina are minor recurring characters. Trina is Contributor T's character and she is played by Selena Gomez. And Macy is Contributor M's character and she is played by Ashley Benson. Also, the Sebastian in this chapter I imagined as Sebastian Stan (kind of obsessed with him right now). Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Mod R**


	43. Fury - Part One

dreamin-in-neverland: Yup, it'll all happen soon enough. Thanks for commenting! -R

Guest 1: Thank you, that means so much to us! -R

Guest 2: We love long rants! And yes, I see where you're coming from. Isaac is also one of my favorite characters and I'm so sad he won't be returning for the end of Teen Wolf :( -R

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"So this kid's the real killer?" Dad asked us, looking at Matt's yearbook picture.

All of us - Dad, Scott, Stiles, Rae, Addie, and I - were gathered in Stiles' room, explaining everything to Dad.

"Yeah," Stiles answered him.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Dad, come on," I said. "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class," Dad crossed his arms.

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked, sarcastically.

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything."

"H-"

Dad interrupted Stiles, "Scott, Rae, do you believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us," Scott said.

"We know it's Matt," Rae nodded.

"Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him," Stiles told Dad.

"All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Dad questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years." Stiles sighed, "Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Dad asked.

"We need to look at the evidence," Scott said.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work!" Dad exclaimed.

"Trust me, they'll let you in," Stiles told him.

"Trust you?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Trust - trust Scott?"

"Scott, I trust," Dad nodded.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"It's two in the morning," the deputy said, disbelievingly.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important," Dad pleaded.

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles whispered to us as Dad and the deputy talked.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson, except for one, you remember?"

"The pregnant girl!" Rae's eyes widened.

"Jessica," I nodded.

"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him," Stiles told us.

"Thank you," Dad told the deputy, having convinced her. "Let's go," he told us.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"I don't know, guys. I mean, look at this," Dad showed us a paper. "There was a six-car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed."

"All right, just keep going," Stiles said. "Look, he had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."

"Oh, hold on, stop!" Scott pointed to the camera, "Did you see that? Scroll back."

Stiles scrolled back and exclaimed, "That's him! That's Matt!"

Rae, Addie, and I went to look.

"All I see is the back of someone's head," Dad frowned.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird," Stiles said.

"Are you crazy?" Dad exasperated.

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions," I winced. "Literally."

"I'm wearing one right now," Rae laughed.

"Okay, can we scroll forward?" Scott asked. "There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras."

They scrolled through the cameras.

"Right there! Stop, stop! See, there he is again," Stiles said.

"You mean there's the back of his head again," Dad rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone," Stiles squinted.

Scott looked closer. "He's talking to my mom."

Scott and Rae looked at each other.

Scott pulled his phone out and dialed Ms. McCall's number, putting it on speaker.

When she picked up, he asked, "Mom, I need to know if you've seen this guy."

"Scott," she sighed. "You know how many people I deal with in a day?"

"This one's sixteen, he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager."

"Yeah, he looks evil," Rae said into the phone.

"Raegan, I already talked to the police about this."

"Okay, Mom, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you," Scott quickly took a picture of Matt's yearbook photo and sent it. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah," she said after a moment.

"Do you recognize him? Do you remember him?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on?"

"It's - it's nothing, Mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go," Scott hung up the phone.

"We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site," Dad said.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave," I nodded.

"Actually, four," Dad said, frowning at a piece of paper. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Stiles asked.

Dad looked at him, "A couple hours before you got there."

"All right, Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, Sammy, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here," Dad ordered.

"On it," Stiles and I said, heading out into the hall.

We made our way to the front of the station to find it completely empty.

"Hello?" I called.

Stiles and I looked behind the front desk and found the deputy that had let us in.

Mauled and bloody.

And her gun was missing.

Stiles and I were quietly backing away, when we ran into someone.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"She's on her way here," Scott says, hanging up the phone. "Sheriff?"

When we heard his confused tone, Addie and I turned from where we was examining the bookshelf and saw Sheriff Stilinski and Scott looking towards the doorway.

At Sammy and Stiles.

Who were being held at gunpoint by Matt.

"Matt? It's Matt, right?" Sheriff asked, putting his hands up in surrender. "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

Addie whimpered from next to me, hugging my arm.

"You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are," Matt said, sardonically.

"I know you don't wanna hurt people."

Maybe there was a way I could take the gun from him…

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people," Matt said. "You six weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing-"

Scott's hand froze in his pocket and he brought it out.

"That- that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone," he said, motioning towards the door. When no one moved, he yelled, "Now!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Tighter," Matt said, pointing the gun at Stiles and Sheriff, who was handcuffed to the cell wall.

"Do what he says, Stiles," Sheriff nodded.

Stiles sighed and tightened the handcuff.

After Matt led us away from the cell room, we all doubletake when we pass a hallway that's littered with bloody deputy bodies.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott asks, angrily.

Matt lowered his gun to answer him and I took that as my chance. I quickly reached for the gun, but jerked away when claws scratched the length of my arm.

"No," Matt says, answering Scott's question. "That's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it."

We all turned to see Jackson in half-kanima form, with his eyes yellow and slitted and his face and arms green and scaly.

He watched me as I sank to my knees, then fell face-first into the carpeted floor. He then stalked away.

"Anyone try anything like that again, that's what's happening," Matt laughed. "Scott, pick her up and put her in one of the cells."

ADELINE LAHEY

"Deleted," Stiles says, looking up from his dad's laptop. "And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad and Rae, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima."

Before Matt could say anything, we heard the sound of a car pull up into the police station parking lot.

"Sounds like your mom's here, McCall," Matt smiled.

But it wasn't a good kind of smile, it was a scary one.

"Matt, don't do this," Scott begged. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

"If you don't move now, I'm gonna kill your sister first, and then your mom. And then little Adeline," he turned to look at me and I shrunk away, hiding behind Sammy, who was glaring at Matt.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Open it," Matt told Scott.

"Please."

"Open. The. Door."

Scott sighed and slowly opened the door to reveal…

Derek!

We were saved!

"Oh, thank God," Scott exhaled.

But Derek didn't say anything; he had a weird look on his face. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor, revealing Jackson.

I screamed and Jackson cut me, too. I fell, limply, next to Derek.

Matt bent down to look at Derek.

"This is the one controlling him?" Derek asked, baffled. "This kid?"

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right," Matt stood up, grinning. "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles and Sammy. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal," Stiles sassed.

In response, Jackson cut him in the neck.

"You bitch," Stiles mumbled, before tumbling down onto Derek.

"Get him off of me," Derek glared at Matt.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek," Matt laughed. "I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth," Derek threatened. "Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch," Stiles said into Derek's shirt.

Then we heard another car pull into the parking lot.

"Is that her?" Matt smiled. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Sammy said.

Matt suddenly pulled on Sammy and held the gun up to her head. "This work better for ya?"

"No," Stiles and I yelled from the ground.

"Matt, please don't do this! L-Let's talk about it first!" Sammy let out a cry.

"You know what, Sammy? It would be a shame if I killed you," he sneered.

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott yelled.

"Then do what I tell you to."

"Okay. All right. Stop!"

Matt let go of Sammy and she rushed to Scott's side.

"You, take 'em in there," Matt told Jackson, looking down at the three of us. "You two," he looked at Scott and Sammy, "-with me.

RAEGAN MCCALL

After Scott had locked me in the cell, thankfully propped up against the wall, Sheriff and I listened for any noises than could tell us what was going on.

It was completely silent for at least half an hour - until we heard a gunshot and screaming.

My mom's screaming.

I felt my blood run cold.

"Stiles! Sammy! What happened?!" Sheriff shouted.

No one answered and a few minutes later, Mom, Scott, Sammy, and Matt came into the room.

When my mom saw me, she could barely restrain herself from running to my cell door.

"Raegan, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm fine - but your brother-" she whimpered and I turned to see that Scott had been shot in the abdomen.

Matt locked Mom into the cell next to me and I sighed a breath of relief. I knew he was a werewolf and would heal. Mom, on the other hand…

"Please, he needs to see a doctor," Mom pleaded.

"You think so?" Matt said, laughing, obviously knowing Scott's secret.

"Hey, hey, you listen to me!" Sheriff yelled.

"It's all right. I'm okay," Scott reassured from the ground.

"No, honey, you're not okay," Mom cried.

"It doesn't hurt, Mom," he said, trying to calm her down.

"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay?" she insisted. "Please, let me - let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding."

My heart broke for her. I really wanted to tell her the truth, to calm her. But that would endanger her.

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt snickered.

God, I fucking hate his guts.

"Please. Let me just take a quick look. I-"

"Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head!"

"Okay. Okay."

"Back to the front, McCall," Matt said, pointing his gun at the door. When no one moved, he mockingly said, "After you."

Sammy, Scott, and Matt left.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

When Matt led us back to Dad's office (where Jackson had now moved Stiles, Derek, and Addie), Scott said, "The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?"

"You-you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I-I want the book."

"What- What book?" I asked, even though I knew damn-well which book he was talking about.

"The beastiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?" Scott asked.

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Stiles asked from the ground.

"To this," Matt lifted his shirt, showing us the green, scaly skin.


	44. Fury - Part Two

ADELINE LAHEY

After everyone left, there was an awkward silence for a while.

Until Stiles broke it, "Hey. You know what's happening to Matt?"

"I know the book's not gonna help him," Derek told him. "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Universe balances things out. Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" I asked.

"And killing people himself," Derek nodded.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?" Stiles frowned.

Derek nodded. "Balance."

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?"

"Yep."

Oh, no.

"All right, so what do we do? Do we just - do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

"Wha - oh, what are you doing?" Stiles grimaced as Derek stuck his claws into his leg, blood oozing out.

"Ew," I wrinkled my nose, looking away.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"You know, I- I feel sorry for you, McCall," Matt said. "'Cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die."

"Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?" I realized.

"He shouldn't have let them drink," Matt muttered to himself.

"What - who - Matt, what do you mean?" Scott straightened.

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What, who was drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot! I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're seventeen, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?" I frowned.

"He had this first edition Spiderman, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then - and then Bennett goes in and-"

"Bennett? What - the hunter?" Scott asks.

Matt continues, "And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in," I whispered, feeling a tiny ounce of pity for Matt.

"I- I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I- I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says, "You tell no one! This, this is your fault! What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!"

"And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I- I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he said at Scott's blank look.

"Was - was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott asked cluelessly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. You think he'd know better.

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead.

"So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture - And Jackson would take their life."

"Matt, I get it. I get that what you went through was traumatic and terrible, but you can't kill people because of it!" I shot back. "Almost everyone in this station has had a rough childhood, but you don't see us murdering people! You can still heal from what you went through!"

I was unsure of where my confidence was suddenly coming from. Maybe it was because I didn't want to spend the last few minutes of my life being insecure and pathetic? Or maybe it was because I was trying to protect myself from him. It was probably the second reason. I read somewhere that our natural instinct is to protect ourselves from danger.

Suddenly the lights flickered off and an alarm started blaring.

"What is this?" Matt panicked. "What is this? What's happening? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Scott said, pulling my arm and bringing me close to him. We were holding on to each other for dear life.

Hundreds of bullets began to pierce through the window.

Matt lunged for cover and Scott pulled me to hide behind a desk.

When the gunfire stopped there was a terrifying silence.

Then something was thrown into the room. It exploded and the room was instantly filled with smoke.

Smoke grenade.

Scott grabbed my hand and we ran through the doorway to find Jackson. Scott threw him into the smoke-filled room and we ran until we found Stiles, Derek, and Addie where we had left them.

"Take them!" Derek yelled, motioning towards Stiles and Addie. "Go!"

Scott pulled Stiles up and led him out the door and I carried Addie's little body easily, following after him.

"Behind you!" Scott yelled to me.

I looked behind me and saw Jackson.

I quickly closed the door, which he broke down, and shut the next door behind me. He broke down that one too and this went on for a few more times until we came to a dead end. Scott and I nervously watched the door, waiting for him to break this one down.

But thankfully, he didn't.

We laid Stiles and Addie down against the far wall.

"Don't move," Scott said. When Stiles gave him a look, he rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

Scott and I hurried from the room and were running down a dark corridor when we nearly ran smack into Allison.

"Oh, sh - Allison," Scott come to a halt, his eyes widened.

"Where's Derek?" she asked, emotionlessly. And I noticed the crossbow in her arms.

"Allison?" I frowned.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way."

"Allison," Scott protested.

"Where is he?" she repeated, bringing the crossbow down.

What the hell's gotten into her?

"Allie…" I said. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"What happened?" Scott asked in a soft tone, seemingly not minding the crossbow aimed directly at his face.

"You two need to stay away from me right now. I need to go. Just stay out of my way," she said, her voice cracking, and running down the corridor we had just come from.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"AHH!" Sheriff screamed as he tried pulling his hand out of the handcuff.

The feeling had come back to my arms but not my legs yet, so I was able to drag myself to the bars of the cell.

"Come on, come on, come on," Mom chanted. "Come on, come on, come on!"

When he finally got out, Mom and I cheered. But the victory was short-lived, because Matt barged into the room and hit Stilinski in the head with his gun. Mom screamed as Stilinski fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?" Mom pleaded.

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt bellowed.

When we heard a growling coming from the corner of the room, we turned to see a red-eyed Derek in wolf-form.

"Derek!" I marveled.

He was about to lunge at Matt, when the kanima emerged from the door. Derek and the kanima began to fight and Matt fled the room.

While they fought, I wondered how my mom was taking all this. I desperately wished I was in the same cell as her.

When the kanima threw Derek across the room, his head hit the wall hard and he collapsed down next to my cell.

"C'mon, Derek," I reached for him through the bars. "Get up."

He slowly blinked at me, out of it.

From my mom's cell, I could hear the kanima hissing, toying with her.

Thankfully, before it could get too far, Scott and Sammy burst through the doorway and Scott threw the kanima away from the cell. Sammy ran towards my cell to get out of the way.

"Are you okay? A-Are you hurt?" she panted.

"I'm fine. Sammy, you need to slap Derek awake. I can't reach him," I said.

Her eyes bulged, "Are you crazy?"

"If you don't, Jackson will hurt Scott. You have to!" I exclaimed.

She nodded, wincing.

"Come on, Sammy," she whispered to herself. "You have to do it for Scott. You can do it."

This girl was weird. How hard was it to slap a guy?

She brought her hand up, and smacked it hard against Derek's cheek. He quickly got up and Sammy jumped out of the way.

Derek ran towards the kanima and I heard my mom say, "Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay? Scott?"

Scott was kneeling in front of her cell. He slowly got up, revealing his wolf-form to her.

I heard her gasp.

Oh god. The cat's out of the bag.

"No, no," she cried.

Scott turned and ran out of the room.

ADELINE LAHEY

Stiles had told me to stay and he crawled out of the room a few minutes ago.

I really wish he hadn't left me alone. My heart was beating so fast out of fear.

Someone suddenly burst into the room.

It was Matt.

Oh, no.

He was very angry. The look on his face gave me flashbacks to the times when Daddy had gotten angry.

"You," he seethed, and I couldn't help but let out a whimper. "I can't ever escape Lahey's, can I?"

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

"God, you're such a great actress. Acting like an innocent little girl all the time. Such a baby. But I know the real you. You're just like the rest of them. Evil, manipulative, heartless!" he yelled. By then, tears were streaming down my face. "Vengeance is mine."

Then he shot me and ran out of the room.

* * *

 **Authors' notes:**

 **Man, that ending though. What a cliffhanger! Sorry we haven't been updating lately, but hopefully these back-to-back updates make up for it :)**

 **-Mod R**

 **Like Mod R said, sorry for not updating that much lately. We just started junior year and it's been hell (no wonder why it's the worst year of high school). We'll try our best to update as much as we can. Love you guys and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **-Mod S**

 **Damn these mods work fast. It's only been like 5 hours and they already finished the next chapter. It's probably because we're only 4 chapters away from being done with Season 2. Can't wait for season 3!**

 **-Mod A**


	45. Battlefield - Part One

**HollandChristian15: Yay! Thank you. We're so glad you love this story, and here's a new chapter. - Mod A**

 **Izzy876: Yep! We're back (but only because it's a three-day weekend. It might take us a while to update again...or we're gonna update quickly because we're almost done with season 2 (I'm not really sure yet). - Mod A**

 **Guest: Oh, yeah, I can totally see a Sammy-Isaac BFF relationship. They're both supporting each other, and every so often, Sammy throws in a salty comment about their previous relationship just to annoy Isaac. But the decision-maker for that is Mod S because Sammy is her character. - Mod A**

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was currently in the guidance office. The school thought it was a good idea to get our feelings out about the ' _Matt_ ' incident. The others had gone and now it was my turn. Dad had said this morning that he thought it was a good idea to talk my feelings out with the counselor. But I don't think that was his only reason. I think he was scared that I was going to get bad again.

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful," I told Ms. Morrell.

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" she asked.

Matt was found dead - drowned - in a lake that night. The irony of it all.

"I don't feel sorry for him at all," I said, truthfully.

"Can you feel sorry for the nine-year-old Matt who drowned?"

"Just because some idiots threw him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't mean he has the right to kill people and shoot Adeline. He should've realized that there are loads of ways he could've gotten help. Besides, that's not the only crazy thing he had done. My dad said that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on his computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship," I explained. "He's a total idiot who didn't respect one of my best friend's privacy and he killed loads of people. I get that him drowning was traumatic for him but he had a chance to turn his life around."

"One positive thing came out of this, though. Right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott."

"Have you talked to him since that night?"

"No, not really. I mean, Scott's got own problems to deal with though," I told her. "I don't think he's talked to Allison, either. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer. That's the same thing that happened to me. And Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Rae is acting the way she usually does. She's in denial. She doesn't want to believe what happened actually happened, but I can tell she's hurting. Addie is currently at the hospital because she got shot. I'm really worried for her. She didn't deserve what happened to her. I mean, she's only a kid. Stiles is the only person I'm really talking to. He's been getting a lot of panic attacks lately and I'm trying to be there for him. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal."

"What about _you_ , Sammy?" she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I shrugged. "I'm sorry this can't be more entertaining for you. There are people here with real problems."

"People just like you?" she said.

"Yeah," I stared off into space. "Just like me."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm kinda tired." My eyes were full of tears.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Living in a permanent state of anxiety. These past few months have been incredibly hard on me. They made me realize how lost I am. I just don't how I can be so sad when I'm so young!" I wiped my tears away.

"Why do you think you're so sad?"

"Ever since my mom died, I've never really had someone who would comfort me and give me advice on problems. Dad tries his best and I love him for that, but it's not the same as having a mom. In sixth grade, I read the effects of what parental death has on a child and when I read it, I decided that I didn't want to be another statistic. I wanted to make my dad proud. I wanted to be good enough. I guess that's when I tried my best to be perfect."

"Do you think you're good enough?"

"I'm not sure. I just want everybody to know that I'm not just some statistic. I wanted to prove that by being perfect at absolutely everything. I don't think that's true anymore. I don't even think perfection even matters anymore."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we spend so much time building up something we love and we don't even get a chance to enjoy it because we're too busy worrying that it's all going to shatter the next day. I realized that life is too short for me to spend worrying. I didn't enjoy my popularity and perfection. I just want to enjoy something for once."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By starting a new a page in my life. I want to start fresh but I don't think I have it in me to do that. I just think I'm in too deep," I sighed. "Wait a minute…."

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking notes?" I frowned.

"I take notes after the appointment's over," she says, calmly.

"Wow! You're going to remember everything I just said? That's talent right there. Like world record talent," I sarcastically said.

"Sammy, can we please get back to you?'' she sighed, clearly annoyed of my sarcasm.

"I'm just tired of me and everyone around me getting hurt. I just don't know how to survive every problem life throws at me anymore!" I sighed.

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"But what if it just gets worse?" I asked. "What if it's agony now and then - and it's just hell later on?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said - " _If you're going through hell, keep going."_ "

"Wow," I said. "Thank you for helping, Ms. Morrell. Sorry about what I said earlier by the way. I didn't mean it at all."

"It's fine," she smiled. "I hope you have a nice day."

"I do, too."

RAEGAN MCCALL

I was looking in my closet, trying to pick an outfit for tomorrow. I couldn't choose between the maroon sweater dress and the navy cold-shoulder top with black ripped jeans and decided to go ask Mom for her opinion. Thankfully, she wasn't scared of me like she is of Scott because I'm not supernatural. She's been avoiding him like the plague lately and I feel bad for him. I tried talking some sense into her, but she just walks away.

When I go into my mom's room, I find it empty. Weird. It's her day off today.

I try Scott's room next, and am shocked at the scene before me.

And no, those of you with dirty minds, not like that.

Gerard had Mom pinned by her throat against the wall. I dropped the clothes where I was standing and went for her, but something quickly picked me up and held me up by the neck up in a corner, my legs dangling. It was the kanima.

Oh, come _on!_ I thought this motherfucker died when it's master died.

Scott came out of the bathroom and froze.

"As you can see, Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately," Gerard smiled. "I think we should catch up."

Scott flicked his claws out and Gerard practically rolled his eyes. "Come on, Scott, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here."

Wait, so… Jackson is now Gerard's kanima? When did that happen?!

"Let them go," Scott glared.

"Can't do that," Gerard shook his head. "But let them live? That's up to you."

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want to talk," he smiled at me "Scott here, hasn't been answering his phone."

"What is he talking about, Scott?" I choked out.

Has he been two-timing us?

Scott barely looked at me. "Let them go, and we can talk about whatever you want."

"I want the same thing that I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack."

"You have them all in hiding. How am I supposed to know where they are?"

"I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people," Gerard turned to look to, not me, but the kanima behind.

Jackson hisses in response, his grip on my neck tightening.

I would kick the motherfucker - do something! - but I didn't want another episode of Paralytic Pattie.

"Why do you think I'm able to control him?" Scott doesn't answer Gerard. "Oh, you know the myth, Scott. The kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

"This is about Kate?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

I turned to see how my mom was taking all of this. Her eyes were wide and her face was turning blueish from lack of oxygen.

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter. I came to avenge her," Gerard says in finality.

And with that, he and Jackson drop my mom and I to the ground and leave. The two of us erupt into fits of coughs from the sudden rush of air.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, dropping to his knees beside us.

"I don't know what's happening," Mom gasps out. "I don't know what that thing was or even what you are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him."

"Mom, it's not that easy," he tells her.

"Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants," she cries.

"I don't know if I can," he whispers, solemnly.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Okay, so let me get this straight," I said. "Gerard has been blackmailing you into playing double-agent by threatening me and Mom?"

"Yes," Scott nodded. "Now can I get back to work?"

Did I follow him all the way to his place of work to get answers out of him?

Yes. Yes, I did.

"So _he_ told you to join Derek's pack? And you've been spying on them and telling Gerard all the juicy deets? And how Matt was controlling Jackson-"

He cut me off, "Oh, my god! Are you just gonna repeat everything I said?"

"Until I make sense of it, yes, I am," I crossed my arms. "Scott, Mom and I are fine! We can protect ourselves!"

" _No_ , you can't."

Before I could protest, he added, "Besides, I've got something up my sleeve. Just trust me."

"What?! Scott! You can't just say something like that and not expect me to ask-"

The sound of the animal clinic's door chimes and then erratic barking cut me off.

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Deaton called from the back.

"Scott!" I called as he marched away.

I groaned in frustration and went after him.

I was going to continue my interrogation, but the person at the front door made me lose my train of thought.

"Isaac?" I frowned.

"I wanted to know how Addie was," he said, somberly. "Derek told me that she got shot in the stomach and was recovering in the hospital."

"She's fine," Scott nodded. "The doctors say she's recovering fast. She'll be up on her feet in no time."

He nodded and there was an awkward silence.

Thankfully, Deaton came up from behind me. "It's okay, Isaac. We're open." He opened the door for him and led him to the back.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac frowned at the poor puppy on the examining table. "What?" he asked when Deaton gave him a look.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," he replied. "One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not."

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac said as the dog whimpered. "Like cancer."

"Osteosarcoma," Deaton corrected. "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here." Isaac went around the table to stand next to Deaton. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others? Give me your hand."

Isaac looked at me and Scott and I smiled at him in encouragement. He gave Deaton his hand.

Deaton laid Isaac's hand on the dog's belly. "Go on."

Isaac concentrated on the dog and his veins turned black. When it finished, he removed his hand, astonished. "What did I do?"

"You took some of his pain away," I smiled.

"Only a little bit," Deaton added. "But sometimes a little can make quite a difference."

Isaac's eyes welled up and he covered his face. I went to go stand by him, patting his back.

"It's okay," Scott smiled. "First time he showed me, I cried too."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Erica and Boyd are leaving tonight, during the game," Isaac said after we cleaned up.

"So, why are you telling me?" Scott asked.

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?"

"Because I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually, I always have no idea what I'm doing," Scott said, bluntly.

"It's true," I nodded, grinning.

Isaac smiled but it faded. "Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me," Scott said, smiling at me.

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh - 'cause I don't have anyone, so…" Isaac looked so sad and I couldn't stand it.

I caught Scott's eye and he nodded, knowing what I was thinking.

"Okay, I've had enough of this! C'mon, Isaac," I said, tugging on his arm, pulling him outside and into the car.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Okay, we managed to pull the bullet out of your stomach in one piece, so consider yourself lucky," Dr. Geyer told me. "Now we've stitched your wound, but it can still reopen so no activities that can put any strain on it."

"Yes, sir," I said, nodding my head.

"Hey, Dad, you in here?" Dr. Geyer and I turned our heads to see a blonde boy poke his head through the door.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Dr. Geyer asked in confusion.

"Eheh, so I, uh, may or may not have accidentally left my keys at home and locked myself out…" The boy, Liam admitted, "Mom said she can't come home yet so she sent me to you."

Dr. Geyer shook his head with a sigh, "I suppose my shift is almost over, anyway." He turned his attention back to me, "Oh, Adeline, this is my step-son, Liam. Liam, this is one of my patients, Adeline. I need to go get my stuff, but can you stay here and keep her company?"

Liam nodded and Dr. Geyer smiled, patting his shoulder, "Thanks. I won't take long."

Liam and I watched as his step-father left the room before looking back at each other awkwardly.

"Er...um...I'm Liam Dunbar," he said before smacking himself on the forehead, "But you already know that 'cause my dad already said that a few seconds ago…"

I shook my head and couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay," I reassured him, "I'm Adeline Lahey, but you can call me Addie."

"Adeline Lahey…" Liam repeated, "You go to my school, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, or at least, I used to," I said, "I take my classes at Beacon Hills High School, now."

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering where you went," Liam said, "You disappeared from school a few weeks ago."

My eyes widened, "You actually knew who I was?"

Liam cocked his head in confusion, "Well, yeah. You were always alone like you didn't have any friends-shit...that came out wrong, sorry…"

"It's fine," I told him, "I mean, it was true, anyway. The only friend I had there was Teddy."

"That was that stuffed bear you always carried around, right?" Liam asked, gesturing towards Teddy, who was in my arms, "That one right there?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly, "Yep." Hitting a dead end in that conversation, we sat there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Uh, will you be going to Beacon Hills for high school then?" Liam asked, starting another conversation.

"Yeah," I nodded, "You?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm going to Devenford Prep."

"Oh…"

"But...but we can always hang out outside of school," he offered, "I mean, if you want to, that is."

"Y-yeah," I agreed. I could feel my cheeks heat up and my heart beat faster. "Yeah, I'd like that."

I noticed that his eyes lit up when I agreed. "That's great!" he said, excitedly. He walked over to me, his phone in his hand. "How about we exchange numbers. That way, we can schedule when to hang out, or, you know, maybe just talk?"

"O-okay." I grabbed my phone from the table side and handed it to him, taking his phone in the process.

"Here you go," Liam said. He handed my phone back to me after he added his number, "Feel free to text me anytime. I may or may not respond quickly depending on what I'm doing at the time, 'cause I have school and lacrosse practice."

"Same," I said, before correcting myself, "I-I mean, I don't have lacrosse practice, but I might be busy with...other stuff…?"

Liam laughed, "Yeah."

"Hey, Liam, I'm ready to go, now." Startled, we looked up to see Dr. Geyer standing in the doorway. "You coming?"

"Yeah, be right there," Liam told him before turning back to me. "I'll text you later?"

I nodded with a smile, "Okay."

"Okay, well bye," Liam said, waving at me as he walked to his dad. "Oh, and I hope you feel better soon."

"Bye-bye." As soon as Liam and his dad left, Scott, Sammy, Rae, and Stiles walked in.

"Uh, who was that?" Rae asked, giving me a sly grin.

"Do I need to beat him up?" Stiles asked.

Sammy scoffed, "Oh, please. As if _you_ can beat him up," she said, causing him to glare at her.

"Shut up, Sammy."

"I'm just stating the facts here. If anybody's gonna beat him up, it's gonna be Scott, but he's not going to because he's Scott," Sammy said.

"Why do you have to bring me into everything, Sammy!" Scott let out a laugh.

"Because that's my speciality!" she grinned. "Anyways, you have to be careful around that boy, Addie. Boys can be terrible sometimes. Besides, if he doesn't text you by the end of this week, a little phone call is going to go home to his parents and if he doesn't text you then, he's going to have fun failing all of his classes because someone has talked to his teachers and convinced them to grade his tests."

My eyes widened. Why did they have to be so embarrassing?

"Sammy, I don't think that's possible-" Scott started but she cut him off.

"Shut up and let Addie speak!" she snapped before smiling at me.

"It's just a boy!" I groaned. Were they always this embarrassing? I don't remember them being this embarrassing.

"Just a boy?!" Stiles started, but Scott cut him off.

"Addie, there's someone who wants to see you," Scott said.

"Who?" I asked.

"He means me," Isaac poked his head through the door.

I swear my heart almost stopped. "Isaac…"

"We'll give you guys some privacy," Rae said, ushering everyone else out of the room.

"Hey, Addie…" Isaac said, awkwardly, "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing? I got shot in the stomach," I snapped, surprising myself. Woah, where did that come from?

"Oh, yeah. Right..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Look, I know that I haven't exactly the best brother out there-"

"That's an understatement," I muttered under my breath.

"-but I'm really sorry for everything I did," Isaac finished.

I glanced at him before quickly looking away. Don't cry, Addie. Don't cry. "Why did you leave?" Goddamit, I'm tearing up. "You promised me that you'd never leave me, and that's exactly what you did."

"Addie…" I could hear his voice breaking. "I left because I couldn't be the best possible brother for you. I left because I didn't want you to see me as a monster."

"I would never see you as a monster, Isaac!" I protested. "No matter what, you're my brother."

He gave me a weak smile, "Can you please forgive me? I promise I will try my best to be the best possible brother for you."

"Let me ask Teddy first," I pulled Teddy close to me. "What do you think I should do, Teddy?"

" _You should forgive him. I actually kind of miss his insults."_

"Teddy says you're forgiven!" I smiled.

Isaac let out a laugh. "I promise that I will always be here for you. No matter what. You're my little sister and I will protect you," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Even Teddy?" I asked.

Isaac laughed again. "Yes, even Teddy."

At that moment, Sammy burst into the room with a huge grin on her face. "I heard everything!"

The others shuffled in behind her, Rae wincing apologetically.

"So, Isaac," Scott started. "Does that mean you're staying?"

"Yeah," Isaac smiled down at me, then looked back at Scott. "Yeah, I think I will. Oh, and good luck with the game."

"Well, thanks, but I'm not-I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now," Scott shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?"

"No, I skipped it. Why?" Scott frowned.

"Then you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Stiles butt in.

Isaac's gaze flicked between the two of them. "Jackson was there."

"What do you mean 'there'? Like, he was-"

"As if nothing had happened," Isaac nodded.

"Really? That means...the game tonight?" Rae questioned.

"Yeah," Isaac nodded. "He's playing."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We're almost done! Only three more chapters to go! Oh, and a character was just introduced super early. I saw an opportunity and I just couldn't help myself (hehe). I can't wait for season 3. There are going to be more interactions between Adeline, Liam, and Mason. But most importantly, my little precious cinnamon roll, Corey is gonna appear (*squeals*)! Oh, man, I can't wait! Anyway, if possible, please leave a review/comment. We love reading them (especially long/detailed ones). We love you all!**

 **-Mod A**


	46. Battlefield - Part Two

Izzy876: I know right? It hasn't even been a month into school, and we all already have tests, quizzes, projects, and a whole bunch of homework. -Mod A

Starr Hale: We've been at school, stressed out, and because of school, updates are going to be slow. Sorry. -Mod A

HollandChristian15: I know! Oh man, I can't wait to write Mason and Corey. They (along with Kira) are my favorite characters in the show. -Mod A

Ava: Haha, sibling rivalry is the best. -Mod A

* * *

ADELINE LAHEY

"Scott! Wait for me!" I shouted as I tried to follow Scott and Stiles into the locker room.

"What? Addie, what are you doing here? You can't be here!" Stiles exclaimed.

I stopped where I was and stared at him, feeling hurt. "Why not?"

"What Stiles is trying to say is, 'Shouldn't you be at home?'" Scott questioned. I had managed to convince Ms. McCall to let me stay at home-Hospitals make me feel a little uncomfortable-and I had tried to get her to let me go to Scott's game, but she refused, saying that I needed to rest. But how could I rest? It was Scott and Stiles's last lacrosse game of the season. I couldn't miss it, and besides, I have a feeling something's going to go wrong after what Isaac had said yesterday, and there's no way I could just stay home and rest.

I gave them a sheepish smile, "I took Scott's bike." I know, I know. Addie, that's dangerous! You could've hurt yourself even more, yada, yada. But I did my best not to push myself, and stopped every time I felt even the slightest bit of pain from my stomach-and I stopped 14 times! I counted myself. Besides Teddy already scolded me and I'm pretty sure Scott and Stiles were about to as well.

"Addie, you're injured!" Scott chided, "You could've re-opened your wound."

I whimpered and looked down at the ground, sadly. "I didn't want to miss your game."

Stiles groaned, "Oh, god, she's whimpering. Scott, she's _whimpering_."

I looked back up at them, sadly.

" _And_ the puppy-dog eyes?! Scott get rid of her before she tricks us into doing something!"

I made eye contact with Scott and he hesitated. "Maybe she could come with us," he said slowly.

"Scott, this is the _boy's_ locker room," Stiles reminded him.

"But what if she can't find Rae, Sammy, or my mom?" Scott insisted. "Who knows what could happen to her."

Stiles stared at him in disbelief, but after a few seconds of what I think was a staring contest, Stiles let out a sigh, "Fine! But remember, if anything goes wrong…"

"Greenberg did it," I repeated, remembering what Stiles had told me back when I first started going to this school.

Stiles grinned and ruffled my hair. "Good."

Scott and Stiles entered the locker room, and I happily began to follow them. However, just as I entered the door, other boys started moving around me, blocking my vision of Scott and Stiles. When my sight was finally clear of guys, Stiles and Scott were nowhere to be found.

I looked around frantically, wandering around the locker room. "Scott?! Stiles?!"

I noticed that a lot of the guys were looking at me, and I hugged Teddy tightly against my chest. I couldn't help but feel scared.

"Sc-Scott? Stiles…?"

"Addie?"

Surprised, I let out a yelp and quickly turned around to see who had just said my name. When I saw who it was, I let out a relieved sigh. "Danny!"

He gave me a smile, but I could tell he was confused. "What are you doing in here? Scott said you'd be at home."

"I wanted to be here to cheer for you guys," I admitted.

"So you snuck out of your house and walked all the way over here?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows

"I took Scott's bike."

"At night?"

"He has a headlight in front for when it's nighttime."

"Does Scott know you're here?"

"Well, now he does. Stiles, too."

"And they thought it was a good idea to leave you in a room full of half-naked guys?" My eyes widened, and I quickly looked down at ground when I realized what Danny had said was true.

"They didn't want to leave me alone outside," I mumbled.

"I guess that wouldn't be a good idea, either," Danny agreed.

"Danny!" Both Danny and I jumped when we heard the sudden shout. I moved closer to Danny and clung onto his jersey as his coach marched over to us.

"Yes, Coach?" Danny said in a casual manner.

The coach stared at me and then back at Danny. "Who is this?" he demanded. The coach raised a hand to gesture towards me, and I instinctively flinched. I'm starting to learn that not everyone who raises their hand at me wants to hit me, but after seven years of my daddy-Sammy says I should call him my 'father'-hitting me, it's hard to get rid of that instinct.

I noticed that all of the guys around us were now staring at me. I felt an anxiety attack coming on and as an attempt to prevent it, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Greenberg did it!"

I heard a squawk of protest. "I have no idea what it's talking about. I have never met this small child before in my life."

I let out an irritated huff and completely forgot that I had an audience. "Excuse you! I am not an 'it', but a 'she'. And ' _she_ ' is fourteen years old, therefore, ' _she_ ' is not a ' _child_ '! With manners like that, no wonder Coach isn't a big fan of you." I heard laughter from the guys surrounding me, reminding me that I did in fact have an audience. I could feel my face burn from embarrassment and I stared at the ground, clutching Teddy tightly.

"Haha! Oh, man, that was great!" I heard the coach laugh. "I like you! You're small, sassy, _and_ you're not one of these dumb jocks. What's your name?"

"Adeline Lahey," I mumbled.

"Lahey? As in Isaac Lahey?" I nodded silently. "You wouldn't happen to know where your brother is, do you?" I shook my head. I mean, it wasn't a lie. Yes, I saw him at the hospital, but I don't know where he is right at this moment.

"Addie?! There you are!" Looking up, I saw Scott and Stiles push their way through the crowd of guys surrounding me. "Oh, God, we thought we lost you!" They both froze when they realized that Coach was in front of me.

"Oh, hey, Coach…" Scott said, awkwardly, "Sorry 'bout this; my foster sister got lost. Stiles and I will just take her back, now…"

"Nah, it's fine," Coach said, waving him off, "Let her stay. I like this one." He turned to look at me. "Hey, you ever watched _Independance Day_?" I nodded. "You remember that big speech?" I gave him another nod. "You wanna help me give these losers the speech?" I nodded more excitedly, and Coach chuckled as he helped me get up onto one of the nearby benches.

"Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind," Coach shouted through his megaphone. "Mankind-that word should have new meaning for all of us today."

"We are fighting for our right to live," I said-as fiercely as I could-when Coach moved the megaphone in front of me.

"Yeah!" the players shouted.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice-" Coach started.

"-we will not go quietly into the night!" I continued.

"Today, we celebrate-" Coach began.

"-our Independence Day!" we finished together.

"Yeah!"

"Well spoken, Coach-and Miss Lahey," I let out a quiet squeak of surprise when I suddenly heard Allison's grandpa from behind me. "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school.

"I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you. Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and _murder_ them." My eyes widened at his choice of words for the last sentence.

"You heard the man. Asses-I mean, _butts_ on the field!" Coach shouted, ruffling my hair. "You know, you should become my assistant coach next year, Little Lahey. What do all you losers think?"

"Yeah!" all of the guys agreed before running out of the locker room.

I beamed, jumped off the bench-ignoring the short but sharp pain in my stomach-and ran over to Ms. McCall-who I had noticed was also in the room a few minutes ago. "Did you see me? Did you see me?"

Ms. McCall gave me a smile and a pat on the head. "Yes, I did, and you did a wonderful job. Now, what do you think you're doing here, young lady?"

The smile slid off my face as I remembered that I was supposed to be at home. "I may or may not have snuck out and rode Scott's bike to school," I mumbled.

"Addie-"

"I made sure to stop whenever I felt even the slightest of pain!" I insisted, "But don't make me go home."

Ms. McCall sighed, "Fine. I'm letting you off this time, but _only_ because you were careful-while ironically doing something very reckless."

I grinned, "Thank you! I promise it'll never happen again!"

"I'm holding you to that. Now, let's go find some seats on the bleachers."

"Okay!"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was going to take a seat next to Dad, Ms. McCall, and Addie when I saw Isaac standing outside the bathrooms.

"Hey," I said, walking over to him.

"Hey…" he said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing surprisingly well," I smiled.

"That's good," he smiled. "Listen, I know I already apologized, but you have no idea how bad I feel. I said all of those crappy things to you when I knew what you were going through-"

"Isaac," I cut him off. "It's fine."

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said. "If anything, I should owe you an apology, too."

"Why?"

"I should've been honest with you. I also left you in your time of need!" I added. "I guess I wasn't in the right state of mind at the time. Even though it hasn't been that long, I feel like I was a completely different person then."

"I guess we both were different people back then," he said. "I was going through a lot of stuff and it felt nice talking to you."

After a pause, I asked, "Do you remember what I said to you at the dance?"

"Yeah," Isaac said. "You said that we were better off as friends."

"What if I was right?" I asked. "What if we are better off as friends?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We always talked like friends rather than a couple. Looking back on it, something was missing. I didn't realize it then, but now I do. Plus, we were always awkward as a couple."

He nodded. "Do you just want to stick to being friends?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'd like that, Sammy," he smiled.

He pulled me in for a hug.

"Go break a leg," I said once I pulled away. "Not literally, but that shouldn't matter anyways. You'd just heal because of your stupid little wolf powers."

"Thanks, Sammy," he laughed. "See you later."

After he walked away, I spotted Stiles, Scott, and Rae sitting on the bench and made my way over.

"Your dad coming?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he's already here," I answered. "Have you guys seen Allie?"

"No, have you seen Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet," I answered.

"It's going to be bad, isn't it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?" Rae asked.

"Looks like it," Scott answered.

"The other night was terrible for me. Dad got hit over the head by Matt, Addie got shot, _you_ got shot," I told Scott, and turned to everyone else. "I just want to help but I can't do things like you, Scott. Even Rae. You guys are just so courageous and brave and I'm not. I just want to help my friends. I can't even do that-"

Stiles agreed, he was just as helpless as me.

"Sammy," Scott touched my arm, calming me down. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"No, you're not and I can't let you handle this all by yourself. I need to help you through it!"

He gave me a small, comforting smile, "You _are_ helping me through it."

"And Sammy," Rae started. "I may seem brave on the outside, but, trust me, on the inside I'm just as scared as you. You just need to have hope that everything will turn out right in the end; it's the only way to get through life."

"Whoa," Stiles was shocked, as was I. "Did Rae just go deep on me?"

"Nope," Rae shook her head quickly. "That never happened. There's no proof."

Stiles shook his head, laughing, and turned back to the game, "We're losing, dude."

I held his hand for comfort.

"The hell are you talking about?" Coach said, popping up from behind us. "Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."

My jaw dropped. My twin brother was _actually_ playing in a game. I silently cursed myself, I probably jinxed it when I was making fun of him for it. Although, part of me was happy for him. Only a part.

"What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles doubletaked.

"He sucks. You suck… _slightly_ less," Coach admitted.

"I'm playing? On the field? With the team?" Stiles asked, clearly still trying to process the information.

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today, twice."

I removed my hand from his, knowing where it has been earlier and made a face.

"TMI, Stiles, my dear. TMI," Rae patted him on the back, wincing.

"I need five thousand tons of hand sanitizer and a new hand!" I whispered to myself. "So much for being supportive."

Scott heard with his wolf powers and let out a small laugh and smiled at me.

I gave him a look and whispered, "Not funny!"

He smiled even more and I rolled my eyes.

"Get the hell out there!" Coach said, pushing Stiles.

RAEGAN MCCALL

After Stiles ran out to the field, Sammy and I made our way over to our parents, Addie, and Lydia (who had now joined them).

"How much hand sanitizer are you going to use?" I laughed at Sammy.

She's been pouring hand sanitizer on her hands for like five minutes.

"I'm going to use it until every bacteria from Stiles is removed from my hand!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no," the Sheriff said. "Why is my son running out to the field?"

"Because he's on the team?" Mom offered.

"He is."

"Mm-hmm," Mom replied, frowning.

"He's on the team. He's-he's on the field. My son is on the field!" Sheriff stood up, shouting.

Stiles glanced over at us and I couldn't contain my laughter at how embarrassed he probably was.

"I'm still trying to process the fact that Stiles is _actually_ playing in a game," Lydia laughed.

"I know, right? Like he's actually doing something rather than sitting on a bench. I'm really proud of him," Sammy smiled.

"Yeah, just don't tell him that," I laughed. "He'll probably give you that evil smile of his and somehow end up using it against you in the future."

"Yep," she said. "I'm never telling him that. Especially after what happened earlier."

She squirted more hand sanitizer on her hands.

The whistle blew and we all turned out attention towards the field.

The players passed the ball around and when Stiles caught it, he was so excited about actually catching the ball, that he wasn't paying attention when the monster of a human tackled him to the ground.

"Ouch," Addie winced.

"He's probably just warming up," Mom said, hopefully.

Yeah, I love my little buzz-cutted buddy and all, but I sincerely doubt it.

When the ball came to Stiles again, he had difficulty picking it up with his stick and another guy barged into him.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around," Lydia offered, unconvincingly.

We watched as the ball hit Stiles square in the face and the crowd began booing.

Mom, Lydia and Addie looked down and Sammy and her dad had their faces in their hands. Even _I_ began to feel bad for the poor guy. Coach called for a timeout after and I watched the benches as Scott tried getting up, but Coach pushed him back down and he stayed.

"So why is Scott benched?" I asked. "He's one of the best players."

"I don't know," Addie answered. "But in the locker room Gerard said he wasn't playing."

"Weird," I frowned. "Wait-"

Before I could ask what the hell she was doing in the boy's locker room, she suddenly stood up and shouted, "Isaac!"

I turned to where she was looking and saw Isaac, clad in his jersey and gear, wave at her and sit down next to Scott on the bench.

"I thought Isaac wasn't playing," I said.

"Guess he changed his mind," Addie shrugged.

I watched as Scott and Isaac intently conversed. Then Isaac went onto the field and the whistle blew. I watched as Isaac knocked the player with the ball to the ground.

Except… he was on our team. Why would Isaac knock down his own teammate?

"Lahey!" Coach scolded.

The player Isaac had knocked down limped his way to the bench and Coach called up the next player, "Ramirez! You're in."

The whistle blew and then Isaac knocked this guy to the ground, also. Okay, something was going on here. I gave Sammy a questioning look but she just shrugged, clueless.

"Murphy, you're in," Coach sighed.

Next was… Scott. What the hell was going on? Why does Scott want to play so bad that he's getting Isaac to hurt other players?

The whistle blew and, you guessed it, Isaac knocked the guy to the ground.

"Lahey!" Coach shouted, standing up. " _Seriously_ , what the _hell_ is your problem?"

Isaac merely shrugged him. And even from up here, I could see the mischievous smile playing on his lips.

The next game started, and Coach still refused to have Scott on the field, so they were one player short. The whistle blew, and this time it was Jackson charging into Isaac. Isaac fell to the ground hard.

"Isaac!" Addie gasped, standing up.

Scott rushed from the bench to Isaac's side. The talked for a few seconds until the EMPs picked Isaac up on a stretcher and took him away.

Addie went after Isaac and Mom and I made our way to Scott.

"McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit," I heard Coach saying before we got there, giving Scott Isaac's helmet.

"What the hell is going on Scott?" I demanded.

"Hey, something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" Mom asked.

"You should go. All of you," he said, looking between Mom and me, then back at the bleachers at Sammy, Sheriff, and Lydia.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Mom shook her head. "And everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to."

"I will," Scott nodded and my mom and I ran back to the bleachers.

The game started and it was going great, until, out of nowhere, Scott threw his gear off and ran into the school.

Great. What now?

"What happened?" Sammy asked. "Is he okay?"

"I'm gonna go check on him," I told her. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and I ran after Scott.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I was still worried about Scott. Usually, lacrosse games are supposed to be fun. Like always, Beacon Hills was always an exception. I sighed and put my focus on the game. I at least had to support Stiles.

I looked back to the field to see Stiles running across the field with a ball in his net. Stiles was screaming the entire time.

My eyes lit up. We could actually win this game! My annoying brother could make us win by shooting the ball!

He go to the net and just stood there.

"SHOOT THE BALL, STILES!" I yelled.

I grabbed onto Dad's hand in anticipation.

"Shoot it!" Lydia yelled.

He made the shot.

After that, the crowd went ballistic. And he just kept on scoring more goals. I couldn't help but smile. I was so proud of him.

"Oh my god, Sams!" Lydia squealed. "We actually might win!"

"I know!" I beamed at her. "That's my brother out there! Go Stiles!" I cheered.

ADELINE LAHEY

"It was a good effort, Isaac. It was," Gerard said, standing over us.

After I had ran after Isaac, the paramedics checked him out, and let him go. Isaac then rushed me to the locker room. I asked why we were in such a hurry but he wouldn't answer me; he kept saying that we needed to stay away from the lacrosse field. But then, Gerard and his men were there, waiting for us.

"This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime," Gerard continued.

I couldn't see him, because Isaac was crouched in front of me in a protective manner, but I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer.

He smacked Isaac across the face and Isaac landed a few feet away, spitting up blood.

Gerard was now revealed to me and I saw that he was holding a long, silver sword.

"Why, look what we have here," he grumbled in his raspy voice, grinning at me.

"You can't touch her," Isaac shook his head. "She's human. Innocent."

"I don't think you're in the position to tell me what I can or can't do, Isaac," Gerard said, bringing his sword up to kill Isaac.

I was about to scream for him to stop when I saw Scott and Rae sneak up behind him.

I watched with wide eyes as Scott took out two of the guys easily while Rae slowly, but surely knocked out her guy.

Isaac and I were too busy watching them that we didn't notice Gerard disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Scott asked, looking around with a panicked look in his yellow eyes.

When he was met by blank stares, he ran out of the locker room with Rae behind him.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Leaving Addie and Isaac in the locker room, Scott and I ran back to the field.

We came just in time to see Stiles score the winning goal - wait what? - and the time run out.

"Nothing happened," Scott frowned. "Nothing."

"What the hell is going on, Scott?" I huffed, still breathless from all the running.

"Gerard said that if I didn't tell him where Derek is, he'd get Jackson to kill someone tonight," he replied, looking around the field.

Suddenly the big field lights switched off and I grabbed onto Scott's arm as screaming erupted.

We moved through the throngs of people, until we heard Mom shout, "Scott, Raegan! Scott, where are you? Raegan!"

When we spotted her, I ran to her and inspected her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Mom. Are you okay?" Scott asked, holding onto her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied. "But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field."

The lights came back on and we saw people crowding around something in the middle of the field.

Oh, no.

Scott, Mom, and I ran there to find Jackson laying in the center of the circle of people with his eyes closed.

Is he…? Oh, God.

"Get out of the way. Move. Back off!" we heard Coach shout at the people surrounding Jackson.

"Jackson?" we heard Lydia cry. "What's happened to Jackson?" She ran into the center of the circle, next to Jackson, and shout, "Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?"

"Can we get a medic over here?" Couch shouted. "We're gonna need a medic!"

Mom ran to Jackson and put her ear to his heart. "He's not breathing. No pulse," she said, solemnly.

"Nothing?" Coach asked.

"Nothing." She lifted his shirt to reveal wounds on his abdomen.

"Oh, my God. There's blood," Lydia cried. "There's blood."

"He did it to himself," Isaac, who had now joined us, frowned from next to me.

"Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up," Mom instructed to Lydia, who obliged.

Sammy and the Sheriff ran into the circle, looking around.

"Where's Stiles?" Sammy panicked, her eyes wide.

"Where-where's my son?" Sheriff stuttered, looking around the field. "Where's Stiles? _Where the hell is my son?!_ "


	47. Master Plan - Part One

Starr Hale: Ugh, we've been busy with school. Ew. Yay, new episode tonight! Concerning the riot, I am _so_ in -R

HollandChristian15: Kira is legit one of my fave characters on the show. It's quite interesting how the fandom puts so many expectations on her, but that's none of my business. -S (And yeah, I hope we never stop. We do have plans for Theo, but I don't want to give anything away -R)

* * *

ADELINE LAHEY

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson," Mr. Stilinski was telling the five-Isaac, Scott, Sammy, Rae, and I-of us, outside the boy's locker room. "I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means - the hell, I don't know what that means. Um-look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him-"

"We'll call you," Rae nodded.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him," Scott lied.

"Yeah," the Sheriff nodded unconvincingly. "I'll see you, okay?" After giving Sammy a hug, he walked away.

After the Sheriff left, Sammy let out a few tears while Rae comforted her.

A bunch of boys came out of the locker room with Coach behind.

"McCall," he addressed Scott, looking somber. "We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah, I know, Coach," Scott nodded.

"All right," he was about to walk away then backtracked. "I mean, I-I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we-I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will."

"I know," Coach sighed, walking away. He ruffled my hair as he walked past me. "Later, Little Lahey."

After the coast was clear, Isaac went into the locker room then came back out.

"Is that everyone?" Rae asked.

"I think so," Isaac nodded and all of us followed him into the locker room and found Stiles' locker.

After looking around, Scott ripped the locker door off.

"You're gonna find him by scent?" Sammy asked, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, we both are," Scott said, taking a shirt and handing Isaac a shoe, which he grimaced at.

Rae laughed and Sammy gave her an exasperated look.

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac frowned, looking disgusted.

"Isaac!" Sammy snapped. "Just please focus!" She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Isaac gave her a small smile, "It's fine. Really. Nobody deserves to lose their sibling."

I instantly thought of Camden. I miss him everyday, and Sammy didn't deserve to feel that pain.

"Just please find him," she begged. "Stiles and Dad are the only family I have left."

"We're going to find him, Sammy," Scott assured her. "I swear to God, we will."

She gave him a small smile.

Suddenly Scott looked towards the door and we all followed his line of sight and found Derek at the end of it.

"We need to talk," Derek said, his hands clasped behind his back.

"All of us," a taller man with short brown hair said, coming out from behind the locker and standing next to Derek.

"Holy shit," Rae gaped. Sammy and Scott had similar expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is this?" Scott thundered.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station," Derek replied, a look of betrayal plastered on his face.

Huh? When was Scott talking to Gerard? And why would he? He's a big meanie.

"Okay, hold on. He-he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him," Scott defended himself. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous," the stranger smiled.

"Shut up," Scott and Rae snapped at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac whispered.

"Peter, Derek's uncle," Rae whispered back. "Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."

"Hi," Peter waved.

"That's good to know," Isaac said, nonchalantly.

"How is he alive?" Sammy asked.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him," Derek answered.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead," I said before I could stop myself.

"What?" Derek was baffled.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead," Scott agreed. "It just happened on theo field."

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac was saying what we were all thinking.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen," Peter realized.

"But why?" Sammy asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

While Rae, Scott, and Isaac went to drop Adeline home and go figure things out, I decided to go home and help Dad find Stiles. He was clueless and he needed somebody to at least comfort him through it. Besides, I don't think I could even go to the Hale house. I was too emotionally and physically tired from crying.

I let out a shaky breath and entered Stiles' room to find Dad sitting on his bed.

"Dad?" I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"Being a terrible dad!" he sighed. "I haven't been doing my job."

My heart broke for him.

"You're not a terrible dad," I said, sitting next to him. "You're the actual opposite."

"It's just hard, you know?" he held back his tears. "To be a single dad and not being able to protect his children."

"Dad…" I tried my best not to cry. "Don't say that! You do everything you can to help us."

"It doesn't feel like it," he said. "I was caught up in my own work to realize what you were going through last year. I didn't realize that boy was hurting you and you were hurting. If Stiles hadn't told me, it would've been too late and God knows what would've happened to you-"

"Dad," I let out a few tears. "That's not your fault. I didn't tell you what was going on. There was no way you could've known-"

"I should know my own daughter," he sighed. "You know when your mother first died, I was so scared that I was going to mess up because I was going to have to raise two children all by myself and I had no idea what to do. I guess that's true."

"It's not like I made it easier on you," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I started going to therapy and the medication, I heard you talking about how expensive it was and I noticed you were working longer hours!" I cried. "I made you suffer."

"Sweetheart," he turned to me. "I care about you and your health more than money. You and Stiles are always going to come first. In fact, I couldn't be more proud of you because you are so kind and caring to others."

I pulled him in for a hug, "You _are_ a good dad. Don't ever think anything else."

I pulled away, wishing Stiles was here. It was weird without him. He'd probably make a sarcastic comment about who knows what and I would yell at him for it. He'd make a comment about how dramatic I was and I'd just fight back by making fun of him. I needed it now more than ever.

"Stiles has to be okay, right?" I asked. "I mean he's _Stiles_. He has to survive."

"I just made a phone call before you came," he said. "People are on the lookout for him."

"Where are you, Stiles?," I sighed.

"Right here," I heard a voice. I looked up to the door to find Stiles with a large scrape on the side of his cheek and a busted up lip. "I'm right here."

Dad and I rushed towards him and Dad grabbed his face, inspecting it.

"I'm fine," Stiles said.

"Who did it?" Dad pulled away, furious.

"It was just a couple kids from the other team," Stiles said. I could tell he was lying. "They were pissed about losing and I was mouthing off to them."

"Bullshit," I muttered to myself, shaking my head I know it was Gerard. "Complete bullshit."

"Who was it?" Dad clenched his teeth.

"I don't know. I didn't even see them really." At the look Dad gave him, he said, "Look, Dad, come on. It's not even that bad."

"I - I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll personally go down there, and I'm gonna pistol-whip these little bastards!" My eyes widened. I've never seen Dad this mad before.

"Dad! I just - I said I was okay."

Stiles pulled Dad in for a hug. I stood there watching with tears forming in my eyes. Stiles didn't do anything and Gerard hurt him. For the first time in my life, I wanted someone dead. Gerard had to pay for what he did.

"Dad," I said, once they pulled away from each other. "Could you give Stiles and I privacy?"

"Of course," he smiled, leaving the room.

"It was Gerard who did this to you, right?" I asked, fuming.

"Yeah, he did," Stiles confirmed my thoughts.

"He's so going to get what's coming back to him," I was furious. "He's going to pay for what he did!"

"Sammy," Stiles stopped me. "Don't worry about it!"

"Don't worry about it?!" I cried. "You went missing and he could've-"

Stiles pulled me in for a hug, and I instantly fell limp in his arms from exhaustion.

"Shh," he comforted. "I'm fine. I'm okay."

"I was so scared," I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Stiles said.

We both sat in silence on his bed with my head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would've been like if we decided not go to go looking for that dead body?" I asked.

"I'd be hanging out with Scott, playing video games talking about how we were a bunch of nobodies, Rae would be out partying and having sex, Addie and Isaac would still be being abused, and you would be acting like you were perfect and Lydia would act like she's dumb!" he answered right away, like he had thought about it.

"Well, you're not wrong," I agreed. Turning to him, I said, "Thank you for telling Dad about what I was going through last year. I'm sorry that I got mad at you for it."

"I saw you going through a difficult time and I had to do something," he nodded. "Besides, I'd do anything to protect my little sister."

"For the last time," I groaned. "I'm only ten minutes younger than you!"

"All I'm hearing is the world 'younger'!" he smiled.

We bickered back and forth until we couldn't come up with any more comebacks and insults.

My brother might be a pain in the ass, but he made our small, broken family complete somehow.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles," Scott informed us as we walked through the door of the Hale house, hanging up the phone.

"Oh, thank God," I took a breathe. I was really worried about him. When I get home, I demanded answers.

"I told you, I looked everywhere," Derek was telling Peter.

"You didn't look here," Peter said, picking something up from under the stairs and blowing the dust off of it.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked.

"No. It's a laptop," Peter gave him an incredulous look. "What century are you living in?"

I wanted to laugh, but I hated the guy so I had to resist the urge.

"A few days after I got out of the coma," Peter continued, "I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Peter and Derek walked to another room right as Scott's phone began ringing. "Hey, Mom, I can't talk right now," he told her. "What's wrong?" he frowned.

Really? Why is everything always going wrong?

When he hung up he said, "We need to get to the hospital now. It's Jackson."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked Mom as we stared at Jackson's dead, goo-covered body.

"I thought that you were gonna tell me," Mom replied. "Is it bad?"

"Well, it doesn't look _good_ ," I reply, sarcastically.

Jackson's body convulsed and all of us jumped back.

"Whoa," Isaac said, his eyes wide.

"Um, _Mom_ , could you zip it up, please?" I said, my voice high-pitched.

"Okay. Okay, here we go." Mom began zipping up the body bag but the zipper got stuck when it got to Jackson's face. She was struggling when Jackson hissed with his eyes closed, showing his razor-sharp, nasty black teeth.

"Mom, _zip_ ," Scott said.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," she struggled.

"Zip! Zip, Mom, zip! Zip!" Scott shouted and Mom finally pulled the zipper all the way up over his face.

Scott quickly got his phone out and dialed a number before putting it on speaker. "Derek," he said. "He's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."

"What the hell?" Derek mumbled.

"He's also moving!" I shouted into the speaker.

"Okay, look, I think I found something," I heard Peter say.

I could just imagine him typing away at his little werewolf laptop. I mean, it's a macbook. But I prefer to call it "his little werewolf laptop".

"Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape," Peter was saying.

"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked.

"Bigger and badder," Peter replied.

"He's turning into that?" We couldn't see what they were looking at, but the tone of Derek's voice told us it wasn't anything good. "That has wings." We were proven right.

"I can see that," Peter replied.

"Scott, bring him to us," Derek said.

"I'm not sure if we have time for that," Scott frowned.

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it," we heard Peter say. "Maybe it's less frightening if we-" The sound of a high-pitched shrieking through the phone made us all jump. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."

"Scott," Derek started. "Get him out of there. _Now_!"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I decided to give Stiles some time to himself, so I was in my room writing. I was writing a letter to my younger self because I feel like I've changed and grown in the past few months. I just wanted to write down my thoughts and feelings about it.

I heard someone at the door and opened it to find Lydia.

"Hey, Lyds!" I said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm just don't how I am doing anymore," she said. "Is Stiles okay?"

"Yeah, he is!" I tried to hold back a smile. "You should go check up on him."

"Okay," she frowned and walked away, towards Stiles' room.

He'll _so_ be thanking me later. But after all, they _are_ soulmates in my opinion.

"They're actually talking?" Dad came into my room, grinning.

"Yep," I grinned back. "The moment has finally come! Next thing you know they're dating and a few years down the road they get married!"

I saw Lydia rushing out of Stiles' room.

Dad and I rushed to Stiles' room to find him sitting at his desk.

"She left, huh?" Dad said.

"So is there, uh - Anything there?" I asked.

"No, she's in love with someone else," Stiles sighed.

Poor Stiles. He didn't deserve this.

"Listen - I know that getting beaten up, and with what happened to Jackson, has gotten you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing. The game. You were amazing!" Dad said.

"He's right," I agreed. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks," Stiles gave us a fake smile.

"No, we mean it. Look, it was pretty much over. And then you got the ball, and you started running. You scored, and the tide just turned. And you scored again and again. You weren't just MVP of the game. You were a hero," Dad said, leaving the room.

"I'm not a hero," Stiles shook his head, his mind wandering.

"Trust me, you are," I smiling, taking his hand.

RAEGAN MCCALL

While Isaac and Scott hauled the body bag to the car, I ran ahead as a lookout to make sure nobody would see us.

We had finally reached the car and were about to put Jackson's body inside when we were blinded by headlights.

The lights cut off and someone stepped out of the car.

Chris Argent.

Oh, shit.

"You're alone," Scott noticed.

"More than you know," Argent said, pain behind his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here," Scott said, glancing down at the body bag.

"I didn't mean Jackson."

"Then who?" I asked Argent.

Sighing, he said, "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her, too."

"You're right," Scott paused. "So can you trust me to fix this?"

Argent gave Scott a disbelieving look.

"Then can you let us go?" Scott asked.

"No." Great. "My car is faster." Say what?


	48. Master Plan - Part Two

Izzy876: lol we're only taking two APs and we're dying. I also should be studying for chem test, but probs just gonna procrastinate till it's like two in the morning lol. And omg season 3b is gonna be so sad. -S

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

When we reached the abandoned warehouse Argent was taking us, we all piled out of the car and Isaac went to open the trunk to check on Jackson.

"I think he stopped moving," Isaac frowned and came to join us at the front of the car.

"Where's Derek?" Argent asked.

Before any of us could answer, we heard the sound of running and turned to see Derek running towards us on all fours. When he reached us, he did a flip and landed in a crouch.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance," I smirked.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you," Argent said as a truce.

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." Derek turned to Jackson, "Get him inside."

After Scott and Isaac laid Jackson's body down on the ground of the warehouse, Scott asked, "Where are they?"

Derek looked around. "Who?"

"Peter and Lydia."

Derek ignored Scott and opened up Jackson's body bag.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that," Derek snapped.

"What about-"

"Think about it, Scott," Derek shouted. "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No. No, he wouldn't do that," Chris defended. "If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not," Gerard shouted, coming out of the shadows like in a movie. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek quickly went to kill Jackson, but Jackson was faster. He shoved his claws into his chest and chucked him away like a rag doll.

"Well done to the last, Scott," Gerard said, walking closer. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

An arrow suddenly whizzed towards us. Scott pushed me and himself out of the way, but Isaac wasn't as quick. He was struck in the shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Allison?" Scott said to the shadow carrying a crossbow, behind Gerard. The shadow moved, then disappeared and Scott turned to me. "Rae, help Isaac."

I nodded and started dragging Isaac away as the fight began.

When I pulled him to safety, he groaned, "Rae, you need to pull this arrow out of me."

"Mmm, are you sure that's a good idea?" I frowned. "I learned in Health that it's better to keep an impaled object inside until you get to the hospital."

He looked at me incredulously. " _Raegan_ , I'm a _werewolf_."

"Right," I said, shaking my head and quickly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

He cried out in agony. "Jesus, Rae!"

"What? You said to pull it out," I shrugged, innocently. "Now, go kick some ass."

I quickly helped him up and he ran into battle, werewolf face on.

I watched, longingly, wishing I could go and fight. But I didn't stand a chance. So instead I was playing nurse, I thought as I ran to go find where Jackson had hurled Derek.

When I found him, I crouched down and started slapping at his face.

"Derek." Slap. "Derek, get up." Slap. "Derek, we need you." Slap. "C'mon, Derek." But before my hand could connect to his face the fourth time, he caught it mid-motion.

"My God, you're irritating," he sighed.

"Hey, but I got you up, didn't I?" I grinned, pulling my arm away. I went to help him up, but he jumped up on his own and ran to where the gunshots and kanima hisses were coming from.

I ran after him to watch the fight, from a distance, of course. I wouldn't want to get in the way and end up being collateral damage.

I watched as the kanima fought the three werewolves. He was beating them, easily. But the wolves kept getting back up.

That is, until fucking Allison went and sliced up Isaac's front, resulting in him falling to the ground. Before she could do any more damage, I ran and pushed her away from him.

"What the hell are you doing, Allison?!" I shout.

She had a cold expression on her face and two knives poised in her hands. "Get out of the way."

"He's a friend! We're all _your_ friends! How could you forget that?" I frowned.

Allison barely looks me in the eyes before turning to Derek, who was on the ground. She was advancing on him, when the kanima knocked the knives out of her hands from behind and grabbed her by the neck.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Gerard told her.

"What are you doing?" Allison gasped.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott told her, coming to stand next to Derek.

Gerard looked at him. "Then you know."

"What's he talking about?" Allison was confused. And frankly, so was I.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother and sister. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard gave a nasty grin.

Smell what?

"He's dying," Isaac said from next to me.

"I am," Gerard revealed. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

Allison began crying.

"You monster," Chris seethed.

"Not yet." Gerard gave the kanima a look, and the kanima tightened its grip around Allison's neck.

"What are you doing?" Allison choked out.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris had a vengeful/sorrowful look on his face.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard shouted.

We all stared at Gerard in disbelief and horror.

"Scott," he said, expectantly.

Scott's face morphed back to normal and he looked at Derek, who was on the ground.

"Scott, don't," Derek said when Scott starting stalking towards him. "You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true," Gerard agreed. "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with _young love_ ," he said, mockingly, with an evil smile on his face.

Gerard began taking his jacket off and Scott pulled Derek to his feet by his neck. The rest of us couldn't do anything but watch; we were frozen in our spots.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek shouted when Scott pulled his head back.

"I'm sorry. But I have to," Scott said as Gerard put his arm in Derek's mouth, which Derek was then forced to bite.

Gerard pulled away, shouting from the pain. Except - he was smiling. But, you would be smiling too if you thought you had just been cured from cancer.

Keyword: _thought._

Because here's what happened next…

Where the bite on Gerard's arm was, a black liquid began seeping out.

"What the-"

"Fuck?" I supplied, finishing Isaac's sentence.

Gerard held up his arm for us to see, smiling proudly at his bite.

When Gerard realized he wasn't getting looks of amazement - but looks of horror instead - he stopped smiling and looked down at his arm. "What? What is this? What did you do?" he glared at Scott.

Scott turned to Derek. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too."

 _Holy shit!_ What the fuck was going on?

"No. No," Gerard mumbled as he started fumbling with his medicine. He took some pills and crushed them in his hand, and a cloud of dark smoke came out. " _Mountain ash_!" Gerard yelled.

Nothing could've prepared me for what happened next.

Gerard fell to his knees, black fluid coming out of his eyes and nose. Then, his head went back and he puked up - it seemed - a ton of the black fluid.

I was too shocked to be grossed out.

When Gerard was finished, he crumpled to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek frowned at Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine," Scott replied.

A dragging sound interrupted the tense moment. We all turned to see Gerard on the ground spit out blood then look at the kanima.

"Kill them!" he shouted. "Kill them _ALL_!"

The kanima let go of Allison and she elbowed him in the face.

Before the kanima could recover, a car came hurtling into the warehouse, running him over.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Sammy, out of all your crazy ideas, this has to be your worst!" Stiles yelled.

I could see Lydia agree with him in the backseat.

"It's the only idea we have!" I yelled back.

I closed my eyes as Stiles drove through the wall of the warehouse.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked with one eye open.

I was about to say yes, when the kanima jumped on top of the car and hissed at us.

Stiles and I scampered out of the car, running for our lives. We ran to where we saw Scott, Rae, Allison, Chris and Isaac standing. But I quickly realized that Lydia wasn't behind us. We turned to see Lydia about to be attacked by the kanima.

"Jackson!" Lydia cried out, closing her eyes and holding up a key. Jackson froze and looked at the key, tilting his head.

Lydia opened her eyes, a few tears slipping out.

Jackson slowly took the key, looked at Lydia, and began backing away.

Until Derek and Peter seemingly, came out of nowhere and slashed Jackson's stomach and back with their claws.

I watched, open-mouthed, as Lydia caught Jackson, who was now in half-kanima form, when he fell.

"Do you still-" Jackson choked out.

"I do!" Lydia nodded erratically, crying. "I do still love you."

The key fell to the ground, and he died.

I turned, burying my head into Stiles' shoulder, crying. I may have hated him for multiple reasons, but he didn't deserve to die. After all, he was one of my best friends at one point. Part of me still cared about him.

Lydia dropped the key and slowly got up. All of us stayed completely still. I wanted to comfort her so badly, but I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. I mean, she just lost her first love. That can't be easy.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked.

Gerard was here? I hadn't seen him.

"He can't be far," Chris answered.

Stiles was about to go comfort Lydia, but I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him, when I heard scratching noises.

"Wait," I said. "I think he's still alive!"

Right after I said that, Jackson eyes shot open, but instead of his normal blue - or even the kanima-yellow - his eyes were a bright, glowing blue. Everyone was frozen in shock, except for Lydia, who ran and engulfed him in a hug.

I saw Stiles shift next to me uncomfortably.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said, wiping at his face, "He just scratched my jeep."

Uh-huh.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I was currently cleaning out my closet, getting rid of the clothes that weren't my taste anymore. Lydia, Rae, and I were going to go shopping over the summer, anyways. Allie had said that she needed time alone to herself for now, but she promised that she would talk to me every day because she wanted help. She probably came to me because I've also lost my mother. I was going to text her the advice, though, because she told me she was going to spend her summer in France and I don't exactly have enough money to call her.

I was about to go write more of my letter, when I heard a knock on my balcony door. I opened the door to find Scott standing there.

"You know there's a front door you can use, right?" I let out a laugh. "In fact, didn't you have a key made for our house?"

He didn't laugh and I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot. My first thought was drugs, but I knew Scott wasn't that kind of person. Besides, I don't even think the effects would show on him because of his stupid wolf powers.

He had been crying.

My expression softened, "Stiles fell asleep, but I can wake him up if you need anything-"

"No," he said. "I, uh, I actually came to see you."

"Really?" I said, beginning to ramble, "Because I always thought that guys always talked to guys when they need advice on anything because I think you guys have some weird language when it comes to comforting each other. Like you guys slap each other's backs violently when you hug to make it seem more manly. I really don't think I'm suited for that kind of stuff because-"

"Sammy." Scott let out a laugh. At least he was laughing again. "Should I be offended that you don't want to talk to me?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" I said, "I'm just wondering why you came to _me_ for advice. After all, I _am_ a girl. I don't know if you would like my advice, anyways."

"Allison broke up with me!" Scott exclaimed, "And you're the only one in our friend group that's been through a breakup."

Awww, Scott! He so does not deserve this.

"I think I have the perfect breakup cure!" I announced. I walked over to my shelf and took out the star projector Scott had gotten me for my twelfth birthday.

"You still have that?" he asked in awe.

"Why?" I asked, "Is that weird?"

"No," he shook his head, "It's just that I didn't think you would actually still have it."

"It calms me down sometimes," I admitted, plugging in the machine.

After a few minutes, a bunch of stars were projected onto my ceiling and we laid down on the floor.

"So," I said, snapping him out of his gaze, "Talk."

"About what?" he asked in confusion.

Ugh, boys. Were they always this clueless?

"About your thoughts and feelings!" I told him, rolling my eyes, "The stars helps your mind calm down. I actually think it's psychologically proven."

"Of course," he said, "I just think that she's going through a rough patch. Once she heals from it, I think that we're going to get back together again."

"Maybe, Scott. But don't obsess over it too much, okay? Whatever happens, happens. Just go with the flow. If it doesn't work out, I think that you should just learn to let it go and move on. Grow from your mistakes."

"So you're saying Allison and I aren't going to end up together?" Scott frowned.

"I'm not saying that…" I denied, "There's a quote from _Boy Meets World_ actually that sums up what I'm trying to say-"

"What's that?" he interrupted.

How can he _not_ know one of the most iconic TV shows of our time?!

"We're gonna need to brush up on your television taste," I said, "The quote is, 'I do my thing and you do your thing. You are you and I am I. And if we end up together, it's beautiful'."

He gazed at the ceiling for a few minutes, deep in thought. "Thanks, Sammy," he murmured. "That was honestly really helpful."

I smiled. "Anytime."

"Anyways," he sat up, turning to me. "Are you okay with telling me about what happened to your hands at Lydia's party?"

I sighed. "I was going through a rough time in freshman year. I was dating Jackson and we weren't exactly in a healthy relationship. Whenever I didn't do something he liked, he would get really angry and start to yell at me until I was practically pulling my hair out and sobbing."

I looked away from him, not wanting him to see me cry.

"I felt trapped and I got depressed," I continued. "I'm better now, but whenever I get reminded of the abuse, I just dig my nails into my palms because it helps me forget it sometimes." I explained, "I guess you came to the right person because I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to relationships. I'm terrible at them."

"You're not an idiot, Sammy," he protested after a few moments of silence, "You deserve better. I'm actually kind of proud of how far you've come."

"Thanks," I said, blushing, "I'm proud of you becoming a strong werewolf and all, but I just don't want you to act all heroic in front of me. It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes."

"And you don't have to act perfect in front of me. It's okay to be flawed," he grinned. "You know, twelve-year-old me is living for this moment!"

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"I actually kind of had a crush on you in middle school," he admitted. My eyes widened in shock. When he saw that, he quickly continued talking, "In my defense, you were like the only girl I talked to, so I guess it was bound to happen. You never noticed, so I got over it."

"Wow," I said, trying to wrap my head around what he had just said, "I'm not sure if I should be weirded out by this or if I should feel sorry for ignoring you!"

"You know, this is supposed to be the part where you confess your feelings towards me," Scott joked.

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon, Wolf Boy!" I laughed, nudging him.

For the first time in what felt like months, I finally felt at peace.

ADELINE LAHEY

"I can't believe you guys made me stay home," I said with a pout, crossing my arms. "I missed everything!"

"Addie, you wouldn't have wanted to be there," Stiles said as he and Scott began taking their lacrosse equipment out of his Jeep trunk.

"Yeah, unless you _like_ watching old men throw up black gunk," Rae muttered, sitting down on the the green grass with her long, tanned legs crossed.

I made a grossed out face at the words ' _black gunk_ ' and plopped down next to her in the warm grass.

"Plus, you could've gotten hurt," Sammy added, settling down next to us.

 _Hhmph_! I wish they'd stop treating me like I was so fragile all the time.

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Scott said, answering Stiles's question. "I think she is. But I'll be okay if she doesn't; I'll survive." None of us missed the look he gave Sammy. "What about you and Lydia?"

"Ah, well, the ten-year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen, but the plan is definitely still in motion," Stiles said.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Sammy suggested, earning a stink-eye from Stiles.

"Yeah, okay, and why don't you just keep your mouth shut and just let my plan fall into action," Stiles grumbled before turning back to Scott, "And why don't _you_ just get into the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy."

Scott simply grinned and ran into the goal. He got into position before standing straight up again, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"That how you're standing right now is a very bad defensive position?" Rae guessed.

Scott made a face at her. " _No_. I just realized that I'm back where I started."

Rae, Stiles, and I all turned towards Sammy to see if she could translate, but all we got from her was a confused shrug.

"I don't understand," I said.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing."

"You have us," Stiles pointed out.

"I had you before," Scott said.

"Uh, that's not technically true," Sammy said, "Before, Rae and I still hated each other. Before, we never even knew Addie existed."

Scott nodded in understanding, but his smile never faded, "But you guys like each other now, and Addie's here with us."

Rae smirked, "And we aren't ever leaving. You're stuck with us forever, lil bro."

Scott grinned at her, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's great," Stiles said, "We love each other, friendship is magic, eccetera, eccetera. Now can we go back to helping me with lacrosse?"

"Proceed." Sammy jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Now, remember, no wolf powers," Stiles reminded Scott.

"Got it."

"No, I mean it," Stiles insisted, "No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing-none of that crap, okay?"

"Okay," Scott laughed, "Come on."

Before Stiles could throw a shot though, the sound of a text alert rang and caught everyone's attention. I glanced at my phone and realized that it came from my phone, but before I could pick it up, Rae reached over and grabbed it.

"' _Liam Dunbar_ ,'" Rae read.

"Give it back!" I cried, reaching over to grab my phone. Rae simply hopped up and ran away, laughing.

"' _Do you-_ '" Rae started to read aloud, but I quickly snatched it out of my hands. Unfortunately for me, though, it seems that she had already read it all.

"' _Do you want to hang out with me this weekend_?'" Rae recited.

Sammy squealed, "Aw! Our little Addie has a boyfriend! She's growing up so fast."

"Stop," I whined, and I'm pretty I had turned red, "It's not like that!"

"He's a boy. It's always like that," Stiles said, turning to Scott, "You know how I said no wolf powers?"

"Yeah."

"Use your wolf powers on that kid," Stiles ordered.

Scott nodded. "Got it."

Even though I knew that they were joking, I couldn't help but gasp. "Scott, no!"

Sammy laughed at the whole exchange and leaned back on her arms, "Man, it feels nice not having to worry about something supernatural causing havoc 24/7."

"You got that right," Stiles agreed. " _Now,_ I'm going to throw the damn ball, Scott."

Scott nodded and grinned at him mischievously as Stiles threw the ball.

"I said no wolf powers!"

* * *

Author's Note:

WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH SEASON 2! I didn't think we'd get this far. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you can, please leave a comment (especially long ones). Anyways, I'm gonna be an emotional wreck this week because Teen Wolf is ending! I'm probably going to cry once it ends. I can't wait for season 3! -S

Oh, noooo! Don't remind me, Mod S! I'm currently in denial about the show ending. This has been my all-time favorite show for the past five years (yes, even better than Game of Thrones (though, it _is_ a close second)). On a lighter note, I can't wait to write season 3! It's the best season, in my opinion. We have so much in store for you guys ❤️ -R

I don't know why, but I feel so relieved with having season 2 done. I agree with Mod R that season 3 is probably the best season, mainly because it seemed more thought out-and there's more characters and action. God, Teen Wolf is almost done…now what am I going to look forward to? (I guess Criminal Minds, but I still need to rewatch Seasons 7-12). Hopefully you guys stay with us and stay patient! -A


	49. Tattoo - Part One

Starr Hale: Yeahhhh… Teen Wolf was better overall, but TVD had a more epic ending, in my opinion. My favorite episode this season was probably the ep when Scott goes "What did you think we were gonna do? Run?" That, or any of the eps with Stiles in it -R

Izzy876: Yeah, almost all of my shows have ended. But I started two new shows, now: Game of Thrones and Hemlock Grove. Games of Thrones is amazing but Hemlock Grove is really weird and confusing so far. But I can't stop watching it and it's probably because one of the main characters, Bill Skarsgård, is HOT AS HELL -R

Guest: lol I can see where you're coming from. I'm a scira shipper as well and they deserved better.

HollandChristian15: Hahaha! Thank you. I hope we never stop writing -R

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture," the tattoo artist said, sarcastically, and I laughed.

"Yeah, it's a good thing!" I agreed, taking the paper from him. "I mean, this is just so complex, Scott! It's a circle, with-gasp!-another circle around it!"

The tattoo artist, Stiles, and I burst out laughing.

Scott went red in the face, which just made us laugh even harder.

Stiles wiped a few tears away, and when he spotted a tattoo design on the wall, he held it up for us to see. "Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" It was a picture of a creature that looked, very ironically, like a kanima. "Too soon?"

Scott rolled his eyes and got ready for the tattoo.

"I don't know, man, are you sure about this?" Stiles made a face. "I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"A tattoo? Being permanent?! You don't say!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I think I've been spending too much time around Stiles…

"I'm not changing my mind," Scott said, seriously.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged. "I just like it."

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?"

"Getting a tattoo means something."

"I don't think that's…"

"He's right," the tattoo artist interrupted, "tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark" Like a rite of passage."

"Yeah, you see?" Scott grinned. "He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott!" Stiles burst out. "Literally."

"Okay, you ready?" the tattoo artist asked Scott. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

Scott shook his head. "Nope."

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so…" As soon as the tattoo artist started, Stiles fainted, dropping to the ground.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"I can't believe you also got a tattoo, Rae," Stiles said as we climbed into the Jeep.

"I don't know, it was just kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision, really," I shrugged. "I saw Scott getting his, and an idea popped into my head."

"Okay, but why a Mia Wallace tattoo?" Stiles asked as he started the car. "You and Isaac watched Pulp Fiction like fifty times this summer. You're obsessed."

"It was not fifty. More like ten," I corrected, touching the big white bandage on my left hip that covered the tattoo of Mia Wallace during the iconic dance scene.

"I could never watch a movie ten times," Stiles said.

"Well, duh!" I exclaimed. "You can't sit still for five seconds. How the hell are you supposed to watch an entire movie? Besides, we are not obsessed, we just really like it; it's a classic! And one day we joked around about getting matching tattoos; Mia Wallace on me and Vincent Vega on him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that I actually got it. Though, he's probably too much of a sissy to get one."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Isaac is no Vincent Vega. He is like the farthest thing from a gangster as it gets."

I laughed. "Don't tell him that."

"What's going on between you two, anyway?" Scott asks.

"Did you two sleep together?"

Scott and I blanched at the same time at Stiles' preposterous question.

"No!" I protested. "He's like a brother to me. That'd be like having sex with you."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. You two have been spending a lot of time together."

It was true, Isaac and I had gotten very close over the summer. It was mostly because he was living with us now, since Addie was there and he had nowhere else to go. But, although Isaac and I spent like ninety percent of our time together, I only see him as a friend. Best friend, even, but nothing more. And I tell Stiles as much.

"Ooh, friend-zoned," Stiles laughed.

"And besides," I added, turning somber, "if I had slept with him, I wouldn't want to be near him."

"Ah, the mystery that is Raegan McCall," Stiles sighed.

Even though he rarely brought it up, I know Stiles was dying to learn my secrets. But I didn't want to tell him because I respect him too much; he's like a genius. I wouldn't want him to think lower of me. Or even worse, feel bad for me.

Before I could respond, Scott winced. "Oh, man."

"You okay?" I frowned, automatically going into older-sister mode.

"Kinda burns," he whined, rubbing at the bandage wrapped around his bicep.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about one-hundred thousand times with a needle," Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott jerked in his seat. "Oh, God. No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off."

"No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop," Stiles pleaded while Scott unraveled his bandage.

My eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Oh, no, what?" Scott whined as the two bands began disappearing into his skin. "No, no, come on," he said when it had completely vanished. "It healed."

I patted his shoulder, "Man, that sucks."

After a moment, Stiles admitted, "Ah, thank God. I hated it." When Scott gave him a look he mumbled, "Sorry."

ADELINE LAHEY

"It is not a triple date. It's more of a group thing!" Lydia said.

Lydia was currently trying to convince Sammy and Allison to go on a date with these random guys.

"Why don't you just ask Rae?" Sammy suggested from the front seat.

"You really think she's gonna wanna go? Have you met her?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Point taken," Sammy shrugs. "But Lyds, I've told you that I'm not interested in dating anybody yet! I actually kind of want to be single now!"

"I agree with her," Allison said. "I'm not ready to get back out there."

"You were in France and didn't do any dating for four months?" Lydia asked.

"Did you? I mean after….." Allison started.

"Don't say his name!" Lydia snapped.

"Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?" Allison asked.

"Well, the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. And yes, Derek taught him the werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon."

"Have you talked to him since?" I asked.

"Not since he moved to England," Lydia answered.

"All of us are single except for Addie!" Sammy smiled at me. Oh no, here we go again.

"He's just a friend!" I denied, and I mentally cursed when I felt my face turn red. "Can't guys and girls just be friends?!"

"Not if he texts you every, single day!" Sammy said, "And wants to hang out with you every chance he gets!"

I knew she was right. Over the summer, Liam and I would hang out constantly, and if we couldn't hang out, then we would text each other. It was really fun and I even made new friend. Mason Hewitt. He and Liam were best friends and Mason had happened to bump into us once when we were hanging out. Mason's a really cool guy, and I think we get along really well. Of course he would also tease us about us liking each other, but I mean he's not wrong… at least on my side.

I admit, I had a bit of an attraction towards Liam when I first met him, because well, he was the first guy my age to be nice to me. But after I got to know him better over the summer, the slight attraction might've turned into a crush. And I have a small feeling that Liam might like me, too, but I don't want to ask or push forward in case I'm wrong. There is definitely no way I'm confessing to him because if it turns out that I was wrong, then a) it would be really embarrassing, and b) it would probably ruin the amazing friendship we have. Hopefully, this will only be a crush, and it will pass.

"Don't you just love young love?" Lydia sighed.

"Nothing's going on," I protested, "Besides, he's going to a different school!"

"Well, if something is going on, just make sure Isaac likes him. It will make your relationship ten times easier. Trust me," Allison told me.

"Also, make sure he isn't a jerk!" Sammy advised, "Just know that it's not your job to change him."

"Don't dumb yourself down to satisfy his idiotic ego!" Lydia added.

"Speaking of idiotic boys…" Sammy looked out at the window.

We all looked to the window to see Scott and Stiles in the jeep. Scott was looking at Allison while Stiles was trying to get Lydia's attention. Rae jumped up from the back seat and waved at us. I waved back, smiling.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I can't see him, not now!" Allison ducked down, trying not to meet his eyes.

"It's not like we can do anything now!" Sammy said. "You already saw him and he already saw you. Just try your best not to think about it…"

"Lydia, just drive!" Allison interrupted her.

"But the light!" Lydia exclaimed, motioning to the red light.

"Just go!" Allison yelled and Lydia drove off.

"Or, you know, you could do that…" Sammy muttered to herself.

"Lydia, stop. We need to go back and talk to them!" Allison said, suddenly changing her mind.

Lydia stopped and I turned back to looked at them. "They stopped, too. Why would they stop?"

"It's Stiles and Scott. Do you really wanna try applying logic to those two?" Sammy asked.

We were too busy watching the jeep behind us, that we didn't see the deer charging at Lydia's car, shattering the window.

We all screamed and scampered out of the car while Scott, Stiles, and Rae rushed over to us.

"Are you guys okay?!" Rae exclaimed, searching us for wounds.

"It ran right into us!" I said, still in shock from what just happened.

"We're fine!" Allison assured.

"She speaks completely for herself! I, on the other hand, am terrified!" Sammy exclaimed. "How the hell does a deer run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us! It was like it… it was like it was crazy!"

"No, it was scared," Scott said, touching the deer. "Actually, terrified."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Bye, Ms. McCall, I'm leaving, now," I said, giving Ms. McCall a hug.

"Are you not going to wait for Scott and Rae?" she frowned, hugging me back.

I shook my head, "They're still asleep, and the last time I waited for them, we barely made to class on time."

Ms. McCall let out an exasperated sigh, "I wish they could be more like you."

I simply giggled and waved her goodbye. I placed Teddy in my bike basket before getting on, riding to school.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Has school started for you, yet?"

"Not yet," I said into my phone, "It starts in about an hour."

"You nerd," Liam laughed, causing me to giggle a little, too. "Why are you at school so early?"

"There are others here, too, so it's not just me," I said in defense. "Besides, I needed to turn in my form."

"For what?"

"I'm going to to be the assistant coach for the lacrosse team."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I admitted, shrugging, "The coach and the team seem to like me, so I figured, why not?"

"Hey, do you want to go out with me?" Liam suddenly asked, causing me to freeze where I am.

"Wha-What?"

"I-I mean, like, go out and eat frozen yogurt or something," he quickly said. "As a celebration for surviving the first day of high school. Mason's coming, too."

I could feel my heart sink a little in disappointment. "Yeah, sure. I'll come," I agreed.

"Great! I'll text you the time and place later." I could hear some chatter coming from Liam's side. "Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool! Bye."

"Bye."

After ending the call, I let out a sigh and leaned against a nearby locker. I looked down at Teddy and hugged him tightly. "Why is he so oblivious, Teddy?"

"Are you seriously still talking to that toy?"

I tensed up, recognizing that voice, but forced myself to turn and greet her with a smile. "Oh, hey, Hayden…"

She glared at me then at Teddy, "Why the hell do you still carry that thing around? You are fifteen, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah…" I stared at her with wide eyes, and we stared at each other for a few more seconds before she finally narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, turning away.

"You're so pathetic," she snapped.

"Hey!" Hearing a new voice, both Hayden and I turned around. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw who it was.

"Mason!"

"Leave her alone," Mason said, walking over to us.

"Don't you have some boy to gawk over," Hayden snapped.

"Don't you have a life to figure out," Mason retorted, "Oh, wait. You don't have one."

"Why you-!" Hayden glared at him before glaring at me again. "Just stay away from me."

"No arguments there," I muttered under my breath as Hayden stomped away.

"Just ignore her," Mason told me, "She's nothing but a coward who makes fun of others to make herself feel better. Cheer up, okay?"

I gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Okay."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I couldn't believe that I was starting junior year. I mean, I was still surprised that I even made it to junior year alive. I was determined to make this year memorable and amazing. I spent the entire summer preparing for it; I took kickboxing lessons from Rae because I wanted to be able to defend myself when something bad happens. I also got basic hunter training from Allie for three weeks in case something supernatural tries to murder me. Again.

"That's such a cute outfit!" Rae smiled. I was wearing high waisted shorts and a floral top with black combat boots.

"Thanks!" I smiled. "Yours, too," I said, looking down at her black shorts, graphic t-shirt with a red plaid shirt over it, and black high-heeled boots. "So, what'd you think of this summer?"

"It was actually pretty cool!" Rae said. "I watched a lot of movies with Isaac, hung out with you guys, and got a tattoo!"

"A tattoo?!" my eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

"Just last night, actually. Before the whole 'deer' incident."

"Lemme see, lemme see!"

She grinned and lifted her shirt up, revealing the dancing girl on the side of her hip.

"It's Mia Wallace, from Pulp Fiction," she explained and put her shirt back down.

"Ooh, that movie that you and Isaac like so much," I smiled. "Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, actually," Rae frowned. "But I'm used to him disappearing for days."

"Do you know where he keeps disappearing to?" I asked.

"All I know is what you know; that him and Derek are trying to find some alpha pack or something like that," Rae answered.

"Part of me wants to know what the hell they're doing but the other part just wants to stay the hell away from the supernatural drama completely. That stuff is only fun on T.V. shows."

"I know, right?!" Rae said. "We don't even have Stefan and Damon in this stupid town!"

We both walked over to meet up with Allison and Lydia, just in time to see Lydia fawning over a bunch of freshmen boys.

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men!" Lydia said, checking out a bunch of boys passing by.

"You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're fourteen!" Rae let out a laugh.

"Eh, some are more mature than others," Lydia smirked.

"You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person," I told Lydia.

"But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction," Lydia said.

"Preach it, sister!" Rae gave Lydia a high-five.

Allison and I rolled our eyes at each other. It seemed like we were the only sane ones out of the group right now.

When we saw everyone around us turn, we turned with them to see a pair of twins walking together. They wearing matching jeans, leather jackets, and carrying motorcycle helmets. I didn't recognize them, so they must be new.

"Aaaand I think I've found a distraction," Lydia smiled.

"Holy shit, I think I slept with one of them this summer!" Rae said from next to me.

"Well, I call the other one then," Lydia said.

"I mean, you could have both for all I care," Rae snorted.

As they walked past, one of them winked at us.

Wow. I have to admit, they were pretty attractive. Although, they were just too perfect for my taste. They looked liked fuckboys. I was more into dorky guys.

"I mean they are attractive, but they're just too…" I started.

"Perfect. They're too perfect." Allison finished for me.

"Well," Lydia smirked. "I like perfect."

"Well," I said. "I like having dignity and not fawning over guys that look like players!"

Allison and Rae laughed while Lydia glared at me.

"Part of me is proud of that comeback and the other part of me hates that you used that perfect comeback on me!" Lydia groaned.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"So," I said, taking a seat next to Scott. "Did you like season five of Boy Meets World?"

"I can't believe Topanga proposed to Cory!" Scott said. "It's such a cliffhanger!"

After Scott told me he didn't know what Boy Meets World was, I made it my mission to make him watch every episode of the show. I would always watch the show with him after I finished tutoring him.

"Oh my god!" I sqeauled. "The last time you were this shocked was during that ski lodge episode!"

"I can't believe I'm actually obsessed with this show!" Scott laughed. "I'm blaming you for making me lose my masculinity!"

"Aww, Scotty!" Rae teased from behind us. "What masculinity?"

Scott turned to glare at her and when he turned back, Allie was there. "Is someone sitting here?" Allison pointed to the only vacant seat in the classroom, which was in front of Scott.

Scott looked at me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's-uh-it's totally vacant. Nobody's sitting here."

I smiled at him as Allison sat in front of him.

Everyone in the classroom's phone began buzzing. I frowned at mine in confusion as I pulled it out of my bag. There was a message from an unknown number.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway," a lady recited the text, "leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of immense darkness". This is the last line to the first book we are going to read!" The new teacher smiled at us. "Also the last text you will receive in this class."

"How the hell did she get our numbers?!" I heard Rae mumble.

I let out a small laugh and turned off my phone.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Ms. Blake made us write our opinion on the quote she had just texted us, when she called on Scott and Rae.

"Raegan and Scott McCall?" Ms. Blake called out. "You two have early dismissal."

"Hell, yeah!" Rae exclaimed as she got up.

Scott had a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure everything's fine!" I whispered to him. "And if you're worried about school, I'll text you all the work you missed."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Him and Rae got their stuff and walked out of the classroom.

Even though I had told Scott everything was fine, I was beginning to suspect otherwise. Why would their mom call them out for early dismissal? She has work. Something must be going on.

"Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked Lydia, making me turn my attention towards them.

Lydia looked down at the bandage around her ankle. "No. Prada bit me."

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" I asked.

"Mm-mm," Lydia shook her head.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles spewed out.

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?" Lydia frowned.

"Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice…" A loud thump interrupted Lydia.

We all turned towards the window to see a blood smear and some black feathers.

Ms. Blake went to the window, staring, open-mouthed, at the hundred or so ravens coming towards us.

The birds began crashing into the window, some coming in as glass went everywhere.

"Get down, everyone!" Ms. Blake screamed and we all scrambled out of our seats and under the desks.

Terrified, Stiles, Lydia, and I held onto each other, waiting for it to be over.


	50. Tattoo - Part Two

HollandChristian15: lol we're glad that you're enjoying the fic - S

Leanna: Awww, thank you so much. Thank you so much for reading the fic! -S

RAEGAN MCCALL

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Scott demanded as the three of us walked through the hospital entrance.

Mom had explained to us on the way here that Isaac had been admitted to the hospital this morning from an attack. We were here to rescue him before anyone noticed he had miraculously healed.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to," Mom replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death... Honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."

"It's not gonna stop. I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

"Ditto," I agreed, smiling.

"Okay," Mom looked towards the elevator. "He's in room 315 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Thank you," Scott said as he and I hurried for the elevator.

I pressed the button for the third floor and the doors were about to close when a stick poked through, opening the doors back up.

It was the walking stick of a blind guy. He was about thirty-ish and was wearing glasses with red lenses. I tried not to stare. Even though he was blind, I still felt it was rude.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked in a British accent.

"Yeah," I said, and hit the button.

"Thank you," he said. And when we reached his floor, he asked, "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"

"Um... sure," Scott said, reluctantly. We really didn't have time for this. But, of course, Scott was ever polite. He gave me a look and I nodded. While Scott helped the blind guy out of the elevator, I stayed and went to the third floor.

I was running down the hallways, looking for 315, when Scott joined me. When we saw that 315 was empty, we kept looking around the floor.

We had circled back to the elevator, when we saw Isaac in it. He was unconscious, in a wheelchair, with a buff, nearly bald nurse behind him.

Scott and I noticed the nurse's claws at the same time.

Scott got his werewolf face on and growled. Both of us lunged towards the elevator doors, but Scott was much faster and got into the elevator at the last second. I almost ran into the closed doors. Frustrated, I cursed and hit the elevator door. Then I found the stairs and went down them two at a time. When I reached the elevator on the second floor, I ran smack into Derek. He quickly righted me, so I wouldn't fall.

We both turned when the elevator doors opened and saw that the "nurse" was holding Scott up by his throat. He said, "Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha."

"So am I," Derek said, jamming his claws into the the Alpha's back and tossing him out of the elevator. Derek turned to look at us and said, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Once everything calmed down, I slowly stood up and observed the mess of a classroom. There were black feathers and paper all cluttered around the disheveled desks. Lydia and Stiles got up a few seconds after me. I winced at Lydia's knotted up hair that she probably spent hours on perfecting this morning. In front of me, I saw Allie run her hand through her hair.

"You're bleeding!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing to my arm.

"It's fine," I said. "I can wait for it to get fixed once help comes."

I knew all of the supernatural drama was going to start again, but I didn't think it was going to start this early. I just wanted to enjoy the first day of school like any other teenager on the planet. However, Beacon Hills was _always_ an exception to that rule.

"What the hell just happened?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but I have this feel like something big is coming," Allison said.

"You mean this wasn't big?!" I exclaimed, starting my rant.

"Here we go again…" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Birds literally attacked us and the other day a deer attacked us!" I said. "I don't know if this is the Lorax's revenge on us for screwing up the environment, but what just happened was _not_ okay!"

"Sams," Lydia tried for a smile. "We'll get through this like we always do. Don't worry."

"She's right, Sammy," Allison sighed. "We somehow always survive."

"Yeah, after all the mental breakdowns and death!" Stiles commented. "Would you like me to remind you guys what happened last year?"

"At least we all survived last year with hair that didn't make us look like we were twelve!" I smiled sweetly at him.

Allison and Lydia laughed while Stiles gave me the stink eye.

"I grew my hair out!" Stiles defended himself. "I don't look like that anymore!"

"And thank God for that," I snorted.

Stiles was about to fight back when Dad interrupted him.

"You two can't even stop fighting after an attack like this?!" Dad exclaimed.

"Hey, she started it!" Stiles defended.

Dad just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Sammy, come with me so you can get your cut fixed up."

"Fine," I groaned.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Woohoo! We just finished our first day as highschoolers!" Mason cheered.

I couldn't help but giggle at how excited he was. "Yep."

"But we already have a whole bunch of homework," he grumbled, now sulking.

"And don't forget about that test we have next week," I couldn't help but remind him.

"Middle school did a terrible job at preparing us for high school," Mason said, "It's only been the first day, and I'm _already_ stressed."

"Agreed." It was then that I recognized one of my classmates. "Corey!"

The said boy looked up in surprise, but then waved back when he saw me-and Mason-walking over to him.

"You forgot this is History," I told him, handing him his notes, "It would be pretty bad if you came to class unprepared for the quiz."

"Thanks," Corey said, but I noticed his eyes flicker to Mason.

I bit my lip to contain my grin as I felt my shipping senses tingle. "Oh, I almost forgot. Corey, this is my friend Mason Hewitt. Mason, this is Corey Bryant. We have History together, and we're all in the same Biology class," I said, introducing the two boys to each other, "Well...I gotta go meet up with some other people. Talk to each other, get to know each other. See you guys later." And with that, I walked away, leaving a blushing Corey and an oblivious Mason.

I went to Stiles' Jeep-where we usually meet up after school-but only Stiles and Sammy were there.

"Where's Scott and Rae?" I asked Sammy, since Stiles was on the phone.

Did Scott and Rae not show up to the first day of school?

"They got called out for early dismissal," Sammy answered.

"We got a serious problem at school," Stiles said into the phone. "Ms. Blake's class-"

Scott, who was on speaker, interrupted him, "Hey, can you tell me about it later?"

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."

"Okay then meet me at Derek's."

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at-"

Scott interrupted Stiles once again, "Just meet us here, okay?"

He hung up.

"What happened in your class?" I frowned, climbing into the Jeep with the others.

"Well, birds attacked our class," Sammy said, nonchalantly, and I noticed the bandage wrapped around her arm.

My eyes widened. "What, like the deer?"

"Exactly," Stiles started driving.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Yeah, I see it," Derek said, looking at Scott's arm with his red Alpha eyes. "It's two bands, right? What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott reached over and created a circle with another circle around it in the dust on a table in Derek's old house.

After we had arrived at the house, Scott and Rae had explained what had happened to Isaac and Sammy and Stiles had explained what had happened with the birds. Then Scott had said Derek owed him. And now Scott was about to get a tattoo.

Such a strange turn of events.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked Scott.

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked in return.

"To mark something," Stiles answered for Derek.

"Well, that's in tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound." I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward," Scott explained.

"For what?" Rae asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh…"

"Like an open wound," Sammy offered.

"Yeah," he smiled at her.

Derek nodded and said, "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Ah, that's great," Stiles muttered, sarcastically.

"Do it," Scott nodded, propping his arm up on the table.

Before Derek could start, I put my contrasting small, pale hand on Derek's huge, tan arm. "Please don't hurt him, Derek."

"I won't." Derek grinned, "Not permanently, at least."

Derek started the blowtorch and Stiles' eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside."

As Stiles moved to leave, Derek pulled him back by his shirt. "Nope. You can help hold him down."

Stiles groaned and went to go hold down Scott.

Before the torch could touch Scott, I turned and hid my face into Rae's arm, not wanting to watch. She held me, rubbing soothing patterns into my back.

Scott's screams outweighed her attempts, though.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Towards the end, Scott's screams had stopped. He had apparently passed out from the pain.

When he woke up with a start ten minutes later, he looked down to see his new tattoo. "It worked."

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now," Stiles said, helping Scott down from the table.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent," Scott said, pulling his shirt back on. "Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... _Ephemeral_."

"Studying for the PSATS?" Stiles laughed.

"Yep," Scott grinned. "Sammy's been helping Rae and I."

Sammy's eyes widened.

"Oh, _god_ ," Rae groaned. "You reminded her! I was hoping she'd forget after the whole fiasco today."

We all laughed as Sammy began scolding Rae about not being responsible.

After Scott thanked Derek, we turned to leave, but Scott paused when he swung open the front door.

"You painted the door," he frowned. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," Derek simply said.

"And why only one side…?" Scott continued. He flicked out a claw and scratched the paint off the door.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?" Rae frowned.

"Scott!" Derek's voice boomed.

When Scott saw a hint of black lines underneath, he brought out all his claws and began scratching paint off the door ferociously.

When he was done, we stood back and looked at the fancy-looking triangle symbol that was carved into the wood.

Scott turned to Derek, who was crossing his arms. "The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha." He paused as he realized something. "How many are there?"

Derek sighed. "A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles said what we were all thinking.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader," Derek said. "He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

So _that's_ what Isaac's been doing all this time.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get," Derek told him.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?"

We all turned to Isaac, who had previously been unconscious, lying on a table. He was sitting up now, and had a peculiar look on his face.

"What girl?" Rae frowned.


	51. Chaos Rising - Part One

Leanna: Thank you so much! That means a lot to us!

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"What?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Scott answered looking at Stiles.

I rolled my eyes as they walked in front of me. Boys.

"What 'what?" Scott asked.

"That look you were giving," Stiles explained.

"I didn't give a look," Scott frowned.

"Yes, you did," Stiles shot back. "It was a distinct look."

"What look?"

"For goodness sake!" I groaned in frustration. "You gave the look that says the last thing you want to do is party. It's the same look I have on my face right now!"

"It's also a little weird going to another high school's party," Scott agreed with me.

"First off," Stiles started, "She's not a stranger. Sammy and I went to nursery school with this girl. Also, it would be good for all of us. We could forget Lydia, Allison, and Isaac!"

"I've already gotten over Isaac like four months ago!" I said.

Stiles glared at me, "You are not helping my point!"

"I should be with Lydia right now!" I shot back. "We were supposed to hang out today and just watch that One Direction movie for the fifth time on DVD!"

"What's the movie about?" Stiles shot back. "Their hair?"

"You don't understand them! That point is clearly evident because of your hair!" I said. "Plus, don't you have a Harry Styles obsession?"

"He has a Harry Styles obsession?" Scott laughed.

"Yes, he does!" I laughed. "He spent an entire night googling him!"

"First off," Stiles glared. "I wasn't searching him up all night. I was just curious about why almost every girl on earth is obsessed with him. Second of all, how the hell did you know the password to my computer and why the hell were you looking through my browser history?"

"I have my ways," I grinned, ignoring the second question as I opened Heather's door.

"Stiles!" Heather smiled as she ran to the three of us.

Ouch. We've talked to each other for hours about our favorite princesses and she doesn't even acknowledge me.

"There's the birthday girl-" Stiles was cut off as Heather pressed her lips to his.

"Did she just…" I started.

"Yep," Scott said. "This is weird."

"So glad you can make it!" Heather said, breaking away from Stiles.

"Sammy!" Heather finally noticed me.

"Please don't greet me the same way!" I let out an uncomfortable laugh.

Heather laughed and hugged me.

"Stiles, can you come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine?" she asked once she pulled away from me.

"Yes," Stiles smiled as she pulled him away.

"Why do I get the feeling that they aren't going to be picking out a bottle of wine?!" I made a face.

"Sammy," he laughed. "Take a deep breath. He's just having fun!"

"Fun?!" I yelled. "I don't know about you, but I can't even think about what's going on down there without not wanting puke and stab my eyes out!"

"Sammy," he put his hands on my shoulders, trying his best not to smile. "Take a deep breath. This was bound to happen one day."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess. Never thought it would be this early and before me."

"So…." he said. "Know anybody here?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "If I tried to get to know them, I'd scare them off!"

"Come on," he said. "How can _you_ scare somebody away?!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly said. "It's just that you're really sweet and you're not exactly ugly!"

"I don't know if I should be flattered that you said that I'm not exactly ugly or disappointed!" I laughed.

"Hey," he laughed. "You're the writer here. You're supposed to be perceiving these kind of things by yourself!"

"Well," I sighed, "can you tell me why I perceive that you're not exactly in the best mood right now?"

"It's Allison!" he sighed. "She promised me that we would talk."

I couldn't help but internally roll my eyes. It's not that I didn't want them together; I was just slightly annoyed that they couldn't use what they had and grow from it.

"Did she say anything about it?" I asked.

"Nope!" he said. "We haven't talked since."

"That sucks," I said. "I'm sorry. I hope you two work it out soon."

"Thank you for helping me through everything this summer. It really helped," he smiled.

"That's what I'm here for!" I gave him a small smile.

"Anyways," he said. "Anything going on in your love life?"

"Nothing is going on," I said. "And I wanna keep it that way."

"Why?" he asked. "I thought you were a hopeless romantic?"

"I mean the key word here is 'were'!" I said. "I just don't want to get my heart broken again. Plus, it's junior year. I can't get distracted. I have to focus on school and colleges."

"You'll find someone who treats you well. I promise," Scott said. "You're Sammy. It _has_ to happen!"

"Thanks," I blushed. "Can we not talk about our love lives? It's just too stressful."

"Of course!" He grinned. "We can dance if you want."

"I'm fine with it!" I smiled back. "But you might end up with a broken foot. You know how clumsy I am."

"If that's the case, I will heal!" he laughed, "You know, after laughing for twenty minutes!"

I rolled my eyes playfully at him while we headed out to dance when Scott's phone rang.

"I'm sorry," he took out his phone once it rang, "I have to check this."

"It's fine!" I smiled.

"It's Allison!" he said. "She's here with Lydia."

"Why are they here?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess we're gonna find out.

We both went outside to find Allison and Lydia with serious expressions on their faces.

"We need to show you something," Allison said.

ADELINE LAHEY

Since Sammy, Stiles, and Scott were at Heather's birthday party and Ms. McCall was at work, Isaac was assigned to keep an eye on me today.

We were currently at Derek's new loft because Isaac was trying to regain the memories he had lost the night he was attacked.

Rae had tagged along because she said she'd rather do anything but party.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea," Isaac said, pacing in front of the big window. "Sounds kinda dangerous… You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine," Derek said, exasperated.

"Does it have to be him?" Rae frowned, "He called me annoying and then knocked me out."

"I mean, can you blame him?" Derek replied.

"Hey! Rae is not annoying," I defend.

"Thank you, _Addie_ ," Rae puts her arm around me. "At least _someone_ appreciates the awesomeness that is Raegan McCall."

Isaac grins at us and Derek keeps a straight face, but there's a smile playing at his lips.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself," Derek says.

Isaac stopped pacing and turned to where we were all sitting at a table. "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Isaac said. "I still don't like him."

" _Nobody_ likes him."

Right on cue, Peter opened up the doors and walked into the loft. "Boys, girls. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you," Rae glared.

Derek nodded in agreement. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough," Peter shrugged. He flicked out his claws and said, "Sit down on that chair and relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

Isaac complied and nervously said, "How do you know how to do this, again?"

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone," Peter paused for dramatic effect, "Or kill them."

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac stuttered.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone," Peter offered.

"Wait, does that mean that you-"

Peter plunged his claws into the back of Isaac's neck and Isaac began thrashing around in pain.

I looked at the two of them in horror, and Rae sprang up to help Isaac but Derek caught her arm, pulling her away.

"Wait, I see them," Peter frowned at seemingly nothing. He looked terrified.

We all watched in horrified amazement.

Suddenly Peter pulled his claws out of Isaac and both of them collapsed against the table.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"It was confusing," Peter panted. "Um, im-images. Vague… shapes."

"But you saw something…"

"Isaac found them," Peter nodded.

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses," Peter explained.

"But you _did_ see them," Rae said.

"And worse," Peter looked to Derek.

"Deucalion," Derek guessed.

"He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac murmured, still clutching the back of his neck.

"He's gonna kill them," Derek said.

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that," Peter corrected. "He _did_ make them a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead."

"The _next_ full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

RAEGAN MCCALL

"So what happened, exactly?" I asked Allison and Lydia.

"So it was really weird," Lydia started. "Yesterday, after the whole bird thing, this girl just like barges up to us and asks where Scott is. When we say we don't know, she grabs our arms so tight it left a bruise."

Hmm… Maybe it's the same girl that saved Isaac when he was attacked. Isaac has explained yesterday that all he remembered was some girl saving him from a monster. Him and the girl had both been admitted to the hospital but when he had woken up she'd disappeared. Maybe she went to the school to look for him. But then why did she ask for Scott?

"Yeah, and so last night, Lydia was helping me choose a color to paint my room and our arms were together and we realized that it was a symbol," Allison continued and her and Lydia put their arms together to show all of us.

"I don't see anything," Derek said, barely looking at their arms.

"Look again," Scott insisted.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek crossed his arms.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same," Sammy said.

"It's nothing," Derek shook his head.

"Pareidolia," Lydia muttered. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia."

"They're trying to help," Scott told Derek.

"These two?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "This one," he pointed to Lydia, "who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one," he pointed to Allison, "who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

Yikes.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right?" Stiles reasoned. "Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died," Allison looked at Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me," Derek defended.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you," Allison clarified.

"You wanna help? Find something real," Derek turned to leave and Scott and I followed.

"Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now," Scott said and Derek turned back to us.

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was _actually_ trying to do that night," Derek said, referring to when Allison's mom almost killed Scott.

"Okay, I love Allie and all, but," I nudged Derek, "he's got a point."

When neither of them had anything else to say, Derek turned and left.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"So she just left?" I asked my twin.

"Yep. I figured out that she just hooked up with another guy or something!" Stiles answered, as we walked to class.

"Yikes!" I said. "That must hurt!"

"Thank you!" Stiles said sarcastically. "I totally needed to be reminded of that!"

I rolled my eyes and took my usual seat between Scott and Stiles.

"The stock market is based on two principles," Coach started class. "What are they?"

Scott beat me in raising his hand and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes at him. I was kind of proud of him though.

"Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"Uh, no, Coach, I know the answer," Scott said.

Coach burst out laughing but stopped when he saw Scott's face.

"Oh, you're serious!"

"Yeah," Scott answered. "Risk and reward."

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better," Coach grinned.

Stiles and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Does anybody have a quarter?" Coach asked.

"Yep!" Stiles said.

He took his hand out of his pocket and held up the quarter. As he had taken the quarter out, something had fallen to the floor. Everyone looked down to see the XXL condom that Stiles had dropped.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter.

Coach picked it up, and said, "Stilinski, I think you uh… You dropped this!"

I covered my mouth with my hand so that I couldn't laugh but I was currently failing.

"And congratulations!"

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I bursted out laughing along with the rest of the class.

"You're never gonna forget about this, are you?" Stiles glared at me.

"Yep!" I laughed. "Till the day I die!"

Stiles groaned.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward!" Coach said after the class calmed down. "Okay, watch me!"

Coach threw the penny into the mug with ease.

"See! That's how you do it!" Coach grinned. "Okay, Sammy. Risk and reward."

"What's the reward?" I asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow!" Coach responded.

"Coach," I said, being the smartass I am, "It's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

"I should've expected this," Coach rolled his eyes.

"Yep!" I laughed.

"McCall. Risk and reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop...the...quiz. And… and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward… No work at all. Or choose not to play!"

"But isn't this just a chance?" Scott asked.

"No," Coach answered. "You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience… all factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?"

"No play," Scott answered.

"Okay. Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Coach asked.

Stiles bolted out of his seat and raised his hand. I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he would take the risk. Knowing him, he was going to get more work because he has no coordination and focus whatsoever.

"All right, Stilinski number two!" Coach yelled.

Stiles was about to throw the coin into the mug when Dad came into the classroom.

"Stiles! Sammy!" Dad said. "I need to talk to you guys."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Something must've happened because Dad never interrupts class.

"Do you guys know where Heather is?" Dad asked when we came to talk to him.

"No," I said. "The last time I saw her was when she was with Stiles."

"Yeah," Stiles said. "I figured she'd hooked up with her other friends."

"Has no one really seen her since last night?" I asked in concern.

"No. We put out an A.P.B., but all her friends say Stiles was the last person who saw her."

"Me?" Stiles asked.

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?" Dad asked.

Both of us nodded as he left.

"Do you think she's alright?" Stiles asked.

I could tell that he was trying to hide how hurt he was.

"Stiles," I said. "This isn't your fault. Don't think anything else. Plus, Heather _has_ to be okay. I mean, this girl didn't even get hurt when she fell down the monkey bars when we were five. I'm pretty sure she's okay."

"You may be a pain in the ass, but you sure do know how to make me feel better," Stiles grinned as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll try not to take that into offence," I grinned as we went back into the classroom.

"Okay," Coach said. "Who's next?"

We all turned to see Greenberg raise his hand.

"Greenberg, put your hand down. You don't have a chance!" Coach yelled at him

RAEGAN MCCALL

"I want one," Lydia said, looking at the twins in the library.

"Which one?" Allison grinned.

"The straight one, obviously."

Allison and I turned to watch as one of the twins flirted with Danny and the other one with some girl.

Huh. I'm guessing that's the one I slept with.

"The gay one's name is Ethan and the straight one is Aiden," Lydia informed us.

"Honestly, how do you find out these things?" Allison laughed.

"I have ways, Allison. _Ways_ ," Lydia grinned, and then turned to me. "So, are you _sure_ you won't mind if I get with Aiden?"

"No, Lydia," I smiled. "I absolutely don't care, one hundred percent. I say go for it."

"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" Allison said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The symbol that girl left on us," Allison explained. "I'm starting to think it's a symbol."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But it might just be nothing."

"When has anything weird that happens in Beacons Hills just been _nothing_?" Allison asked.

"You do have a point, there," I said as I stood up from my chair. "Anywho, I'm gonna go sit over there and do my homework."

" _Rae_? Actually doing _homework_ in study hall?" Lydia's eyes were wide.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rae?" Allison gave me a suspicious look.

"Same Rae," I shrugged. "Just brainwashed by Sammy, is all."

They laughed and I moved to go sit a few tables away.

Not even five minutes into my homework, I felt someone standing over me.

I turned to meet the brown eyes of one of the twins-Aiden, I'm guessing.

"Hey, Rae-"

"Nope," I interrupted him.

"But-"

"Nope," I repeated, putting my hand up to his face in a childish talk-to-the-hand gesture.

"Fine," he sighed and walked over to where Lydia and Allison were looking at a book.

As Aidan shamelessly flirted with Lydia, I studied the pencil in my hand, remembering the night I had slept with him.

I hadn't had a nightmare in months, and I had actually thought that maybe I was finally getting over it. But, nope. This was the worst one yet.

I woke up screaming, and thrashing, and crying, with Addie, Scott, Mom, and Isaac by my bedside.

I was too embarrassed to just go down into the basement and work out my frustrations on the beating bag. I needed to get out of that house. And I did.

Unfortunately, there were no parties going on, so I went to the nearest bar. I used my fake ID to order a couple drinks, and then Aiden was there. He was so sweet and bought my drinks for me. We obviously ended up having sex.

When I came out of the bar, Isaac was there looking so disappointed, it hurt. He had thought I was getting better, too.

We drove home in silence. But when we had gotten home, Isaac had given me a long lecture in my room about how there are many different ways to cope with PTSD and to not lower myself down to random hookups in dirty bathrooms with guys like Aiden.

I remember I had ended up falling asleep halfway through his lecture. When I woke up, I was covered in blankets and the lights were off with the nightlight on.

Isaac was such a sweet guy. Sweeter than I deserved.

I wonder why he and Sammy broke up. She never told me…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! We're still alive. We were too busy with school so updates are probably gonna be less frequent from now on. Junior year is really stressful and we hate it so much. Anyways, we are going to write as much of the story as we can because we love Teen Wolf and we miss it so much. So it is not too much, please leave us a comment!

Mod S


	52. Chaos Rising - Part Two

Izzy876: Sorry for the long wait for the update. School has been stressful. We hope you enjoy this new chapter - Mod A

Liv: Yeah, it's only been a quarter and a half, and we're already super stressed from the workload. I'm scared to see how college is. We're glad that you like all of our characters, and we will definitely listen to your advice. Hope you enjoy this new chapter - Mod A

RAEGAN MCCALL

After class, I met up with Stiles, Sammy, and Scott in the hallway and they caught me up on everything.

"Stiles almost got laid?!" my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Yeah, but that's not the p-" Stiles did a double-take. "Why is it so hard to believe I almost got laid?"

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Sammy changed the subject.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers," Stiles offered, giving me a parting glare.

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked.

"Scott, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her."

"Then we need Isaac to remember."

"How?" I asked. "Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?"

"Maybe not a werewolf," Scott said slowly. "But someone who knows a lot about 'em. "

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... comfortable," Deaton said as Derek, Stiles, and Scott were putting loads of ice in the metal tub filled nearly to the brim with water. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized," Isaac said.

"Exactly," Deaton nodded. "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked, finishing up with the ice.

"Very slow."

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek frowned.

"Nearly dead."

I didn't like this.

Isaac put his hand in the water and immediately pulled it back out, wincing. "It's safe, though, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. No, not really."

I definitely didn't like this. It was a good thing Addie wasn't here. I don't know if she could handle seeing him like this.

In the tense moment we heard a loud _snap_. Six heads turned to look at Stiles, who had put on a rubber glove and was smiling.

"What?" he asked. When no one answered, he sighed and dramatically pulled the glove off.

Derek turned to look back at Isaac. "Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this."

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

But Isaac only sighed as he pulled his gray t-shirt over his head, revealing a broad, pale torso. He climbed into the tub and lowered himself down, already shivering.

Scott and Derek counted to three, then dunked him under the water. Isaac was still for a minute, then he began thrashing around and flew up from the water. His eyes were yellow and he was roaring.

"Get him back under! Hold him!" Deaton shouted.

"We're trying!" Derek struggled.

All of us pushed him back under the water and held him there. He suddenly stopped thrashing and I felt my heart stop. Was he dead? Did I just help murder my own best friend? I felt faint.

When the boys let him go, Isaac floated back up to the surface and his eyes were closed as he took a deep breath. Oh, thank God. I felt my heart begin pounding in my chest again.

Deaton held up a finger. "Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." When all of us nodded, he gently asked, "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you," Isaac said, softly.

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that," Isaac freaked out and the lights began flickering.

"Isaac, it's all right," Deaton calmed. "Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't wanna do that," Isaac repeated, his voice shaky.

"It's all right."

"I don't wanna do that," Isaac said, quieter.

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble," Isaac frowned.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building?"

The lights began flickering as Isaac freaked out again.

"Isaac? Isaac?" Deaton asked.

"Someone's here. Someone's here," Isaac thrashed around.

"Isaac, relax."

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!"

I was really tempted to wake him up from this whole, stupid thing. It was such a bad idea. I knew it was a bad idea. Why did I let him do this?

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

"I hear him," Isaac referred to Boyd. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're 're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Isaac slowly opened his eyes. But they had a far-away look in them.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart," Derek said.

"Isaac, we need to find them _right now_. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

"They're here. They... They…"

"It's all right."

"No."

"Just tell us…"

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac screamed.

"This isn't working," Derek said. "Isaac, where are you?!"

"I can't see them. It's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are."

"You are confusing him," Sammy told Derek.

"I can't see!" Isaac yelled.

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are."

"His heart rate... he could go into shock," Deaton warned.

"Derek, let him go!" I said, trying to shove him away. But he didn't budge.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek yelled.

After a moment Isaac yelled, "A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it!" He sprung into a sitting position, now wide-awake. Scott and Derek helped him out of the tub and I put a towel around his arms. "I saw the name. It's, uh... B-Beacon Hills First National Bank," Isaac continued. "It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." All of us stared at him and he asked, "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it," Sammy said.

"What body?" Isaac frowned.

"Erica," I replied. "You said it was Erica."

"She's not dead," Derek denied.

"Derek," Stiles said, "'there's a dead body. It's Erica.' Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

Isaac climbed up to sit on the counter and I sat close to him to keep him warm. He was practically blue. And when I grasped his hand it felt like I was touching ice.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked, giving Isaac and I a look.

"Someone else, obviously," Stiles replied.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us," Isaac shook his head. "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek replied.

"Be smart about this, Derek," Deaton warned. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan," Scott said.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek retorted.

"Uh, I think someone already did," Stiles said, looking down at his phone. "'Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes," Sammy said.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

It definitely took more than a few minutes.

"Guys," I heard someone say.

I groaned groggily and stretched my arms out which caused Stiles to push me away from him. I saw Scott almost tumble to the ground in the chair he had fallen asleep in.

"Guys!" Dad repeated, sternly. "It's time to wake up! I have to go to work. You three have to get to school."

"Dad! Heather?!" Stiles asked.

"No, nothing yet," Dad answered, sighing.

I gave Stiles a comforting smile when Dad left because I could tell that he was hurting. I just wish that he would understand that what happened to Heather wasn't his fault.

"Ten hours and nothing!" Stiles groaned.

"We're gonna find something," Scott said.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead," I shook my head.

"Well," Scott said. "We still have time."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course Scott McCall would remain the optimistic one.

"Is this whole, like, "remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work," Scott replied.

"No," I shrugged. "It works."

I looked over to Scott and I saw a headline behind him that caught my eye.

I ran over and picked it up. It was about a Beacon Hills Bank Robbery.

"Guys!" I yelled. "I think I found something!"

"Let me see!" Stiles ran over to me and snatched the paper away from me.

He read the paper and rushed out of the room calling for Dad.

"Aaand that's why you need a Samantha Paige Stilinski in your life!" I smiled. "If it weren't for me, you idiots would be searching for that headline all day!"

"We wouldn't search all day!" Scott said defensively.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess you're right. We would take all day."

|| Teen Wolf ||

I got into the car with Lydia and Allison. Allie always picks us up before school. It's a tradition that I never want to break because it's one of the few times that we can act like normal teenage girls. Today, however, we were talking about all the supernatural crap that has been happening because Beacon Hills is _always_ the exception when it comes to teenagers acting normal.

"So mystery girl leaves a bruise on both of your arms that turns out to be the logo for a bank?" I scoffed. "What's she trying to do to you guys? Give you investment advice?!"

"Not at this bank. It's been closed for years," Allie said, parking the car.

"Why aren't you telling Scott and Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Because according to someone, I need to find something real. Which reminds me, um, I can't drive you guys home today. I have an errand to run after school." Allie said, walking off.

"Something fishy is going on with her," I narrowed my eyes.

"She'll tell us. Eventually." Lydia said. "Also, what the hell is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?!" I scrunched my nose.

"Your outfit is horrendous!" Lydia said, pointing to my sweats and a sweatshirt that was way too big for me.

"In my defense, I was up all night researching about that stupid bank. I didn't exactly have time to come up with a perfect outfit!"

Lydia put her arm around me, "Oh, Sams. You should _always_ have a perfect outfit no matter what. You are so lucky that I have extra dresses in my gym locker!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

After I changed into the dress Lydia gave me, I met up with Rae, Scott, and Stiles in the hallway.

"Alright, so we're meeting at Derek's at five to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark," Rae caught me up.

"Okay. What do we do till then?" I asked.

"What, right now? We've got English," Scott smiled.

ADELINE LAHEY

After school, all of us went to Derek's loft because we needed to plan how to break into the bank. Derek's loft kind of scared me because it was so dark all the time. I really wanted to ask him to decorate it, but I was too scared to.

"Okay. You see this?" Stiles pointed to the map of the bank. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cast up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall."

I blinked a couple of times. I could barely process what Stiles just said because he talked too fast. I'm still getting used to his babbling.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…"

"Look, forget the drill!" Derek interrupted Stiles.

"Sorry?" Stiles said.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked.

"What are you gonna do? Punch through a wall?" Stiles let out a laugh.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Come on," Stiles said.

"Does he even know what he's getting himself into?" Rae asked Sammy.

"No, but I'm just gonna let it continue because it's amusing," Sammy shrugged.

Derek punched Stiles' arm which caused him to fall over, yelping in pain.

"Why am I related to him?" Sammy sighed as she ran to Stiles to help him up.

Isaac and I gave each other amused grins.

"I think I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself," Peter said.

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek argued.

"One of them is already dead," Peter stated.

I gasped. How could he be that heartless?

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed," Peter said.

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles groaned.

"I second that!" Rae called out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I third that!" Sammy said.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk," Peter said after glaring at Stiles, Sammy, and Rae.

"What about you?" Derek asked Scott, who had been staring down in deep thought the entire time.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try," Scott said.

"But?"

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

RAEGAN MCCALL

It had been a total of thirty minutes since Derek and Scott had left, and we were currently just waiting around. Stiles and Sammy were staring out the window, Peter was seemingly taking a nap on the couch, Addie was sitting in the desk chair, and Isaac and I were talking hushedly in the corner.

"Isaac," I said.

"Hmm?"

I couldn't stop the grin from covering my face as I lifted my shirt to show him the tattoo on my hip.

His eyes widened as he touched it. "Holy shit. You actually got it? No, the real question is: _Melissa_ let you get it?"

"Well, it took a lot of convincing from _Scott_. My argument was just that if Scott gets one, I should be able to get one, too," I grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I rolled my eyes. "You were too busy being hunted."

He frowned. "Damn. I should've rescheduled that for another day."

"Yes, you should've," I nodded. "So inconsiderate."

Isaac and I grinned at each other.

"I can't take waiting around like this," Sammy burst out.

"I know," Stiles agreed, still staring out the window. "It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. _Racked_."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." So I guess Peter _was_ awake.

Isaac and I went to stand by Addie and she murmured, "You think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?" Peter grumbled.

Addie looked horrified at his reply. She hadn't quite gotten used to him, yet. Isaac laughed at the look on her face and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh, no," I said, looking at Stiles. "I know that face. That's the Stiles-is-trying-to-figure-something-out face."

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay?" Stiles burst out. "Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not bond villains," Peter sighed, his eyes still closed.

"Wait a sec." Stiles turned from the window. " _Wait a sec_. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens."

"Wolf dens?" Peter opened his eyes.

"Yeah, wolf dens," Stiles turned to Peter. "Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods," Peter deadpanned.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles' eyes widened.

"No, you idiot," Sammy rolled her eyes.

"I see that she's the smart twin." Peter pointed at Sammy. "I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles had a point.

"Maybe they think it's poetic," Peter guessed.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." And again, Stiles had a point.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying-"

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?"

"What are the walls made of?" Peter stood up from the couch and walked across the loft.

"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or…"

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of?" Peter flipped through the floor plans. "Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

"Oh.. Oh, hang on," Stiles pulled some papers out of his backpack. "Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there."

"There, that's it," Sammy said, pulling a paper out of the stack and handing it to Peter.

"Hecatolite," Peter said after reading it.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful," Isaac said.

"Get 'em on the phone. Call them," Peter panicked. "Now!"

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked, getting his phone out.

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

Stiles put the phone on speakerphone so all of us could hear what Scott said.

"Stiles," Scott said. "Now is not the best time!"

"Scott! Listen to me, okay?" I panicked, snatching the phone out of Stiles' hand. "Look, you gotta get outta there. Please listen to us."

"Why?" Scott questioned.

"Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters moonlight," Stiles said, taking the phone back while giving me a look.

"What does that mean?" Scott questioned.

"It keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months," Peter explained.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum in that book we read together," Sammy said. "They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott," I winced. "They're gonna be stronger…"

"And they're gonna be more savage and bloodthirsty…" Stiles continued.

"Scott, they're lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum."

"You guys have to get out of there as soon as you can. Please," I begged.

"Scott?! Are you listening?" Sammy asked.

He didn't respond.

"Scott!" I yelled out. "What's going on?"

After a minute of silence we heard growling and the call went blank.


	53. Fireflies - Part One

Guest: You have no idea how happy you made Mod S with that review. She is a big Jane the Virgin fan. We're really glad that you like this story, and we hope you will continue to enjoy it. - Mod A

* * *

RAEGAN MCCALL

After the line had gone dead, there has been a lot of panic.

"I'm going after him!" I yelled.

"Rae, you can't. They're like rabid dogs on steroids; they'll kill you in an instant. I'll go," Isaac said, calmly.

"He's my brother! You can't expect me to just sit here on my ass while he could be dying!" I shouted at him.

"I'm on Rae's side," Sammy shouted. "I'm coming, too!"

"Yeah, me too," Stiles announced.

"No, Stiles, you stay here with Addie," Sammy said. "She shouldn't be left alone with _Peter_."

"But-"

Peter cut off Stiles' protest, "Hey, I'll have you know-"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP," I screamed. "Stiles and Addie will stay here. Isaac, Sammy, and I are going to go. Peter… you do whatever. No one cares. LET'S GO!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

We had climbed out of the car and were about to go inside the bank when Isaac stopped.

"No," he said. "I don't hear any heartbeats. But…" He sniffed the air. "I can smell them. They went that way," he said, pointing to the left.

Oh, thank god. At least they weren't trapped in the vault with Boyd and the other girl.

We got back in the car and I drove the random directions he pointed me in. Man, it's great to have a werewolf on your side when you're looking for someone.

"Stop," Isaac said and I stopped the car as it approached the 'Beacon Hills' Reserve' sign. "We need to walk from here. Please, stay by my side and-" I was about to get out of the car but Isaac grabbed my shoulder and swiveled me around to face him, "-I'm talking to you, Rae. No running off."

"Okay, okay. I heard you. Now let's go." As soon as Isaac lifted his hand from my shoulder I sprang out of the car and into the woods. Isaac and Sammy ran to catch up with me.

" _You lost them?_ " I heard Derek's muffled voice.

"Yeah, I kind of had to," when I heard Scott's voice, clear as day, I ran from behind the trees and spotted Scott. He was talking to Derek on the phone as two little kids hid behind him.

" _Wasn't exactly the plan,_ " Derek said.

"I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together," Scott told him.

" _Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet me here?_ "

"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first," Scott hung up and he looked down at the kids. When Scott heard me walk closer, he jumped and his eyes widened. He looked behind me and said, "Isaac, why'd you bring Rae and Sammy?! It's too dangerous."

Isaac let out a sarcastic laugh. "Have you _met_ them?!"

Scott just rolled his eyes and I pointed to the kids and asked, "Who are they?"

"They were catching fireflies in the woods. Boyd almost… got to them. Did you bring a car?"

I nodded.

"Let's drop them off and go meet Derek."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Is it them?" Scott asked Derek, looking at the tracks in the mud.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together," Derek replied.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know," Derek answered honestly.

"Derek…" Scott started. "I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone."

Derek, Scott, and Isaac suddenly turned to look in the same direction, their werewolf eyes on. They were hearing something. The three of them began running and Sammy and I tried to catch up.

When we finally did, we saw Derek and Isaac chase the werewolf girl into the woods.

"Are you okay?" Scott had his hands up in a calming gesture and was slowly approaching the human girl I had not noticed earlier.

"What?" Her eyes were wide, seeing how she was clearly in shock. Probably from glimpsing the monstrosities that I call my friends.

"Are you alright?" Scott repeated. "You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can."

Scott ran after the others and we ran after him.

ADELINE LAHEY

"Lydia? Lydia? Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles had received a call from Lydia several minutes ago, and she had seemed really shaken up. As soon as Lydia told Stiles that she was at the public pool, Stiles quickly rushed me to his jeep and off we went.

"I'm okay," Lydia said through shuddery breaths, "That, over there...Not okay."

I looked around her and my eyes widened at what I saw. On the lifeguard chair was a bloody, dead body.

"Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad," Stiles said.

"I already called 911," Lydia told him.

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles demanded.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia retorted.

"YES!"

|| Teen Wolf ||

" _Are you sure?_ " Scott asked through Stiles's phone.

"Yes, I'm sure. You want Addie to give you a second confirmation?" I know Stiles had said that last part with sarcasm, but I pretended that I didn't notice that and bounded towards the body.

" _What? Stiles, no! Do NOT let Addie near the body-_ "

"Too late," I said, cheerfully cutting off Isaac's order, "Throats ripped out and there's blood everywhere!"

" _Stiles_!"

"What was _I_ supposed to do?" Stiles protested, "I'm on the phone with you. Restraining a girl requires two hands, and holding my phone already takes up one."

Now, Derek's voice could be heard from Stiles's phone. " _Stiles, get Addie away from the body._ "

"Hi, Derek!" I shouted.

" _Hi, Addie. Now get away from the body._ "

"Party pooper," I grumbled, moving away from the lifeguard chair.

" _I heard that._ "

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I quipped.

"Okay, but Scott, it's like the frickin' Shining over here," Stiles said, "Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised."

" _Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?_ " Scott requested.

"Make sure it was them?" Stiles repeated in disbelief, "Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?"

" _Just do it, Stiles,_ " Rae snapped.

" _And DON'T let Addie near the body again,_ " Sammy added sternly.

Stiles exchanged looks with me and we both rolled our eyes. "Alright, alright, fine," Stiles sighed, "I'll call you guys later. Bye."

Once Stiles ended the call, he glanced at Lydia before looking at me again. "You want to check the body again?"

"Yes!"

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"This doesn't make any sense," Derek said after Scott had ended the call. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone," Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek," Scott repeated.

"But they can't be that fast on foot!"

"They _killed_ someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault."

"It's my fault."

"We need help," Scott said.

"We have Isaac now," Derek replied.

"I mean _real_ help."

Isaac pouted and Rae patted his back, grinning.

I smiled at them. Things were going just as I had predicted. Maybe they needed another push…

"Scott, we need a plan! We all kind of have to help because I'm not willing to stay here and watch Rae and Isaac flirt with each other."

Rae and Isaac both blushed and kind of stepped away from each other.

"Oh my god, Sammy!" Rae groaned. "We're just friends!"

Yep… she can keep telling herself that.

I put my hands up in defense, "Fine, I'm sorry! But we have a problem on our hands here. They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch 'em." Derek said.

"What happens if we do? We're just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em," Derek said sadly.

"Killing them is not the right thing to do!" Scott and I said together.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Rae asked. "It would save many more lives."

"Yeah, if we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Isaac asked.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing," I said.

"Who?" Derek asked, confused.

"Someone who knows how to hunt." Scott said, smiling at me.

RAEGAN MCCALL

Since Scott and Sammy were the best at talking, we nominated them to convince Argent to help us.

The two of them were currently outside, probably coming up with a plan, as Derek, Isaac, and I waited in the car.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked.

"It has to," I said. "Plus this is Scott and Sammy we're talking about. They're annoying. They'll _annoy_ him into agreeing."

"I agree with that statement," Derek said.

"See!" I pointed at Derek, looking at Isaac.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "That's just Derek. He thinks everyone's annoying. He probably thinks _you're_ annoying. He probably thinks _I'm_ annoying."

I turned to look at Derek. "You don't think I'm annoying, do you? I know you used to, but that was _so long_ ago. I've grown on you since then, haven't I?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"That hurts, Derek. That really hurts," I whined, slouching back in my seat.

"You don't still have a thing for him, do you?" Isaac whispered in my ear, knowing damn-well Derek could hear.

"No!" I hissed, glaring at him. "You don't still have a thing for Sammy, do ya? What're you trying to do here, pal?" I asked, shoving a finger at his chest.

He just grinned at me.

Trying to change the subject, I turned to Derek and said, "So your sister…"

"Cora," Derek nodded.

"Right," I said. "What's she like… you know, when's she's not trying to murder people?"

Derek looked as if his mind was flashing back. "She was so small the last time I saw her. Very competitive. And fiesty! She was always trying to prove that she was just as tough as us older siblings."

"How could she still be alive?" I asked. "Or the real question is: why didn't she try to contact you?"

"I don't know," Derek said. "But I intend to find out.

I saw Derek straighten and start the car and I turned to see that Scott and Sammy had finished talking to Argent. They glanced at us, then they got into Argent's car and Derek moved to follow.

What the hell were they doing?

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"Okay," I whispered to Scott. "What's our plan?"

"Uh… I was kind of hoping you had one," Scott said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Okay, so Allie's dad isn't going to be willing to help us because well the supernatural stuff basically destroyed his entire family. We're going to need to show him that Boyd and Cora are dangerous and they may cause more havoc. We can show him the crime scene!"

"Sammy, you're a genius. Seriously." Scott smiled.

"Technically speaking, I'm not a genius," I said. "I'm actually highly logical and my knowledge in world literature and psychology allows me to come up with detail-oriented plans!"

"You're still a genius in my book." He smiled.

"Okay he's here!" I said, getting up. "Also, just let me talk at first. He likes me more than you."

Scott gave me an offended look.

"In his defense, you did kind of date his daughter even though he told you guys not to."

"Fair enough."

"Hey, Mr. Argent!" I smiled.

He turned around a pointed a gun at me and put it down once he realized it was me.

"Sorry, Samantha. It's just a natural instinct," he sighed.

"Don't worry!" I said. "You're fine. So… um… Scott and I kind of need your help."

Chris glared at Scott.

Man, that man sure knows how to hold a grudge.

"Um… Boyd and Cora are just running around all over town and they haven't felt the full moon in months. We need help catching them," I said, trying my best not to show that I was scared.

"Wait. Are we talking about the same Cora that is related to Derek?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we are," Scott said.

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name," Chris stated.

"Boyd is his last name," Scott said.

"What's his first name?"

"Vernon. Like Vernon Dudley from Harry Potter," I said.

"Guys, I watched my father brainwash my daughter… Almost turn her into a killer. That work decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?"

"Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them," Scott told him.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you," Chris sighed.

Okay, I guess it's time for the second part of the plan.

"Um… do you think you could do us, like, one little, tiny favor?" I asked.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"Left or straight?" Chris asked.

"Left. Sorry. It's right around the corner," I said.

We arrived at the crime scene. There was a girl on a stretcher and my dad was talking to the girl's parents.

"They did this?" Chris asked. "Boyd and…"

"Cora," Scott finished for him.

After a beat, Chris said, "Where's the last place you saw them?"

RAEGAN MCCALL

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked, looking down at the footprints in the mud.

"Trying to," Scott said.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea this print is Boyd's and these…"

"Are Cora's," Isaac finished, leaning against a tree.

"Nope," Chris looked at him. "They're yours."

Isaac looked around himself abashedly.

"You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here," Chris said. "Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half of your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap." Chris threw a net into Sammy's arms. "Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris began passing out goggles to everyone.

"Thanks, but I've got my own," Derek said, flashing his bright red eyes.

Show-off.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals," Chris said. "Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. Derek, when's the last time you saw your sister?"

"Nine years," Derek answered. "I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"

Derek shook his head.

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell," Scott replied.

"Alright," Chris said, "The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize," Chris said. "Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them," Scott announced.

"What if we can't catch 'em?" I asked.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them," Chris answered. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek frowned.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Sammy suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris asked.

"It has to be," Scott said, turning to look at the bright lights of Beacon Hills from the edge of the cliff. "There can't be anyone there this late, right?"


	54. Fireflies - Part Two

RAEGAN MCCALL

"These are ultrasonic emitters," Chris said, planting a long, skinny silver stake into the ground. "It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris pushed down on the top and a light came on.

"God, no kidding!" Isaac cried out, making us all turn to see the three werewolves holding their ears in pain.

Chris just chuckled and turned the emitter off. He led us over to his trunk and began passing them out to everyone but Sammy and me.

"Hey, what gives? How come Sammy and I don't get emitters?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You two are too slow, you won't be able to keep up with the werewolves and you'll get killed. You'll be staying in the car with me," Chris answered.

"Okay, I did not work my ass off by getting trained in kickboxing and hunting for this!" Sammy groaned. "Rae and I can handle it."

"She's right," I said. "We may be a little slow, but we can manage."

"You guys aren't even giving us the chance to prove ourselves!" Sammy huffed.

"Sammy," Scott said, his voice still a little strained from the emitters. "There's still a chance that you might get hurt and I don't know what I would do with myself if you actually did. It's just a different world out there."

"A world that you're not even letting me see!" Sammy fought back. "I'm not letting you do everything by yourself. Not again. Besides, I can take care of myself. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"I know you are. There's just too much of a risk for you," Scott said. Sammy rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed of Scott right now. "Besides, I can't let my _Boy Meets World_ and _Friends_ viewing buddy get hurt. I need to watch it with _someone_."

"Fine! But I'm helping you next time! No excuses!" Sammy groaned, getting into the car.

I eyed Isaac, willing for him to defend me and he, thankfully, got the message. "Rae's pretty fast," he offered, lamely.

"Sure, but what happens if she gets left behind?" Chris asked.

"I'll protect her."

"No, Isaac," Scott said. "I don't want to take any chances."

"But-"

Scott cut me off. "Just stop, Rae. You're not going. You can help Chris," he added enthusiastically, as if he was trying to bargain with a child.

"Whatever," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked, eyeing the emitters in his hands.

Chris nodded. "And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac asked.

"It's going to work," Scott assured. "It'll work."

ADLINE LAHEY

"You didn't have to follow me home," Lydia said. After we had found Lydia at the pool with a bloody, dead body, Stiles offered to take her home-and by offer, I mean, we basically followed her back to her house.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay," Stiles protested.

"I had a police escort," Lydia pointed out.

"I know the inner working of that force, all right? They're not nearly as as reliable as people think," Stiles argued.

"Well, you also didn't have to follow me into my room," Lydia countered.

At that, Stiles probably realized that Lydia was right because he didn't seem to know how to respond to that. "Well, I...uh, yea, I don't have an answer for that."

I giggled. "She got you there."

Stiles glared at me, "Whose side are you on?"

"Obviously mine," Lydia said, pulling me to sit beside her on the bed. "Us, girls, gotta stick together."

"Okay, you know what? Fine," Stiles sighed, throwing his hands up into the air, "I'll just leave."

"Are you really gonna go without asking me the question that you've been dying to ask me?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows.

Stiles let out a noise of protest. "Well, I'm not...I haven't been dying to ask anything. I...no questions here for Stiles. Nothing."

"I can see it on your face," Lydia said.

"Maybe my face just has, like, a naturally interrogatory exp-expression," Stiles said.

"Well, your interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves," Lydia snapped, "The answer is: I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car."

"Yeah, but the last time something like this happened…" Stiles pressed.

"I know," Lydia sighed, "Derek's uncle."

"Peter."

|| Teen Wolf ||

Stiles and I quickly walked over to Mrs. McCall in the hospital. After we had left Lydia's, she had called Stiles and told him that she wanted to show him something about the body.

"Hi, Mrs. McCall!" I said, brightly dashing over to give her a hug.

"Hey, sweetie," Mrs. McCall said, hugging me back. She then gave Stiles a glare. "If you tell anyone that I showed you what I'm about to show you, I will kill you painfully and slowly."

"Well hello to you, too," Stiles muttered, "Besides, why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?"

"Because you haven't seen everything," Mrs. McCall said, leading us to the room where they kept the bodies. Before we could however, Mrs. McCall stopped us. "Addie, you stay out here."

I pouted and internally groaned. Why is Stiles-and I guess Lydia, since she didn't stop me-the only ones who lets me see the dead bodies? I'm fifteen, not seven. However, I didn't want to make Mrs. McCall mad, so I silently walked over to the waiting area. I was on my phone for a few minutes, playing Fire Emblem Heroes when I heard a voice call my name.

"Addie?"

Surprised, I looked up and saw Liam standing a few feet away from me.

"Liam?" I then noticed that his left arm was in sling. "Liam, what happened?!"

Liam looked down at his arm and let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, this? Well, you see...I kind of broke it when I...and now I'm…"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He mumbled the important stuff, so I had no idea what he had said. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Liam cleared his throat but avoided making eye contact with me. "I may have gotten into a fight in school with some of my teammates which led to my broken arm, and I now may be expelled from my school…"

My eyes widened in shock. "What?! Liam, no!"

"It wasn't my fault," Liam said defensively, "They started it… but I may have overreacted."

"Liam, you got your arm broken," I pointed out, bluntly, "Overreacting is an understatement."

"Okay, so maybe the doctors diagnosed me with I.E.D." When Liam saw me open my mouth to question him, he quickly added, "But at least I get to go to school with you, now! We can hang out more! I missed doing that with you."

I quickly closed my mouth, forgetting what I was about to say. He just said that he missed hanging out with me. How does one respond to that?!

"I… um… well… I… thanks?" I uttered out weakly, giving him what I'm pretty sure was an awkward and nervous smile.

Liam suddenly turned red, which I'm assuming meant that he finally realized what he had said. "Well, I mean, it's true," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, "I really do like hanging out with you."

I felt my cheeks heat up, but I managed to smile back. "I like hanging out with you, too," I said, causing him to grin.

"So, what are you doing here?" Liam asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my foster-brother's friend and my foster mother," I told him, "so I'm just sitting here, playing Fire Emblem Heroes on my phone."

"Cool, I'm waiting for my step-dad to finish up, so I'll wait with you," Liam said, sitting down in the chair next to me.

I smiled at him and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Cool."

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Scott rushed to join the rest of us at the front of the school while Chris was finishing up setting the traps.

"Hey!" Scott smiled at us.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You guys still aren't mad, are you?" Scott asked.

We just gave him blank stares.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Scott sighed.

"Do you see that?" Chris asked, pointing to a firefly.

"Yeah, it's a firefly," Scott stated in an obvious tone.

"No, no, I know. It…" Chris started.

"What?" Scott frowned.

"It's very unusual. That's all," Chris said.

"Why is it unusual?" Rae asked.

"California fireflies aren't bioluminescent," I answered.

Scott gave me a confused look.

"Of course I have to explain it to you. I have to explain everything to you!" I snapped. "These fireflies don't glow. Do I need to explain that to you, too? But I don't know if I can do that right here in the open, because I could get hurt!"

Scott just stared at me with huge eyes.

" _Anyways_ ," Rae laughed awkwardly, trying to relieve the tension. "Do you think it's a sign?"

Chris just shrugged, an amused grin on his face from my outburst.

RAEGAN MCCALL

All of the sudden, we heard a series of loud _thumps_.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, great," Isaac said. "Boyd and Cora?"

"They're on the roof." Realization dawned on Scott. "They're not going through the school, they're going over it."

"The rear door, someone has to get them open!" Chris shouted.

"Someone has to drive then inside," said Scott.

"I'll go," I volunteered, tired of not being of any use.

"No, I'll go. I'm faster," Isaac grinned wolfishly at me. No pun intended.

I glared at the back of his head as he ran off.

"Okay, you two go wrangle up the wolves. The girls and I will stay in the car and keep watch," Chris announced.

Scott nodded and I opened my mouth to complain but he cut me off. "Rae, for once in your life could you just do as you're told? Please?! I'm trying to keep you safe here, but you're making it _really_ hard."

I guiltily looked to the ground.

Scott sighed. "Please, Argent. Watch them."

Argent nodded and Scott and Derek ran into the school.

|| Teen Wolf ||

I didn't realize I was tapping my foot until Sammy touched my leg, a worried look on her face.

"Sorry," I groaned. "I just-hmph!"

"You're anxious," Sammy said. "Let's talk about something to distract you. So how are things going with Isaac?" she gave me a sly smile.

I glared at her. "I don't know. How are things going with you and _Scott?"_

She looked taken aback. "Wha-What do you-I mean how- _What?!"_

"Oh, _please_ ," I rolled my eyes. "You know you're not fooling anybody, right? Well, just so you know, you have my blessing."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "I-I-I-I-" She didn't finish what she was saying, she just stared at the back of Chris' seat.

Poor girl. I think I _may_ have just dropped a huge bomb on her.

|| Teen Wolf ||

What felt like forever but was just six minutes later, Sammy was still staring at the back of Chris' seat and Chris was just watching the school.

"Okay, that's it!" I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "Child Lock? Really, Argent?"

He just grinned, still staring out the window.

An idea came to mind. A really childish one that probably wouldn't work, but it was worth trying.

"Hey, Chris. What's that?" I pointed to his left.

As he turned to look out the window, I jumped into the passenger seat, unlocked the door, jumped out of the car, and took off running towards the school.

I can't believe that actually worked!

"Raegan!" Chris shouted, coming out of the car.

I couldn't help but shout, "Made ya look," before I went through the doors of the school.

I quickly, but cautiously made my way to the boiler room. When I got there, Scott and Derek were at the bottom of the short set of stairs, pressed up against the door.

Scott rolled his eyes at my arrival but didn't comment.

"Did it work?" I asked.

Derek looked up at me. "It worked." He slowly backed away from the door and collapsed to the ground, looking beat.

But Scott suddenly didn't look as accomplished. He was frowning at the door.

"What now?" I groaned.

"What are you hearing?" Derek asked.

"Heartbeats," Scott replied.

"Both of 'em?"

"Actually… three of them."

"Someone else is in there?!" I exclaimed. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. They don't have a chance."

After a moment, Derek stood up.

"What are you doing?" Scott frowned.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut," Derek said.

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you," I told him.

"That's why I'm going in alone," he said.

"No, D-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because Derek quickly went into the room and Scott closed the door behind him.

"Oh, no," I sighed, slumping to the ground. "Tell me what's going on."

Scott nodded, putting his ear to the wall. "They're fighting."

"Can you tell who the third person is?" I asked.

He shook his head, then said, "It's a woman. I just heard her gasp."

"A teacher?" I frowned.

"I think so," he frowned back. Then he flinched.

"What?" I asked.

"It's pretty bad," he grimaced.

I put my head in my hands. Derek might not think so, but I considered us friends. I really didn't want him to die. I didn't know Boyd that well, but I knew he was a good guy. And Cora I didn't know at all, but she couldn't die, either. For Derek's sake.

"Scott!" we heard Isaac shout from down the hall, and I jumped up. "Scott! The sun's coming up," he said, closer this time.

Scott quickly lifted the bar on the door as Isaac found us and the three of us ran into the boiler room.

My eyes widened at what I saw. A bloody, scratched up Derek was on his knees, looking like he was five seconds from passing out. And on the ground in front of him were Boyd and Cora. They weren't moving…

"Are they…"

"Alive," Derek nodded at me, slightly swaying. "There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."

Scott went to lift Boyd and Isaac picked Cora up, while I went to go help Derek get to his feet. When I didn't let go of him right away from fear he would collapse again, he nodded his head towards Scott and Isaac. "I'm fine. Help them."

I hesitantly let go of him and he slowly made his way to the back of the boiler room.

I went to go help Isaac and Scott.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I hadn't really said much in the car as Isaac, Scott, and Rae dropped me home. I quickly said goodbye and went into my house before leaning against the front door.

Rae thought I had feelings for Scott. No, it seemed like she _knew_ I had feelings for Scott; she seemed so sure. She even gave us her blessing. I laughed at the thought.

But the real question was: _did_ I have feelings for Scott?

I've known him since I was a little kid and he'd always been like a brother to me. Did I still see him as a brother? No, I didn't think so. Maybe just a really close friend. That's it. Rae was just delusional. She didn't know what she was talking about. She was probably just projecting her relationship problems onto me. I sighed and stood up straight. Yes, that's what it was. Besides, Scott was madly in love with Allison. So even if I _did_ like him, there was still no chance of us being together, and that'd be sad. Well, phew. It was a good thing I didn't like him… like that.

Now that that was settled, I made my way to Stiles' room.

"Hey," I collapsed onto his bed. "Any updates?"

"A ton," Stiles said, swiveling around in his chair. "Ms. McCall and I did a lot of sleuthing today."

"And?"

"Boyd and Cora didn't kill anyone!"

"Okay…" I said. "That's a good thing, right?"

"No," Stiles said. "You're gonna wish they did."

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods…"

"Emily?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, that guy Lydia found at the pool, and Heather. All three were virgins… And they're all gonna have the same three injuries… strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death. They're human sacrifices."

"Heather's dead?" I asked, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Yeah," Stiles said in a quiet voice, the kind that people use when they talk about the dead.

I tried processing everything. Heather was my best friend when we were kids. We used to play dress-up and pretend we were princesses. She was also one of the few remaining connections I had to my mom because her mom and my mom were best friends. I just couldn't believe she was gone.

"How're you holding up?" I asked, letting out a few tears.

"I'm trying to hold it together, but I don't think I can anymore," Stiles said, letting a few tears escape from his eyes.

"I-I just can't believe she's gone," I cried.

"Me too, Sammy. Me, too," Stiles said, putting his arm around me.

The two of us cried for what seemed like hours. Stiles and I know grief; it was an emotion that we were quite familiar with throughout our childhood. No matter how many times we felt it, it doesn't erase how painful it was. But I was lucky enough to have my twin to help help me through it.

Author's Note:

WOOHOO GUYS! It's the one year anniversary of this story! We're so happy it's come this far and hope it'll continue on for the next year, too! Thank you for reading, we really hope you stick around for the end of this story. Happy New Years! -R


	55. Unleashed - Part One

ADELINE LAHEY

"Your friend got expelled?!" Corey said in shock. He, Mason, and I were all standing in front of the school, waiting for Liam to arrive. Today was going to be his first day at Beacon Hills High, and Mason wanted to show him around.

"At least, he's going here, now," Mason said cheerfully. "I can't wait for you two to meet."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I said, seeing Liam, who was walking towards us.

"Hey, Liam, you ready to start your first day at Beacon Hills High?" Mason asked once Liam reached us.

"Oh, I'm ready," Liam said, "Ready to get the hell out of here." He then looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Addie!"

I smiled back and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Hey, Liam."

"Oh! Before I forget…" Mason grabbed Corey's wrist and pulled him so he was standing in front of Liam. "This is Corey Bryant. Corey, this is Liam Dunbar."

Liam smirked, and exchanged looks with me. "So this is the Corey you're always talking to me about?"

Mason's eyes widened and he quickly stepped on Liam's foot. "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, poor Corey was looking back and forth between Mason and Liam, confused about what Liam had said. "What?"

I giggled and patted him on the back, "Just forget about it."

|| Teen Wolf ||

After showing Liam around the school, I left the boys and went to meet up with Sammy and Rae in front of the school, like we usually did every morning before the bell rang.

"Hey, Addie," Sammy greeted, but then she frowned as she looked behind me. "Where're Scott, Isaac, and Stiles?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Didn't you come from practice?" Rae asked.

I shook my head. "I was showing Liam around the school."

Rae smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Are you sure you were showing Liam the school?"

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks burning. "Yes, I was! And Mason and Corey were there, too!"

"Well, you could've all done a-"

"Rae, stop teasing Addie," Sammy chided, as she looked around, distractedly. "Where are they?" she muttered.

"Practice?" Rae suggested.

"Yeah, but they're usually done by now," Sammy frowned.

"Maybe Coach is making them do extra?" I offered.

Sammy sighed. "Mayb-"

"Guys!" Stiles shouted, running to us across the lawn with a frowning Scott and a furious Isaac behind him.

"What happened?" I frowned at Isaac.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Stiles exclaimed. "We were jogging in the woods-"

"Ethan and Aiden are the alpha twins," Isaac spat out.

"Whoa, buddy," Stiles said. "You're not very good at storytelling. So anyway-"

"Alpha twins?" Rae frowned.

"What are alpha twins?" I asked.

"Well, if you let me finish, I-"

Stiles was cut off again, this time by Scott. "They merge together to form one huge alpha."

"Yeah," Stiles started again, "So when Isaac figured out, like an idiot, he went after them and-"

"And I came before they could do any damage," Scott said.

"Yeah, yeah. So then-"

"There was a body."

"A body?" Sammy asked. "Whose body?"

Stiles started, "Well, yesterday-"

"Last night, I was working and this guy came in with his dog. A while after he left, I heard barking coming from outside. I went to go check and found his dog, but he had disappeared," Scott said. "Today, we found his body tied to a tree with his dog's collar tied around his neck-like he had been strangled."

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles said.

"No, no, they knew," Isaac disagreed.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?"

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?"

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them. Scott? How 'bout you?" Stiles asked.

Scott answered with, "I don't know yet."

"You don't know yet?" Stiles repeated, baffled.

"Well, he's got a point," Scott told Stiles.

"Seriously, dude, human sacrifices? Scott-"

Sammy interrupted him, "Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

"That's a good point, too," Scott told Isaac.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too," Isaac said, exiting dramatically.

"Okay, if someone interrupts me one more time, I swear to God I'm gonna-"

The warning bell rang, interrupting poor Stiles once again.

"Argh!" he shouted, giving up and marching into the school.

Snickering, we trailed behind him.

RAEGAN MCCALL

"All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with "momentum"?" Mr. Harris was saying. But Scott, Isaac, and I were barely paying attention. Scott and I were focused on Isaac, who was still practically seething with anger.

"They're here for a reason. Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay?" Scott tried to reason.

"Isaac," I whispered when Isaac didn't respond to Scott.

"Danny," Mr. Harris called. "What do we know about momentum?"

"It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster it's going," Danny answered.

"Isaac," I repeated, touching his arm.

"Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" Isaac asked, suddenly getting to his feet. Mr. Harris nodded and Isaac stormed out the door.

Oh, no. He was going to do something reckless, and that's coming from me. I'm the queen of recklessness.

"I have to go to the bathroom, too," Scott said, standing up.

"One at a time," Mr. Harris retorted.

"But I really have to go. Like, medical emergency have to go."

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond "one at a time". Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No. No. That's pretty good," Scott sighed, sitting down.

Mr. Harris began teaching again but was shortly interrupted by loud noises coming from outside the door. "What in the name of God…?" He dropped the chalk and went out the door, the rest of the class following suit.

We went outside to find one of the twins-Ethan, telling from his clothing-on the floor, bloody, with Isaac standing above him looking baffled. When I looked behind him I almost missed Aiden disappearing behind a corner.

"What is this? What's going on? You all right?" Mr. Harris watched Danny help Ethan up and looked accusingly at Isaac.

"Uh, he just-he just came at me," Ethan stuttered, looking scared.

Yeah, my ass.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

Since the last period was our free period, Stiles and I had decided to go to the principal's office and investigate. The victim's girlfriend was currently in there, telling our dad everything she knew. We watched them but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I'm gonna ask her if Kyle was a virgin," Stiles said. "If he was one, we have a pattern."

"Stiles, you don't just ask a girl who's mourning the death of her boyfriend if her boyfriend was a virgin or not. It's so insensitive!" I scolded.

"We have to find out!" Stiles fought back.

"Well, we can just assume!" I gritted through my teeth.

"You just can't infer on matters like these!"

"Come on," I said. "It's Kyle we're talking about. Do you really think he's gonna be a virgin? I've seen that guy during parties."

"Wow," he said. "And you're calling me insensitive! You're literally insulting a dead guy!"

"I was not insulting him. I was just pointing out the facts. Besides, part of the reason you're worried is because you're afraid you're gonna get sacrificed!"

"Okay," he glared at me. "I think you shouldn't be out here calling me out while you also have a chance of being sacrificed."

"Well, we all know that you'd be sacrificed first because you're easily targetable!" I glared at him. "I can somewhat go under the radar! Besides, I need to save it for someone who looks like a young Leonardo DiCaprio. Not someone who's going to end up playing video games in his parents basement in twenty years because he's a complete dumbass!"

"First off, I didn't need to know that information. Second off, what makes you think I'm an easy target?"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

When the girl finally came out of the office, Stiles and I quickly sprung to our feet.

"Um, hi, Ashley. Sorry for your loss," I smiled warmly.

"Hi," she frowned.

"Can we talk to you just for one sec? Sorry," I said, pulling her aside. "We just need to ask you something really quick, and it's gonna sound really, unbelievably insensitive, so I apologize in advance."

"Um…" Stiles started. "Was Kyle a virgin?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend, was he a virgin, or did you guys-You know what I mean-"

The girl slapped Stiles across the face and began to leave, then turned around and said, "No. He wasn't a virgin."

"Welcome to the Sammy's Always Right Foundation!" I smiled at Stiles.

Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Dad said, stomping up to us. "I've got four murders. You see those men in there? That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?"

"Yes, Dad," Stiles sighed.

"We get that," I nodded.

"Then what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"We're trying to find a pattern," Stiles and I said at the same time, sighing.


	56. Unleashed - Part Two

ADELINE LAHEY

"So where do you guys usually sit at lunch?" Liam asked as we-Liam, Mason, Corey, and I-walked to the cafeteria. Mason, Corey, and I all exchanged awkward looks with each other after hearing that question.

Seeing our expressions, Liam frowned. "What is it?"

"Uh, well, you see…" I hugged Teddy tightly as I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"She doesn't sit with us," Mason finished.

"What? Why not?"

"She sits with her foster-siblings and their friends," Corey explained.

"Oh…"

"But I can sit with you today," I offered quickly, but Liam shook his head.

"It's fine," Liam said, "Go sit with them. I wouldn't want to disrupt the order and balance of...lunch?"

I giggled at his attempt to hide his disappointment. "Thanks. I'll be sure to eat with you guys next time."

Liam brightened up and beamed at me. "I'll be holding you to that."

"It's a promise."

|| Teen Wolf ||

I was now sitting at my usual table with Scott and Rae, but Isaac, Stiles, and Sammy were missing. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Well, Isaac's in lunch detention and Sammy and Stiles said that they're "looking into something"," Rae answered.

"Which sucks because I really wanted to see her today," Scott sighed.

Rae raised an eyebrow at him.

"For goodness sake, Rae!" Scott blushed. "I was going to apologize to her about what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Sammy got mad at me because I wouldn't let her help us because I wanted to protect her," Scott explained.

"That sounds romantic," I smiled.

"No!" Scott protested. "Not romantic! I can't protect my friends?"

"Whatever you say, Scott," Rae laughed.

"So why's Isaac in detention?" I frowned, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, remember those alpha twins we were talking about this morning?" Scott asked.

I nodded.

"One twin beat up the other twin and made it look like Isaac did it," Rae finished.

"That's so mean!" I exclaimed.

"I know right-" Scott suddenly looked up.

"What's wrong?" Rae asked.

"It's Isaac." Scott took off running out the doors and Rae and I ran after him, leaving our lunches behind. I could barely keep up with the other two because they had very long legs and I didn't. So when I finally caught up to them, I was panting as I watched Scott move a vending machine away from a door, reach inside, pull Isaac out and throw him to the floor. His scary werewolf face was on and Scott pinned him to the ground by his neck.

Isaac roared in Scott's face and Scott roared back, "Isaac!" Isaac instantly went quiet, his fangs retracted and his gold eyes faded back into the blue ones I knew.

Allison slowly came out of the closet, holding her arm. Scott gently took her arm and saw the deep scratches on it. "I'm okay. I'm fine," she insisted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't I didn't mean to do that," Isaac said in a panicked voice. A panicked voice I knew all too well. Flashbacks came of our time with Daddy and I shivered. Rae went to go put her arm around Isaac to calm him. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"What happened?" Rae asked.

"I was restocking the janitor's closet with Allison when the door slammed shut and I-I panicked."

"It's not his fault," Allison said.

"I know…" Scott said, a serious look coming over his face. "I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt."

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. _Really_ angry."

RAEGAN MCCALL

While Scott was working out the details on our master revenge plan with Isaac and Allison, I went to class early so I could talk to Aiden without Scott overhearing. What the boys had revealed to me this morning had made me furious.

I sat down in the seat beside him and he smirked at me. Usually I would ignore him, but I saw the smirk drop from his face as I glared at him. "So Aiden," I turned to him, resting my head on my hand, "I heard you're a big, bad alpha."

The smirked returned to his face. "Why? You interested all of the sudden?"

"No," I deadpanned, "In fact, I'm beyond pissed. You used me."

"How so?" The smirk never left his face.

"You knew I was Scott's sister when we met at that bar," I said. "I never thought too much about how you were checking my ID too closely before now. You probably followed me there and was making sure I was actually his sister. You were scoping out the enemy."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But I didn't use you when we had sex. If my memory is correct, you were willing-no actually, _begging_."

His twin just sat by, laughing the entire conversation.

"I was _not_ begging," I scoffed. "Besides, if I knew you were the enemy, I _never_ would have slept with you."

"Are you sure about that?" he grinned.

" _Positive_ ," I emphasized. "You're gonna get what's coming to you." At that moment, Scott walked in right before the bell rang and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Okay, everyone," Ms. Blake started. "I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too."

While she was talking, Scott took out a part of the twins' motorcycle.

"Looks kind of important," I smirked at them and they watched, slack-jawed.

"I have no idea what that thing does," Scott smiled as he took out another part. I could see Aiden begin to practically foam at the mouth.

When we heard the sound of the motorcycle coming down the hallways, Aiden bolted from his seat.

"Wait. Aiden, don't!" Ethan called after him.

Scott, Ethan, and I ran after Aiden into the hallway as Aiden yelled at Isaac, "Get off my bike!" At this point Allison had joined us.

"No problem," Isaac grinned, doing a cool flip off the motorcycle and over Aiden's head right before the rest of the class and teacher had run out into the hallway. Isaac joined us, a cocky grin on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ms. Blake yelled at Aiden. "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."

Ethan and Aiden glared at us as Isaac and I high-fived, Allison hid her smile, and Scott was smiling like the Cheshire cat, not even bothering to hide it.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I put flowers near Kyle's locker. It was the least I could do after what Stiles and I did. Boyd put a 'Junior R.O.T.C' label on his locker and was about to leave until Stiles stopped him.

"Boyd! I didn't know you were back at school!" Stiles said.

"Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends," Boyd deadpanned.

"Fair enough," I shrugged. "Did you know Kyle?"

"Yeah, we went to Junior R.O.T.C together," Boyd answered.

"So you guys were friends?" I questioned.

"I only had one friend. She's dead, too," Boyd said.

Wow…that was kind of sad.

"Wow," I said. "I'm really sorry about that, Boyd."

He gave me a small smile before walking off.

|| Teen Wolf ||

"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because everyday is dead baby day, yay!" Stiles rambled to Lydia, trailing behind us.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

"Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins. You don't know about the twins?" Stiles asked.

"Alphas?" Lydia asked, clearly confused.

"Ethan and Aiden," Stiles clarified.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do know about them." Lydia gave me a subtle look.

"No way!" I muttered underneath my breath.

She was hooking up with Aiden! I mean, I guess he's attractive, but I didn't like the fact that he was one of the bad guys. Also, he was way too flirty. I was going to have to try to talk some sense into this girl.

"Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs," Stiles said.

Lydia stopped and turned to Stiles. "I own a little dog." Stiles gave her a look.

"You can't make her get rid of Prada!" I said. "Prada's amazing! Everybody loves Prada! She always cuddles with me!"

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Everybody loves Prada… Until it gets Lydia sacrificed!"

"I'm not going to get rid of my little dog!" Lydia stated.

"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?" Stiles groaned, clearly frustrated with us.

"No. And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying," Lydia told him.

"Stiles, you gotta listen to her!" I said. "After all, she _is_ the genius here."

Lydia put her arm around me, "And that's why you're my favorite Stilinski."

Stiles just groaned.

|| Teen Wolf ||

Stiles and I decided to go to Deaton's to get some answers because that dude seemed to know everything.

"You guys are out of school early," Deaton said.

"Yeah, we have free period," Stiles said. "Anyways, we were just gonna head home and check up on our dad."

"He's, uh you know, I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again and it's his job to figure it out," I added awkwardly.

"I gathered as much from the 'Sheriff' title," Deaton said calmly.

"You know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information…" Stiles started.

"And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? So then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here," I said. "You."

RAEGAN MCCALL

After school, Isaac, Scott, and I headed to Addie's class to pick her up.

"Yeah, I wish I could've seen their faces," Isaac was saying. "They looked seriously pissed?"

"Yeah," Scott laughed.

We stopped in our tracks when we saw the twins standing a few yards away from us.

"Kind of like that," Scott said, referring to their current expressions.

They began taking their clothes off and I laughed. "What is this? A strip tease?"

But Isaac and Scott didn't look nearly as amused as I did, which meant we were in some _deep_ shit. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw Aiden plunge his hand into Ethan's back.

"Are they…merging?" I asked.

Scott gulped and nodded.

When they had fully merged, they began to run at us. Isaac threw his backpack to the side and rolled his sleeves up. "We can take them."

"Are you kidding?" Scott widened his eyes. "Run!"

The three of us turned to run but the mega-alpha grabbed each of the boys in both hands, butted their heads together, and threw them across the hallway like they were ragdolls.

Oh, shit. What was I going to do? _What was I going to do?_ I felt helpless. I felt weak. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I slowly backed into the lockers as they slowly moved forward. But then all of the sudden, we heard slow walking. I turned to my right to see… _What?!_ It was the blind, cane-guy from the hospital. Shit. Is the mega-alpha going to hurt him? But to my astonishment, the mega-alpha bowed his head as the blind guy approached. What…? Oh. _Oh._

The mega-alpha broke apart into Ethan and Aiden again and I watched in horror as the blind guy took off the tip of his cane, revealing a point. In one swift motion, he cut both of their cheeks.

This was the alpha… of the alphas. He walked away and the twins followed after him obediently.

"Who was that?" I asked, still leaning against the lockers.

"Deucalion," Scott answered from the floor.

At that moment Addie skipped out of her classroom, saying, "Okay, guys. I'm ready-" When she saw the state we were in, she frowned. "What happened to you guys?"

|| Teen Wolf ||

When we got home after that long day, Isaac and I flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"What's for dinner?" I called out to Scott, whose slow ass was still taking off his jacket by the door. When Mom wasn't home, usually he cooked-or more like reheated.

"I don't know. Addie, what would you like? Chicken nuggets?" Scott asked.

Addie put her backpack down and said, "Yes! The dinosaur ones, pretty please?"

Scott nodded and patted her head. "No problem."

"Can I show you the page I colored in my coloring book during English?"

"Sure," he said, walking to the kitchen. "You can show me while I put the nuggets in the oven."

Isaac and I laughed at their conversation as they went into the kitchen. They were just too adorable.

Becoming solemn after a few moments, I asked "Isaac, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, also becoming serious.

"I don't mean to be offensive or anything. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"Say it," Isaac said, getting antsy.

I asked the question that had been bugging me since the day I had met little Addie. "Why is Addie like that? I mean, like-why does she-"

"Act like a little kid?" Isaac finished, a sad look coming over his face. "I'm surprised no one's asked yet."

"We all thought it was something bad that you didn't want to share. You still don't have to..."

"No, it's okay. You should know." Isaac turned to fully face me. "Well, as I told you, I lost my mom to cancer a few years back."

I nodded for him to continue.

"It completely rocked my family to its core. Nothing was ever the same again. Dad became distant. Except towards his golden child, of course, Camden," Isaac laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I love my brother and all, but I was always just so..."

"Jealous?" I finished.

Isaac nodded. "But when he died, everything went to shit. First came the drinking. Then the mental abusive. And then the physical abusive." Isaac shivered and I put my hand on his arm to comfort him. "That was Addie's way to cope with the abuse. She thought that something was wrong with her and that that was why Dad was always punishing us. So she tried acting like a seven-year-old again-the last time we were all a happy family. It obviously didn't work. But she still hasn't grown out of it."

"She thinks that the façade will keep her safe," I presumed and Isaac nodded.

I reached over to hug him and said, "I wish I could do something to help you two. But all I can do is say that I'm sorry."

"Trust me, Rae," he said, smoothing my hair. "You're doing more than you know."

After a moment, he asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I said, my arms still wrapped around him.

"I know something that someone told me not to tell anyone. But I really want to share and I tell you everything. What should I do?"

I backed away and frowned at him. "What is it?"

"I saw Allison the day with Boyd and Cora and the bank and all that. She was hunting. And today, in the janitor's closet, she asked me not to tell anyone."

"She's hunting again?" I frowned. "I thought the Argents were done with all of that."

"I guess not," he shrugged.

Suddenly, Addie barged into the living room. "Scott told me to ask you guys what movie you wanted to-" When she saw our compromising position-with me nearly on top of Isaac's lap-her eyes rounded and she ran back into the kitchen.

"Scott! Rae and Isaac are being naughty!"

I could hear Scott laugh. "Couldn't you guys at least take it upstairs? There's a child present!"

"Oh, God," I groaned, blushing a deep shade of red and moving as far away from Isaac as the couch would allow.

He just chuckled and pointed at my face. "Oh, my God! Raegan Elizabeth McCall is blushing!"

I kicked him off the couch.

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"All these symbols and things... the triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain ash... all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods," I said. "You ever hear of the lindow man? Two-thousand-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was."

"Mistletoe," Deaton said.

"She's just telling you stuff you already know, isn't she?" Stiles asked.

I sighed. So much for the hours of research.

"What aren't you telling us then?" I questioned.

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit," Deaton told us.

"All right, so this guy... is he a druid?" Stiles asked.

"No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?" Deaton asked.

"No," Stiles and I shook our heads.

"It means wise oak," Deaton answered. "The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Well this one is," Stiles sighed.

My phone started ringing.

"Lydia, I really can't talk right now," I said.

"I just need you to come to school right now. It's a supernatural emergency. Trust me on this one," Lydia said through the phone.

I looked up at Stiles and Deaton. "Okay, we'll be on our way."

|| Teen Wolf ||

Lydia showed us the audio of creepy chanting while Kyle was being taken from a cell phone. Why she was in the music room when she didn't take music and how she found this phone that wasn't hers, I didn't question.

"Can I get the copy of the audio?" Deaton asked Lydia.

Lydia nodded as she sent the creepy audio to him.

"Hey, doc, any help would be, you know, helpful!" Stiles said, looking through the pile of papers on the desk for clues.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors…" Deaton started.

"Wait….Can a warrior be a soldier?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Deaton said.

"Kyle was in R.O.T.C. with Boyd. That's got to be it. That's the pattern!" I said.

"Where's Boyd?" Deaton asked.

"He's probably home by now. I'm gonna try and get him on the phone," Stiles said.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" I asked her when I saw she had a worried look on her face.

"No, it was... I mean... I just thought of someone else with a military connection."

"Who?"

"Our science teacher."

|| Teen Wolf ||

"This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day," Deaton said, looking at the graded papers on the desk.

"Yeah, well... not without this," I said, pulling up Mr. Harris' bag.

"What?" Deaton asked Stiles, who was frowning at the papers on the deak.

"This test is graded 'R'," he handed the test to him.

"This one's an 'H'," Lydia said, looking at another test.

"What does all of this mean?" Stiles asked.

"Do you guys remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded.

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well." Deaton arranged the tests to spell out a word. He read out what the letters spelled. "It's called a Darach."


	57. Frayed - Part One

Izzy876: Yesss can't wait! -Mod R

Kara: That would be really cool -Mod R

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

"You know, when you said we're going on a road trip I thought you meant to like Vegas or something," Lydia said from the passenger seat next to Allison, "not to follow your brothers going to a cross country meet."

"Well, if I told you that you would you have agreed to come?" I asked from the back seat.

Lydia was silent for a moment then let out a, "No."

"After what happened I'm not letting him out of my sight," I murmured.

"Especially after what Rae said," Allison nodded.

"What'd Rae say?" Lydia asked, looking back at Rae. But Rae was just staring out the window, silent.

"She said Scott seemed like he was in pain this morning. And when she tried to look at his wound he just flinched away," I explained.

"It's true," Addie nodded from next to me.

"So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?" Lydia asked.

"Why?" Allison frowned, glancing at Lydia.

"You're running on fumes," Lydia said, pointing at the fuel meter in front of Allison.

Allison groaned.

"Yeah," Lydia nodded. "And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota."

"What if we stop?" Allison asked.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed."

"You didn't see what happened," I shook my head.

"I know who started it," Lydia countered.

"Is that what Aiden told you?"

My tone must have bothered her because she turned to look at me and said, "Aiden? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you're inviting me on this whole little road trip thing?" When she saw the look on my face she turned to Allison and saw the same look on hers. "Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them _and_ me."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison asked.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation," Lydia said a _bit_ too dramatically.

"Nothing?" Allison smiled.

"Nothing," Lydia confirmed.

"You know you don't have to waste your time on jerks who don't even know the difference between Betty White and Betty Friedmann!" I snapped. "Besides, there's a clear difference between bad boys and bad guys!"

"Okay, _Mom_!" Lydia groaned. "Why are you so preachy today?!"

"I'm just worried about Scott. I should've just listened to him."

|| Flashback ||

" _If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight!"_ I sang out loud.

Was I singing the whitest song on the planet? Yes, yes I was, but in my defense, it was a catchy song. I was lucky that Stiles wasn't home though, because he would probably just yell at me to shut up and put his emo music on blast to drown out my singing.

I was about to finish off the song with my dramatic ending (It included me jumping on my bed and flipping my hair around while I incorporate jazz hands) when I heard a knock on my balcony.

"God dammit, Scott!" I gritted through my teeth as I turned off my speakers to let him in.

When I opened the door he just started laughing.

"How much of that did you just see?" My face turned bright red.

Why was I so embarrassed and self-conscious in front of him these days?

"Long enough to say that you should honestly consider a career in singing because your dramatic head shakes were amazing!" He let out a laugh.

"Great!" I sighed, laying down on my bed. "I just embarrassed myself again!"

"For the record," he said, laying down next to me, "it was cringey yet cute at the same time.

I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Anyways," I said. "What brings you here?"

"Um…" Scott got up. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. I should've had more faith in you."

"It's fine. You were just looking out for me. Next time just know that I am capable of taking care of myself," I smiled.

"Thanks!" He smiled. "Anyways, I have to leave-"

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked. "I thought that we could hang out together."

"Just the two of us?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah, who else?" I chuckled.

"I mean, I would love to, but I actually made some plans… with Isaac at the… Mexican restaurant."

"Well, do you mind if I tag along?"

God, I sounded so clingy.

"No!" Scott said sharply.

He's acting really weird.

"Scott, why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"W-Why would you think that?" Scott stuttered.

"It's a shame you won't tell me because I was going to tell you something. Something important."

Okay, I admit what I was doing was a tad bit evil, but a girl sometimes has to use manipulation to get things done.

"What were you going to tell me?" He asked, cluelessly.

"Okay, here's a deal. We both tell each other our secrets on a count to three." I explained it to him like he was a five year old.

"Deal."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"There's gonna be a fight with the Alphas tonight at the old mall and I want you, Rae, and everybody to stay out of it because it's already dangerous enough and I don't want you to get hurt!" Scott said in one breath.

"YOU _WHAT_?!" I yelled.

"Why do I always fall for this?!" He groaned.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW HYPOCRITICAL YOU ARE?! YOU LEGIT JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU TRUST ME TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I yelled.

"Okay, I understand you're mad, but it's already dangerous enough for me. I can't let humans go into to it!"

"That's honestly one of the most pathetic excuses I have ever heard in my life," I deadpanned.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized. "But, _please,_ trust me on this. And whatever you do, do _not_ tell Rae."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Sammy!" He repeated, touching my shoulder before running off.

"I'm really sorry, Sammy!" I mocked him once he left.

"I heard that!" Scott yelled from the street.

I rolled my eyes. Well, that boy was just plain _stupid_ if he really thought I would just sit here on my ass while he was in danger. Though I did understand not to just call Rae. She, like me, was human. We wouldn't stand a chance against alphas. We needed someone else on our side. Someone who had experience in kicking supernatural butt.

When I was sure that Scott had left, I pulled out my phone to call call Rae and Allison…

RAEGAN MCCALL

It was silent in the car for a while. I was watching the blurs of blue and brown of the California landscape as it passed, but I wasn't really seeing. I was lost in my own thoughts.

Addie nudged me from the middle seat. "Are you okay?" She stared up at me with concern in her blue eyes that were almost identical to Isaac's. After she had spoken, Sammy and Lydia had turned to look at me and Allison eyed me from the rearview mirror.

"I just… I can't believe he's dead," I murmured, leaning my head against the window. "I can't believe Derek's dead… And it's all my fault."

|| Flashback ||

" _So what's the plan?" I asked._

" _We follow them," Sammy stated._

" _And?" I asked. "We need a battle plan. Weapons. We can't just go there empty-handed."_

" _Weapons?" Allison raised an eyebrow at me, smiling. "What weapons do you know how to use?"_

" _I've seen lots of movies. I'm sure I can figure it out," I defended. "Plus I got mad fighting skills if it comes down to that."_

" _Hopefully it won't," Sammy said. "If any of us go down there, we'll just end up being liabilities. We must stay up top where it's safe and provide ammunition."_

" _Sounds good to me," I nodded. "Now, where's your weapons, Allison? I've never touched a gun before," I grinned, excited._

 _Allison laughed at my excitement. "You're getting too ahead of yourself there, Rae. I'm not giving you a gun. You'll end up shooting yourself in the face."_

" _No, I won't-"_

" _Hey, my weapons, my rules," Allison grinned. "Plus, I don't want to kill anybody. I'll just be using my bow and arrow. You two will assist me."_

" _That sounds so boring," I grumbled._

" _Hey, this isn't Call of Duty, Rae," Sammy said. "You need to take this seriously or we won't stand a chance against the alphas."_

" _Whatever."_

Flashback ||

I wish I had taken it seriously.

ADELINE LAHEY

"I just… I can't believe he's dead," Rae murmured, leaning her head against the window. "I can't believe Derek's dead… And it's all my fault."

I could tell she had drifted off again and knew it was no use trying to convince her Derek's death was not her fault. Sammy, Scott, Isaac, and I had been trying to do so all morning but she was just too stubborn.

Speaking of Isaac… I hadn't spoken to him all morning. I was still furious at how he had overreacted. I didn't think he would get that mad. Scott and Sammy weren't even that mad. Rae was, of course, proud.

|| Flashback ||

 _Rae and I were on the living room couch, watching some scary show called Supernatural, when Scott and Isaac came downstairs._

" _We're gonna go get Mexican food," Isaac announced, putting on his shoes._

" _Okay, get us some," Rae said, her eyes still glued to a really cute guy named Dean._

 _I saw them nod and quickly leave the house._

" _That was weird," I frowned._

" _What was?" Rae asked without looking at me._

" _They didn't even ask what we wanted."_

 _Rae just shrugged, her full attention going back to the show._

 _|| Teen Wolf ||_

 _A few gory deaths later, Rae's phone rung._

 _She picked it up. "This better be good, Sammy. I was in the middle of Sam and Dean defeating this shape-shifter."_

 _After hearing what Sammy had to say, she jumped up from her seat on the couch and turned the T.V. off. "No fucking way. I'm gonna kill them!"_

 _She listened to Sammy talk for a few more moments and said, "Okay, we're on our way… Yes, I'm bringing Addie. No one's home… Okay, bye."_

 _She hung up the phone and I asked, "What's going on?"_

" _Your suspicions were right, Addie," she said while pulling her shoes on. "Scott and Isaac—and probably the others—made plans without us to face the alphas. Get your shoes on. We're going to Allison's."_

 _|| Teen Wolf ||_

 _At Allison's, Sammy and Rae told me to stay in the living room while they talked to Allison. I, of course, didn't listen to them. Hey, you learn from your role models, right?_

 _I listened to them make plans from outside the door. And when it sounded like they were done, I quickly made my way back to the living room and innocently began looking through my Instagram feed. Ooh, look. Kitties._

" _C'mon, Addie. Let's go," Rae said, signaling to the door._

" _Where are we going?" I asked, getting up and making my way towards the door._

" _We're going to help our friends," Allison said._

 _|| Teen Wolf ||_

 _When we reached an abandoned mall, Allison parked and began getting a big black bag out of the trunk. Those must be the weapons._

 _I began to take my seatbelt off when Rae said, "Addie, you're going to need to stay here. It's not safe for you."_

" _What do you mean?" I gave them my best puppy dog face._

" _We just want you to stay… safe," Sammy frowned. "Wow. I sound just like Scott." She shook her head and she and Rae exited the car and ran into the mall along with Allison._

 _It made me mad how hypocritical they were being. They got mad at Scott trying to keep them safe, but they expect me to just obey them and sit here?! Hmph!_

 _I got out of the car and ran into the abandoned mall._

|| Flashback ||

The sound of Lydia on the phone pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and-"

"I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker," I heard Stiles say.

"Y-Okay," Lydia gave up, putting him on speaker.

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt," Stiles said.

"What do you mean still?" Sammy frowned.

"He's not healing?" Rae asked, snapping out of her trance.

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color," Stiles replied.

"W-What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Stiles repeated. "I don't—Do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?"

"We need to get him off the bus," Allison said.

"And take him where, a hospital?" Lydia asked rhetorically.

"If he's dying, yeah," Allison replied. "Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying," Stiles sighed.

"Well, reason with him!" Rae argued.

" _Reason_? Have you _met_ this guy?!"

"Just try something," Allison said.

"Okay, okay. I think I have an idea," Stiles said and hung up.

A/N: Sorry guys! We're trying to write as much as we can. And also sorry if it was confusing because of the timelines overlapping. Thanks for still reading! ❤️❤️❤️ -Mod R


	58. Frayed - Part Two

Guest: Hahaha! Maybe -Mod R

* * *

SAMANTHA STILINSKI

I don't know what Stiles had done but it worked. We followed the bus to the next rest area and Rae, Allison and I went to go help Scott and Stiles get to the men's bathroom. On our way we heard Coach yell, "Jared, you suck! Hey, somebody grab some towels. Or a mop. Or a new bus." What in the world had Stiles done?

When we finally got to the bathroom, we helped Scott sit on the ground. I lifted his shirt up to reveal a huge black gash on the side of his abdomen with black veins spreading out from it.

"Oh, my God," I gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rae asked angrily.

"Sorry," Scott said, too innocently for even Rae to stay mad at him.

"This shouldn't be happening," Allison said, pulling us aside where Scott couldn't hear. "I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asks.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help? We gotta do something," Rae said.

"You know, it could be psychological," Lydia said.

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asked.

"Somatoformic," Lydia corrected.

"Som-?"

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head."

"All in his head?" Stiles thought for a moment then said, "Because of Derek."

"He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died," I realized.

"So what do we do?" Allison asked.

Lydia took a pin and thread out of her purse and shrugged. "Stitch him up." When all of us gave her incredulous looks she said, "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

"Who's going to do it?" I asked.

"I'll do it," Allison said.

"Well then let's get to work," Rae said and all of us went back to Scott.

"He's gonna need another shirt," I said, taking it off so that Allison could access him better. "Where's his bag?"

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so uh, do you know what you're doing?" Stiles asked Allison.

"Yeah, my father taught me," she replied, sterilizing the needle.

"I mean, how fast are you gonna—I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave."

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave."

"I can help. Come on," Lydia said pulling Stiles out of the bathroom.

I turned to Rae. "It's probably better if we go too. She needs to focus."

Rae stared at Scott for a moment, sighing, then said, "Okay." We walked out of the restroom to see another problem…

ADELINE LAHEY

"We'll be right back, Addie," Sammy had told me, not waiting for a response, as they all jumped out of the car.

I sighed and decided to stay in the car for once. I would probably just get in the way. Like last night.

|| Flashback ||

 _I ran in to see Rae, Sammy, and Allison watching whatever was going on from over the ledge of the second floor of this abandoned mall._

" _Are we serious with this kid?" I heard a woman say. "Look at him. He's an alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?"_

 _Trying not to make a sound, I walked to another part of the floor to see what was going on underneath._

 _The woman was talking to Derek and had her foot on top of another girl's throat._

" _Some have more promise than others," a blind british man standing on the escalator said. He looked over at Scott and that's when I noticed Scott and Isaac were being held down by a humongous alpha. And Boyd was a bloody mess, on the ground in between Derek and the woman. It was obvious they were losing._

" _Let him rise to the occasion, then," the woman said to the british man. "What'll it be, Derek? Pack," the woman looked at Boyd, "or family," she pushed her foot harder into the other girl's throat and cracks could be heard. She must've been Derek's sister then, Cora. Wait. Were they making Derek choose which one to kill?!_

 _Everyone was waiting in suspense for Derek's choice when an arrow whizzed past Derek and into the huge alpha that was holding Scott and Isaac. The huge alpha fell to the ground and separated into the alpha twins, Ethan and Aiden._

 _The alpha woman shrieked and the british man shouted, "Cover your eyes!"_

 _I watched as Sammy and Rae helped Allison shoot arrow after arrow at the alphas, trying my best not to cheer them on and be heard._

 _It didn't work out, though._

" _Yes!" I shouted. I didn't think it was that loud, but Isaac looked up at me from below._

" _What the fuck is she doing here?!" Isaac yelled, pure fury on his face. "Get her out of here!"_

 _Sammy, Rae, and Allison turned to look at me, looking stunned but Sammy snapped out of it first and ran over towards me._

" _You shouldn't be here, Addie!" she scolded, pulling me out of the mall._

 _|| Time Skip ||_

 _Sammy had driven me back home, leaving me there before going back to mall. After waiting impatiently for another hour, everybody finally came stumbling into the house. I didn't say anything, not wanting to cause anymore trouble, but I didn't need to because as soon as Isaac saw me, he shrugged off Rae's supporting arm and stormed over to me._

" _What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouted, "Do you realize how stupid that was, coming along like that? You could've gotten hurt!"_

" _Isaac, why don't you just calm do-" Rae began, but she was quickly cut off by Isaac._

" _And you!" Isaac said, spinning to face Rae, "How could you let her come along with you? You know as well as I do, she can't protect herself!"_

 _Rae already looked broken as it was. And when Isaac yelled at her, she got teary-eyed. What?! Rae never cried._

" _Don't talk to her like that!" I snapped. "And stop treating me like child! I'm fifteen years old! I'm only younger than you by two flippin' years!"_

" _Well, you certainly don't act like you're fifteen!" Isaac retorted, turning back to me, "Coloring in coloring books, and all that, hell, you still carry around that stupid teddy bear of yours!"_

" _If you had a fucking problem with that, then you should've fucking told me!" I cursed, "And it's not like I'm not trying to grow up. You're always smothering me, and reinforcing how I act like a child. I acted that way because it always seemed to make you happy. I realize now that I was only trying to convince myself that as long as I acted like how I did back when Camden and Mom were alive, that maybe we could be happy._

" _And you know, I accept that I am mostly at fault for the way I acted," I continued, "But isn't it obvious that I'm trying to change, now? I am sick and tired of acting like a child-of you treating me like a child! And yes, I understand that I can't protect myself, but you know, maybe instead of just yelling at me for my inability to, you actually make some effort to teach me how. Or at least, let me learn. Because I am sick and tired of being looked down upon, and I am most definitely sick and tired of being useless!"_

 _I angrily glanced around the room to see shocked expressions on everyone's faces-probably because of my outburst. I glared at Isaac one last time before storming upstairs to my room, slamming the door shut. I leaned against the door, and to my surprise, I felt tears trickle down my cheeks._

 _Of course I'm an angry-crier. Why am I not surprised?_

 _My eyes darted around my room, and I spotted Teddy sitting on my bed. Out of emotional fury, I grabbed him and threw him across the room. I marched over to where he landed, picked him up, and brought him over to the trash can. I held him over it, ready to throw him away, but stopped._

 _This was the last thing I have from Camden and Mom. Did I really want to throw it away?_

 _No. No, I really didn't._

 _Clutching Teddy tightly against my chest, I climbed onto my bed, burying myself underneath my sheets, and just laid there, breathing heavily as tears continued to stream down my cheeks._

|| Flashback ||

A commotion pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked out the car window to see Isaac beating a guy senseless. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran to them and noticed it was one of the alpha twins that Isaac was beating to a pulp. Surprisingly, the guy had a smile on a face as punch after punch landed to his face.

"Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!" Coach, Rae, Sammy, and Stiles were shouting, trying to get him to stop, but it was as if Isaac couldn't hear them.

Danny tried pulling him off of the other guy, but Isaac just violently pushed Danny away.

No! Not Danny!

"ISAAC!" I screamed. His face snapped up to look at the terror in my eyes and something in him changed.

Stepping over the bloody man on the ground, he walked over to me and asked, "Addie? What are you doing here?!"

Before I could answer, our friends came hurtling towards us.

"What the hell happened?!" Scott shouted, leaning on Allison for support.

"He went after him," Stiles answered for Isaac. "I told him what was happening and he just went after him."

"They can't get away with this," Isaac fumed.

"Do you have a plan?" Scott asked. "What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care," he replied.

"I do," Scott said. "Give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

"Okay," Isaac nodded.

"Are you okay, Scott?" Rae frowned at him, changing the subject.

Scott nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well," Lydia started, "We still don't have gas."

"I'm not leaving him," Allison said, holding onto Scott.

"Then we have to leave the car."

"Sounds good," Allison said.

"What? That wasn't an actual...suggestion," Lydia sighed as Sammy, Allison, Rae, and Stiles led Scott onto the bus. Lydia trailed behind them.

I was about to follow when Isaac took my arm, stopping me.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad," Isaac apologized, "I guess I'm just a little overprotective."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "A little?"

Isaac chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, _extremely_ overprotective."

"To the max."

"Addie…" Isaac smiled. "You really are growing up, aren't you?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm not seven anymore, Isaac. I even threw away Teddy."

His eyes got saucer-huge. "You did not."

I laughed. "You're right, I didn't. But I'm not carrying him around anymore. I've realized that he doesn't keep me safe. I think that's been proven the many, _many_ times I've been in imminent danger with him."

Isaac laughed, ruffling my hair. "It's okay, Addie. You'll always be my baby sister."

I pushed him away and, laughing, we climbed into the bus.

RAEGAN MCCALL

I saw Isaac and Addie get onto the bus, laughing with each other, and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I was glad they were okay now.

I smiled at Isaac and he smiled back, coming to sit next to me on the bus as it started moving.

We stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to speak first.

"I'm sorry, Rae-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him.

"It's okay, I get it," I said into his shoulder.

A surprised laugh erupted out of him and he slowly hugged me back. When we broke apart, he looked at me seriously. "Now would you please stop blaming yourself for Derek's death? You McCall siblings are the same."

The smile fell from my face and I sank back into my seat. "Scott was trying to help."

"And you weren't?"

"Scott's a werewolf. I just got in the way. I was being stupid, as always. Stupid and reckless."

"What you did was brave-"

I turned, glaring at him. "It was stupid! I panicked! I froze like the pathetic human I am."

"That was not your fault, and you know it," Isaac retorted. "You were doing what you thought was best for your friends. That doesn't make you stupid. It makes you caring."

"Maybe caring is a weakness," I trailed off, staring out the window. "Look where it got Derek. He's dead because he cared about me."

|| Flashback ||

 _After Sammy had ran out with Addie, the fighting began and Allison and I turned to see what was going on._

 _Scott and Derek were trying to beat Ennis and they were failing. Miserably. I winced as Ennis landed hit after hit. I couldn't just sit there, watching. I just couldn't. Quickly pulling out the silver dagger I had swiped from the Argents' weapons and stashed in my jean pocket, I ran down to them._

 _Catching him off guard, I cut Ennis pretty deep in the arm. But instead of slowing him down, he just became more enraged and lunged at me._

" _No!" Derek shouted. "Rae!"_

 _I panicked and shut my eyes, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes to see Ennis and Derek fighting close to the edge of the floor. Scott ran over and cut Ennis in the ankle. Ennis lost his footing and fell over the edge, bringing Derek down with him._

" _NO!" I screamed, running towards the edge but Scott pulled me away to stop me from looking. But it was too late. I had seen Derek's broken, mangled body and already knew._

 _He was dead._

 _And it was all my fault._

* * *

A/N: We're baaaackkkkk! Junior year was hell. Glad that's over with. Now we finally have time for this story! Haha, if anyone's even still reading. Again, sorry for the confusing time jumps. And thanks for the people that have been commenting! Will be updating again soon so look out. I'm going to try to at least finish the entire third season by the end of summer and then I think that will be the end of this story. Thanks for reading❤️ -Mod R


End file.
